Hearts of Fire
by Breezy930
Summary: Bella/Garrett After 8yrs Edward dumps Bella in the forest and she gets on with her life she becomes a lawyer. Garrett hires her as his lawyer he is being sued by Alice Cullen. Sparks fly beteen Bella and Garrett. Jasper comes in the scene.
1. Prologue

**Hearts of Fire**

**By: VMih930**

**I don't owe Twilight. **

**Prologue **

**Flashback of eight years ago.**

It has been eight years, since the incident from my eighteen birthdays at the, Cullen's and today is my birthday. I've not seen nor heard from the, Cullen's ever since then. I remember what Edward said to me that day in forest.

We are leaving Forks and his excuse was, Carlisle is not aging so we have to move people are getting suspicious. I told him, "_I am coming with you_," and he said to me, "_I do not want you to come_." My

heart broke with my tears rolling down on my cheeks. He had the nerve to tell me, "_I don't want you, I_ _am bored and you were distraction. I don't love you_." Is that what my ears are hearing he doesn't want me and I am a distraction and he doesn't love me? Fuck him!

_"And I'll make you a promise in return, I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." Fuck him if he thinks I am going to mope over his sorry ass!_

I continue on with my life and graduating from Forks High School. I never dated any one after Edward not even, Mike, who was constantly hitting on me and wanting me, to date him. It was my decision not to date until college.

My mother Renee and step-father Phil were killed in an auto accident. That happens the day after I graduated high school. The next day I drove down to where Edward's and mine meadow is. I felt like being there to have some closure of us. I've gotten over his sorry ass. He took away my life that is meant for me. My wish was to spend eternity with him as a vampire. I missed his family all except him and Alice. Alice and Edward are control freaks in nature. They would never allow me to decide. I am sitting here in the meadow thinking about the past. There is one thing for sure my plans are to go to college and become a lawyer.

Something startled me off in the distant. There is Victoria and Laurent they are racing towards me in meadow. What the fuck? I am going to die is my first thought. They approach me. So this is it they are to finish me off. They are here to take revenge over James death. I knew Emmett and Jasper killed him.

I told them if you are here to kill me get it over with quick. They looked at me and laughed. Victoria reassured me she wasn't going to kill me. I asked them what you want.

Victoria told me she would like to become friends. I was in shock. She explained to me she was a part of the southern wars, in Maria's army. She explained that, Maria is a vampire. She served under Maria is hers and Laurent sire and both served her for over fifthly years. James was turned into a vampire by Maria over one hundred and ninety years ago.

Laurent told me they both escape her right after, Jasper killed her. Jasper hearing his name in the conversation was a complete shock. I never knew he served under Maria. Victoria told me one day Jasper escape her and found, Alice in a diner and they move in the Cullen's.

Victoria explained to me the only reason why Maria turned her is to please James. She wanted him sexually satisfied. So, Vicky was used by, James and Maria, for sexual gratification. James abused Victoria mentally and physically. She found out the James was sleeping with other vampires behind her back. The way Laurent explained to me that James and Victoria weren't mates. One day Laurent had a desire to kiss Vicky and the electricity happen with them. They found out that they are true mates.

It was a year after that first meeting in the meadow that I introduced Victoria and Laurent to my father. They both hit it off with my father right away and my father knew about vampires and shape-shifters. There are no secrets in Swan home.

As a promise to my father, Vicky and Laurent, only go after hard criminals, to drain dry. True to their word they both did. They got their life in order and made something of their selves. They became private detectives, working for lawyers, or any one wants, to hire them. They are successful. Vicky and Laurent are like family to me as well as to my dad. They are especially close to him.

Later own in life I meet Charlotte and Peter doing a mission for Volturi. Peter told me he knows, Victoria and Laurent they served under, Maria's, army too. My father became fast friends, with Peter and Charlotte and now they are like family to us.

I did inherit some money after my mother, Renee and Phil, died in a car accident right after graduation. I used that money to attend, Harvard Law School, and graduated, at the top, of my class.

I did start dating men in college but not allowing myself to get serious with anyone of them. My fears were getting heartbroken again like, Edward did to me.

Now, I live in Aspen, Colorado and own a log cabin home a four bedrooms and four baths up against Colorado Rocky Mountains. I own my own law firm. Victoria and Laurent work for me part-time investigating cases for me. They brought a condo in Aspen in town. Peter and Charlotte live relatively close to me up against the mountains. We are one happy family Victoria, Laurent, Peter and Charlotte and I living in Aspen, Colorado.

I am feeling like there is a change coming in my life. What it is? I do not know but it is an inside feeling that my life is about to get altered.


	2. Chapter 1 HOF

**I like to thank Karen/Karebear 1965 for her continue support through my stories. I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter I HOF **

**Bella's POV**

There is a secret about my law firm. I took over the forgeries of documents and IDs for Jenks, he died and passed on he needed someone to take over all vampire world forgeries. Apparently, by word of mouth from the Volturi to Jenks about me being a lawyer and a vampire. That is when Jenks found out about me and got in contact with me before he died. Jenks felt that I'm the right one for the job. I have Volturi as my clients as well as many other vampires and covens around the world. To the humans that are my clients. I am known as, _Isabella Swan Attorney at Law_. And, to vampires, it is_ Liz Dwyer Attorney at Law_. You can say a double life because I live like that. I refuse to do anything for the Cullen's. They do not know about me or what I do for the vampire world.

You see about three years in my college years. I was jogging through the park one day, and it was dark. There was a vampire approach me through the trees. I was on the sidewalk jogging, and he attacked me. I never saw who he was. I heard the snarls and growls from other approaching vampires with black cloaks on. I was near death someone changed me into a vampire. It was the Volturi. Aro changed me and took me to the Volturi, and I stayed with them for about three months after the change. The Volturi killed the vampire that attacked me and burn him to ashes. They wanted me to stay on as a guard, but I refuse to. I am a mental and physical shield and with good control. They worked with me on my gifts now my shield, whether it is mental or physical can cover a large amount of areas. I can block out Alice's visions about me. I am glad of that I can block the _pixy bitch_ out, she is a control freak. She would play Barbie dress up with me like a puppet. All I ever was to the Cullen's is a pet. I made a deal with Aro and his brothers if they need me during a war or something serious came up. I would come in from time to time and help them.

They agreed with me. Aro knew I wanted to continue going to law school and become a lawyer. He gave me his blessing. I feed off of animals but somehow the smell of human blood made me nauseated even for a vampire. My father, Victoria and Laurent knew what happen to me and understand completely as long as I am alive even as a vampire that is what counts to them.

I have a few cases I am going over in my law firm at my desk. Victoria, Laurent, Peter and Charlotte we are going clubbing tonight at _Aspen Fun Lounge_. We are going for my birthday for dancing and drinks. Yes, vampires can drink but it takes a lot of drinks to get us drunk. Charlotte's gift she see relationships. She told me that Victoria and Laurent are true mates and their relationship is solid as gold. Victoria and Laurent they took the last name as Whitlock and have their private eye business as, _Whitlock Private Investigations_. Peter has a gift like hidden voice that calls him and tells him when something is coming for him or about to happen. Peter calls his mystery voice, _**Fortune Teller**_ or _**Yoda**_. I think it is funny he gave it two names. We are all friends with each other. Peter and Charlotte live in Dallas, Texas and have a second home here in Aspen. They come every six months to Aspen and stay half a year and go back home. It works out for them.

**Garrett's POV**

I am sitting here at a bar called, Whiskey's Pete in Cheyenne, Wyoming and looking over summons being served to me. Alice Cullen is suing me over alienation of affection with two million-dollar lawsuit. This is bullshit! It is because of her twisted vision that she's seen that we were true mates. There is no way that I am her mate. I touched her hand; there was not any electricity and no sparks between us that lead me to believe we are mates. She has been using her manipulative ways in Cullen's family for years and even with my friend Jasper, who is like a brother to me. She thinks she is seer, but I got news for her most of her visions are inaccurate. She was a mental case before the change. Who could believe her? Well, I don't.

I am drowning more Jack Daniels drinking a bottle sitting on a bar stool. I am thinking about my friend Jasper, who put up with that bitch for sixty years. She filed for divorce from Jasper about three years ago with our attorney Jenks, but he died a year ago. Jasper still goes home to Cullen's family to visit them, but he lives in Houston, Texas most of the time. I feel for my friend Jasper and all of his hardships he had gone through at the hands of Alice the bitch.

I am Garrett Adams Williams Banker Investor and helped Jasper invest most of his money. Alice doesn't know of his investments, and he has a billion dollars. She will never find out. I am good at hiding it for Jasper. It is a good thing she would have it all if it was left to her and her evil ways.

My friend Peter Whitlock gave me his new attorney business card when I last saw him a year ago. Jenks gave this lawyer full reign of his forgery business for the vampire world. I reached out and took my wallet out of my pocket and got her business card out. _Liz Dwyer Attorney at Law in Aspen, Colorado_ phone number is 920-555-7777. I took my cell phone and placed the call through.


	3. Chapter 2 HOF

**I like to thank Karen/Karebear1965 my beta for her continue support you totally rock girl. I like to thank the fans to this new story.**

**Chapter 2 HOF**

**Bella's POV**

I am about to leave and go home to change clothes before we go clubbing tonight then my phone is ringing my receptionist she left for the rest of today. I pick up my phone call on special line that is strictly for my clients that are vampires.

"This is the office of Liz Dwyer Attorney at Law. How may I help you?" I say as I answer the phone.

"My name is Garrett Adams Williams, and I need an Attorney," he says to me.

"My name is Liz Dwyer, and I would be happy to help you. What is your problem?" I say to him.

"Well to be blunt I am being sued for alienation of affection and it's a two million-dollar lawsuit," he says to me my next question to him is by whom.

"May I ask who you are being sued by?" I ask him.

"Yes that would be Alice Cullen," he says to me and to wrap my mind around this. Why would she be doing that to him, he sounds like a sincere guy on the phone? I wouldn't put it past Alice or any the Cullen's what they are capable of doing.

"I would need to see the summons documents and would you mind coming in on Thursday afternoon around five pm." I say to him and I am feeling drawn by him, for some reason. His voice sounds sexy on the phone.

"Yes I would love to and I will be there I have your address on this business card that my friend Peter

Whitlock gave me. I will see you then and thank you for your time," he says to me then he hangs up.

I wonder what that Alice Cullen is up too. I need to hire Whitlock's to investigate Alice Brandon Cullen and get to bottom of this. I went home in my BMW sports car pulled in garage and went inside to take a shower and change my clothes to meet others _at Aspen Fun Lounge_.

I got to the club seeing that Victoria and Laurent are waiting at a table in the center of the room.

"Hey guys, how are you today?" I asked them and sitting down in a chair next to them and gave the couple a hug.

"We are fine Bella and happy birthday to our sister." Laurent tells me taking a drink of rum out of a shot glass. Laurent like to drink rum that is his poison. Vicky prefers vodka that is her favorite.

"Thanks guys for the birthday wish. I received a call from a client; he is being sued alienation of affection and a two million-dollar lawsuit from Alice Cullen. I want you guys to take the case, and you know me. I pay well." I say to them then Vicky her eyes are wide as saucers taking a swig of her vodka.

"You mean to tell me Alice Cullen is suing your client. I would like to hit her where it hurts the most.

We are so in sister." Vicky says to me while I am drinking wine out of a glass.

"Yes you can count us in. The Cullen's think they are beyond the rest of us so perfect while they leave our sister and abandon her like they did and called her family." Laurent says to me taking his bottle rum pouring it his shot glass.

"Well I thank you my brother it would be nice to smack them where it hurts the most, here comes Peter and Charlotte." I say to them looking at the happy couple.

"Happy Birthday Bella, you look beautiful today." Peter says to me sitting down next to Charlotte.

"Thanks Peter, you guys look great today." I say to them, they are ordering bottle of Jack Daniels for themselves.

"Sweetheart happy birthday, we missed all of you, guys, and it is good to be home again." Charlotte says to me taking a drink.

"Well thank you sister." I say to her and Peter is giving me a look like his enter voice is telling him something.

"Something tells me that change is on the horizon and one of the Cullen's are suing my friend Garrett."

Peter says to me, and his fortuneteller or Yoda tells him this.

"Yes it is Peter one of the Cullen's is suing Garrett, he should be here by Thursday, we are having a meeting going over his case. Alice is suing him for alienation of affection and two million-dollar lawsuit." I say to them.

"We will do what we can to help Garrett fight against Alice Cullen it is time her ass goes down. Wait she does not have an ass." Peter says then we are laughing at his last statement.

We had a good time at the club, and I had to go hunt during the night. I took down a moose and drained him and buried my prey and speed off at vampire speed. I came home to read some of Shakespeare. I cannot get Garrett out of my mind and why? Do I feel so drawn to him? And, that Alice I will go hard at her in court of law she has gotten by with so much with her ill-fated treatment others.

**Garrett's POV**

Well, I just got off the phone with my new Attorney; she does sound nice and a sexy voice. I do not know why? But, I feel drawn to her. I wonder if it would be conflict interest if I dated her as a client. I hope she can help me with this law suit against Alice Cullen. I need to win this case against that bitch. I drank the last drop of Jack Daniels out of the bottle sitting at bar and got up paid by tab and leave the bar. I think I will go back to my hotel and stay tonight and then tomorrow I will go Aspen, Colorado to see Liz Dwyer in her office on Thursday.

**Vicky's POV**

This is going to be fun investigating Alice Cullen and taking that bitch down. Whoever Bella's client is he must be important to call her? Peter said it is Garrett his friend. I wonder what he does or who he is. Those Cullen's are trash for throwing their relationship to Bella out the window like they did. Bella is too nice of a person one thing that came out of my life for good when the Cullen's killed James, and I have them to thank. But, the ill-fated treatment of my sister is another. We will get revenge on them in court of law. Especially, when they will know it is Liz Dwyer Attorney at Law, they are dealing with, but when she enters the courtroom. They will get the shock of their lives seeing it is Bella. HAHA!


	4. Chapter 3 HOF

**I like to thank Karen/Karebear1965 my personal beta for her help and I would not know what to do without her. My friend Karen you rock girl many blessings to you. I like to thank the fans to this story.**

**Chapter 3 HOF**

**Bella's POV**

Today is the day when I see my new client Garrett Williams. I am having the _Whitlock's Private_ _Investigators_ doing the research on Alice Cullen; they should have their findings in a few days going back to when she was in mental ward. I told the Whitlock's to go over her past like a fine-tooth comb and get anything and everything about her.

As, far as the Cullen's are concern their family is a charade not real family of love. How could they abandon me like they did and called me a part of their family? There is something wrong with that family when you have to repeat high school over and over again. Those kids never worked a day in their life or try making something of their selves. They are all selfish.

My phone is ringing it is my receptionist Angela, and she is my paralegal and yes Angela Webber-Mathews, she and I went to high school together and her husband works as a lawyer here at my firm. His name is Dennis Mathews; he handles most of my human cases. They married right after college. They guard all my secrets well. I never have to worry about them exposing me.

"Liz your five pm appointment he is here. Do I send him in?" Angela asks me.

"Yes, send him in," I say to her and going to my door to meet my client. He came through my door, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I felt the pull to my mate. He stands at six feet two and blond hair with brown contacts in; I do see the red in his eyes with my vampire eyesight. He is so hot and sex on legs. I am speechless.

"Hello my name is Liz Dwyer, but you can call me Isabella by my real name." I say to him and he takes my hand, and I felt an electric current going all through my body. I reached up take the palm of my hand placed it on his cheek. I knew he is the one I have waited for all my life.

"It is a pleasure meeting you Isabella and my name is Garrett Adams Williams," he places a chiastic kiss on my hand there goes more sparks in my body it is like hearts of fire going through my dead heart. I knew he felt it too. He did something I wasn't expecting he kissed me, and I kissed him back. I knew I found my soul mate. We stare in each other's eyes for the longest. Then we had to get down to business.

"Would you like to be seated while we go over your case? You are my soul mate someone I waited for my entire life." I say to him, and I think I may be falling in love with him. I am staring at his beautiful face and chiseled body, and he is sexy as hell.

"Yes, I have waited for all my life Isabella. You are my soul mate too. I was changed in the seventeen hundreds. I would like to get to know you all of you. You see Alice Cullen; she told me her visions told her I am her true mate. When she told me that I touch her hand to see if I felt the electric current flowing through my body, there were no sparks, and I couldn't feel the pull. Not like it is with you. Then I was served this summons stating that it is alienation of affection refusal to give into her and with a two million-dollar lawsuit. I knew her visions are inaccurate they are based on the decisions made. I knew my decision, and I wasn't her mate nor was she mine. There was no pull to the mate feel. She is very manipulative, and she was in mental ward before change. "Garrett says to me, and he is right about one thing Alice is manipulative, and she did tell me she was in mental ward before the change, and her parents put her there because of the visions.

"I see where this is leading. We can get her for lying and false accusations and being deceptive in her practice as a seer, but we will need to tread lightly about her being a seer in the court of law. They may not believe it nor would the judge. We have to go about this in a sly way. I have higher resources at my disposal if it is needed. We can get her for damages where she will have to pay you. How does this sound to you?" I ask him. I know what I am going to do is ask him to stay at my place. Then we can really get to know each other. I will tell him my run INS with the Cullen's later.

"Yes it does Isabella, we will get her on all of these charges," he says to me licking his lips, and for some reason, I cannot stay away from him. I walk over to where he is sitting and sit down on his lap taking his lips on mine and feeling his bulge in his pants. He didn't want to stop kissing me.

"So handsome where are you staying?" I ask him taking my arm around his neck looking into his eyes.

"I have not checked in to a hotel. Why?" Garrett asks me and smirking at me with devotion to me in his eyes.

"Well I thought you could stay at my place I have a huge home against Rocky Mountains. That way, we can get to know each other." I say to him, and he looks please by my offer.

"Yes I would Isabella love to stay with you even forever." Garrett says to me and my panties are getting wet thinking about, he wants to be with me forever.

"Let me lock up then we will go." I say to him, and I took my laptop placed it in my briefcase with his summons, took his hand, and walked out of the building. He had a Dodge Ram pick-up truck, and my BMW is parked next to his. I got in my car, and he got in his truck.

"Follow me my love." I say to him, and he follows me to my drive home.

**Garrett's POV **

When I meet Liz, I thought she is the most beautiful woman in the world. She is five feet four slender all the right curves and heart shape face with auburn hair past her shoulders and golden eyes. I know of two covens with golden eyes, and they are the Cullen's and Denali's. I couldn't resist kissing her, and I felt the electricity going through my body it felt like hearts of fire, and my dead heart is beating again. I knew I found my soul mate, and I definitely felt the pull of the mate with her. After our talk about the case, she wanted to know if I would come and stay with her. When she told me "Follow me my love," I got in my pick up and followed her home. We turned on a road that leads to her place against the Mountains. It is beautiful here I could get used to living eternity with her in this place. I parked my truck beside her, got my luggage out, placed my hand in hers, she unlocked the door, and we enter her place.

Isabella's place is huge with open living room and dining in the center of room with a kitchen off to side. I am looking around her place upstairs is presuming the bedrooms and baths. I am looking out, and it is all glass doors at the back of the house. There is an indoor and outdoor pool. There is a huge hot tub. Yes, we can get in there together naked and fool around for sure.

"Would you like a drink? I am going to have me a glass of Jack Daniels, make yourself right at home" she says to me, she is my kind of girl who drinks Jack Daniels. Yes, I am home where I belong with Isabella.

"Yes Jack Daniels is fine." I say to her.


	5. Chapter 4 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen/Karebear1965 for her support and looking over my chapters. Love YA! I like to thank my new fans for joining this story**.

**Chapter 4 HOF**

**Bella's POV**

"Yes Jack Daniels is fine," he says to me looking at me like I am something to ravish on. My sexual urges are on high tonight. I haven't had sex since college. But, right now I want him to get to know me, and I want to know him. I know vampires normally mate right away once they feel the pull. This is something I must do and tell him about my runs INS with the Cullen's, and I am a part of Volturi guard. I do come in once in a while to help them out. I pour him a drink in a glass of whisky and sit next to him on sofa. We clink our glass together and made a toast.

"Here is to us a new beginning to our eternity together." Garrett says to me taking a drink, and he is kissing me without abandonment. We broke off the kiss and stared in each other's souls for the longest.

"Isabella, I would like to know your history. If, you don't mind," he says to me and looking at me while his arms are around my body, we are staring at the fireplace, and the fire is going. It has a switch you flip on, and you can start it and it doesn't need wood.

"Garrett love this is a long story probably not as long as your history. So, here it goes. My parents are Charlie Swan, and my mother is Renee Dwyer and my stepfather named Phil Dwyer. My parents spilt up when I was young, and my mother took me to Arizona with her. At seventeen, she remarried to Phil, and he is a minor-league baseball player, he was being traded to a new team in Miami, Florida. I decide to go live with my dad in Forks, Washington. That is where I was born and raised in. I came to Forks during the winter and attending the Forks High School." I say to him, and he looks like he wants to say something.

"So you came from a broken home," he says to me looking at me with all the compassion for me.

"Yes, I did but I don't dwell on it. When I first attended Forks High School, I meet the Cullen's, and I knew they were different. You can say I'm observant. Edward he hated me at first he was downright rude to me and come to find out, he loved me like I loved him. We dated awhile, and I knew his secrets. I found out one day in LA Push, I was out with some friends on the beach then old friend named Jacob Black told me of the legions about the cold ones, and Quileute Indians are descendants of the wolves. That is how I found out about the Cullen's. Anyway, later own Edward invited me over to his house to meet the family, they were nice to me at first except Rosalie, and she hated me. Alice had a vision that Edward and I were true mates, and she was wrong." I say to him, and he is kissing the top of my head. God I need this man inside me now.

"You knew they were vampires and found out about the shape -shifters," he says to me holding me close to him, and I could stay like this forever with him our bodies locked into each other's embrace.

"Yes, I hung out with most of the shape-shifters who turn out to be horse size wolves. My father married Sue Clearwater one of the tribal women, and she was a widow with two children Leah Clearwater my step-sister is one of shape-shifters and my step-brother Seth Clearwater is one too." I say to him.

"So, what happen with you and Edward?" Garrett asks me, here comes the hard part.

"You see; Alice threw me, an eighteen birthday party, and I received a paper cut and started bleeding. Edward threw me into a table with glass plates and got a bad cut on my arm. Everyone's eyes went pitch black with bloodlust. I do believe Edward's was the worse with his bloodlust, I am his singer, but Jasper, he wanted to attack me. But, I felt Jasper was trying to protect me instead of attacking me. So, after I came home from the accident it was three days later, and Edward took me to forest and broke up with me in the forest. He told me he didn't want me and didn't love me and said I was only a distraction to him. After he left me abandon in the forest. I decided to get on with my life and say fuck him and get over his sorry ass." I say to him, and he is growling at my words to him.

"I could never do that to you break-up with you, and if he was your mate there is no way he could leave you, he would die a thousand deaths than to leave you," he says to me and he is right a mate could never leave his mate.

"Yes you are right he couldn't leave me if I was his true mate. I thought I was a part of his family, but they left without saying goodbye. I figure that I was only a human pet to them." I say to Garrett.

"How long have you been a vampire? What year were you born?" Garrett asks me and here comes interesting part of the story.

"Not long about five years and I was born on September thirteen nineteen hundred eighty seven, and I am twenty-five years old just celebrated my birthday. I was in my third year in college studying law, and I was jogging one night in park and attacked by a male vampire. I was bleeding to death and heard snarls and growls in background seeing vampires in cloaks. I didn't know who they were. It turns out, they were the Volturi and Aro changed me. I lived with them about three months and trained me to be one of the guards. I am a mental and physical shield with good control. I am a part of their guard, and I do come in when they need me and understand that I wanted to become a lawyer and to practice law. They allow me freedom to do so, and I am part of them. They did kill the vampire that attacked me. My families know of this and understand. They saved my life." I say to him, and he is taking all of this in strides.

"You are a powerful vampire Isabella anything else about you, I should know," he says to me then there is a Knock, Knock, at my door. I get up and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked looking at the door. I knew it is my sister Vicky and my brother Laurent. I could smell them.

"It's us sis let us in." Vicky says to me, and I open up the door for them.

"Hello sister and who is this handsome creature?" Vicky says to me. She is looking at him and thinking he is hot like me.

"This is Garrett Adams Williams, Vicky and Laurent. Garrett meets my sister Vicky and my brother Laurent." I say to them, and Laurent shakes his hand and Garrett places a light kiss to her hand.

"It is nice to meet you Garrett." Vicky says to him everyone is going towards the sofas.

"Garrett it is good to meet you too. Bella hired us to investigate your case Vicky and I, we are private investigators our business is the _Whitlock Private Investigations._ We looked into Alice and her stay at mental ward so far she was put under their care for her visions. But, she had a history of violence; she beat up her own sister thinking she was going to kill Alice. Her family survived her beatings, but her oldest sister wasn't able to ever have children because of the constant punching that Alice did to her, and her sister had damage to the female area. The family had enough placed her there." Laurent says to us.

"Well thanks guys for finding that out. Did you guys find out anything else? Would you like a drink?" I say to them. I go to bar pouring us some more drinks.

"You know our usual sis so pour up," she says to me, I get their drinks and bring them and handed them their drinks, and we sat down to talk. We took a drink of our drinks.

"So, how long have you guys known one another?" Garrett asks us, and he is holding my hand.

"Well it is a long story Garrett. I meet Isabella when she was with the Cullen's in a baseball field playing ball. James wanted to go after Bella, and he got a swift of her smell and wanted to drain her, but he wanted sex with her too before he drained her. The Cullen's took her for safety in Arizona and James followed them there. He called Bella saying he had her mother in the ballet studio where Bella practice at when she was younger. Bella came to studio and played with Bella using her as a punching bag and injured her. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper came there tore James a part burned the pieces. Bella got bitten by James and Edward sucks the venom out. She was hospitalizing for a while." Vicky says to Garrett and he growls, and I know it is a vampire ways for protecting their mates.

"My love the things you had to endure for such a short time. You are a strong woman," he kisses me tenderly on my lips.

"Well one day after my mother Renee and Phil were killed in an auto accident. I went to a meadow that Edward and I share and Victoria and Laurent were there. I thought they would want to kill me for revenge for James death. But, it turns out, they wanted to be friends with me, and Vicky explained to me James never love her, and he was seeing other women behind her back, and he was created to serve Maria's army and for her sexual gratification and other women vampires. Vicky is grateful that James is dead. They got their lives together and became private eyes. My family loves them, and Vicky and Laurent call my dad their dad too and Sue mom." I say to Garrett and Vicky, and Laurent are smiling and they know how much I love them, and they love me too.

"Wow that is some story you guys. I don't know who changed me into a vampire it was in the seventeen hundreds, and I served in wars. I know Peter Whitlock and Charlotte and Major Jasper. I do know the Cullen's, but that family is twisted all fucked up. Did you Vicky served in Maria's army?" Garrett asks.

"Yes I was created by her fifthly years ago. Laurent was a slave in the early eighteen hundreds and traded. He became a vampire served a little over a year and escaped her torcher chambers. Most of us escaped her. "Vicky says to Garrett going to bar pour her another round in her glass with vodka.

"Bella I found something interesting about Alice's finances apparently she took some money that belongs to Carlisle and said she is investing it for him due to her visions in the stock market. I found some old files that Jenks had she never placed the investments in companies. The money is missing. She must be putting it in off-shore bank accounts. I am still investigating where she took the money. I would say she is greedy and manipulative. She may get visions, but not full accurate ones. She is using her gift for her own gain. That bitch will go down and so will some of the Cullen's for what they did to you." Laurent says to me. She has the nerve of doing that to them.

"Yes Laurent, see what you can find out what happen to Carlisle's money. I want to take this case to a new level. We are going to get Alice of stalker charges and obsession. Then we are going to bring up the fact of her stealing money under Carlisle's nose in court. To show the court, she is greedy and demanding a two million-dollar lawsuit against Garrett. We watch the show unfold on the looks of the Cullen's faces when they find out what she has done to their money." I say to them this will be good.

"You know what would be funny sis wearing your cloak and Volturi crest walking into court room and the Cullen's seeing it on you would shock and scare them into submissions of truths." Laurent says to me, and we start laughing at the thought of me going in the courtroom with my Volturi attire on.

"Yes it would be funny they would piss their pants if they were human. I can still get all the Cullen's for letting a human know of their existence and leaving her alive or unchanged. By the Volturi laws, they have to kill me or change me. Aro knows my history with the Cullen's, he told me whenever I see them again I can handle them the way I see fit." Yes, they will have their day with me.

"Well Bella we are going away for a couple of days to investigate the off-shore bank accounts. I smell your sexual arousal with looking at Garrett. It has been a long time for you, and you need it. Congratulations are in order finding your soul mate. Peter and Charlotte will be here for a while if you need them. We love you sis. We will see you again Garrett we must get going Laurent to make our flight out of here" Vicky says to me giving a kiss o cheek and Laurent.

"I will see you my brother and sister later keep me in the loop on what you find out. I love you guys." I say to them, and Garrett stands to next to me near the door.

"It has been my pleasure meeting you both looking forward to a long friendship." Garrett says to them and shakes their hands.

I look to my lover undressing him with my eyes needing him so bad. I kiss him hard and urgently.

"Garrett, take your clothes off, I need you now." I say to him, and he is undressing himself letting his clothes fall to floor and take my clothes off of me let them fall to floor.


	6. Chapter 5 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen/Karebear1965 I would be lost without you. You are the best! I like to thank my fans to my story.**

**Chapter 5 HOF**

**Bella's POV**

We didn't manage to make it to bedroom Garrett picked me up bridal style carried me on the rug. He kissed me without abandonment and our tongues danced together tasting each other in our mouths.

He left trails of kisses along my body sending it into frenzy. My body is racked in need of him. He takes his mouth on my nipple and I am moaning in pleasure. I reach out with my hand and caress his fine body and leaving my trail of kisses on his body. I gently stroke his penis along his shaft. He begins to rub the folds of my womanhood. He goes down on my placing his tongue on my clit sending me into orgasms. He takes his penis enters my pussy slowly for me to get use to his size. Then he stokes me inside my walls hard and fast. We are kissing each other non-stop and moaning each other's names.

"OH Garrett! I am Cumming baby." I say to him and screaming out in orgasm delight.

"Isabella, Isabella OH, God Isabella," he says to me a lets out a scream in his orgasm.

"Garrett I am falling in love with you, and I couldn't live in a world without you now." I say to him as I am lying on top of him looking into his eyes and stroking his fine chest.

"Yes I am in love with you too Isabella. I know as a fact you are my soul mate, and I couldn't live without you," he says to me kissing me and we have sex through the night and making love to each other until the sun came up.

The sun is up, and I must get going to the office at least it is Friday, and I have the weekend off.

"Garrett I have to get ready for work. What are your plans today? It will be hard today being away from you the pain of separation. Since the lawsuit was filed in Seattle, we will need to go there for trial. I am going to have Angela Mathews draw up the papers for a counter suit against Alice Cullen and get the summons delivered to her by a process server. We will make arrangements to go there. I have the weekend off, and we can lay around naked all day and make love and have hard fucking sex all you want." I say to him looking at his fine naked body lying on top of me.

"Isabella my plans are to go see Peter and Charlotte. Yes, you are right it will be hard to be away from each other today. I am grateful we are counter suing her. My love this weekend with us wrapped up in each other naked body having sex all weekend now that's a plan. I love you Isabella for eternity." Garrett says me carrying me from the bedroom to shower. We showered together and had sex in the shower, he washed my hair and I scrubbed his body lathing up his sexy body. I then had to get dressed for work.

"I love you Garrett if you have some time today stop by my office. I want you to know this is your home too, here is an extra key to our home." I say to him handing him the key to house. I am kissing on him and couldn't break away from him this is going to be so hard to do.

"I love you Isabella and thanks for key to my new home. Yes, I will stop by after I see Peter and Charlotte. You have a good day at work. Yes, I will find it hard to be away from you too," he says to me. He is kissing me again fondling my breast making my nipple hard. My panties are getting wet, but I cannot think straight on what he is doing to me.

"Garrett my love I need to go to work if we keep this up I will never go in." I say to him, and he is letting out a laugh. I am giggling at him.

"Well Isabella I will see you later at your office." With that I was out the door and off to work.

When I arrived at the office, Angela is sitting there with a huge grin on her face.

"Angela you seem to be in a good mood. What is up girlfriend?" I say to her. I am smiling at her.

"I have good news. I finally pass the bar now I am full-fledged attorney now. Don't worry I will find my replacement. You look like you got laid last night you have a glow about you Bella." Angela says to me.

"Angela since you passed the bar I want to join us on our team as a lawyer you can have that office next to your husband Dennis. Yes, I got laid and it was good." I say to her. Angela lets out a shirking scream of excitement being accepted on my team. The poor girl had to take the test three times, and finally, she makes it as a lawyer.

"Thank you Bella for your offer, and I will take it. I got your text stating what you want to be drawn up on documents and a counter lawsuit against Alice Cullen. I will get on it right away then have the process server deliver it to her by Monday. You and Garrett make a beautiful couple, he is so hot girlfriend," she says to me. Yes, I couldn't agree more he is hot. I see Dennis coming out of his office, and he is looking at me.

"Bella I won the Anderson case just to let you know." Dennis says to me it is good thing he won it.

"Congratulations Dennis I knew you would win that case. I offered your wife a position here as a lawyer she will have the office next to yours." I say to him. He is smiling huge with my offer to his wife.

"Well I will go and get started on the Wright case. I will be in my office if you need me," he says to me and he walks back in his office.

"Well I will be in my office if you guys need me." I went to my office and sat down at my desk and pull my laptop out of my briefcase and started my work. I couldn't get over my feelings about what I have for Garrett. And, the sex with him is so amazing. I do love him.

**Jasper's POV**

I am here in my home in Houston, Texas. I hate being alone. I wish I could find my true mate. I kept thinking back about eight years ago the '_incident' _at Bella's birthday party. I was trying to protect Bella from Edward he was about to attack her. Edward has most bloodlust out of the family. He actually tried to attack her. But, I'm an empathy feeling the emotions from others to know it was Edward's fault we don't have Bella in our lives. I miss her at least she did accept us for who we were, and she made an effort to get to know us and love us. The others just threw her away like trash, but Emmett, he still misses her. Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme are living in Boston, Massachusetts. Alice is living in Cullen's home in Seattle that bitch who is manipulative and evil. She had the nerve to file an alienation of affection lawsuit against Garrett my friend. I hope he finds a good lawyer. Jenks died a year ago he would be perfect for Garrett's case. She threw away our love and her best friend Bella like we are trash. Edward is still single and a virgin and living life as a hermit living in United Kingdom at one of the Cullen's homes there.

He hardly goes out for anything. He lied to Bella that day he left her in forest. I know what I am going to do is head up to Aspen, Colorado and see Peter and Charlotte. I can make it in a day driving my Escalade.

I packed up my things in a suitcase and locked up got in my Escalade and drove north. I got my cell phone out and speed dials Peter and his phone it is ringing.

"Hey Peter I am on my way up to see you, man; I will be there by midnight." I say to him.

"Jasper, I am looking forward to it; man I'll see you when you get here," he says to me. I am smiling at the thought of seeing Peter my brother and my sister Charlotte.

**Peter's POV**

I cannot believe Jasper my brother is on his way up here. OH Shit! He is going to be surprised that Bella is here living in Aspen, Colorado. I'll have to warn Bella about it, he will smell more than few vampire scents in mine and Charlotte's home. Garrett is on his way here he phoned me saying he has found his true soul mate, it's Bella. I am happy for the old man he has been around since the seventeen hundreds, and it has been lonely for him. I picked up my cell phone and dial Bella.

"Hey Pete, What is up?" Bella says to me.

"I want to give you the heads up that Jasper is on his way up. He is coming to see me and Charlotte." I say to her.

"Holy shit Peter!" Bella says to me, she must be in shock.

"Bella are you alright sweetie?" I ask her.

"Yeah I am fine Peter, and yes I would like to see him again. I think he was the only one besides Emmett, who is sincere in that family. I know the rest are crazy. We could meet at _Aspen Fun_ _Lounge _tomorrow night at nine pm. I am bringing my mate Garrett with me," she says to me. Yes meeting Bella the first time in a crowded bar after eight years in neutral ground. There would be less chance of a scene. Jasper would be shock to see Bella all vamp up.

"We will see you then Bella, Oh; by the way, Garrett just arrived got to go." I hung up my phone on Bella went to the door to greet Garrett.


	7. Chapter 6 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen/Karebear1965 for all of her continues support through my stories. You rock girl. I like to thank the fans of this story. This will be the longest chapter.**

**Chapter 6 HOF**

**Garrett's POV**

I've made it to Peter's and Charlotte's home. It is gorgeous against mountains. I knocked at their door, and Peter opened the door. I kept thinking about my Isabella all morning. This pain in my chest is so bad by being away from her.

"Hello Garrett welcomes please come in." Peter says to me and I step in his living room. He goes straight to his bar pouring us some Jack Daniels in the glasses and hands me a glass. He leads me to leather sofa. I sat down and looked at him. I do believe he is getting a message from his Yoda. Charlotte comes in from back glass door and looks at us.

"Good to see you Garrett Hun. How have you been?" Charlotte says to me, she is so pretty for a blond hair gal and her hair goes always down to her waist.

"Charlotte I am doing fine since I found my soul mate. I always thought I would be a loner. But, my life would be nothing without Isabella in it. You guys have a nice place here, so does Isabella house." I say to them taking a drink and Charlotte goes and sits on Peter's lap.

"Well, my Yoda told me you that you did find your true mate. It told me that you will win the case against Alice Cullen. Yoda says to me that Cullen's are going to be shocked to find Bella is a vampire and a part of Volturi guard. But, I got to warn you Yoda says to me that Edward lied to her, about the things he said to her that day in forest when he dumped her. And, once he tries to find her; he will try to fight to get her back. I have to let you know Jasper is on his way here he should be here by midnight. I already called sissy to let her know so Bella will be prepared. We are going to meet at the _**Aspen Fun Lounge**_ at nine pm tomorrow." Peter says to me, and I am stunned into silence. There is no fucking way Edward Cullen is going to win Isabella back she is_ mine_. I will destroy him before he gets his hands on her again.

"There is no way he will get her back, she belongs to me forever. So, Jasper is on his way here. I am looking forward to seeing him again and thanks for warning Isabella about him coming here. It will give her time to prepare. Peter tells your Yoda thank you from me and telling me I am going to win the case." I say to him with a huge smile. My gift is fire and ice elements and Isabella is powerful and well trained vampire.

"Sure I will Garrett tell it to Yoda. How about we go to Denver, Colorado? We need to feed it has been a couple weeks; we only go after hard criminals. We will be back tonight. Isabella hunts alone she feeds off of animals she gets nauseated as a vampire on human blood. She will need to feed tonight for the extra energy in bedroom." Peter says to me that guy has no filter. He is looking at me and laughing.

"Yes, I will go with you guys to hunt criminals. I do not believe in taking the innocent. Yes, it has been days for me too." We all went to Denver.

"Honey that remark is uncalled for about Bella needing energy for the bedroom. I swear you have no filter." Charlotte says to Peter.

**Bella's POV**

I just got a text from Peter saying he and Charlotte are taking Garrett to Denver to hunt. They will be back tonight. It is two pm and we are almost finished here in my office. Garrett will not make it by my office. I am calling it a day and go home. I will need to hunt tonight for sure having sex with Garrett last night took the energy out on me. I called Angela on my phone.

"Angela, have you got the documents drawn up for me to sign? How about we leave early? And, call it a day. " I say to her on the phone thinking about Garrett.

"Yes the papers are ready. And, by the way, I found my replacement for you. It is your sister Leah, and she told me she just received her Paralegal license. She is willing to come and live with you until she can find an apartment. She told me over the phone she is tired of Forks. So, your father and mother Sue they said to Leah, they wished her all the best. You know your sister; she has been looking for a good excuse to get away from the pack. She told me she is tired of the men being in her head. The pack wishes her best too. She will be here tomorrow she says." My sister Leah that is great. At least, I know she can be trusted around vampire secrets.

"I thank you Angela on Monday you can move into your own office and get started on Jones case for me, and you better win it girlfriend." I hang up, and she is knocking at my door.

"You can come in Angela." I say to her, and she walks in with the documents in her hand and lays them on my desk. I scan over them quickly and sign Liz Dwyer Attorney at Law on them and date them. I handed them back to her.

"Bella the process server will deliver it to Alice Cullen on Monday. Yes, I will win the case. I cannot believe it took me three fucking tries to pass the bar." Angela says to me looking down at her feet in shame. I go over to hug her.

"Hey girlfriend you are smart and intelligent and just to let you know most people don't pass the bar at one try. Chin up Angela, now no more dwelling on past. You got to look at this as a new beginning for you as a practicing lawyer. That is big achievement. I am heading home, and I will see you guys Monday. You guys have fun in Colorado City this weekend." I say to her gathering my belongings on the desk to leave for today.

"Well, have fun with Garrett this weekend Bella, see you Monday," she says to me, and I head out the door and get in my BMW to drive home. My first stop is to the grocery store to load up on food and products for Leah, she will need it. Leah will be living with me for a while. I don't mind her living with me. She will have to get use to me having sex with Garrett and the noises we will make.

**Leah's POV**

I almost have everything packed and my new car that my sister Bella brought for me, it will be delivered to her house on Tuesday. She brought me a new red Mustang Convertible, and I love that car. Seth got a new Jeep Wrangler from Bella. She makes good money being a lawyer to humans and vampires. I made my flight arrangements and to say my goodbyes to family and on the reservation. I will be leaving tomorrow. Everyone in the pack has imprinted on someone. Seth and I haven't imprinted. My plans are to go to law school at night and work as a Paralegal during the day for my sister. I want to imprint on someone but have not found the right guy. Aspen, Colorado here I come. Here is to new beginnings drinking on Budweiser beer taking a swig out of the bottle.

**Bella's POV**

I got through putting away all the groceries and laying personal bath things that Leah will need in her bathroom. I will need to go out to hunt it is seven thirty pm. I speed off in the forest near the edge of mountain and a fork in the road. I killed a grizzly bear and drain it and buried my prey. I was about to take off at vampire speed then with my vampire vision. I saw a beat-up car turned upside down on a ledge. And, a boy who looked like he's nineteen or twenty yelled. "Help us." I speed off at vampire speed and approach the boy a human pace.

The boy looks like a Native American Indian. I approach the scene, there was a young girl dying in the car. What should I do?

"My name is Thomas Wolf, and the girl is my sister Emma Wolf, we are from Kiowa nation and all of our family is dead but us. My sister Emma and I are in college studying to be school teachers. I know who you are a vampire. Please save her if you have to turn her into one of you. I will not lose my sister. I am a shape-shifter I can transform into a large eagle." Thomas is pleading with me with his eyes.

"I will save her, but will she be fine turning into a vampire." I say to Thomas. I never changed anyone before. I am pretty sure I can do it. I will need to fake their deaths. They can stay with me, and my family can help Emma with the change.

"Yes her last plea to me is to save her." Thomas says to me, and I went over to the girl. She is bleeding, and a piece of metal is lodged in her stomach. I must change her first while she has a pulse, and her heartbeat is strong.

I place my teeth on her neck pulling back my teeth. I do not want to make her bleed and bit down on her artery pushing my venom into her and taking her wrist biting down on them pushing more venom in her system. I took the metal out of her stomach and seal the wound with my venom using my tongue. I get her out of the car and carry her in my arms.

"I need you Thomas to get on my back please, and I am going to carry you both to my place. This will be your home for now on. I will take care of you, both, and we will be a family okay." I say to him and took off to my place. Once we got there, I told Thomas I am going to give his sister a bath and change her then lay her on a bed. I dressed her into a pair of my pajamas. I showed him where his room is and told him where to take a shower. Seth left some of his clothes here he can use them until we go shopping for him.

"I thank you miss it will be good to have a family. What is your name?" Thomas asks me and he is looking at his sister on her bed.

"Isabella Marie Swan and I am a lawyer too." I say to him looking at Thomas. Oh shit! I do not know one thing about newborns. I need to call Peter and Charlotte, they have experience in this.

I will have to work on new IDs for them. I know once Emma's bloodlust is controlled. I will pay for Thomas's and Emma's college, so they can continue with it and become teachers. I got on my cell phone and made the call to Peter.

"Peter, I need your help. I don't know what to do. I changed someone who was dying and don't know what comes next." I say to him. I am not panic or anything, but I've never done this before.

"Sissy we are on our way. Are you at home?" Peter asks me.

"Yes I am please hurry." I say to him. I am looking at my two new members to my family. He hangs up, I go over to sit on the edge of the bed holding Emma's hand, and her brother Thomas is holding the other. Why is she not screaming? Aro said I didn't scream when I was going through the change. Emma has dark jet-black straight hair to her shoulders and pretty features on her face, and she is five seven with an hourglass figure. Thomas is about five feet ten dark hair that is cut nicely, and he is good looking, he came out of the accident unharmed. Not a scratch. It must be something with him being a shape-shifter they heal fast. One thing about the shape-shifters as long as they keep phasing they will live forever and look young. If, they stop phasing they grow old quickly and die soon. This is what Billy taught me.

"My step-sister Leah is coming to live with me tomorrow she is going to work for me. She is a shape-shifter too, and she transforms into a wolf. She is from the Quileute Indian Reservation. I think you two have something in common. I know you might like her." I say to Thomas, and he is looking at me with interest about Leah.

"That is nice she is coming to live with you. I am looking forward to meeting her. Where is the rest of your family?" Thomas asks me.

"Well, my parents live in Forks, Washington my dad is Charlie Swan, he is chief of police department and my step-mother is Sue Clearwater Swan, she is from the same reservation as Leah and Seth my step-brother lives with them, he's a shape-shifter too. My vampire family is the Volturi, and I am a part of the guard they live in Italy. Peter and Charlotte Whitlock are my friends, but they are more like a brother and sister to me. They are vampires but they only drain hard criminals not innocent. My mate Garrett Williams lives with me, he is a vampire doesn't kill innocent. I have a vampire sister name Victoria Whitlock and a vampire brother Laurent Whitlock they live here in Aspen in a condo, and they are out of the country working on a case for me. They only kill hard criminals not the innocent. I kill animals for the blood not humans just to let you know you are safe with me." I say to Thomas still holding his sister's hand.

"Wow Isabella you have a big family of the supernatural world. How long will it be for her to come out of the change?" I believe it is three days. But, I took two days.

" It will probably take three days Thomas." I say to him. I am hearing the door open up.

"Isabella, where are you?" Garrett says to me. I am hearing his voice from down the living room.

"I am up here in the guest room on the right. It's the second door." I whisper to him. Peter, Charlotte and Garrett came in the room and took a look at the scene. They are in shock seeing girl lying on the bed.

"You did the right thing my love. We will be here to help her go through the change. I don't hear any screams from her. Isabella I am in love with you." Garrett places a kiss on my lips; I need him so badly but now is not the time.

"I love you too Garrett and missed you terribly today. I had pains in my chest being away from you. Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett, this is Thomas Wolf and his sister Emma Wolf, they have no family left. I told Thomas that he, and his sister will be a part of my family, and I would take care of them both." I say to him, he is standing next to me places his hand on my hair smoothing it out for me.

"Sissy doesn't worry your pretty head about it, you did well. Well, Thomas welcomes to family don't worry about your sister we will work with her on vampire life. We will be here for both of you." Peter says to Thomas. Peter takes his hand and shakes Thomas's free hand, he still is holding his sister's hand like me with the other hand of hers. I am her sire. I have a responsibility to her forever now.

"It is nice to meet you all." Thomas says to them. Emma is not screaming she is quite.

Thomas explained to Peter, Garrett and Charlotte his story of his life and how he and his sister are going to college to become schoolteachers. What took place on the ledge of the mountain? Thomas told everyone he feels comfortable around us, and it does feel like family to him. They know he is a shape-shifter as an eagle. They thought that is pretty cool.

"Oh shit! Bella, Jasper is supposed to meet us at _the Aspen Fun Lounge_ at nine pm. I need to call him and have Jasper come here. Do you mind if he comes here?" Peter asks. I think it will be good to see him again.

"Yes that would be alright Peter when he gets here could you explain to him what Edward did to me and what happen to me in college by that other vampire that attacked me. What the Volturi did to save me and who changed me. I don't feel like explaining my story to Jasper. I am going to watch over Emma." I say to Peter, and he understands.

"There is no problem sissy; I will talk to him about everything. Don't worry," he says to me and gets on his phone to call Jasper.

"Garrett love we will have to wait for us and sex if it is okay with you." I say to Garrett and I feel my mate needs, and he feels my need.

"We have an eternity Isabella, we can hold out for three days. I feel you already feel motherly towards Emma and Thomas. It is fine by me love." Garrett says to me and kisses me.

"Yes you are right I feel motherly towards them. Oh, Thomas must be starved; I need to make him something to eat." I say to Garrett and Charlotte comes over to me.

"Sister I will make the boy something to eat. I can cook him something doesn't worry." I know Charlotte can cook she did for my family the last time they visited. I was busy with my cases for court at the time.

"Jasper it is Peter your brother. I am not at the house. You need to go west of Aspen near Rocky Mountain edge take Scout Peak Road, there is a huge log cabin home it is the only one on that road. That is where Charlotte and I are. Garrett is here too. You will have a surprise whose house this is. See you then." Peter says to him and hangs up. He has a huge grin on his face thinking about the shock Jasper will have on his face seeing me.

It is twenty minutes later and there is a knock at the door. Peter and Charlotte go and answer the door, and Thomas is here with a tray of food in his lap eating late dinner. He is still watching over his sister.

"It is Jasper." I recognize his voice.

**Jasper's POV**

I wonder whose house this is. I smell vampires here. Peter and Charlotte opened the door. This place is fancy and very modern. I step inside, and they lead me to a living room. Peter goes and pours some Jack Daniels into glasses and hands me a drink and I sit down.

"Jasper, how have you been?" Peter says to me and smiling. I feel so many emotions going on in this house. I feel fear, love, and deception going on. Something is diffidently up. There is something that is not right here. I can tell and feel by the looks on Charlotte and Peter's face. Yep, something is going on for sure.

"I am fine Peter. What is going on and I feel deception going on. I want to know what it is?" I just know something is.

"You need to promise me to stay calm on what I am about to tell you. It is a long story." Peter says to me, and I take a drink of whiskey.

"I will stay calm Peter just fucking tell me brother." I say to him in my rage.

"Well, it goes like this. This house belongs to, Isabella Marie Swan, Attorney at Law for the humans, and she goes by, Liz Dwyer, Attorney at Law for vampires. She is a vampire. Bella in her third year in law school at Harvard was jogging in park; she was attacked by a vampire, and almost died. The Volturi they were there taking out the vampire that did it. He was wanted by them. Aro changed her to save her life and took her to Volturi, and she stayed a while. She is part of their guard and they are her family too. They gave her the freedom to become a lawyer and live here. She does go to Volturi when she is needed. She is a mental and physical shield with good control. She is well trained to take out vampires. She has a practice here. She took over Jenks files on the vampire world." Peter says to me. I am stunned into silence Bella went through a lot. Our family left her to protect her from vampire world, and she would have been safe if we stayed. I feel so guilty.

"Where is she Peter?" I ask him looking around this place for any signs of her.

"Well, she is up in one of the bedrooms, but you aren't to go there yet. There is still much to discuss." Peter says to me. How can there be much to discuss? I want to see Bella.

"I want to see her." I say to him and pleading to him.

"Bella wanted me to talk to you and explain things to you. She is busy at the moment. Edward when he left her that day in the forest. He told her he didn't want her or loved her, and that she was a distraction. She felt like a pet in family, and no one said their goodbyes. They told her that she is family, but they left her behind. She loved Cullen's, but they didn't love her enough to stay with her. I cannot blame her for not wanting to do with much of them all. The only one that was true to her was Emmett and you. She told me." Peter says to me and that fucking Edward will pay for this. He lied to us, and I knew he did. Bella telling him that she didn't want to have a thing to do with the Cullen's anymore.

"Do you think she will see me?" I ask Peter. In my hopes, she would. I hear two heart beats in this house. I wonder who they can be.

"She does want to see you. Why Bella hasn't come down to meet you? She was out hunting a grizzly bear and came across an accident. She changed a young girl into a vampire not long ago. It just happen the girl was dying and bleeding from auto accident. At the request of brother, of the young girl, he wanted her to be change into vampire to save her life. Bella doesn't want to leave Emma's side as her sire. Her brother Thomas is with her holding her hand. They both are Native American Indians. Thomas the brother of the girl is a shape-shifter as an eagle. They are attending college to become schoolteachers. Thomas and Emma's their family are all dead. They have no one. Bella welcomes them both as her new family. Garrett is up there with Bella and they are true mates." Peter says to me. Bella is kind, caring and loving.

Why did we fuck up by leaving a loving and caring Bella? Yes, I know the reason Edward the fucking asshole.

"Yes, Jasper with my gift I can see Bella and Garrett are true soul mates and make the perfect couple." Charlotte says to me.

"Peter he can come up now." Is that Bella's voice? I cannot recognize it.

"We will be up in a second sissy." Peter says to her. We got up off of the sofa, and I followed Peter and Charlotte in the bedroom. We went in I saw Bella, she looks hot and gorgeous. I didn't go near her in fear Garrett will rip my head off if I come near his mate the lucky fucker who has Bella as a mate.

I saw a young man dark Native Indian that must be Thomas is sitting there holding a hand of the young girl lying in the bed. That girl must be Emma, and she is pretty thing. I feel something for the girl lying in bed.

"Hello Jasper it has been too long. I do forgive you for everything. I want to warn you to stay within a three hundred-mile radius. The reason why? Alice's and her visions with my mental shield it covers that length. As long as you stay within that three hundred-mile radius, she cannot see what you are doing. I want you to know I am friends with Victoria and Laurent; they took the last name of Whitlock. They are my brother and sister. They run a business here. _Whitlock Private Investigations_ they are good at what they do. So don't be alarmed if they are here. James was seeing other women behind Vicky's back she was never loved by him. Laurent and Vicky are true mates. Thomas this is Jasper Whitlock old friend." Bella says to me. I cannot believe all the changes that happen in Bella's life.

"It is good to meet you Thomas sorry to hear about your sister, and she is going to be a vampire. We will work with her on her newborn years. Garrett my friend it is good to see you again. Congratulations to the both of you for finding your true mate. Bella I am truly sorry for everything we put you through." I say to them in a sincere way.

"Well, all is forgiven Jasper you can make yourself at home. Charlotte can show you around our place. You can stay if you like. Peter, Charlotte and Garrett are staying here to help me see Emma through this. I need someone to pick up my sister Leah from her flight at eleven am. She just got her, Paralegal licenses, and she is taking over for Angela Webber-Mathews. Angela passed her bar licenses and she is a lawyer now. She will work for my firm and have her office next to her husband Dennis." Bella says to us. I cannot believe she is a lawyer.

"I thank you Bella for forgiving me. Is it the same Angela Webber, we went to school with?" I ask Bella.

"Yes it is Jasper the same one." Well, that is a surprise.

"Bella, I will go and pick up Leah tomorrow sis for you." Charlotte says to Bella.

"I thank you sis for doing this for me." Bella says to Charlotte.

"Jasper my old friend we have a lot to catch up on." Garrett says to me and smiling like he won the best girl in the world. Yes Bella is the best.

"Yes we do have some catching up to do. You are one lucky fucker that got Bella for a mate." I say to him, and he is all smiles and Bella is smiling looking into her mate eyes. I feel lust radiating off of them both.

My eyes went back to looking at Emma. I feel drawn to her, for some reason. She is a pretty girl. Is it possible I am feeling the mating pull towards her?


	8. Chapter 7 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen/Karebear1965 for her continue support and her honesty with my work. I like to thank the fans to this story.**

**Chapter 7 HOF**

**Bella's POV **

**Jasper's and Bella's their conversations in Emma's new room.**

"How have you been Jasper?" I asked him and he is standing near the doorway. I hear Garrett's growls. I think there is a touch of possessiveness he is making sure no one gets near me.

"I am fine Bella. I did miss you and I know we never had a friendship because of Edward. He wouldn't allow it. I would like to have you as a friend and sister." Jasper says to me.

"Yes I would Jasper.' I say to him. Jasper's favorite grin appears on his face.

'Peter explains to me how you became a vampire and who saved you. How do you like being a part of Volturi guard?" I might as well tell him the truth.

"Jasper I love serving as one of the guard it is an honor to be part of the Volturi. They are my family too and I love them like I love all my family of humans, vampires, and shape-shifters. You don't have to stand near doorway you can come all the way in. I know you aren't shy." I see Jasper taking my advice and he comes and stands at the foot of Emma's bed.

"Do you know Alice divorce me three years ago? I knew we weren't true mates. I wish I could find mine." Jasper told me and I never knew of this.

"I never knew this Jasper so sorry but that Alice is so screwed up in head. Something tells me you will find your true mate." I say to him and I am looking at him. I have this feeling I don't know why? It could be Emma that is his. Charlotte is the expert in this area.

"Yes I know she is and a complete bitch she wouldn't let me decide anything and controlled me like Edward controlled you. Edward lied telling us that you didn't want anything to do with us." Edward is a lying bastard.

"Believe me I know how controlling they both are and they did that to me. That day he dumped me in forest I wanted to go with him and your family. He didn't want me to come." I heard growls from Jasper and he is looking feral.

"I am so sorry you went through that with them. Bella and I guarantee that Edward will pay for his actions and lies. Alice is included on the list. If, I have to tear them both up and burn them to ashes." I started to giggle and lost it and laughed so hard. The whole room explodes in laughter at Jasper's statement. They don't call him the God of War for nothing he could destroy Alice and Edward with little effort.

"I guess I lost it picturing Edward and Alice in pit of fire screaming the top of their lungs like a cat that caught their tail in a door." Then the room is in more laughter and Jasper is spreading humor to the room.

"How long have you been a lawyer Bella? How is your family?" Jasper asks me trying to compose myself from laughing.

"It has been about two years opening my own firm and one year internship with the state. My mother Renee and step-father Phil Dwyer were killed in an auto accident day after my high school graduation. My father Charlie married Sue Clearwater from the reservation and I have a step-sister Leah and step-brother Seth who are shape-shifters." That brought back painful memories of that day when they both were killed. Garrett feels my emotions and is purring in my ear.

"I am so sorry to hear about your parents. I think it is awesome you are a lawyer you were always smart Bella." Jasper says to me.

"Emma is a pretty girl. Were you scared at first changing someone into one of you?" Jasper asks me. Jasper he has not kept his eye off of Emma since he came in the room.

"Jasper to tell you truth I was scared. I never have done that before change someone. But, Thomas wanted to save his sister somehow he knew what I am and what the venom could do. I did it for him he and his sister are the only ones left in his family. I can see his point about keeping his sister around." I say to him looking down on Emma lying in the bed. Maybe Jasper is having feelings for Emma he called her pretty and she is a pretty girl.

"Bella it would be the hardest part about changing someone is bloodlust and trying not to drain them dry before you change them." I can see why? It would be what if you were thirsty enough to drain them dry.

I do believe Jasper and I are on our way to a beautiful friendship. This is healing me from being left behind. Emma is calm in her transformation. Thomas went to bed and he is asleep. I told him we would keep watch on Emma. Peter went to get us some drinks downstairs. We can all use a glass of whisky.

**Bella's POV**

"Charlotte can you go and pick up my sister Leah from the airport at eleven AM, that is when her flight gets in. I will need extra groceries here with Thomas needing human food. I already went to store to buy Leah her food. "I say to Charlotte.

"Yes sweetheart I would love to do that for you. I will make Thomas's breakfast for him when he wakes up." Charlotte says to me.

"I thank you sis and I wouldn't know what to do without you. I love you." I say to her and she hugs me.

It is nine am in the morning and the sun is peaking out of the window another pretty day in Aspen for the month of September. I am beginning to hear Thomas stirring around in his new room. I hear the shower go on and then off. It is about ten minutes later and Thomas comes through Emma's room and looks at his sister. Jasper took over holding her hand for Thomas. I can tell something may happen between them two.

"Good morning Thomas, how are you?" I say to him he is rubbing his eyes.

"I am fine Bella there is still no change with my sister. I will wait it out with you guys. The main thing she will live forever and be there for me." Thomas says to me with concern in his eyes.

"Yes she will live forever Thomas. I need to run this by you for your safety. You see I am with the Volturi as a family member and a guard. What we do? We govern the vampire world and a part of their laws we cannot expose us for what we are and we don't talk to anyone about our world. We have to be silent about it that includes your sister being a vampire." I say to him seeing what his reactions to my words to him.

"Yes I will keep the secret Bella don't worry. My world is a secret too I am a shape-shifter design to help mankind and world out. I rely on secrets as much as you do." He says to me being sincere with his words.

"Thomas I am going to make new documents and IDs for you and your sister. What last name do you want to go by?" I ask him and he is thinking about it.

"I wouldn't mind taking your last name if you don't mind." Thomas says to me and it is an honor that he wants my last name.

"Well, Thomas then Swan you will be." I say to him.

Charlotte went down to make his breakfast and I will have Peter make the new IDs he helped me before in that.

"Peter do you mind making the documents and IDs for them. I can use your help." I say to Peter and he gets up from the chair and stands up.

"Yes I would Bella. Hey Jasper you want to learn forgery business why don't you come with me and I can teach you the ropes. Emma is not going anywhere you can let go of her hand. This shouldn't take too long." Peter says to us and going out the door with Jasper in tow. They are going to my office downstairs where I keep all my forgery supplies.

"Thomas your breakfast is ready and Bella I am on my way to pick up your sister." Charlotte leaves the room and Thomas goes downstairs to eat. This leaves a little lone time for Garrett and me.

"I am glad you are here with me. I thank you for your support Garrett. I couldn't go through this alone.

I want you to know how much I am in love with you. I am missing having sex with you. I will be glad when we can have a normal day." I say to him and he is kissing me passionately.

"I am in love with you Isabella and it is part of my job description to be there for you through thick and thin. Yes I miss having sex with you babe." He kisses me and my panties are getting wet.

"Garrett since you is a bank investor. What is a good stock to purchase?" I ask him. I have so much money in the bank in savings but never thought about investments.

"Isabella there is a lot of good stock options out there one is technology and mutual funds. I would be happy to help you in your choices. You can think on it then I will help you get started on some good investments." Garrett is good with money. I still am fugal with my money and paying cash for everything.

**Leah's POV**

I am in Charlotte's Lexus we are on our way to market to buy groceries. Charlotte explained me to why? My sister couldn't be there to pick me up. Bella changed a Native American Indian girl to save her life as a request of the girl's brother. The girl my sister change her brother is a shape-shifter too like I am. He turns into an eagle that's pretty cool. I am so happy that my sister found her true soul mate a guy name Garrett Adams Williams. He is now living with her and Charlotte tells me that they are true mates. It is something else that one of the Cullen's is there at my sister's house. Jasper is I remember the time Bella told me he tried to attack her but somehow Bella knew that Jasper was tried to protect her from Edward.

We arrived at my sister's house. Charlotte is nice enough to get my entire luggage and took it to my room. Bella made that room with me in mind when I come to visit. I put away the groceries and went to my room.

"Hey sis, where are you?" I say to her from my room knowing she can hear like me in a whisper.

"Leah I am in Emma's new room second door on the right," she says to me and I lay my laptop on my desk and go in there to see everyone. I see my sister she is sitting on bed holding a girl's hand and a guy is sitting next to her holding my sister. My sister looks a mess her clothes are dirty and dried blood on them. There is this other vampire sitting next to girl in bed hold her other hand. Peter is in corner of the room sitting in a chair reading a book. Wow who is this? This guy is so hot looking. I cannot keep my eyes off of him.

"Leah it is good to have you home. I know you wanted out of pack and needed a change that is why? Angela must have thought of you to call you so you could replace her in the job position. You will start on Monday and Angela will break you in. I am going to call Dennis and Angela and speak to them that I am taking some time off. I am not saying to them why? Emma will be going through her newborn years. She will need me around. I want you to bring my cases home to me and Angela knows what cases I am working on. I have no court date appearances for the rest of the month." Bella says to me. I am already in demand I see. I better obey her she can kick my ass if I don't. She has done it before.

"It shall be done and there is no problem sis." I say to her and looking at that hot guy.

Leah this is Garrett Williams my mate, and Garrett this is my sister Leah Clearwater-Swan." My sister says to me and Garrett shakes my hand.

"It is good to meet you Garrett my sister deserves a good man in her life. A fair warning if you so much as treat her bad. I will send my father Charlie and my brother Seth here to kick your ass and burn it to ash. I will be damm if I see her going through anything like Edward did to her again." I say to him meaning business.

"Leah you don't have to worry about me. I will always treat Isabella good and she is my life and she will always come first," he says to me he looks sincere maybe I should give him a chance.

"Well at least that is cleared up and out of the way." Let's move on as they say.

"Leah, how are you sis and it is good to see you again." Peter says to me.

"I am fine brother I bet you are still as ornery as ever you are so much like me we cannot help ourselves." I say to him and Peter is giving me an evil grin. That is fine I can dish it out as well as he can.

"You got that right sis," he says to me.

"Leah this is Jasper Whitlock he used to be one of the Cullen's but not no more." My sister says to me and Jasper looks at me and shakes my hand.

"It is good to meet you Jasper and thanks for trying to protect my sister from Edward the fuck up." I say to him.

"Leah it is good to meet you darling." He has southern drawl to his voice he must be from Texas.

"Leah the girl in the bed is Emma Wolf but she is now going by Swan. This is Thomas Wolf-Swan her brother. They are both are going to college to become schoolteachers." Thomas walks over to me and places his hand in mine and kisses it. He is staring at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Oh my he imprinted on me. It is about time it happens to me.

"It is good to meet you Thomas would you like to go hang out and watch some television. I am hungry and I could make us some snacks. You are hot and good-looking." I say to him.

"I would love to join you Leah for some snacks and television and you are a very pretty girl," we leave the room to go downstairs holding each other's hands.

**Peter's POV**

It has been two days since Bella bitten Emma and we are still waiting for our newest member in family to wake up. Charlotte already sees a bond forming with Jasper an Emma. She will not know the full bond until Emma wakes up. Thomas has been talking to his sister Emma about their memories in our hopes that it will not leave her like it is with most newborns. Sometimes their memories fade or never come back.

Leah started her job today she took Bella's Infiniti G35 auto to drive to work. Leah fits in with the vampire world but he hates most vampires. It is understood in her case. She is design to kill us.

Garrett his eyes light up light a Christmas tree looking at Bella. Bella's her eyes sparkle at looking at Garrett. They both make the perfect couple.

Charlotte says Leah and Thomas are a go being a couple she sees that their bonding is strong. It is great little sis found someone maybe she want be so cranky sometimes she can be a bitch. That is Leah being Leah we wouldn't have her any other way.

Vicky and Laurent called and told Bella that they are in China. They discovered that Alice hasn't invested Carlisle's money. She apparently has been hiding it in Swiss and China bank accounts under her name as Alice Brandon. Shit is about to hit the fan once the Cullen's found out what she done to his assets. They should be home tonight sometimes. Bella explained to her about Emma and Thomas she is excited to meet our new members to the family. That Vicky loves a big family.

Bella told me she may have to take a trip to Volturi and give them a heads up on what is going on and what Alice is doing. She told us it is unacceptable behavior. She is exposing us for who we are by going to court. Bella handles all vampire world cases behind the scenes not in court of law. Most things and disputes are settled out of court. To avoid exposure for what we are.

"Peter listen do you hear that. Emma's heart is hammering big time." Jasper says to me sure enough it is.

"Well it is almost over Jasper it shouldn't be too much longer. She will wake up sooner than later." I say to them and Bella is looking relieved for the first time in two days. She has been stressed out about this.

"Peter honey I hear her last final heartbeat. We need to get ready she will be waking up." Charlotte says to me.

"Bella, Garrett we will need you to assist so be on standby." Jasper says to them.

"Everyone remain quiet and calm no talking or sudden moves, she will need to adjust once her eyes open up." I say to them and we are waiting for Emma's reactions.

Emma is starting to stir and move her ligaments and her eyes open up looking at ceiling. She quickly gets up and stands in corner of the room and scans with her eyes looking at all of us staring at her. There is no one in room making any sudden moves we don't need her to become alarm or attack us we need her to trust us. She is looking right at Jasper and she quickly moves at vampire speed from the corner of room to him. She cannot keep her eyes off of him and she touches his hand.

"Emma my name is Jasper Whitlock. You don't have to be frighten we are here to help you." Jasper says to her. I see reasoning in her eyes and movements.

"Jasper is a nice name it's that an old define name?" Emma says to Jasper.

"Yes it is Emma and I am old from eighteen hundreds." Jasper says to her and Emma is smiling at Jasper.

"What am I, and what happen?" Emma says to us looking confused. Bella slowly goes at human pace to Emma's side.

"Emma I am Isabella Swan. You were involved in an accident with your brother Thomas and you were dying. Your brother knew somehow I am a vampire and he wanted me to save you and I bite you to save your life. You must be angry with me for doing that to you. I understand if you don't forgive me. Your brother wanted you to live for him. I am sorry that you have to face life as a vampire. I will be here for you and your brother and take care of the both of you forever. You will not have to be alone." Bella says to her in a sincere way. Emma seems calm and quite controlled for a newborn just waking up from the change.

"I thank you Isabella for saving my life. You are forgiven. It will take some time to get use to this new body." Emma says to us.

"Hey sis it is good to see you are awake. I was worried about you and couldn't lose you. I love you Emma." Thomas says to his sister Emma.

"Emma I am Charlotte Whitlock and I will help you sweetheart you are doing fine as a newborn. You are quite in control of yourself." My adoring wife says to her calmly.

"Hello Charlotte and thank you." Emma says to her.

"Emma I am Garrett Williams and I am Isabella's mate and I will always be here for you." Garrett says to her.

"Emma I am Peter Whitlock and Charlotte is my wife welcome to our family." I say to her.

"Why does my throat burn?" Emma says to us. Oh that is right she would wake up thirsty.

"Emma I am going to take you out to hunt don't worry we will show you how. Do you want to hunt animals or people? You will always need blood for your survival. It is the way a vampire eats." Jasper says to her. He is giving her the information she will need.

"I don't want to kill people animals it is." Emma says to us and Jasper takes her hand and they jump out the window together. Charlotte and I we went with them to assist Jasper if he needs us.

**Bella's POV**

I am glad this is over with and Emma came out fine. I believe her gift is good self-control. Who knows if she has any other gifts? Emma forgave me and her brother too that is main thing we were worried about. I finally had time for a shower and sex. Garrett got me in the shower and pounded my pussy real good with his huge cock for three hours while they were out hunting. We both needed it. I will need to go tomorrow and I will take Emma out hunting next time that way we can get to know one another.

They came back from their hunt less than three hours ago. Emma made a mess with the pajamas I dressed her in that is to be expected. I will have to go shop for her and Thomas some clothes tomorrow they will need everything. Emma will not be allowed to be out in the public until we can see about her bloodlust.

Charlotte says Jasper and Emma are true mates and their bond is strong. Somehow I knew they were. I just felt it. Vicky and Laurent will be here shortly to meet Emma and Thomas. Jasper decides to live with me and he is moving in Emma's room and Thomas is staying in his room. Leah and Thomas are virgins are not ready for it yet. Peter and Charlotte's place is less than fifth teen minutes from my house on east side and with vampire running speed it is less than a minute. Yes our family has grown and I love it.

Angela called me less than five minutes ago and said the summons has been serve to Alice Cullen she received them at three pm her time and here it is two pm. We will have fun with Alice in court we all cannot wait.


	9. Chapter 8 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen/Karebear1965 without you to push me the right way go I would be lost. You are totally awesome. I like to thank the fans to this story.**

**Chapter 8 HOF**

**Alice's POV**

I cannot believe it. I've been served a summons today. I have been served a counter lawsuit against me from Garret Williams stating false accusations, stalker and obsession charges, and he is suing me for damages in amount of two million dollars. _Arghhhhhhh!_ I hate this, and I hate him. I may have visions of the future, but they aren't accurate. I only use my visions for my own gain. I knew he wasn't my true mate, and I lied to him. Carlisle thinks I invested his money, but I didn't. I put all of it in Swiss and Chinese bank accounts under my name as Alice Brandon. That is what he gets for trusting me with his assets.

I keep looking at the summons, and his attorney is _Liz Dwyer Attorney at Law in Aspen, Colorado_. I wonder who she is. I look to see who this person is, but I get nothing in my visions. Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Garrett, and I cannot see any of them in my visions anymore. They fell off of my radar. What is blocking it? This is very frustrating. I am going to have my attorney Mark Jones looks in it for me about who is Liz Dwyer.

**Bella's POV**

This is second day since Emma's change, and she is doing well as a newborn. We both went out to hunt today she did better than she did yesterday about making a mess of her clothes. I talked to her about the Volturi laws and the dos and don'ts as a vampire, and she completely understands. I explained to her about vampire nature and what she could do with her new body. She broke a boulder in two, and then she laughed at herself about her newfound strength. She wanted to know about my past life, and I told her. I did ask her about her life, the poor girl and her brother Thomas their family died when they were teens, and she had the responsibility to Thomas. These last two months they were living out of their car because they got kicked out of their apartment, they couldn't pay the bill. They had their college to take care of. I told her that they never have to worry about a place to live and having a family to take care of them. They have all of us now. She is thankful to all of us; she cried happy dry sob tears that we think of her and Thomas as family.

Jasper has moved in Emma's room, and they mated right after she came back from their hunt. Jasper lights up every time she enters a room. Emma told Jasper she loves him and his dead heart beat again hearing that from her. Jasper told her he loved her. Yes, they are a happy couple like everyone around here is happy as a couple.

Vicky and Laurent absolutely love Emma and Thomas, and they all got along well. Vicky, Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte have something in common, Maria. That is when they served under her army. Jasper and Vicky hit it off right away, and those two have become friends.

Vicky, Charlotte and I are going shopping for Emma and Thomas clothes. At least, we got their sizes and favorite colors and styles of clothes they like. We have to make a stop at Best Buy to purchase a couple of laptops for them theirs got destroyed in the accident. Peter, Jasper and Garrett went to the site to gather what belongings of theirs, they could get. They couldn't find much except a keepsake box of Emma and Thomas's past they brought that back with them, including Emma's purse.

Jasper told us to use his Escalade it can hold all the shopping bags in it. My sister her Mustang Convertible it arrived here today finally; she loves that car; I got that for her four months ago. I did the same with Seth my brother and got him a new Jeep at the same time I brought Leah her car. She took my second car the Infiniti to work. Jasper and Laurent went in Laurent's car; he drives a Porsche 911. Vicky drives a BMW sports car like me, but hers is a red color. They just left to the dealership. Jasper is buying Thomas a new Jeep and for Emma a new Chevy Corvette in a black and with tinted windows. Apparently, that is their dream cars. They will be surprised.

Peter and Garrett will be here for Emma and Thomas if they need anything. I am almost ready to go. Garrett and I had hours of sex last night, and this morning before I went out to hunt with Emma. The sex is amazing with Garrett, and he makes me feel so damn good. I cannot wait for more of it today with him.

"Bella hurry the fuck up there so we can go sis." That is Vicky yelling at me, she is not a patient one, but she is anxious to go shopping, she loves it.

"I am coming Vicky." I say to her rushing downstairs at vampire speed. Garrett comes to give me a goodbye kiss, and we are out the door. We got in Jasper's Escalade and drove to the strip mall where there is Old Navy store we must of have brought out the store. We had to go to the other mall where there are shoes stores and Victoria Secret and Macys we brought a lot of nice things for them to wear. All on sale that is how Vicky, Charlotte, and I shop for our clothes. We figure Emma could use sexy lingerie to wear especially for wearing it for Jasper.

"This is so much fun Vicky and Bella it feels like Christmas shopping. It is good thing we got Emma, what was on sale until she makes a less mess on her clothes buying at full price doesn't make sense. So far, she is in good control and hasn't ripped her clothes, but that doesn't mean Jasper won't when he is in the mood to have his way with her." Charlotte says to us, and we are laughing about that thought. Yes, that means they have had it done to them their clothes torn to shreds by their mates. I ripped Garrett's clothes off last night tore them to shreds. He told me he has to fill up his side of the closet with his clothes he is going to have to go shopping himself. While, we are here at the mall, I am going to pick out some things for Garrett; he only brought one suitcase of clothes. I think there is enough room in Jasper's Escalade for a few more bags.

"Bella it is good to be a part of larger family with your parents, Seth and Leah and the additional new members to our family. It is always what I dream of." Vicky says to us and smiling at though we have become a large family.

"Yes it is Vicky and I am like you, and I love it." I say to her picking out of things for Garrett in Neman Marcus men section.

"You girls ready to go Best Buy now." Charlotte says to us, and I am paying for my purchases at the counter.

"Yes I am Charlotte." I say to her, and we drove to Best Buy that is our last stop to buy the laptops. We got everything that they can use in their wardrobe. I did purchase two Gateway laptops at Best Buy and to Wal-Mart for Emma and Thomas toiletries. I had to get extra house keys made in Wal-Mart while I was there. Jasper, Emma, Leah and Thomas will need keys. I want this to be their home too.

**Jasper's POV**

Laurent and I we just left the dealerships, they are going to deliver their autos at Bella's house today. Laurent told me to get a red Jeep for Thomas and we both kept arguing about the colors to get. I thought yellow is a hot color. But, Laurent and I had a coin toss he picked heads, and the coin fell on the head side of coin landing on the ground. I lost. Laurent the fucker just smiled when I lost the bet. He is not such a bad guy once you get to know him he is actually cool. Thomas will get a red Jeep. Emma's Chevy Corvette is super sharp and in black she is going to love that car. The next stop is to Sprint store, so I can pick up two cells phones for Emma and Thomas, and I will put them on my plan.

I had to go mall and pick me up some more clothes I didn't bring but two suit cases of clothes. I stopped by Jared's Jeweler and picked out a topaz stone about two carats with diamonds, a pretty heart shape necklace and a matching bracelet with topaz and diamonds stones for Emma. She deserves pretty things. Our next stop is home.

"Jasper you did good picking out that jewelry for Emma, she is going to go into vampire shock seeing what you picked out for her and the car." Laurent says to me. Yes, she will she told Bella they lost everything and her, and her brother Thomas lived out of their only car for two months. They were trying to pay for college. Bella told me if Emma bloodlust is good by January, she will pay for her and Thomas's college and they can attend closer to home. Emma wants to stay forever with Bella and Garrett. Well, I will too. I happen to like being here with Bella and the rest of our wild bunch it is more of a family than living at the Cullen's. They were living as a charade being the model family. I got news for them; there is no Cleavers like, '_Leave it to Beaver_,' families out there that are perfect.

"Yes I did Laurent. I like to think I have taste. I decided to make Bella's home and live with them forever like Emma wants too. I know I can afford to buy many homes. But, everyone here does respect your space and doesn't get in your way. There is no one telling you what to do or how to think. It is perfect." I say to Laurent as he is pulling in our driveway. Lucky, Bella's garage can fit ten cars; we will need it. There is a guest house that fits two people out near the pool side. I may ask Bella if Emma, and I can use it for our room it is thirty-five hundred square feet and plenty of space to design a library for me. We see the girls made it back home.

"I agree with you Jasper, there is nothing phony about us. We are allowed to be ourselves." Laurent says to me. I agree we can be ourselves around Bella and this bunch.

"Hello Jasper how was your day?" Bella asks me and I placed my shopping bags on the floor.

"Bella it was great and we got a lot done. I want to ask you about the guesthouse if Emma, and I can use it for our place. I want to design a library for me in it. I have made a decision that I would like to live with you guys forever. I know Emma does. I know I could buy me many homes, but I will buy a vacation home like a getaway home when Emma, and I want alone time. I have my home in Houston, and we could go there when Peter and Charlotte go back every six months stay for a while. I feel like this is real family to me." I say to her and Bella comes over, and she gives me a bear hug that could rival Emmett's.

"Jasper this home is our entire home, and I want it to be everyone's home and of course, you can have the guest house and design it the way you and Emma wants. I had house keys made while I was out and here's your Jasper." She hands me the key to house. I knew I was home when she did that.

"I thank you darling you are best sister a guy can have. I will get started on it and move our things out there then. Oh, this is what I got Emma." I say to her. I put my finger to my lips to signal to Bella hush. Emma is up in her room this is the perfect time to give her my present.

"She will love that Jasper." Bella says to me while the girls are looking at necklace and bracelet. I got Emma, and I can tell and feel the emotions from the girls I made a good choice.

"You fucker now I am going to have to get my girl something to show your ass that I can rival your gift." Garrett says to me. Oh man did I open a can of worms or what? Now, Garrett feels bad he didn't get Bella something. I feel that emotion coming off of Garrett.

**Emma's POV**

I simply cannot believe all the clothes and shoes Bella got me. It was a surprise about the laptop; she got me. Jasper really surprises me with that necklace, and bracelet made of topaz stones and diamonds I never had anything like this before it is so beautiful. I am now wearing what he got me. Jasper and I are moving into the guest room, it is quite larger than the apartment Thomas, and I shared it was six hundred square feet. This could fit three apartments like the one we had in the guest house. I know all the guest rooms are huge they are fifteen hundred square feet. Bella's and Garrett's room is about the size of the guest house. This home from what Bella told me it is twenty-five thousand square feet. It is so huge this place. What was even a shocker whom Jasper brought me a Chevy Corvette and a cell phone? I really love it here and my new family is growing on me. I am beginning to love all of them. They love us and want to stay.

**Thomas's POV**

I cannot believe all the clothes and shoes Bella got me and that laptop. Jasper he got me a red Jeep and a cell phone putting me, and my sister on his phone plan. This defiantly feels like home, and they all love us. I am beginning to love them too. I want to stay with Bella and Garrett forever too. My next step is to move in with Leah in her room it is all in purple, but I think it is a cool color even for a guy to live in there. At least, it is not all pink that would be gross. I want to have sex with Leah, but it hasn't happened yet. Leah and I will have to discuss that topic of having sex. I hear my sister and her mate Jasper going at it. At least, they are moving in the guesthouse, so I want have to hear it. But, I hear Bella and Garrett go at it like rabbits. I cannot wait until Leah and me to do it.

**Leah's POV**

Angela hand me four new cases to research that takes my Paralegal skills. I went to school for it. There are two cases that Dennis has me to do for him and one for Angela. I am helping my sister Bella with Garrett's case. My sister called me to tell me my Mustang is here that is good. Oh shit! My cell phone is ringing, and the caller ID it is daddy Charlie. He doesn't know about Bella and Garrett or Thomas and I. I'd better answer my fucking phone.

"Hi dad, what is up?" I say to him. I must be sweating bullets by now.

"Leah your mother and I wanted to know how it is going for you, baby girl." I hate that nickname. I am no baby look again pop.

"It is going fine dad, and I am all settled in with Bells. How is mom?" I ask.

"We are fine girl. Hey Leah, your mother and I are going to fly out there tomorrow and come and see you girls. We haven't seen Bells in over a month." Oh shit he is going to be pissed off about his girls finding their mates. He is not there to meet the guys. Thomas and Garrett get ready for interrogation from chief Swan. He can be hard nose about it, especially after Edwards's treatment of Bella; he doesn't want another guy hurting his girls.

"Leah girl I know something is up, and I feel your hesitation in voice, and you're too quiet, and we know when you're silent and not answering us back. You are hiding something so you better tell me." Why does he have to be so observant I see where Bella gets hers from? Dad would make an excellent guard for the Volturi he doesn't put up with shit. I'd better tell him he will get the truth out of me, one way or another.

"Well here it goes dad, Bella found her soul mate Garrett Adams Williams, and he is a Bank investor. I have found my imprint his name is Thomas Wolf, he is going to college to become a schoolteacher." I say to dad.

"Leah you tell your sister that your mother, and I will be there tomorrow to meet your guys, and they'd better be there. I be damn if those boys are going to hurt both of my girls, then they got another thing coming. They don't know Charlie Swan. They'd better treated you girls' right if not, one will be turned into ash and the other shot." Dad can be scary sometimes, but he means well.

"Yes dad I will tell Bella, and I love you see you tomorrow." I hung up now I am sweating bullets; I need a shower to cool down. It is time to go home and face Bella about our parents they are coming tomorrow. Shit this isn't good Emma just woke up from the change what if she attacks our parents.

**Bella's POV**

Leah should be home soon from work. I had a busy day with shopping with the girls. Jasper and Emma are living in the guesthouse. Jasper drew up some design adding a library for him; they turned out well. Emma and Thomas loved their new clothes and laptops; I got them. They were equally shocked about the cars Jasper brought them. Peter and Garrett had to go out to do something they went in Garrett's Dodge Ram pick-up truck. They didn't say what for. Thomas is on-line with his college courses in his room. Emma is going to do the same with her studies on line until they both can attend college close to home in January. We will see how controlled she is then. Jasper is going to attend college with them, so he can keep an eye out on the both of them. We will start her off slow by going to supermarket or Wal-Mart first to see how well she will do around humans. Charlotte is in kitchen cooking up a storm she wanted to make enough meals for Leah and Thomas so all they have to do heat it in the microwave. Peter offers Thomas a part-time job restoring antique autos. He accepted the job offer it is only six months out of the year when Peter and Charlotte stay in Aspen. The guys are back I hear.

"Garrett my love I see you made it back home. I missed you, and I love you." I say to him, and he is kissing me deeply. I need this man inside me now.

"Isabella I missed you too, and I am in love with you." Garrett says to me, and he is still kissing me. I hear Peter in the kitchen with Charlotte attacking her lips.

Leah walks in, and she looks pissed by her looks. I hope she doesn't get to mad the last time she looked like that is when Paul refused to stay out of her head. She phased right there in kitchen and destroyed the door of my parents' house.

"Leah sis what is wrong? You can tell me." I say to her going over to hold her down if she did phase. Thomas comes downstairs to see Leah.

"Daddy Charlie called me and told me they are coming tomorrow to see us girls. At first, I was quiet after that I didn't say anything then he told me I'd better tell him he knew something is up when I am quiet. So, I told him of our mates. He wants to meet them." Leah told us.

"What were his words Leah?" I ask Leah.

"His exact words were. Leah you tell your sister that your mother, and I will be there tomorrow to meet your guys, and they'd better be there. I be damn if those boys are going to hurt both of my girls, then they got another thing coming. They don't know Charlie Swan. They'd better treated you girl's right if not, one will be turned into ash and the other shot." Yes, that does sound like our dad.

"It looks like we will be expecting them tomorrow. We have another issue. Emma just woke up from the change she is in control, but we still don't know if she could attack our parents." I am looking to Peter for some answers.

"Sissy there will be plenty of us here to help if it gets bad for her Jasper can take her to our place, and they can stay there until the coast is clear." Peter's solution would work.

"That sounds perfect Peter and the problem solved." I say to them, and everyone is relaxing a sign of relief. But, for some reason, Garrett and Thomas look nervous must of have been Leah's words that Charlie said to her that has gotten them scared.

**Garrett's POV**

Jasper he got Emma that topaz necklace and bracelet with diamonds at Jared's. It made me feel like shit that I didn't get my girl a thing. Peter and I we went out shopping for our girls. Peter got Charlotte a pair of diamond earrings. I got Isabella a four carat diamond engagement ring in platinum white gold. I plan a romantic setting to ask her to marry me. Now we find out her parents are on the way. I am nervous about meeting Charlie, he knows how to kill vampires and fire a load gun. This would be the perfect time to ask for her hand in marriage. Well, Thomas and I will not know our fate with Charlie until tomorrow. I hope I don't fuck up with Isabella's folks.


	10. Chapter 9 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen/Karebear1965 you totally rock girl and I couldn't do it without you. I like to thank the fans to this story and for going on this journey in story.**

**Chapter 9 HOF**

**Bella's POV**

Leah went into work today, and we found out our parent's flight will be here at one pm. I will go and pick them up. Garrett is acting so funny since we found out my parents are coming in. I guess he is nervous about it. That's easily understandable meeting the parents. Vicky and Laurent will be here this afternoon to see parents they think of them as their own parents. Peter and Charlotte will be here too.

Jasper took Emma for a hunt today he wants to make sure she gets enough blood to satisfy her thirst before meeting our parents. We are prepared to help her through it. Jasper fits in nicely into our family, and he happens to love it here. He told me he could finally be himself around here. Garrett is at Peter's house taking a look at an antique auto he is fixing up for a collector. Thomas is there working today for him. He wants to make enough money on his own to buy something for Leah. Jasper has ordered a black Visa card for Emma. I am going to get Thomas a credit card and set allowance for him. He wouldn't know what to do with unlimited card, so I will set a limit for him. It will teach him responsibility with a card at least he is earning his money working for Peter. My cell phone is ringing the caller ID it is Angela.

"Angela, how is it going?" I say to her waiting for her to respond.

"Bella I have some news for you Garrett's case goes to trial on October thirteen at ten am. It will be a Judge by the name of Walker will preside the case in Seattle. I received a phone call from an attorney Mark Jones; he wanted information about a Liz Dwyer. He is Alice Cullen's attorney. I told him I couldn't give out that information, and it was none of his business." Angela says to me. That is less than a month away, and we go to trial.

"I thank you Angela; I will be sure my client gets this information. I feel we may have enough information to destroy her creditability in court of law. Yes, you did well by not giving out that information in regard to who I am. Hey girlfriend, I will be back to the office next month, until then I am working from home." Who is the Mark Jones? I may have Laurent and Vicky discovers who he is.

"Well enjoy your time off with that hot boyfriend of yours." Angela says to me and hangs up. Yes, I have every intention to enjoy him in and outside of the bedroom.

Peter, Garrett, and Charlotte made it here and Thomas, he went to his room to clean up and shower he was covered grease on his face. Peter must of have given him a pair of coveralls to protect his clothes.

"How is my love doing?" Garrett asks me and kisses me deeply.

"I am good Garrett got news your case goes to trial on October thirteen at ten am in Judge Walker's court. Angela and I just spoke to each other on the phone." I say to him watching his reaction.

"I am ready for this to be over with, and like Peter's Yoda says I am going to win the case so there is no need to worry my love." Garrett says to me holding me close to him.

"I need to go to the liquor store and buy Charlie some beer; he like Budweiser so does Leah. Vicky loves Vodka; Laurent likes Rum; Sue likes red wine like me. We could use more Jack Daniels and Patron." I say to them, and Jasper is here standing here Emma holding her hand.

"I'll go for you darling, to liquor store." Jasper says me in his southern sweet drawl voice.

"Thanks bro for doing that for me." I says to him.

"I love you, my Emma, and I will be back my love." Jasper says to her and kisses her.

"I love you Jasper." Emma says to him, and he kisses her one more time and heads out the door.

"Bella, there is more than enough food dishes made up in the kitchen all they have to do is heat it up sis, so we can relax around the folks. I am looking forward to seeing mom and dad again." Charlotte says to me, she feels like they are her parents too.

"Yes I know you are looking forward to seeing them." I say to her.

"Do you think I will be controlled enough to be around humans? I do alright with Leah and Thomas, but their smell comes close to an animal and feathers. So they don't affect me at all. I want to get to know them." Emma says to us with concern in her eyes.

"Emma sweetheart, I think you could be alright around them. The main thing is not to breathe around them if you feel like you are going into frenzy with their smells just grab a hold of Jasper's hand, and he will get you to Peter and Charlotte's house." I say to her and holding her to me and giving her comfort she needs.

"Listen sugar, we are all going to be here for you if you pass this test with the folks being here. You may be able to take that new car of yours for a spin and be out in public sooner. The only thing a vampire has to worry about is meeting his singer. What is a singer Emma? It is where one person's blood calls to you more than someone else's. Their blood is sweet like wine. If, their blood doesn't call out to you, then you will be fine sugar." Peter says to her, and she is taking this information in.

"Does everyone have a singer?" Emma asks with concern in her eyes.

"Yes they do my ex, Jasper's his brother Edward, who I use to date; I was his singer." I say to her.

"I will take everyone's advice and do as you say. I want to do a good job being a newborn." Emma says to us.

"Sugar doesn't worry your pretty head about it. You are doing great with your control." Charlotte says to her giving an Emma a hug.

"Hey Bella I got the guest room clean-up for your parents." Thomas says to me walking downstairs towards us.

"I thank you Thomas for pitching in and helping." I say to him, he is going to television and watch some sports on ESPN; he is so like my father Charlie and my brother Seth, they love sports. That must be Vicky and Laurent at the door, and I smell them. I went to open the door for them.

"Hey sis I am glad you guys made it." I say to them, and they walk in and take a seat.

"Bella we have all the evidence we need to sock it to that bitch in court. Yeah, I know brother Pete says we would win. But, here is the thing Angela gave me a call about this attorney Mark Jones is snooping around trying to find out who you are. Laurent discovered he is not so successful winning for his clients, he has only won four cases but his fees are high for someone who has a record of more losses than wins in court of law." Vicky says to us got me thinking of his track record of wins most attorneys build up their cases to win because they want to be successful.

"I know as an attorney, I want to win for my clients and build my reputation as a lawyer to get high end clients. It sounds like to me; he could care less about his profession. I care about my clients, and I want my business to secede. Thanks for being a step ahead, I was going to have you guys research Mark Jones." I say to them as Jasper, makes it through the door with the liquor.

"I am back with everyone's favorite ales, and I will go put beer in the refrigerator to chill for Charlie and Leah. Does anyone want me to pour you a drink?" Jasper says to us, looking at us with a huge grin on his face, he is so happy to have Emma as his mate.

"Of course fucker I do." Pete says to Jasper, and he is pouring the drinks.

Oh! It is that time to pick up my parents it is twelve pm. I went to grab my keys off of the table and got my hand bag.

"I want to go too sis wait up." Vicky says to me, and I am about to head out to the garage.

"Hey my mate you don't leave without a goodbye kiss. I love you Isabella." Garrett says to me before I head out the door.

"I am sorry Garrett, I guess I didn't think. I love you Garrett." I gave Garrett a deep kiss, and I didn't want to stop my panties get wet with our physical contact. I want to take him right now and on the floor. Vicky and I were on our way to the airport in my Infiniti.

**Garrett's POV**

Isabella and Vicky went to pick up her parents, I am drinking more Jack Daniels, and Thomas is still staring at sports on television. I am nervous about meeting the folks. I'd better not fuck it up. I want to make a good impression. Everyone is here waiting for them to return. Jasper and Emma are sitting on loveseat and Jasper is projecting calm through the room. Peter and Charlotte think of Isabella's parents as theirs so does Vicky and Laurent. The rest of us are waiting for their verdict on us. In, all my entire existence as a vampire, would I have thought; I will be dealing with future father-in-law? Most vampires marry vampires that their families are dead and gone or don't know they are living life as a vampire. This is first in vampire history for a vampire to meet live folks.

"Do you think Leah's parents will like me?" Thomas says to us looking just as nervous as me.

"I think they would like you Thomas. The main thing with Charlie is he wants your honesty. He may be strict and stern, but that is who he is he's not a bad guy once you get to know him. But, he doesn't put up with shit. That is a part of what makes Charlie and lot of it is his profession too. Charlotte, Vicky, Laurent and I we love the guy and Sue too. You will like Sue. she is sweet, caring and compassionate person." Peter says to us and Peter is giving us the heads up into Charlie's personality. Jasper is giving me an evil grin on his face. It is his way of telling me hey fucker, I am glad it is you having to impress the folks than me. I know how that fucker thinks. They shouldn't be too much longer getting home. I already feel like shit this pain in my chest when my baby is away from me hurts like hell.

**Charlie's POV (note: A little different Charlie not like it is written in book.)**

Well, when we got the news from Leah that Bella has mated with Garrett Adams Williams just say my daughter didn't have the decency to call me. And, to top it off Leah no sooner she moves out there with her sister, she finds her imprint and didn't call us. Kids these days! What is wrong with this generation? Those boys better be prepared for my questions. What intentions to do they have for our daughters?

Vicky and Bella picked us up, and they told me the story of Emma and Thomas. My heart broke for those kids. Sue is crying her eyes out in backseat of Bells car. Sue told me she would adopt those kids too. Emma is vampire, and our Bells are her sire. Our daughter Bella saved her life. I couldn't be more proud of her than the day she graduates from high school and law school. The proudest day of my life she got rid of that fucking Edward. We are almost here to Bella house when I get in there all those kids of our better be on good behavior. If, not I can whoop them into shape, it doesn't matter if they are vampires or shape-shifters. They don't scare me. I faced Aro Volturi myself and told him I would whoop his ass if he doesn't stop taking innocent life. That boy had the decency to change his diet taking hard criminals off the streets. Now, that boy Aro of mine calls me pops.

Bella told me all the troubles that her mate has against Alice Cullen, and they go to court on October thirteen at ten am. Well, I have news for the Cullen's; I plan to be there too. I am going to stare them down in the face on what they did to Bells. Saying she is family and leave her. Fuck them!

"Dad let me get the luggage for you and bring it in." My daughter Vicky says to me grabbing it all taking out of my hands. That girl is quick with her vampire speed.

"Thank you my sweet pumpkin and daddy loves you." I say to her, and she gives me a kiss on cheek and plant one on hers. My nickname for her and she loves it.

"Love you to dad and mom," she says to us, we are entering Bella's home, and I do see some new vampires here. One of them looks familiar. Oh yeah he is one of those Cullen's.

"Dad I like to introduce you to my mate Garrett Williams." Bella says to me, and Garrett reaches out to shake my hand yes I can tell he is a banker. That's their way of shaking your hands saying it is nice to do business with you.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir." Garrett says to me, he'd better be prepared for a man-to-man talk later.

"Hello Garrett it is good to meet you." I say to him walking over to hug my other children.

"Hey, pops it is good to see you and momma again. We missed you both." Peter says to me, he is a good old boy.

"We missed you too son and daddy's sunshine, we love you kids." I say to Peter and Charlotte. My special nickname for Charlotte is sunshine.

"Daddy I love you, it is good you are here." Sunshine says to me and hugging me. She is a sweetheart of a girl.

"Laurent you get your ass off of that sofa give your old man a hug boy. " He gets up faster than lightening gives the old man a hug.

"Love you pops and mom." Laurent says to us. He is a good old boy.

"Dad this is Jasper Whitlock, he used to be one the Cullen's and now he lives with me." Bella says to me. Yes, I will give this boy a chance; he did try to stop Edward for attacking Bella.

"It is finally nice to meet Bella's father." Jasper says to me, he has a Texas dialect like all the Whitlock's.

"Welcome to family son." I say to him, and he has a huge grin on his face of acceptance.

"Dad this is Thomas, he is Leah's imprint and the brother of Emma, and they are new members of the family." Bella says to me. God he is a good-looking boy now I see why? Leah must of have fallen for him. Yes, we will have our man-to-man talk later.

"Welcome Thomas to family.' I say to him, but I still need to know his intentions toward Leah.

"It is good to meet you Charlie." Thomas says to me, he sounds shy too me. Just, you wait, the longer he spends time with this wild bunch of kids; he won't be shy, no more.

"Dad this is Emma and she is mated to Jasper." Bella says to me, and Sue starts to bawl with tears in her eyes.

"Well Emma you can call Charlie or pops or dad. However, you wish to call me. I know you just woke up from the change if it isn't going to bother you. I would like to hug you if it is alright with you. Welcome to the family." Jasper is standing next to her probably to watch her reactions to Sue and me. I feel like she wants to attack us.

"Hello it is nice to meet you both. I was worried about your scent it would bother me, and it doesn't. I told Bella I wanted to get to know you both." Emma says to Sue, and I, and I give her a hug. She is not breathing, but again, vampires don't need to breathe.

"Honey my name is Sue, and you can call me mom or however, you wish to call me dear. Welcome to family you and Thomas." Sue says to her.

"Hello Sue it is nice to meet you." Emma says to Sue. That poor girl and her brother have been through a lot in their life time.

"Well Emma my love you did well on your first test with humans. You are doing well. I love you." Jasper says to her and gives her a kiss. We all took our seats, and some of the boys are pouring drinks. The girls disappear from the living room along with Laurent and Peter going outside with their drinks, and that leaves me with Garrett and Thomas. They are sweating bullets, and we are staring at each other.

"Garrett I would like to talk to you about your intentions toward my daughter Bella." I noticed Garrett gets up a vampires speed and walks away. "You come back here boy I am not through with you yet." No one escapes Charlie Swan.

"Sir I was just going to get you a beer." Garrett says to me.

"Yes you do have permission to get me a beer and thank you for considering me." I say to him, he comes back with a beer for me.

"Garrett we are going to take Emma and Bella out to hunt we will be back." Laurent peeps through the glass door to tell us. They are probably giving us privacy to talk man to man. Their vampire hearing is excellent nothing passes them by with people talking.

"Sir my intentions toward your daughter are that I love her with all my beings, and her happiness comes first as well as her safety. She comes first there is no fucking way I could ever walk out of her life like Edward did to her. I am asking you sir to give me a chance to prove myself to you. I will always be good to her. I am asking for her hand in marriage? Do I have your blessing?" Well, I wasn't excepting that so soon in relationship, he is quick one. But, vampires are quick to mate and get married or shack up. It's not uncommon for their species. Why rush? They live forever. Not like me and Sue our life can get cut short with anything being human. I love being around these kids too. It makes me think that I should be one a vampire, so I can live forever. Aro my son would welcome me or possibly change me like he did Bella. Nah! I have to sleep on this for sure. I would need to talk over with it to Sue, so we can be around for these kids. See what she thinks.

"You have my permission. Do you know when you plan to ask her? I want to be able to walk my baby girl down the aisle got it." I gave him my best stern Charlie Swan no non sense look.

"Thank you sir and I do plan to ask her soon before the trial. Yes, I will make sure we have a wedding of some sort so you can do that sir." Garrett and I shake hands and smile, but that handshake is still that of banker handshake.

"Thomas what are your intentions s with Leah? How old are you?" I ask him, and his palms are sweaty. Bella told me he is a shape-shifter but different he transforms into a large eagle. That might be cool flying around.

"Charlie, I have no intentions like Garrett, to marry Leah anytime soon. Sir I am close to twenty, and I want to wait to ask her after I finish college. Leah wants to go to law school at night. To tell you the truth, I haven't gotten to first base with her yet. I still sleep in my own room. I love Leah with all my heart, and I will always be good to her," He's a good boy he is sleeping in his own room, and they haven't had sex yet. That's a winner in my book.

"Well you are a good boy Thomas and Sue, and I will do everything we can to help you and your sister. We are here for the both of you." I notice Bella, and our other kids are coming back in and Leah comes through the front door looking at me.

"Bella and Leah front and center now girls." I say to them and they hurry up their asses in front of me.

"Girls, I don't care what is going on in your life. It would of have been appreciative to call us tell us who you are seeing. We try to stay out of your personal and private affairs. I think we have a right to know who you are seeing. We approve of your mates but, if they hurt you girls or they aren't being good to you. I will turn one of them into ash and the other shall be shot. What do you have to say girls?" I say to them

"Yes daddy we understand," they say at the same time.

"Daddy loves you girls so much; all we want is the best for you." Both our girls give me a group hug.

"We love you dad." They say to us, and we went to sit down near our mates with our drinks.

**Bella's POV**

Mom and dad stayed two days with us, and everyone opened up their dead hearts to them. Emma did well with them being here she, and her brother opened up their lives and talked about it to mom and dad. My dad and mom told them they would be there for them anytime they need it. They were a phone call away. Jasper happens to like Charlie, they got along well and played games of pool on our pool table. We have a game and entertainment room. Peter and Charlotte took my parents to their house showed them their latest house project. My father likes one of the autos Peter is working on. It is an old Chevy Camaro, he is restoring. The truth is it is a Christmas present for my father, but he doesn't know. My father begins to let Garrett in his life they get along now. He just doesn't want me to get hurt again. Garrett reassures me, he would never leave me. He told me it hurts him like hell when I leave the house, and I told him I do the same. My chest hurts so badly.

Leah and Thomas are up in his room discussing sex. They want to have sex, but they have not made the moves. It is fine they need to take their time when they are both ready. Garrett and I we got cock block with the parents in the house we had no sex in two days. Jasper and Emma we heard them in guesthouse going at it.

Now it is our turn.

"Garrett I will be up in second you better have no clothes on. I need you badly.' I say to him going upstairs to our bedroom.


	11. Chapter 10 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen/Karebear1965 you are totally awesome and loved your last chapter of His Healing Touch. Thanks girl for keeping this gal straight. I like to thanks the fans to this story**.

**Chapter 10 HOF**

**Garrett's POV**

The day I meet Charlie, I was so nervous, but after we talked for two days while they were here. He explained to me. He doesn't hate me. His problem is with any guy in Bella's life, he would be worried that they would pull another Edward. He simply didn't want her to go through the pain again. Sue explained to me. She did get on with her life, but it was touch and go. Bella did go through depression, and she wouldn't eat. I can totally understand their point of view concerning Isabella. We did manage to break the ice thanks to Pete's Yoda, he told me to take him fishing. I went out and brought some fishing gear and took Charlie to fish and had some beers in cooler for him. After that we got along fine.

The shocker is Charlie told me he knows the Volturi and the three kings. They get along fine and apparently Charlie is keeping the secret world of vampires. He told me he is thinking about becoming a vampire, so he could live forever. He feels like the kids still need him.

Jasper is out with Emma taking her new car for a spin. This is first time for her to drive her baby. Jasper feels by January, she can go back to college she has good control. Thomas and Emma went to Denver State College. They are doing their courses on-line in meantime. But, in January they will attend Aspen University it will be closer to home. Isabella and I will pay for all their books and tuition.

I am so ready for the trial to begin and end, I know I will win the case. My first thought is seeing that Edward and give him a good punch to his face for what he did to Isabella. Apparently, there are long lines, which want to do the same to Edward. Isabella will have to face the Cullen's her plans are to talk to them all and tell them how she feels about what they did to her. We have less than a month before the show to begin in court of law and the Cullen's.

Isabella is in her office working on forgeries for the Irish coven and after that another case she is working on. I am here in living room working on some investments for my clients. I am taking Isabella out on a date tonight we are going to a movie then a stroll in city. I plan to ask her to marry me tonight. She will be surprised, and I do hope she like four-carat diamond engagement ring, I got her. Peter is the only one that knows my plans for tonight, and he was there when I brought the ring. Isabella's father knows I am going to ask her hand in marriage.

"Isabella is you done yet in your office?" I ask her in above a whisper and knew she would hear me.

"I am just about Garrett. I will be there in five minutes babe." She called me babe, and I love that.

I see Jasper and Emma are back from her spin in her new car. They make a cute couple.

"How was it, Emma driving your new baby?" I ask her. Jasper has a protective arm around Emma.

"Oh it was fun, I absolutely love that car. I went the speed limit, and Jasper told me to go faster, but I didn't listen to him." Emma says to me.

'Well you have your own mind Emma don't this this fucker tell you what to do you hear." I say to her and Jasper is giving the evil eye.

"I want let him tell me what to do." Emma says to me. Jasper I got news for you fucker she's not going to mind you.

"Hey fucker doesn't give her anymore ideas you hear me." Jasper says to me smirking at me. I don't care if he is the God of War. His shit doesn't scare me.

"Why does Peter, you and Jasper call each other fucker?" Emma asks, and we roar laughing.

"Darling we have been calling each other that name for so long and it kind of sticks. Besides we are fuckers." I am laughing at the explanation Jasper is giving Emma.

"Don't let it bother you sugar we wouldn't know what do if we couldn't call each other fucker." I say to Emma and giving her a pat on her back. She looks at me and smiles and starts to giggle.

"Who is the oldest here in vampire years?" Thomas asks us.

"I am from the seventeen hundreds and I was changed around that time frame and don't know who changed me. Jasper is from the latter half of the eighteen hundreds and he was change by Maria. Peter is from the nineteen hundred and forty's and changed by Jasper. Charlotte is from Jasper's era and she was changed by Jasper in the late eighteen hundreds." I say to him giving Thomas a little history lesson about us.

"Wow Garrett you are that old that is like prehistoric." Thomas says to me, and Jasper is laughing his head off.

"Yes Thomas he is a practically a dinosaur compared to me that fucker is." Jasper says to Thomas, and he is laughing at me for being a dinosaur. Just, you wait, fucker; I get you back.

Isabella enters the living room and bounces on my lap smothering me with her adoring kisses and takes her hand around my neck. I cannot get enough of my woman.

"Isabella we need to get ready for tonight I have plans to take you on a date." I say to her looking at her beauty taking my hands through her silky brunette hair.

"Sure thing babe I will be ready in twenty minutes. I will go up and get ready." She gives me, her adoring kisses, and she goes upstairs to our room. I am ready, so I think I look good enough without changing my clothes. Now, I will put operation marriage proposal in gear. I am looking forward to saying Isabella Marie Williams when we say I do. Let me check to see if I have the ring in my pocket.

Yeah I do hew…..

Isabella came downstairs wearing black denim tight fit jeans with boots that came up to her thighs of her legs with six-inch spike heels to her boots and a silk green halter top blouse. Damn my cock is getting hard looking at how hot my woman is. I rushed to her at vampire speed to hold that baby of mine in my arms and kissed her passionately.

**Bella's POV**

"I love you Garrett and I cannot get enough of you no matter what. I am ready to go when you are." I say to him, we are still holding each other in the foyer.

"I have the same problem my love I cannot get enough of that body of yours. I love you Isabella and yes I am ready to go." Garrett says to me taking my hand and leading me out to the door into his Dodge Ram pickup.

I cannot help myself from looking at my mate driving us to our location. I never thought I would get this so lucky finding my mate. You see with vampires, it's hard to find our mates, for one there is not enough of our species, as it is in the human world. Garrett pulls into a parking lot at the movie theater; he goes to my door opening it up and takes my hand helps me out. I looked into his eyes and couldn't resist kissing him.

"What movie do you want to see?" Garrett asks me looking at me like he does want to take me right here.

"It doesn't matter my love as long as I am with you that what counts." I say to him, and he leads me to doorway entrance to movie, stops, and pays for our tickets. We got in, found our seats, and he is holding me close as we watch the movie. There is a guy sitting there alone four seats down who cannot keep his eyes off me. Garrett lets out a growl scaring the man. I think he pissed his pants because I smell the stench in air. He gets up and leaves the theater.

"Garrett my love calm babe, that poor guy pissed himself, he was just looking at me; he wasn't going to take me away from you. I am all yours remember." I say to him in a whisper in his ear then I begin to nibble at his ear.

"Yes I know Isabella and I don't want any other guy staring at you, and you are mine Isabella do you hear me. I know I am a selfish bastard." I giggled at that last part he said. Garrett smiles at me still holding me in his arms.

"You are mine mister, do you hear." I say to him and feel his happiness that I said that to him. The movie let out after an hour and forty-five minutes, and we were on our way to the old downtown district, for a stroll on the sidewalk in the crisp cool air. We are walking along the sidewalks hand in hand stopping by looking at window displays. Garrett is kissing on me and holding close to him.

"Garrett, I am enjoying our date. It is nice being out strolling with you looking at the displays through the windows. I love you very much Garrett, I never thought I would find my mate until you came along, and I am glad you did." I say to him and then out of the corner of my eye he's getting down on one knee and looking into my eyes. If, this is what I think it is I could cry happy tears. He takes a box out of his pocket and opens it up, and it is an engagement ring.

"Isabella that day I walked into your office and saw you, I thought you are the most stunning a beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on. Isabella, I am so in love you, and I couldn't imagine my life without you. I want to spend eternity with you basking in our love. Will you please marry me Isabella?" I am speechless. Yes, I will.

"Yes Garrett I will marry you." I say to him and he slips the ring on my finger, and we are kissing and there is a crowd along sidewalk cheering and clapping at us. We got in his truck and went home. We needed each other badly.

We arrived at house and started stripping our clothes off leaving a trial upstairs to the bedroom. He picks me up bridal style and lays me on bed. We are kissing each other, he leaves a trial of kisses on my body, and I didn't want fore play. I needed him badly he takes his cock in pussy and slowly strokes me making love to me passionately. We didn't stop making love to one another until the morning sun came through the window.

"Garrett I love you and I cannot believe we are getting married. I have to call my parents then Angela about this. Then call Vicky and Laurent. You can call Peter and Charlotte for me. I am so excited." I say to him looking at the four carat diamond engagement ring on my left hand.

"Well believe it my love it is happening. Yes, my loves I will call Peter and tell them. I love you very much." Garrett says to me, and Leah is up making breakfast for her and Thomas, and I smell the food.

"Did I hear something about you two getting married? Oh, by the way, sis I found the trial of yours and Garrett's clothes on the floor. I left your clothes by your bedroom door. You guys are sloppy not picking up after yourselves." Leah is yelling at us from downstairs hers, and Thomas's hearing is good as a vampire.

"Thanks Leah and yes we are getting married." I say to her going to shower, and Garrett joins me for sex in shower time.

"Well congratulations guys." My sister Leah says to us from downstairs and Garrett, he is slamming his hard cock in me fucking me hard like I like it.

"Oh yeah babe I like it when you fuck me hard." I say to him moaning and screaming his name.

"Garrettttttttt….." We are milking each other for what is it worth, and I had the most intense orgasms holding onto Garrett and he is screaming my name, "Isabellaaaaaaaaaa…." We are kissing each other passionately in shower. Garrett is washing my body and my hair, and I do the same for him. We step out and dried off then got into our clothes. I had to take time to blow dry my hair. Garrett already went down.

My life has changed over the week for better. I know for a fact Garrett would never leave me, not like Edward. It is not possible for someone to leave their true mate. It would be painful to that vampire existence. Now, I need to make some phone calls to tell the family of my engagement to Garrett. I come downstairs there is Jasper looking mighty good with his Stetson boots on. Emma is sitting in his lap kissing on him those two make an adorable couple.

"Sis I am off to work the kitchen is cleaned up, and Thomas drove to Pete's house to work. I will be back." Leah says to me, and she is going to the garage to get in her Mustang.

"I see someone is in a happy mood, by the way, congratulations sis to you and Garrett." Jasper says to me coming over and giving me a hug.

"Thanks brother I couldn't be happier, and I feel like I am walking on air." I say to him and looking at my ring on my hand, and Garrett comes over to me quickly picks me up and sits me on his lap.

"Bella my congratulation to you, guys and that rings is gorgeous." Emma says to us, and she is sitting on Jasper's lap across us.

"I thank you Emma and yes it is a gorgeous ring. So what are your plans today guys?" I say to Jasper, and he is looking like he is thinking of something.

"Well sis we are going to celebrate tonight about yours and Garrett's engagement. Garrett already spoke to Peter and Charlotte; they are coming over as soon as Thomas is through helping him with that vehicle. I already took Emma out to hunt early this morning. She didn't make a mess on her clothes this time." Jasper says to me. Maybe we should have a party. Emma that is good news she didn't make a mess.

"Emma you are doing a good job not making a mess good girl. Since you mention about celebrating we should have a party here. I will call Vicky and Laurent to come over too and tell them in person. I have to make some calls and tell my parents about the engagement and to my best friend Angela, she would want to know." I say to them smiling, it is like I could pinch myself and wake up from a dream that I am getting married.

"Garrett babe I have to make some calls I will be back." I kiss my mate, and I was off to my study to make my calls.

I called Vicky to tell her we are throwing a party she told me that they are coming. It will be a surprise to her. I called my parents told them about me getting married. Sue is happy for us and dad is happy but reserved about his emotions. All he wants is that Garrett will always treat me well and never leave me like asshole Edward did. Angela is ecstatic for us, she is happy for me.

**Vicky's POV**

I just got off the phone with my sister Bella; she wants us to come over to party. Laurent and I are going to it, but she had a giddy excitement is her voice speaking to me. Something is definitely up, my investigation skills are in full gears in my head. Oh, no it couldn't be what I am thinking. She is in engage to be married to Garrett. My intuition tells me. I have known Bella for eight years now. I can read her like a book. I will have to tell Laurent about this, he will be so happy for his sister like I am. I really love my sister Bella and Leah too. I just love my big family it is something I never had before until I meet Bella; she has been another great thing in my life. I am so happy for them.

That fucking Edward from what Bella told me he controlled her and wouldn't let her make her own decisions. She told me, Alice was manipulative and controlling her as well telling her how to dress. Garrett is a fine improvement compared to Edward. Garrett lets Bella be herself, and besides Garrett is hot.

**Jasper's POV**

I am happy for Garrett and Bella getting engaged. I wish it could be Emma and I. But, Emma and I talked things out, and I told her about my divorce with Alice that we were married over sixty years, and she wasn't my true mate. Emma wants to take her time in our relationship. She is not in a hurry to get married, she happens to like shacking up as a couple. She wants to focus on her college and teach high school afterwards. She has no objection about becoming engage after college or getting married. I do have plans to ask her hand in marriage. But, I will need to ask Bella's seal of approval, she feels motherly towards Emma and Thomas. Oh, here comes Peter, Charlotte and Thomas through the front door. And, just behind them are Vicky and Laurent. Now we can get the party started. I will go and get the drinks poured.

"Hey fucker thanks for the drink." Peter says to me smirking at me.

"You're welcome fucker right back at ya!" I say to him giving my evil grin to Peter. Ya! He is a fucker alright. I am chuckling under my breath like I need to breathe.

"Garrett and Bella I want to congratulate the both of you for your upcoming marriage. I knew that the both of you have a strong bond that cannot be broken. Peter and I love you both dearly." Charlotte says to Garrett and Bella. Peter and Charlotte are holding each other.

"Well thanks Peter and Charlotte and we love you both." Bella says to them looking gorgeous as she is and happy too.

"Well I knew something was up when you called me sis, and my intuition told me that you just got engage. I am happy for the both of you. I wouldn't know what I would do without Laurent in my life my true mate. Sis I know what you mean." Vicky says to Bella and Laurent is kissing her on lips.

"I thank you sis and you are good to figure it all out without me telling you. You do know me like I know you well, and I love you Vicky." Bella, say to Vicky and Bella is giving her a hug.

"Here's to the happy couple, and I only wish them the true happiness that I have with my Vicky." Laurent says to them warmly, and he goes over to hug the happy couple.

"Thanks Laurent you are a good brother who I love." Bella says to Laurent.

"Well here's to the happy couple, and I wish them all the happiness throughout eternity together. I love you sis." We all make a toast to Garrett and Bella rising up our glasses.

"I love you too Jasper." Bella says to me and smiles at me.

**What is happening meantime in United Kingdom?**

**Edward's POV**

I left her over eight years ago. I still miss her and want her. I lied to Bella that day in forest. The truth is I still love her. I only left to keep her safe. I didn't want her to have this life. I wanted her to live a happy normal life. My heart aches without her. I wonder if she got married and has children now. I've been stuck in our home in Edinburg in the United Kingdom for seven years. I spent one year looking for Victoria and couldn't find her. I hope Bella is safe. I know what I am going to do is try to get Bella back, if she will have me. I hope I am not too late. My intentions are to get her back. I am looking on-line for flights to go home. My first stop is to Carlisle and Esme's home in Boston. Then flight to Seattle to go to Forks and see if she is there. If, not I am going to hire Jenks to look for Bella. I have not spoken to Carlisle in over a year. There is one flight out in the morning at seven forty two am. I made my reservations on line. I am going up to pack then I am taking my true love back, Bella if she will have me and forgive me. This time I plan never to let her go no matter what. I will fight for her.


	12. Chapter 11 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen/Karebear1965 who is defiantly a sweetheart. I like to thank the fans to this story and for coming along on the ride.**

**Chapter 11 HOF**

**Peter's POV**

Last night we had a good engagement party for sissy and my old friend Garrett. They are definitely happy. It is about time for Garrett; he has been alone since the seventeen hundreds. There is one thing about sissy she doesn't let the age difference get in the way of true love.

I am here working in my garage working on old Ford Thunderbird for one of my clients. Suddenly, my Yoda comes to me and wants a conversation.

"_Peter its Yoda."_ My fortune teller says to me.

"What is it master Yoda?" I say to it.

"_Peter there is something that is happening__,__ and it involves sissy. That Edward wants to get Bella back. He finally came out of his house after seven years__,__ and he made reservations; he is coming home. He will try fight to get her back__,__ and he said he __won't __let her go. He wants to hire Jenks to find Bella."_ My master Yoda tells me this shit isn't good at all.

"Do you know when he will be here?" I ask my master Yoda.

"_He left this morning and he will stop first at his parent's in Boston. When Edward gets there and talks to Carlisle. He will find out from Carlisle that Jenks died. He will go to Forks in two days to see Charlie. He will try to get a read on his thoughts to find out where Bella could be."_ My Yoda tells me.

"Is there anything else master Yoda?" I ask it.

"_Peter__,__ not at this time__,__ just keep sissy safe from Edward__,__ and you know she is important to the vampire world. She is needed in it. Yes, there is one more thing you should know but keep it under your hat. You know Peter the Volturi made her the fourth leader. Bella votes on issues over the phone_. _Everyone in_ _her family doesn't know she is the fourth leader to Volturi. She is the leader to new world as you would call it the USA. So, keep it to yourself and protect this information at all cost. She is powerful."_ Damn this is hot news, so sissy is a ruler of the vampire world. She told everyone that she is a part of the guard.

"I thought she was a part of the guard." I say to master Yoda.

"_It's only a cover story Peter that Volturi and Bella told others she is a guard. The Volturi they trust her with her judgments and decisions she makes."_ This keeps getting better by the minute. Damn sissy way to go.

I will just finish up what I start then head over to sissy house to warn her about that asshole Edward is on his way to take her back. Bella is in no immediate danger from Edward, but she could take him out. She is a badass ruler, way to go sissy. She is keeping this little piece of information to herself. It doesn't matter to me since she is a leader. I love sissy and her family that is what counts.

**Bella's POV**

Garrett and I spent the whole night having sex, we loved it, but Jasper was projecting lust all over the place. I am surprise Leah and Thomas didn't start getting it on. Once Jasper and Emma go at it like rabbits the whole house becomes wild with lust. Emma and Jasper are out hunting. Garrett took me hunting and watched how I did it. He's impressed with my skills taking down a mountain lion.

Thomas I had to send him to market, to get food, for him and Leah, they both can eat like pigs and stay skinning. I think it has to do with them being shape-shifters, and it takes a lot of energy out on them. We watched Thomas phased last night we couldn't believe how huge he is as an eagle flying through the night sky. Leah showed Thomas how she phased into a wolf. All she has to do is think of Sam, who imprinted on Emily or Paul, who will not stay out of her head, and she will get mad enough to phase. Jasper, Peter, and Garrett they were impressed with them both.

Garrett decides to open his own investment firm he is getting out of the banking business as an investment counselor. He has gone to see a realtor for a business location her in Aspen. I am here reading my book, _Withering Heights_ sitting on sofa. I need to tell Garrett I am a ruler of Volturi in the new world, but I don't know if, I should say to him anything about it. We need to be honest with each other. I will ask the advice to my brothers in Volturi. There is no one here to listen in on my conversations. I got my cell phone a dialed Aro.

"Gianni I need to speak to Aro this is Isabella Swan Volturi." I say to her waiting patiently for an answer.

"Isabella, what is the pleasure of your call?" Aro says to me.

"Well, my brother I need some advice. You see I recently became engage to be married to Garrett Adams Williams. I am wondering if I should be honest to tell him that I am a leader to Volturi in the new world." I say to him.

"Well, Isabella you may know once you find your true mate, it is impossible to hide, anything from them. I would tell him, but in private, we wouldn't want the word to get out you are one of us as a leader. My congratulations are in order about your upcoming nuptials. I would like invitations to it. I've heard of Garrett; he is a good man never gave us any trouble. How is pops doing?" Aro says to me.

"Yes, you are right I should tell him, and we haven't got that far in decisions about a wedding, but we will be sure to have a ceremony. Yes, you will be invited to it. Yes, pops is fine he was just here seeing me and my new mate. I need to let you know I changed a girl who was dying her name is Emma, and she is doing fine. She has good control and lives with me. I am responsible for her, and I will see her through. Emma loves it with me, and her brother Thomas is a shape-shifter, who transforms as a huge eagle. They have no family, and I adopted them in my family. I needed to be honest with you my brother." I say to him.

"Very well, Isabella and I assume Peter and Charlotte are helping you with the newborn. I am looking forward to meeting Emma and don't worry I will not take her away from you. Apparently, they need a mother figure, and you are perfect for that role." Aro says to me.

"Yes Peter and Charlotte are here helping me with Emma, and Jasper Whitlock lives with me too he left the Cullen's now he has mated with Emma. I wanted to inform you on the changes in my family." I say to him, and he trusts me to be forward with him and my honesty to him.

"I see Isabella and I see no problem with them being in your care and supervision. Everyone needs someone. We love you Isabella, and we will see you in near future." Aro says to me.

"I love you all and tell everyone I said hi, and I am thinking of them." I say to Aro, and he hangs up on me because I hear Sulpicia calling him in the background.

Yes, I will take Garrett somewhere and tell him about me being a leader. I need to get to know Garrett's past with everything going on it has been hard to get to know him. I never ask him if he has any vampire powers he uses. I see Jasper and Emma are back. Peter and Charlotte are coming through the door with them. Good, Garrett made it home, and I rushed to his side and start kissing on him. He is so hot, and I am one lucky girl to have him.

"I missed you Garrett and I love you." I say to him, and he is holding me to close to him.

"I did too miss you and love you dearly. I found my business location and signed the lease for the building is right next to your office building too. That will be convenient for us to be able to see each other." Garrett says to me. That is great he found perfect location.

"That is great; your business will be close to me." I say to him as Peter goes and gets us, some drinks and we all go to living room and have a seat.

"How was your hunt Emma?" I ask her and she is sitting in Jasper's lap, and Jasper has a drink in his hand. Emma doesn't drink.

"It was fine Bella, I killed a bear. Jasper watched me, and he doesn't need to feed often like I do. Do you know when I am able to feed less?" Emma asks me.

"Emma bears are my favorite too it will take you a few months, but you will need to feed every day until you have no longer the burn it will subside in months after that you will need to feed twice a week. I promise you sweetheart it will get better." I say to her sitting on Garrett's lap, and he is rubbing my back.

"That is good news to hear it want last much longer." Emma says to me.

"Sissy I have some news for you from Yoda. Edward left today is first pit stop is to Boston to see Carlisle and Esme then in two days; he will seek out Charlie's thoughts to find you. He is going to hire Jenks to find you, but he will get there and gets the news from Carlisle that Jenks is dead. He wants you back and is willing to fight to keep you." Gee what now? There is no fucking way Garrett and I or any of the others will let this happen.

"My advices Bella get a hold of your father and tell them to come here since your shield covers three hundred-mile radius, or you go there to protect your father's thoughts. This is a secret how most of the Cullen's how they kept Edward out of their heads. We think of sex. He hated sexual thoughts." Jasper says to me.

"There is no way he is getting Isabella back if I have to bring down a circle of fire around him, he will burn." Garrett says to us looking feral with anger.

"What do you mean by fire?" I ask Garrett looking at him in disbelief.

"It is my gift I can bring down fire, ice or wind call it change of element like the weather. Peter and Jasper know of my gift. I am sorry I didn't tell you, and I never meant to keep it from you, but I didn't need that gift to get around through the grapevine that I have it." Garrett says to me.

"You know babe that is awesome you have that. I want everyone to stay under my shield; we don't need Alice to see anything. I will call him and tell him to go and stay on reservation it should shield him there from Edward. We will leave for the trial two days prior to it. That is less than three weeks and half days from now." I say to them.

"We are all going to be there for you and Garrett in that court room and you sis facing Cullen's you are not going to be alone." Charlotte says to me and sitting beside Peter holding his hand.

"Well, thanks Charlotte and I know everyone wants to be there, but I am going to sit up a meeting with Cullen's and face them alone and I know how to handle it." I say to them and Garrett is tensing up on me, and I feel his emotions.

"Isabella I will be there if you think I am going to let you face them by yourself think again. I am your mate, and it is my job to protect you." Garrett says to me meaning business.

"Alright, Garrett you can come and the rest too. I wouldn't want to leave Vicky and Leah out of the fun facing the Cullen's. But I will do all the talking got it." I say to them.

"We got it sis." Jasper says to me taking another drink of Jack Daniels.

Everyone went about to do their own thing after our talks and discussions. Thomas came back home put up the groceries, and he went to the Barnes & Noble, he wanted some books to read. I spoke to Vicky and Laurent about Edward is coming home and his plans. Vicky, Peter, Jasper and Garrett are in war mode ready to defend me from Edward. Now to tell Garrett I am a leader. I called dad he is going to go on a long fishing trip with Billy where Edward cannot find him. That will work out best.

**Garrett's POV**

I am taking Isabella out tonight she needed to talk away from the others. After our talks, I am taking her to _Aspen Fun Lounge_ for some dancing and drinks. She comes down wearing an after five dress showing her fine curves and that sexy body of hers, we get into her BMW sports car, and she is driving about twenty miles from the house and pulls over on the side of the road and stops the car. I am taking my hand and placing my hand on her cheek and kiss her tenderly.

"Garrett you know how I told you that I am a part of Volturi guard. I have been doing that for five years now coming in when they need me. Things came up here in new world and Aro; Caius and Marcus had to send their guards out here when they were needed there. Aro and the two others kings made an offer to me. They strictly wanted it be kept secret from the vampire world. They made me forth kings of the new world. I make the decisions for this new world and what is to happen to vampires who behave badly or go against our laws. I do go out destroy badass vampires. I do go to the Volturi for meetings. So far, everyone knows that I am a guard only." Wow my mate is powerful. But, I will still worry no matter what.

"What made you decide to tell me?" I ask her, and she is looking at me with those doe shape golden eyes of hers.

"I called Aro to get his advice, he told me as your mate he needs to know. I am sorry I couldn't tell you, but they trust my judgments and decisions." She says to me. She did the right thing. There should be no secrets between mates.

"Yes, there should be no secrets with mates. The next time you deal with a vampire or coven. I am coming with you for now on. I don't care how powerful you are or what you are capable of doing. I want to be there with you and help you out. I couldn't live without your presence in my life.' I say to her kissing her deeply.

"I feel the same way if I couldn't live without you in my life. I love you Garrett, and I will always be yours alone." She says to me, I like that she is mine. I didn't want to stop kissing her, fuck going to club tonight. I took her clothes off of her and undid my clothing we fucked in backseat of her car breaking in the car.

"I love you Isabella forever." I say to her and then we were doing it again on top of her of the hood of her BMW. I hope with our force, we didn't put dents into her baby. She loves that car. If, we did put dents in it, I will buy her another one.

**What is happening in Boston in meantime?**

**Carlisle's POV **

It has been eight years since we see Bella; she was a joy and a ray of sunshine around here. I hated to leave her the way we did. I wonder how her life turned out. My life as a family man is not the same. Bella completed my life, she reminds me of me. She is quite observant and fun to be with. I wished Edward did not drive us away from her. I still love Bella and miss her. But, he hasn't come home in over eight years. Esme is out shopping with Rose, and Emmett is out hunting he is not the same without his sister Bella, she completed him, and he misses her. I hate to say this only one that does not miss Bella is Esme, Alice and Rose. Esme at first thought she was like a daughter and treated her that way when she was with us. But, Esme's true self made it known to me, she couldn't stand Bella like Rose. Esme and Rosalie were jealous of Bella and her humanity. They both hate this life and all Bella ever wanted was this life. I enjoy my life as a vampire. They would rather be human than vampires. Alice goes to trial on October thirteen at ten am in Seattle court, and the whole family is going to be there to support her.

There is a knock at the door and I smell it is Edward and I open the door there he is standing.

"Edward, what are you doing here? There have been no phones calls nothing from you Edward." I ask him as he comes into the house. He looks terrible for a vampire who is supposed to be young looking. He actually looks old.

"Carlisle I am sorry from disappearing for so long and not being around my family." Edward says to me looking remorseful.

"Welcome home Edward. What are your plans?" I ask him taking a seat in the living room.

"Carlisle my plans are to go and find Bella. I want her back, and I will need Jenks to help me find her. I hope I am not too late, and she hasn't gotten married. I miss her and want her in my life. I searched for a year for Victoria couldn't find her, and I do hope Bella is safe from her. I still love Bella." That is a shocker he still has feelings for her, but her feelings could change after that fucker left her like he did. Bella is a nice girl. Why would anyone want to leave her? It is beyond me, and I didn't want to leave her.

"What if her feelings change for you, and she doesn't want you, then what are you going to do Edward? Jenks died a year ago and there is no one taking care of the vampire world. I tried to get new documents and IDs for us and no lawyer or anyone wants to touch it for fear of getting in trouble with homeland security since nine eleven. So I do not know who took over. All I know it is someone else's through the grapevine but do not have a name of this person who took over for him." I ask him, and he is looking down at floor finding it interesting.

"All I can do is try win Bella back and hang on to her and never let her go. I will fight for her." Edward says to me.

"Well good luck Edward you are on your own with search of Isabella Swan. It would be hard without Jenks finding her for you, but you can always surf the Internet."" I say to him and then we had our talks and catching up. What was happening over the eight years?

**Edward's POV**

I caught up with what was happening to family with Carlisle's and our talks. Esme despises me for looking for Bella; I thought she loved Bella. I guess I was wrong about her. Rose still acts the same she hates Bella. Emmett misses his sister Bella and the fun they had together. Alice is in Seattle, and is going to be going to court, on a lawsuit, against Garrett Williams, and the whole family is going to be there. I will come too. I will go to our home in Forks and try to stay away from Alice. She hates Bella, and I thought she was like a sister to Bella. How did I let things get so missed up leaving Bella? Now most of my family has turned against Bella except Carlisle and Emmett. Jasper disappeared from Alice's radar her visions are blank to the whereabouts of Jasper. After all of our talks for two days, now I am on my way to Forks to seek out Charlie and read his thoughts about where the location of Bella is. My flight that I am on to Seattle has another two hours to go.


	13. Chapter 12 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen/Karebear1965 for your guiding light to show me the way through my writings. You rock girl! I like to thank my fans to this story and enjoying it.**

**Chapter 12**

**Seth's POV**

Charlie got a phone call from Bella saying Edward is on his way to Forks. He wants to seek out Charlie and read his thoughts to the whereabouts of my sister. Billy took Charlie fishing for a few days. The pack we are on red alert watching for Edward. We know we cannot touch him because of the treaty. But, if he steps out of line, then we can break it. My sister Leah imprinted on a shape-shifter name Thomas Wolf, who can transform into eagle. Bella has found her mate a vampire by the name of Garrett Williams. We're out doing patrols in La Push and Forks. I am close enough to Cullen estate, but not close enough to their property line. Bella called me and told me to tell the pack to think of sex if you are confronted by Edward. It will keep him out of our heads. How am I to think of sex? I haven't been laid yet.

"_Hey Jared is there any sign of him on your end?"_ I howl to him in wolf form.

"_Nah, I don't see a thing yet. I'll let you know,"_ he howls in wind to me. I am still watching his Cullen estate from far off in distant. Oh, shit! I smell a vampire, and I let out howls to alarm the pack. He is draining an elk yes, that is one of Cullen's; they feed from animals. It is definitely Edward. I howl to Jared to keep watch but don't approach if not provoked. This is not good he is coming our way. He stands and watches us.

"_Remember Jared think sex you know with your imprint Kim."_ I howl to him. I know one day I knocked at his door, and no one answered, and I walked in. I happened to walk in on Jared and Kim having sex. I needed bleach for my brain to wash that imagine out of my head.

"_What was that again Seth? You needed bleach for your brain to wash imagine out. What imagine?"_ God, Jared can be so clueless sometimes it is a wonder if they let him graduate from high school. Oh, good here is the rest of the pack. Sam and Jacob are in charge.

**Edward's POV**

There are two shape-shifters off in distant, and they are discussing sex and bleach in their thoughts. I haven't got a read on them yet. I know Charlie is friends of Billy and Jacob and knows most Quileute people, but Charlie doesn't know their secret world to shape-shifters. I noticed more shape-shifters are showing up. Maybe I can speak to one of the leaders who would know Charlie. I went by their house no one is home.

"I would like to speak to pack leader if I may." I say to them holding still in my position, one wrong move, and I will be in shreds. I notice two are going behind the tree line, and they came out in human form.

"What would you like to speak about Cullen?" He says to me and for some reason, all the pack minds were on sex some of it was doing it doggy style.

"I would like to know where I could reach Charlie; I went by his house no one is home," I say to one speaking to me.

"My name is Sam, but the Charlie that you are speaking is off on vacation, and he doesn't live in that house anymore." Did Charlie move away?

"Do you know where he moved too? I would like to get in contact with him. I want to know what happen to his daughter Bella," I say to Sam.

"It is none of your business to where he moved to. It will be wise for you get on your property this is our land, and you are on it. You better get moving if you don't want to lose a limb," Sam says to me.

"Yes I will leave now." I start to back off slowly to run then I heard one of the shape-shifters tell the other you better warn your sister Bella that Edward is here looking for her and Charlie. I ran home at vampire speed and got to house thinking of a way to find them.

Carlisle told me to surf the Internet that is what I will do maybe I can come up with something. I got home and took my laptop and logged on and start my research to find Bella. I entered, Isabella Marie Swan to check and see how many Isabella Swans are listed.

There are seventy five Isabella Swans listed on this site called, _People Find_. It cost twenty nine ninety five what they charge for any additional information? It is fifthly nine ninety five for the deluxe package if you want further information about this person. I will need to get my black Visa card out of my wallet. I will need it to pay for the information.

**Bella's POV**

I called my father explaining to him what Peter's Yoda told him that Edward wants me back and his plans are to come home. That Edward is going to see his parents in Boston first then in in two days he is leaving for Forks. He wanted to get information about me and where I am. My father told me he would call Sam and notify him about Edwards plans and they would be watching for him. Yes my dad knows all about Peter's gift the Yoda that tells him things. My father went fishing with Billy so he will not be there when Edward shows up. My father did sold his house that we lived in by the time Edward gets there to that house he want find us there. I did buy my dad and Sue a new built home it is a log cabin home and it is ten thousand square feet. The house is in Forks but it sits on the edge of town there is a stream that runs along his property and he loves to fish in. I make good money to be able to do that for my family like buying a house for them or a new car.

Garrett and Jasper are at his new office setting it up, he had to go out and buy office equipment and furniture. Jasper has college as an investment counselor and many other degrees. Garrett and Jasper decided to go into business together. Garrett named the business, _Williams & Whitlock Investment Firm_ the two W's. Garrett has a list of his clients he is bringing aboard to his firm to get it started. I drew up the necessary documents that they needed for their firm. Jasper still plans to attend college with Emma and work too. Emma is doing her studies on line today she is sitting in the living room with her laptop. Thomas already did his studies last night, and he is working for Peter today.

I had one case for a client to work on today, but we manage to settle the dispute on the phone with his attorney and got it resolved. Vicky and Laurent are in Maine one of their clients needed some records researched there to find a lost brother who was adopted out. Their business is successful they have clients from all over the world flocking to them, and they have a good nest egg to set them up for eternity.

"Bella I am done with my studies. When do you think that I'm able to get out do things myself?" Emma asks me.

"Emma I would say in another four months you could. Your second test will be when you go with us to Seattle. If, you do well, then we can introduce you to the outside world a little at a time. Trust me sweetheart to a vampire that time can go by fast. I love you Emma." I say to her and put my arms around her, she needed comfort.

"I love you too Bella, and it is nice to have a big family that I can depend on and I love living here with you guys. I know Jasper is protective over me, and you are too. It just proves to me, you both care. I really did enjoy meeting your parents your dad is sure is a character, but he is so nice and Sue is so sweet." Emma says to me.

"We will always protect you just because you are a vampire doesn't mean you can get hurt. I am glad you aren't angry at us being overprotective of you. I couldn't agree more I have a set of nice parents like my dad, and Sue is." I say to her holding her. Emma is a sweetheart of a girl.

Jasper and Garrett made it back, and they have roses in their hands. Now, they know how to romance a girl by doing that. I rush over to Garrett and gather him in my arms. Jasper rushes to be beside Emma.

"These are for you, my love, and I love you." Garrett says to me, we are kissing each other deeply and passionately.

"I love you so much Garrett. I thank you for the roses too. I got a call from Seth my brother, he told me Edward was there asking where Charlie, and I are. I thought you should be in the know. The pack will keep tabs on him being there and Charlie is still out fishing with Billy, so he is safe." I say to Garrett, and he is looking feral.

"I hate this Isabella he is back and thinks he can walk back into your life after all the things he said and done to you. He has another thing coming if he thinks he is going to get you back." Garrett says to me, and he is right on all accounts.

"Garrett calms my love, he will never get me back, and I won't let it." I say to him placing my hand on his cheek and looking into his eyes, and I kiss him.

"Garrett we will fight Edward you will not have to worry about him, they don't call me the God of War for nothing. I will tear him limb from limb." Jasper says to Garrett looking just as feral as he is.

"Bella, Emma and I are headed back to our room in back we will see ya later sis." Jasper takes Emma's had and leads her out by the pool, and she is carrying her roses in her other hand.

"Why don't we go to our bedroom and get wild and crazy with sex? Jasper is projecting lust again." I say to Garrett, and he picks me up so fast at vampire speed and lays me on the bed with him on top of me. He is kissing on me, he is slowly taking my clothes off, and I start to undress him. I go down to his chiseled chest and abs leaving a trial of kisses, along the v and I place my hand on his cock giving it fine strokes.

I place my mouth around his cock and hearing him growl and sucking his cock and lapping my tongue on its shaft. I put his cock in my mouth again, and he explodes his seed in me, and I swallow every drop.

Garrett takes me and turns me on my back facing him, and he is kissing me with such intensity and leaving a trial of kisses, on my body and sucks on one of my breasts, and massaging the other and goes to the other breast and spends time on it. Then he goes down on my pussy and laps around my folds, with his tongue and sucks on my clit. He takes my legs, over his shoulders, and he is standing up, and then he slams his cock in me going hard and deep slapping his balls, against me and he goes fast like a jackhammer. He marks me by biting me on my neck and licking my neck, with his venom to seal the wound. I bite him on his collar bone and mark him as mine and seal his bite with my venom.

"Garrett I'm about to cum for you babe." I say to him and had the most intense orgasm of the day.

"Isabella oh God you feel so good in me my love." He says to me, and he explodes his seed in me and has his orgasm.

"I love you Garrett and you are a sex God you know that to me anyway." I say to him, and he is smiling at me while my head is lying on his chest.

"I love you so much Isabella and you are like a sex Goddess to me, and you are sexy as hell." Oh he said to the nicest thing to me. He called me sexy and I definitely know Garrett is hot and sexy. We spent most of day and night in bedroom having wild and crazy sex then making love. We didn't even step out the bedroom.

It is eight am in morning. Jasper's projection of lust didn't stop, until now. He must of have taken Emma out to hunt this morning and do I hear Thomas and Leah, they are up and hear sounds in the kitchen.

"Leah I am off to work. I love you." We hear Thomas telling her this in our vampire hearing.

"I love you Thomas." Leah says to him, they make a sweet couple. I look at Garrett lying in bed and kiss him then we got up and took our showers and dressed for today. I went downstairs to see Leah before she leaves for work.

"Hey sis we heard you go at it all night, and you look good getting laid by that hot fiancée of yours. Damn, every time Jasper projects lust; I have to get out my trusted vibrator, and I heard Thomas jacking off in his room. I swear living with empathy can be hard especially when you haven't done the sex act." Leah says to me got me thinking maybe they can take it to the next level. But, they both need to do it when they are ready not forced.

"What do you want to do about Leah? Leah you will both have sex when you feel comfortable with it and ready." I say to her. She is near the window in kitchen looking out.

"Yes I want sex and I think day by day I am getting close to ripping off Thomas's clothes and do it to him. He is so hot and he is good-looking and, I cannot help myself. When he was jacking off last night in his room, he called my name out. It turned me on. I said his name in throws of an orgasm, and it turned him on." Leah says to me, and I go over to hug her.

"Well, Leah it sounds like to me, you are both ready to take it to next level. If, it helps we can leave here for a few hours to give you both some privacy. You just let me know when you need us to disappear, and we will do it." I say to her. They may be timid at their first try if others are here. It will be easier on their nerves if we aren't here.

"Thanks sis for your understanding. I don't want daddy Charlie finding out about us when we do have sex. But, he has to realize eventually it will happen." She says to me.

"Well, dad will just have to get over it. I know for a fact him and Sue had sex before marriage so what is difference if you both do. Leah doesn't worry about it." I say to her.

"I need to go get ready for work sis. I will see you this afternoon. Angela and I have all the paperwork ready to go for trial next month in Seattle." Leah says to, and I look at the time it is nine am. My office opens up at ten thirty am in morning.

"That is good Leah you guys have all paperwork ready, and I will need you there to assist me in court." I say to her, and Leah goes and gets ready for work.

"Yeah, I will be there wouldn't miss it for the world." She heads out the garage door and gets in her Mustang and drives to work.

"What are your plans, today babe?" I say to Garrett and he is kissing me.

"Jasper and I are going to go to our office the delivery guys are going to be there with office furniture." He says to me. Jasper and Emma come through the door after their hunt. I will need to hunt tomorrow for now I am good.

"You were projecting again fucker we didn't come out of the bedroom, until now. Are you ready to go?" Garrett asks Jasper. Jasper has a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yes guilty as charge fucker." Jasper says to Garrett. Garrett is giving him a huge grin to say thanks fucker for projecting. Jasper gives Emma a kiss then Garrett kisses me and they both leave to their office.

"Sex is great with Jasper, he knows what to do, and he is experience." Emma says to me smiling, she goes and gets her laptop and books and starts her lessons.

"Yes I know sex is great with Garrett too. I know what you mean by that Emma." I say to her and go to my study to do my work for today.

**Jacob's POV**

We are still out on patrols keeping an eye on Edward Cullen. I phased back into human form and search his property around the house. I am by a window, he is talking to himself saying he has found seven Isabella Swan's on Internet that matches Bella, and he plans to start searching for them. This cannot be good Bella's an attorney, and her law firm is on Google search. I need to warn Charlie. I don't think he heard me outside the window of his house. I start running fast before he notices me and phased in mid-air towards the reservation. I know where my father took Charlie fishing. I will go there.

**Charlie's POV**

Billy and I are out on the reservation fishing. Sue is out at Sam's and Emily's staying. Emily and Sam are having their second child Emily is due in December. They had a little girl for their first child and named her Lillian Isabella Uley, she is four years old. Now, they are having a boy for their second child. I got a call from Sam, and he told me he confronted Edward and he wants to know where I am and Bella is. At least, the pack is watching him. If, I was a vampire, I could really tear him limb from limb and burn him to ash. All I have to do is carry in my pocket small container of lighter fluid and spray it on him and light a match and throw it at him, and he will burn to ash. The Volturi uses grenades to wipe out massive vampires. That is what Caius told me.

"Billy the fish are not biting today." I say to him with my rod and reel in my hand, and the line is in stream.

"Yeah it seems like it today they are not biting." Billy says to me. I look over to line of trees here comes Jacob. He rushes to us; he may have some news.

"Jacob son what is going on?" Billy asks him, and we are both looking at him standing in front of us.

"Charlie I was just over Cullen's house. I was standing by a window, and Edward was talking to himself. He said he found seven Isabella Swans on the Internet that matches Bella, and he plans to search them. You know Bella's law firm is on Google search." I've had to warn Bella about this, he may go to everyone who matches that description of Isabella Swan. They don't need him to show up there at Bella's house or her business.

"I thank you Jacob for telling me you are a good boy. I will call and warn Bella." I got out my cell phone and speed dialed her number. Lucky my phone is working out here in the middle of nowhere.

"Bella, listen, it's dad, Jacob is here with me and Billy. He told me he was standing outside a window, and Edward was talking to himself. He said he found seven Isabella Swans on the Internet, and he plans to search them. Jacob reminded me your law firm is on Google search. I thought I would let you know." I say to her.

"Dad thanks we can handle it here. Enjoy your fishing and tell Sue, Billy, and Jacob, I said hi, and that I love them. I love you dad got to go Garrett made it home. Bye for now." She says to me.


	14. Chapter 13 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen/Karebear1965 for your continue support without you I would be lost you are the best. I like to thank my fans to this story.**

**Chapter 13 HOF**

**Bella's POV**

Garrett and Jasper made it home, and I was just on the phone with my dad. I need to break the news about Edward. Luckily, Jacob didn't get caught by Edward spying on him outside his window. Emma sees Jasper, and she rushes towards him, and he picks her up, and swings her around and kisses her.

"How did it go for you guys?" I ask Garrett as he rushes to my side.

"Well, all of our office furniture has been delivered and office equipment and supplies. You will need to come to our office and take a look at it. I think something is wrong with the flow. Jasper and I tried our best to set it up with furniture and all, but we feel like it needs a woman's touch." Garrett says to me, and he is holding me close to him and he is kissing me.

"I will do that for you, guys to help you out. I just spoke to my dad on the phone. He was told by Jacob Black, he is one of the shape-shifters he was spying on Edward at his home in Forks. Edward was talking to himself and said he found seven Isabella Swans that matched me, on the Internet, and he would search for them. Jacob reminded my dad that my law firm is on Google Search." I say to him then Garrett growls and starts to purr in my ear. He is so worried about Edward and what he could be capable of doing to me.

"That is not good news Isabella; he can find you through your business address. There is a possibility he could show up here. I will not let him come near you. It is my job to protect you." Garrett says to me, and he has a worried crease in his eyes.

"Here is my idea that will work, Emmett is a firecracker when it comes to computers, and he can get into their systems and shut it down for a few days. Emmett would do it for me and not ask questions. He just needs to get into people find sites through their backdoors and shut it down for few days. It will give us some time at least." Maybe that would work we could give it a try.

"I say yeah Jasper it is a go, we are willing to try anything." I say to him looking at him with anxiety about the situation with Edward.

"I feel your anxiety Bella everything will work out fine." Jasper says to me and steps outside to make a call.

**Emmett's POV**

I am sitting here surfing the Internet on with the latest computer technologies, and thinking about my sister Bella. How much I miss her, she was clumsy and could trip over her own two feet. She was fun to be around, and I love her. I wish that I could find her. Rose, Alice, and Esme hold hatred and animosity towards Bella. Especially Rose, and Esme, they never wanted this life. They hate Bella because she is human. Bella wanted this life and asking Edward to give it to her, and the fucker wouldn't. This family is, so fucked up and fakes, and it's only a charade. Rose took me to Carlisle for him to change me into a vampire, after I was mauled by a bear. Rose told me she felt the pull of her mate, and that I was her mate, it's the only reason why she did what she'd done to save me. I loved her dearly for it. I notice over the last twenty years are relationship is spiraling downhill fast. I know Rose is not happy or I, with our marriage. We as a family are going to Seattle on October thirteen at ten am to support Alice in court. I cannot stand her, but I am going because Carlisle told us we were.

My cell phone is ringing its Jasper in the caller ID.

"Hey Jasper long time since I heard from you fucker. How are you doing?" I say to him.

"I am fine Emmett and how about you man?" Jasper says to me.

"I am doing well. I am here at my computer right now going over the latest technologies in computers." I say to him lying on the bed with my laptop in my lap.

"I need a favor you know all those people find sites, I need you to go in there and shut it down for few days. Just hack into their systems and get it done. I cannot explain the details why I need it done. Can you do that for me man?" Jasper says to me something must be going on he sounds disparate.

"Sure man, I'll do it for you. I'm getting through to all the sites now." I tell Jasper putting him is on hold.

I went into all their sites through the backdoors and shut them down. Luckily, I know how to do it without them knowing my IP address where it cannot be traced.

"Jasper it is done and when are you going to come home?" I ask him.

"I probably won't, Emmett too much is happening in my life right now. I'm in a much happier place in my life right now it's all filled with real love and devotion for one another. I thank you, for doing this for me and I owe you one. I will be in touch." Jasper says to me, he really did sound happy. I wonder what has happen in his life. I wonder if he joined a cult, he is empathy after all. His words to me he said real love and devotion for one another. Yep it's a cult! What shit is he involved with?

"Jasper you take care man." I say to him.

**Edward's POV**

There are seven on list that I found that matches Isabella Swans but there are three about the same age as Bella would be now. I took a much-needed break and listened to some music. I'm back on my laptop again to pay for the upgrade package through Intelius for forty nine ninety five. That is if you want to find out everything about the person. There is one Isabella Swan in Manhattan, New York, another Isabella Swan in Pasadena, California and this last one is Isabella Swan in Aspen, Colorado. I about to pay for the information and entering my credit card info typing it in then something happened and the whole site is down, there is a black screen. **'It said sorry we are experiencing technical difficulties.'**

Damn this is not good.

**Jasper's POV**

It was good speaking to Emmett; he is the one I miss in that family and Carlisle. I am glad he could do it quickly for me, he is good with computers. Yes, I am in a happy place finding my true mate Emma and her brother Thomas. I do have my brother Peter and my sister Charlotte. I am making friends with Vicky and Laurent, and now they are like family. I have now Bella and Garrett into the mix in my life along with Bella's her sister Leah, Sue and Charlie, who think of me as family. There is nothing fake or phony in this family we aren't putting on a charade like it is in Cullen family. I feel real love and devotion for one another in this family. It is a true family in every sense of the way. I wouldn't want to leave it.

I told Garrett and Bella about what Emmett did for me, and they were grateful. Garrett and Bella they left to go to our office to see why we couldn't get the furniture set up right where it flows when you walk in. We want to make an impression on our clients.

I think I will go take Emma out to our room in back near the pool. I'm horny, and I do smell her arousal. I grab her by the hand lead her out to our room, she is licking her lips. I cannot get enough of my Emma.

We took off our clothes, and I picked up my mate and laid her on our bed start kissing on her. I am leaving a trial of kisses along her body, and she is kissing me back. I look at my mate, she is beautiful more so than Alice. I cannot believe I found a rare gem like her. I could no longer deny myself, and my cock is in need to be in her. I slam my cock in her fine pussy and stroke it gently, and she moans with pleasure and I growl and purr in her ear kissing on her neck and marking her as mine. I feel her need for release and slam my hard cock in her hard, deep and fast. We moan each other's names.

"Jasper oh my cowboy dude I am Cumming," she says to me and lets out her orgasms. She calls me her cowboy, and I like it.

"Oh, Emma my sweetheart, God the things you do to me my woman." I say to her, and I came hard in depths of her pussy and had an orgasm.

"I love you Emma very much; you are the best thing that happened to me ever." I say to her kissing her lips.

"I love you too, my cowboy," she says to me, and we were out it again this time I will make slow passionate love to my sweetheart over and over again throughout the night. Aspen, Colorado I am going to spread my lust around, and you will see a baby explosion happen in this town. I am going to miss my Emma tomorrow me, and Thomas are flying to Houston to pick up some of my belongings and books and get my Hummer and drive back home here in Aspen.

**Garrett's POV**

Isabella and I we just got back for our office and with my fiancée helped me manage to move the furniture where it flowed. She told me you need plants, pictures and rugs to make it homey but masculine at the same time. Isabella told me not to overdo a room then it will look too crowded with things. Jasper and I like western style décor maybe we can go with that but keep it light and simple. Isabella's taste at our home is modern, light and airy not overdone with excessive things. But, her study has entire book shelves along the entire wall with law books and literature and romance novels. I did notice two rooms downstairs that are not in use. I will have to run it by my mate to see if I could use one room for a home office.

Jasper redesigned the guesthouse for him and Emma by adding his study it turned out nice. Jasper told me he is taking a trip to Houston tomorrow to pick up some of his things. Apparently, Thomas is flying out there with him. He is going to pick up his Hummer to bring home and they will be driving it back to here.

It was nice of Emmett to shut down all the people find sites at least it will be down for a few days to give us some time. Laurent and Vicky will be back tomorrow from Maine doing a job, and they plan to be over here.

Isabella is in her office doing some work, and I know what I am going to do is go in there to talk to her. There she sits in her chair; she always leaves the door opened. I walk in, and she looks at me with her gorgeous golden doe eyes.

"Garrett you need something babe?" She asks me with a pen in her right hand signing a document.

"Yes I was wondering what your thoughts are about me using one of two rooms that are empty downstairs for a home office for me." I say to her going over and kissing her fine lips.

"Garrett this is your home too, and you will treat it as such and yes you can. I brought the house two years ago and started to fill the other rooms up but those two rooms. I didn't know what to do with them. We could turn one into another guest room for downstairs, and we have three guest rooms upstairs. I know one-day Thomas will move into Leah's room that will leave us with the two remaining guest rooms upstairs, and we could use one for downstairs. I totally agree that you need your own office, where you can decorate it the way you want." She says to me, and I am kissing along her neck. She grabs my hair pulling me closer to her kissing on me. We need to take this upstairs to our room, or we could do it here in her office. I feel her need for me, and she feels mine.

"I will hire a contractor to get it done and whatever needs to be done for guest room downstairs. Then we can buy furniture for both rooms and decorate them." I say to her, and she stands up from her chair and starts to take her clothes off from the looks of it, we are doing it in her office. I undid my jeans and start undressing, and I take my woman right there and then on the floor. I am slamming my cock into her core repeatedly through the night. We didn't leave her office, and we look around there is a mess from our damage, but nothing is broken at least. Nothing needs to be repaired. The sun is peering through her office window.

Isabella and I are laughing at the mess we made and we both cleaned it up, and it looks as good as new. She got dressed to go hunt with Emma this morning. She needed to hunt too. We heard Jasper and Thomas leave out this morning for airport to fly to Houston. I am getting on the phone with a contractor to come out and do and estimate and get started on it.

**Thomas's POV**

This is my first time flying in an airplane when I'm so used to flying in mid-air as an eagle. I'm sitting in the first-class section along with Jasper, and he is on his laptop going over some accounting figures. I am thinking of Leah. I cannot get my woman out of my mind. I am ready to have sex with her, but don't know what to do. I will ask Jasper since he is a know it all. All, I know is when Jasper spreads lust around it goes full swing in the house. I hear Bella and Garrett go at it like rabbits. My sister and Jasper, I can still hear them out in the guesthouse from upstairs getting it on with my keen hearing. Leah is getting it off by a vibrator in her room and me, I have to jack off. I am not going to last much longer to do it to Leah.

We landed in Houston now we are at his home packing his stuff and books and loading it in his Hummer. Jasper took me to this steakhouse and brought me my dinner for helping him. Now, we are on the highway heading north to Colorado it is three pm in afternoon. Jasper says we should be there by ten pm.

"Jasper I would like to ask you a question about sex." I say to him as he is driving.

"What about sex, Thomas?" He asks me.

"I am ready for a sexual relationship with Leah, and I know she is ready. How do I go about telling her?" I say to him looking out the window as we pass by all the cars on highway at a fast speed.

"Well, Thomas you simply have to tell her how you feel, and that you are ready if she feels the same, then I don't see why not take the next step. She is not going to bite your head off if she is ready, and she loves you that are main thing. You both need to be honest with each other. It will work out you will see." Jasper says to me driving into Dallas on the freeway.

"Yes you are right about that Jasper, and we will have our talk for sure. I already know what to do with having sex and how it is done." I say to him, and he grins at me.

"Thomas when you both are ready like Bella told Leah we will let you guys have the house alone for few hours to give you guys some privacy. Let us know about it, we will be out of your hair." Jasper says to me.

"I thank you Jasper for our talk buddy." I say to him, and he smiles at me watching the road now we are on the other side of Dallas.

**Laurent's POV**

Vicky and I got done in Maine with that job and found the lost son one of our clients, he was happy to hear the news. We located him in Orlando, Florida where he was adopted by a couple there. We are on our way to Bella's and Garrett's home. Bella called me and told me that Edward is in Forks looking for her. That our pops called and told her he was there asking questions to Sam. I got news for him; he is not going near my sister. I will tear him up and burn the pieces. Jasper and Thomas will be back tonight from Houston, he needed to pick up some things from his place. Vicky and I are taking Garrett out to hunt in Denver to get some hard criminals off the street. We called Peter and Charlotte to see if they needed to hunt they said no that they have been last night. We are at their door, and our sister opens it up apparently she knew she smelt us at the door.

"Hey guys welcome back and we missed you," she says to us, and we go in and help ourselves to drinks.

"We missed you too sis. So, what is the latest scoop?" I ask her as we all are sitting down in her living room.

"Just what I told you on the phone he was asking questions to where I am at. Jacob told my father he was at Cullen's house overheard him talking to himself that he found seven Isabella Swans that matched the description of me on the Internet, and his plans are to search for me." Yes Edward could do an Internet search for our sister, and her business is on Google's search.

"What is the plan Bella? Vicky asks her looking feral enough to take Edward out.

'Well, Jasper called Emmett since he is good with computers and hack into all the people sites and shut it down for a few days, we think it will give us some time." Bella says to us.

"Does Emmett know why he did it?" I ask because the Cullen's don't need to know this or the whys?

"No he doesn't." She says to me good they don't need to know.

"That is good for now. Garrett is you ready to go hunting? Bella we shouldn't be gone long, and we will be back." Vicky says to her and smiles at her and Garrett.

"Yes I am Vicky let me give Isabella a kiss then we will leave." Garrett says to us and he gives Bella a kiss, and we get in his Dodge Ram pickup and head to Denver.

**Bella's POV**

Garrett, Vicky, and Laurent just left to go hunting. Emma and I are watching a movie on DVD called, _Duplicity_ sitting on the sofa waiting for the return of our mates. Leah, Angela and Dennis went to _Aspen_ _Fun Lounge_ for drinks and dinner. They needed a break to relax and have fun. I do hear something outside, and it is not one of us. I'm sure of it, and I would smell another vampire. But, it is something else that I am hearing. She heard it too and begins to tremble and shake.

"Emma please goes upstairs quickly to Leah's room and don't come out until I give you the ok." I talk at vampire speed and whisper to her. Emma nodded yes. She did as I asked, and I went outside to expect the sound. I went toward the sound and saw where it came from. I see it with my vampire sight. What the hell?

"What the fuck are you doing here? Who sent you?"


	15. Chapter 14 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen/Karebear1965 with your continue support through my stories. You totally rock! I like to thank the fans to this story.**

**Chapter 14 HOF**

**Bella's POV**

I went outside to expect the sound. I went toward the sound and saw where it came from. I see it with my vampire sight. What the hell?

"What the fuck are you doing here? Who sent you?"

We heard a sound in the house that is when I decided to run towards it. I told Emma to stay in Leah's room until I give her the ok to come out. I heard their paws running on the ground, and I smelled them. I know those scents; it's Seth and Jacob. There standing on all fours is two-horse size shape-shifters in wolf form. What looks like zip-lock plastic bags tied around their legs with what looks to be their cell phones, chargers, and wallets? What are they doing here? It is not like them to show up here in wolf form. They cannot speak to me until they phase back in human form.

I watched as they go behind the trees to phase in human form, and they come out stark naked. _Why didn't they just phase in front of me if they were going to stay naked._ Ewe, that is so gross, like I want to see them in all their naked glory. It doesn't bother them one bit that they are naked in front of me.

"I want answers Jake and who sent you. This is not like both of you to come all the way here in wolf form." I say to them, and I am getting angry that they scared Emma the way that they did.

"Well Bells, it was your dad who sent us. He knows you can take out a vampire, but he is worried about Edward coming here. Sorry you are stuck with us." Jacob says to me. Why would my dad send them? There has to be a reason for my dad to send them in case something else had come up.

"Why on earth would he send you guys? We can handle it ourselves here." I say to them, and we are standing in the middle of forest.

"There is more to discuss Bells about why your father sent us. Yes, we know you guys can handle it yourselves." Jacob says to me. I need to get back to Emma, she is frightened.

"You guys need to come in, and I will find you, some clothes, and something to eat. You guys owe Emma an apology for scaring her, she is a newborn vampire with good control, but she is not trained like me to take someone out. You guys scared Emma. I don't give a shit what you guys say you better say you are sorry to her got it." I say to them angrily as we speed off towards the house.

**Jasper's POV**

I felt a pull to my chest that hurts when Emma is in trouble; we are less than five minutes away from the house. I can feel Emma's fear and put my foot on the gas pedal and speed towards home. I jumped out of my Hummer fast and rushed inside the house following the pull to my mate as the pull lead me to Leah's room. She is trembling and shaking. I hold her close to me and send her some calming waves to her.

"We heard something outside and Bella went to expect it, and she has not come back. She told to go to Leah's room and stay." Emma says to me, and this got me concerned. What did Bella encounter out there?

Then, I heard Bella's voice off in the distant she is speaking to someone and saying, "You guys need to come in, and I will find you, some clothes, and something to eat. You guys owe Emma an apology for scaring her, she is a newborn vampire with good control, but she is not trained like me to take someone out. You guys scared Emma. I don't give a shit what you guys say you better say you are sorry to her got it." I have to agree with a Bella, they owe her an apology. She is sounded angry in her voice.

I took Emma's hand and lead her out of Leah's room and put her behind me going downstairs. _I smell them two shifters._ There walks in Bella with two naked dark skin males. . What the fuck? What is going on?

"I am sorry sis we should have called before coming we ran all the way here from La Push. It was fun." The shorter one said to Bella. I still had Emma behind me to protect her.

"You guys go upstairs now, and I will get you some clothes." They followed Bella upstairs, and I heard the showers go on then off. Bella had clothes in her hand to give to them.

**Bella's POV **

I cannot believe it that Seth and Jacob ran all the way to here. They did have the decency to tie some shorts around their legs they only had a plastic zip-lock bag, with their cells phones, chargers, and wallets. I hate seeing my little brother naked and the pack. They have no shame. As a matter of fact, neither does Leah. They must be born nudist. Yes, they should have called, and it scared Emma there nothing scares me but a pit of fire. That is because it can burn us to ash. Jacob and Seth came down from showering and dressing, and they are in the living room sitting down. Jasper has Emma in his lap, and Thomas is sitting next to me.

"Jacob Black, I would like to introduce you to Emma Wolf-Swan and her brother Thomas Wolf-Swan, and this is Jasper Whitlock." I say to them.

"It is good to meet you Emma, Thomas and Jasper. I want to apologize to you Emma for scaring you." Jacob says to them.

"It's fine Jacob, we really didn't know what was out there. I was scared, but Bella took control of the situation so everything turned out fine, and your apology is accepted. It is nice to meet you too." Emma says to him.

"Emma, Jasper, and Thomas this is my little brother Seth Clearwater-Swan." I say to them. Seth goes shakes Thomas's and Jasper's hands.

"It is nice to meet you Seth and Jacob; we have a lot in common being shape-shifters." Thomas says to them.

"It is good meeting you Seth and Jacob." Jasper says to them.

"I am sorry for scaring you Emma; we should have called Bella and told her we were coming. But, that sorry ass Edward was at a gas station filling up his car. Jared works there well Edward purchased road maps of New York, California and Colorado. Jared asked Edward are you planning a road trip. He said sort of. Jacob told me he was outside of Cullen house overheard him talking about finding seven Isabella Swans on the Internet that matches you." Seth says to us. Damn this keeps getting bizarre each time.

"Your apology is accepted Seth and thanks for coming to warn Bella about this." Emma says to him.

"This is not the only thing your father checked on his police database and there are three Isabella Swans that are the same age of you. Your father said they are located in Manhattan, New York and in Pasadena, California and Aspen, Colorado. He said that there is a chance that Edward could know where you could be. Your father reminded us that vampires have heightened senses like us. If, he remembers what you smell like he could be able to find you. Why would Edward purchase three maps of those states?" Jacob says to me got me thinking about what Emmett did for Jasper by hacking into their systems. Edward did say I smell like freesias, strawberries and chocolate. Yes, he could smell me out.

"I don't know Jacob, why he would purchase those maps? Yes, you are right he could smell me from miles away." I say to him.

"There is a chance; he got some information off of that Internet site to be able to figure it out that there is three Isabella Swans in those states." Jasper informed us. Yes, there is a possibility just before Emmett shut down the sites.

"I know when dad called me to warn me about what you found out Jacob, from Edward when he was talking to himself and saying he found those matches on the Internet. Jasper called his brother Emmett and had him to hack into their systems to shut down their sites. At least, it gave us some time but with this new information maybe not. Yes, Jasper you could be right he probably did get some information to figure it out. I refuse to run or hide. He doesn't know who he is dealing with." I say to them knowing this will be resolved, one way, or another. But, little do they know except Garrett that I am a leader to Volturi.

"You mean the Volturi Bella; we know you are a guard." Jacob says to me.

"Yes, if I had to put on my crest and Cape he will not want to deal with me." I say to Jacob and hear their stomachs growl. They need to eat.

"Seth, brother, get on the phone and order few pizzas and cokes, for you guys, you must be hungry." I say to my brother, and he gets on the phone orders pizza.

"Bella, we will all tear him up if he gets on our property or comes near you. Where is Garrett?" Jasper asks, and he is feeling the emotions of everyone in room.

"He should be home soon he went into Denver with Laurent and Vicky, they should be arriving home soon. " I say to him looking at the clock they left out of here at seven thirty pm, and it is ten forty five pm.

The pizza delivery guy came out to our home, and the boys are eating their pizza in entertainment room and playing games on the WII. Jasper and Emma they went to their room. I did call Leah to tell her that her brother Seth is here and Jacob. She is still at the club. Jacob finally imprinted on a girl name Laura, she is from the reservation and just graduate from high school. Jacob always had feelings for me but, I could never return those feelings. I only thought of him as a brother.

I hear Garrett's pickup truck. They made it back from their hunt. I rush to the door, he picks me up bridal style and holds me close to him, and I start kissing on him. Vicky and Laurent are standing there watching us.

"I am glad you are home babe, and I missed you. I love you. We have company that you need to meet." I say to Garrett, and he is being protective by placing a firm grip around my waist.

"Who is here? I can smell the shape-shifters and hear three sets of heartbeats." Garrett says to me.

"I can smell them they are Seth and Jacob. You better come out here guys and see me." Vicky says to them then Seth, Jacob and Thomas come through the hallway to the living room.

"Oh hi Vicky, how is it going?" Seth says to her and smiles at her.

We are fine. So, what brings you out here Seth and Jacob?" Vicky asks them. Laurent is holding her hand, and their eyes are fixed on Seth and Jacob.

"Garrett, these are my brother Seth Clearwater-Swan and Jacob Black." I say to Garrett, and he goes over to shake their hands.

"It is a pleasure meeting you both." Garrett says to them.

"Who says pleasure anymore? What century are you from?" Seth says to him, and we are giggling at Seth statement. Seth has a point no one says pleasure to meet you, not like it is in this era.

"Well to answer that Seth, I am from the seventeen hundreds. So, I am that old." Garrett says to Seth, and his eyes are bulging out.

"Here I thought asshole Edward was old as well as Doc Cullen. But, you are really old not as old Laurent. Now, I take that back Aro is definitely old he is like three thousand years old." Seth says to us, and he got us to laugh.

"Yes you're right Seth; Aro does have them beat." I say to him. We all relax and sit around talking about things and having a few drinks.

**Garrett's POV**

We sat around talked Jacob, and Seth explained to me that their friend Jared, who's with tribe, and he is a shape-shifter too. That Edward was filling up his gas in his car and purchased road maps of New York, California and Colorado. Seth explained that Jared asked Edward if he is taking a road trip, and he said sort of. Jacob explained that Jared works there at gas station part-time while attending college. Seth explains to me that Charlie checked the police database and found three Isabella Swans that are the same age as my Isabella, and they are from those states. It got me worried. There is a chance Edward could show up here. Isabella told me not to worry that she would be alright. There is no way he can harm her; she is right she can defend herself, and she has us.

Leah made it home from her night out, and she is spending time with guys in the entertainment room. Vicky and Laurent they went to their high-rise condo and said they are a phone call way if we need them. Peter and Charlotte are coming tomorrow, and the contractor is coming out to do an estimate on the two rooms and get started on it.

Jasper and Emma have not come out of their room they are still at it having sex. That reminds me I need to take my woman upstairs and have my way with her. She will love that. I pick her up from the sofa bridal style and rushed at vampire speed to our bedroom. Jasper is projecting lust all over the place. I wouldn't be surprised that all of Aspen, Colorado is in heated passion. At least Jasper is spreading some love throughout Aspen. That fucker!

I couldn't wait for my woman any longer I ripped her clothes off then she ripped mine. I begin to kiss on my Isabella taking her lips on mine and kissing her deeply needing access inside her mouth as our tongues explore each other. Isabella leads me to our bed, and I am leaving my trial of kisses along her gorgeous body and taking my hand gliding it down to her sex and caressing it. My, my and her sex is dripping wet for me. I take my fingers plunge them inside her core stroking her walls and hearing her moan and purr. I take my tongue and lick her clit moving my tongue were it feels like a vibrator to her, and she screams in delight at my ministrations and the pleasures I am giving her. She could no longer wait for me, she came instantly in my mouth, and I drank the nectar of her juices and swallowed every drop. She tastes as good as she smells like freesias, strawberries and chocolate. Absolutely, mouthwatering my woman taste.

"Garrett babe I need you inside me now," she says to me all I could do is to obey my mate for I need her too. I take my cock and penetrate her core, and she is screaming out my name, "Garrett oh God you feel so good in me. I love your huge cock inside me." I slam my thick nine-inch cock deeper into her core of her walls. I fit perfectly in her like lock and key. She has her legs, around my waist, and I am pounding my cock in her depths. We continue kissing, and she takes a bite on my chest marking me as hers, and she licks the wound. We both came in our climax we screamed out each other's names. I had to mark her as mine I bite her on her neck and licking it with my venom to seal wound. We continue through the night of making love non-stop.

**Leah's POV**

I don't know if I am going to last much longer. I need sex, and I need Thomas to be in me. This is it the last final straw with Jasper in the house projecting all this lust and spreading it around that fucker. My trusted vibrator isn't going to last much longer then I will have to go out and buy a new one. Thomas and I are going to have a discussion today about taking that step. Dammit and it is going to be tonight too. Maybe I can have Bella, and Garrett go out dancing at the club tonight. They can take Vicky, Laurent, Peter, and Charlotte with them. Jacob and my brother Seth could go with them and go as stags in the club. Emma is still a newborn and cannot be around crowds right now maybe Jasper can take her for a drive somewhere in her new car, she would love that.

Well, it is time for me to get to work now there are four new cases that Dennis handed me to do from yesterday. I arrived at work today, and Angela gave me one more case with this one now makes five cases that my Paralegal skills are needed on the documents. It seems like this law firm is growing by leaps and bounds with them taking care of the humans and vampires with their needs. I know in January, I will take on line college courses in law doing that at night. I wished I could go to a Harvard, but my SAT scores were few points lower than what it should be for Harvard law school. I am smart but not that smart. I did find one college and took the SAT and scored enough to be accepted. They have on line courses were I don't need to come in. Bella is paying it for me. She told me after I graduate from law school, she will let me have the office across from hers. She wants me to come aboard and make me associate like Dennis is. I called my sister and told her I need the house alone tonight, and they understand. They are all going clubbing. She told me that Jasper was taking Emma clubbing too he wants to test her out publicly before we all go to court in Seattle to see how fair she does. Bella told me that there will be enough there to help her, and if she becomes tempted to get her out of the club. Just in case. Great! Thomas is prepared for your clothes to come off of that hot body of yours. And, what comes next!

**Edward's POV**

I just left Forks because of that web sites, I cannot get in they are shut down due to technical difficulties. I did find three Isabella Swans that are the same age as my Bella just before the site shut down. I am in my Volvo driving out of Washington heading to state of California. I will go there first, drive to Pasadena, and check out the city, there is one good thing about my vampire senses. I can smell Bella and her scent from miles away. She smells like freesias, strawberries and chocolate. It is simply mouthwatering her scent. If, I don't find her there in Pasadena, then I will leave my car in long-term parking at the airport, and take a flight to New York and seek out Bella in Manhattan. But, if I do not find her there, then my last stop will be in Aspen, Colorado. Who knows? Maybe it is the last one on my list.

I know once I find her, she will never belong to anyone but me. I miss her warm body and her kisses and the way she held me. I miss everything about her and her humanity. I know she asked for me to change her in a vampire, but I will never let that happen to her soul. Bella when she gets old and dies then I will die along the side of her. I will end my life, so I can be with her forever. My next plans are to ask her to marry me. Luckily, I have my mother's ring with me in a box that is inside my pocket in my jacket.

**Thomas's POV**

Everyone is out at the club tonight drinking and dancing. Leah and I had our decisions on sex, we are both ready she went and took a shower and changed into something comfortable. I am little nervous this being our first time. She told me to come in her room and here goes. I knocked at her door, and she opens it up and she is wearing boy shorts with a sleeper tank top and no bra on her tits is showing. My cock is getting hard. I take her by waist and pull her gently to me and begin to kiss her lips. She did something unexpected, slammed me on the bed and lying on top of me taking her time with me, and unbuttons my shirt, and she undid my jeans. I slowly took off her top over her head. She has the most gorgeous breast. I start to feel her breast with my hands and squeeze them gently, put one in my mouth licking and sucking her nipple. She took her boy shorts off then I take a look at her sex, she is so pretty down there so beautiful. I place my hand over her sex, and she moans. She takes my cock in her hand and gives it strokes this feels damn good to me.

"Dammit Thomas I need you in me now." I take my cock in my hand and lead it to her core gently letting it, in so she could get use to me and my size. She moans with pleasure. I stroke my cock in her walls in and out repeatedly and she lets out screams of pleasure and pain. We both scream out each other's names, and she looks at me with a smile on her face. I kiss her deeply and I never thought sex could be this do damn good in life. There is no way I would never want to stop having sex with Leah.


	16. Chapter 15 HOF

**I like to thank my personal beta Karen/Karebear1965 for keeping this gal in line. You are the greatest! Lots of love to you! I like to thank the fans to this story and for liking it.**

**Chapter 15 HOF**

**Bella's POV**

We all had a nice time at the club last night. Seth kept eying the waitress with her big boobs every time she bent down to place the drinks on the table his eyes were wide as saucers. Emma did well going to the club last night her, and Jasper danced up a storm. Peter and Charlotte came by earlier today and stayed awhile, and then Peter had to go work on a car. Thomas went to work with Peter. The contractor came out and did the estimate on the two rooms, and his team will start on it tomorrow and finish it up by the end of the week. Garrett and Jasper are at their investment firm they are working today. I am here in my office working at home and keeping an eye on Emma. Seth and Jacob had to go store to buy some groceries, and then they were going to go Wal-Mart and pick out them some clothes. They never buy expensive clothes, because when they phase into wolf form their clothes tear to shreds. They used Jasper's Hummer to drive. Seth and Jacob are staying for a couple days then I am paying for them a flight home. I told them we have enough vampires here to deal with Edward. I told them that I appreciate them coming, but we could deal with the situation, and their services aren't needed. They understood.

The way I see it, there is a possibility that Edward is searching those states where there is three Isabella Swans are at. He may come here. I am not afraid of him that is for sure. He should be more afraid of me since I am with the Volturi. Besides when he does get a look at me and know I am a vampire. He will freak out. That is something he never wanted for me to become a vampire. I asked him to change me, and he wouldn't. He told me my soul is too important. We all have souls if not, and then we don't have the capability to love. Edward is wrong in his assessment about vampires are without souls. We do have souls, and I do love others and allow others to love me.

Jacob and Seth like Thomas really well, they stick together like glue playing WII games and watching movies and sports. Emma opened her dead heart to Jacob and Seth. Seth says she is sweet and caring. Emma has been cooking for them. Jacob and Seth say Emma's a good cook. Thomas never complains of his sister's cooking, he told me she had to take care of him for the past five years alone. Now, they have all of us, and they aren't alone in the world.

Leah and Thomas had a great night with sex. Leah just before work she had a smug smile on her face and singing and dancing around the house. We all could tell she got laid good for her first time. I am happy for my sister. It's about damn time for her.

Vicky and Laurent are working a case for Dennis; for one of his clients, they will be busy for a few days doing the investigations on a litigation case. At least, they won't be out of state to do the job. They will be busy in Denver and Colorado Springs gathering up information. Angela called me and told me she won Jones case in court law her first trial. She did well.

My chest feels like a ton of bricks are lying on it right now. I wish my mate will get home. I don't like this feeling when he is away from me. I never experienced that with Edward or any of the guys I dated in college. This is the real deal that I have with Garrett, he is my whole life.

**Garrett's POV**

Jasper and I are going over my cliental list that I brought with me from my time in banking business. We are making calls and sending out emails to them stating we are offering our services to them. Some of my prior clients have called me back they are on board with us. They do trust me with their investments.

I am sitting here thinking about Edward and is plans to get Isabella back. Peter did warn me on what his Yoda told him he would fight to get her back. Well, he will have a hell of a fight to get her back. He would have to go through me and a bunch of others who love Isabella. If, he touches her, he will experience a flame of fire around him. I will torch is ass for good. He doesn't have a clue, who is dealing with when it comes to me. He will not have a clue how powerful Isabella is and her ties to the Volturi.

My chest hurts right now being away from Isabella, and we need to get home to our mates. Jasper and I are almost done for today then we will head home. I cannot get Isabella out of my mind she is with me for all eternity.

"Garrett, are you ready to go man? I need to get home to Emma my chest hurts like a bitch when I am away from her, and I do know you are too fucker." Jasper looks up to me and grins. Yep, Jasper is empathy and felt my pain. We locked up and hopped in Jasper's Escalade, and he is driving us home to our women.

"Jasper, what do you know about Edward's personality?" I ask him. The reasons why I want to know this is because more information on his personality or ego, I have it help me along the way. He does read minds that are his advantage. My gift is creating earth weather elements only fire can destroy a vampire. I know the Cullen's but not that well only visited them from time to time. I don't know much about the Cullen's on a personal level. Jasper, Peter and Charlotte and I go long way back. We know each other through and through.

"Garrett to answer that for you, Edward likes to be in control, and he is opinionated he only sees one side of the story, mostly his. He doesn't care about your thoughts on subject. Bella asked him to change her, but he wouldn't he was in fear for her soul. He never looked-out for Bella side of the story like what her life would be like if she got old and died while he stayed young and lived forever. He can be stubborn and here I thought Bella was bad, but Edward is far worse. Garrett that is not all he is possessive of her when Bella came over to Cullen's house he would not leave her sight, only ones he would allow her to talk to were Carlisle, Esme and Emmett. Rose she stayed away from Bella. Alice would take her shopping or go and get her bring her to the house. Bella was never left alone. He would sneak into her window at night and stay with her through the night. He climbs through her window when Charlie was fast asleep. He likes to watch her sleep." Jasper says to me got me thinking this is what stalkers do. He is insane!

"You mean to tell me Edward was that possessive. Its sounds creepy the way a stalker would do like you hear about serial killers do strange things just before they kill the one that they are possessed with. This is not good at all. Isabella never told me all the details about what Edward did to her." I say to him pulling up in our driveway. I will diffidently have to have a talk with her.

"Yes, it is Garrett the same as stalker and serial killer, and you have to be careful with Edward; he is like that towards her. Garrett the reason why she hasn't brought up to you, it may be too hard emotionally for her to talk about." Jasper says to me got me thinking about all the things Jasper said to me about how Edward did towards Isabella. Now, that fucker will pay dearly with his life.

Isabella meets me at door, and I take and wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her deeply and passionately. She leads me towards our bedroom upstairs. Something tells me she needs me now. We get on top of the bed cuddling and holding each other closely. I look into her eyes wanting to discuss the things Jasper revealed to me about Edward.

"Isabella, I want to discuss some things that I found out through Jasper. I asked him about Edward's personality. He told me you were never left alone, and he snuck in your room at night and stayed. He likes to watch you sleep. That he controlled you and you asked him to change you, but he didn't. It sounds like to me that he didn't treat you like his equal. Something tells me you couldn't make your own decisions." I say to her kissing her lips and hearing her dry sobs reliving some bad memories.

"Yes, he did all those things Garrett at first I thought when he watched me sleep it was nice, but it is creepy when you look at it. He did control me and wouldn't let me make any decisions myself. I asked him to change me, but he refused too. He told me he likes me human and didn't want to take away my soul. If, I didn't have a soul, I could never be able to love you." Isabella says to me, and I am holding her trembling body next to mine and purring like a cat in her ear to calm her. Apparently, my purring worked on her.

"Isabella we do have souls and capable to love someone. I remember what you told me the day he left you in forest and you probably thought you were mates. If, you would of have been his true mate there is no way he would ever leave you. It is impossible to leave your mate is becomes too painful for both parties." I say to her, and she has her hand around my neck and caressing my chest with her other hand and unbuttoning my shirt.

"That is so true Garrett; we do have souls to be able to love. Aro and my brothers taught me all about true nature of vampires and their secret world and what is true mating is. If, I was his true mate, he would of took me with him and changed me. Where are you from? Do you remember your past before you changed in a vampire? I would like to know." She asks me, and I am looking at her body up and down caressing her body. I need to make love to her soon.

"That is good the Volturi taught you those things. Isabella I am from Pennsylvania, and my mother's name is Abigail Ruth Williams a homemaker and my father is Harrison Adams Williams, he was a blacksmith. There is not much I recall from my past except for who my parents were and what they did." I say to her, and she is undoing my dress pants taking the zipper with her hand pulling it down.

"Well, I would of have loved to meet your parents Garrett, they sound like they were hard working. " She says to me, and she is looking at my naked body that she undressed. Now, it is my turn to undress her. I begin to undo her clothes and take them off of her body. Kissing her passionately and leaving my wet hot kisses along her body. I am looking up to her beautiful face and kiss her on her cheek, nose, eyes and lips.

"Yes, Isabella my parents would love you. Now, I want to make love to you. So, hush my love let me take care of you." I continue to ravish her body, and she is caressing me over my body and kissing me leaving her trial of hot kisses on my body. I went down on her, and she spread her legs for me while I dined on her. I licked her clits making her scream in delight and hitting her g-spot with my fingers against core of her walls. I taste her juices and swallowing every drop of her nectar. She goes down on me and treats my dick with a good blow job. She licks the shaft of my penis and the tip near center of vein and puts my cock in deeps of her throat stroking up and down every inch, and I came in her mouth and she swallowed. I pounded my cock in her core ramming her hard and deep, and she is screaming out my name.

"Garrett, I love your hug cock in my pussy, harder, faster babe," She calls out to me; my desire is to give it to her hard, and fast my wish is to please my mate. She wanted it hard, and I will make love to her on our second round. I cannot get enough of Isabella.

"Oh Isabella, the things you make me do my woman, God you are so hot to me, Isabella; I am about too." We both had our orgasms and screamed out each other's name. After we were done we held each other in our arms and kissing her deeply. There is nothing that is going to ever separate us. We continue through the night making love to hard sex and there is one thing about my woman, she likes it hard.

**Bella's POV**

I had to drop Jacob and Seth off at the airport today they were only staying two days with us. And, decided to stop in my office to see how Dennis, Angela and Leah were doing. Jasper is at home keeping Emma busy in their room with lots of sex. Thomas is at home studying his courses on line. Thomas did move into Leah's room. The contractor is out doing the work on the guest bedroom and Garrett's study today. At least Thomas is there to oversee their work. They should finish the job at the end of the week. Garrett, Vicky, Laurent, Peter and Charlotte went to hunt. They went to Dallas for a day trip they should be back by midnight or early in the morning. I know when they hunt down criminals they don't hunt in the same location it will be suspicious if they do.

Garrett and I still have not discussed about wedding plans or set a date. We will need to do that soon. Everything is fine at the office, and I told them I will be back next week. I will work through the first week of October. Then the following week we will be flying to Seattle to get ready for the trial. Alice and the Cullen's will go into vampire shock it is me representing Garrett. It looks like Emma is doing well to be home alone while most of us are working. Thomas will be there some to look after his sister while we are at work. I stopped in mall and picked out a Rolex watch for Garrett and his ring at Jared's. I hope he likes the watch and wedding band I picked out for him. Now, I am on my way home to be with my family. Jasper is like a brother to me; Thomas and Emma are like my own kids. Yes, I do love all my family; they mean the world to me.

**Edward's POV**

I am here in Pasadena, California and looked in their phone book in my hotel room for an Isabella Swan. I did find her address went to her home. I peeked through her window looking at the girl it wasn't her; she had long blond hair past her waist, and her face is oval and with blue eyes. She didn't smell like my Bella. I immediately left her place and went to my hotel room to pack my belongings after spending two days here. I made flight arrangements to New York once, I arrive there I will check out Manhattan. I hope she is the one I am searching for. My flight doesn't leave out until another six hours. I took the ring out of my pocket to look at it. I imagine it on my Bella's left hand as I hold her hand and kissing the ring on her hand. I will make her mine shortly. I hope she is not married if not. Then, I will be luckiest man to get a chance of having her back in my life. I pray she forgives me. I really love her and her nice warm human body.

**Peter's POV**

I am driving to Dallas, we are half way there to hunt for hard criminals and to check on my house that Charlotte, and I owe there. Garrett, Vicky, Laurent and my wife Charlotte is with me. We have to change cities in our hunts so we don't bring suspicious to ourselves. I hear my Yoda coming in loud and clear. I decide to pull over the road we are about into Dallas in another twenty minutes we will be there.

"What is going on Peter that we had to pull over?" Charlotte says to me and looking at me like Garrett, Vicky and Laurent are.

"Well, to tell you I need time with Yoda, he is coming in loud and clear needing a conversation with me." I say to them, and they remain silent while I talk with my Yoda. I do have my conversations in silent with it, and no one hears me talk to it.

"_Hey Peter, I need to talk to you." Yoda says to me._

"What is going on master Yoda?" I ask it.

"_That Edward spent two days searching for Isabella Swan in Pasadena, and he went to her house__,__ and it wasn't her. She didn't look like Bella__,__ she had blond hair and oval face and with blue eyes and didn't smell like Bella. He took a flight about two hours ago to New York to search for the next Isabella Swan. His next stop after that is Aspen if he doesn't find her there." _Yoda tells me. I do believe Edward has determination to find Bella.

"Do you know of anything else Yoda about Edward?" I ask Yoda.

"_Yes he has his mother's wedding ring in his pocket he wants to ask for her hand in marriage and intends her staying human. The fucker doesn't even know she is a vampire and already went through the change. A__sshole is clueless if you say."_ Yoda tells me, and it got me laughing about Edward the asshole. Yep, the boy is clueless alright.

"Is there anything else?" I ask Yoda.

"_Yeah one more thing when Garrett and Bella go to trial against Alice. You make sure to tell sissy to ask to bring her first witness to the stand that will be Carlisle Cullen. You have her show the documents and account reports to Carlisle, on what Alice did with his money that it is in her account at Swiss and Chinese banks. This is the key to win this case. You will see Alice will drop this case like a heap coals of fire in her hand. She will get her desert from Carlisle after he is finished with her. Trust me on this." _Yoda tells me and I will pass that information on to Garrett, Vicky, Laurent and sissy. They will be happy about it.

"Well, I am glad for this information master Yoda." I say to it.

"_That's all over and out you be sure to use that sexual spanking technique on Charlotte ass tonight in bed it turns her on."_ Yoda informs me Charlotte loves spankings now that is my kind of kinkiness. I came out of the conversation and smile at Charlotte by planting a kiss on her beautiful lips.

"Well, Pete what did it say?" Laurent says to me in backseat of Jasper's hummer.

"Well, I will give you guys the short version what Yoda said to me. It told me that Edward the asshole went to Pasadena checkout the girl it wasn't our Bella, and he left two hours ago on a flight to New York to check out the next Isabella then the last stop will be in Aspen. It told me to tell sissy the key to winning the case is to call Carlisle as the first witness and for Bella to show him documents and account reports to him and what she did by putting it in her account in a Swiss and Chinese banks. Alice will drop the case like a heap of coals of fire in her hand. Oh yeah, one more thing Edward has his mother's wedding ring in pocket intends asking Bella to marry him and keep her human." I say to them, and it got Vicky and Laurent laughing. Garrett looks like he is about to start a fire it is written over his face, he is angry. Charlotte looks at me and giggles.

"Brother that is awesome. I have to call sis to tell her about the key to winning the case is calling Carlisle to the stand. That Edward is so delusional thinking he can have our Bella back in his life. Just, you wait once he does meet her again his hopes will be lost because she is already a vampire." Vicky says to me getting on her cell phone to call Bella.

"I am ready to burn his ass and dance around the fire that he will trap himself into. He doesn't know me that well Pete that I have the power to destroy him to ash. He can keep dreaming about Isabella being married to her, it will be in hell or heaven which way his maker decides for him. Once, I am through with his ass." Garrett says to me looking angry by the minute.

"I agree with you Garrett all the way." I restarted Jasper's Hummer and continue our drive to Dallas.

We did take out the hard criminals while we were there feeding off of them. I went to our home in Dallas to check on it and gather our mail. We had a few drinks of Jack Daniels at Billy's Bob's in Fort Worth then we made the drive home in Aspen.


	17. Chapter 16 HOF

**I like to thank my Beta Karen/Karebear1965 for always pushing this girl in the right direction and I couldn't do it without you. You rock girl! I like to thank the fans to this story.**

**Chapter 16**

**Bella's POV**

The guys should be home by tomorrow morning from their hunt. Vicky called me and told me what Peter's, Yoda said to him that Edward was in Pasadena, and it turned out it wasn't the right Bella, and he was on a flight to New York to check on the next Isabella if not, then Aspen is next on his list. Vicky told me what Peter said about Edward has his mother's engagement ring and intends to ask me to marry him and keep me human. I have to laugh at that one he is so delusional thinking in those terms. Like, Vicky told me his hopes of me being human will be lost once he finds out that I am a vampire.

Vicky did say to me about Yoda telling Peter about the key to win the case is to ask Carlisle Cullen to stand and show him the documents and account reports on what Alice did to his money and putting it into her account in the Swiss and Chinese bank accounts. She told me what Peter said to her, she will drop the case like heap fire coals in her hand. That is my intent to do as Yoda tells me through Peter.

I have plans for Leah to be at the defensive table along with me and Garrett. Then my family of the Swans, Whitlock's can have the seats behind us. My father plans to be there at the trial he wants to stare down at the Cullen's for what they did to me.

We are all prepared if Edward comes here. He will have a fight on his hands. He will be dealing with me a leader of Volturi, Jasper the God of War and a major, Peter the Captain of Maria's army, taking out vampires and Charlotte and Vicky were lieutenants in Maria's army both use torture methods on newborns who were out of control and Garrett, who can start fires around his ass. He will deal with the wrong crowd.

I told Jasper what Vicky told me about Edward and asking Carlisle Cullen to stand first. He told me that Peter's Yoda is never wrong. Like he told me Edward is delusional asshole thinking, he can keep you human when you are already like him. Jasper did say since he walked out on you eight years ago he has no right to tell you what to do. You are your own person Bella and can make your own decisions. Yes, Jasper is right. I came out of my thoughts when Thomas entered the room and looked at me.

"Bella, you look like you have a lot on your mind. I am here if you need me." Thomas says to me turning the remote on to watch some television. Leah is sitting next to him.

"I do have something on my mind that there is a possibility Edward could come here." I say to him and looking at the clock's time wishing Garrett would be home along with rest of my family.

"Bella, don't worry we have enough vampires here to fight him. He has no idea what I could do to him too. We will defend our family that is what family does." He looks at me and smiles at me. I couldn't help but go over and hug him.

"You just wait until I get the asshole he will not have an ass to sit on after I am done with him." Leah says to us. Leah is a tough cookie on the outside but sweet on inside. Since she and Thomas started having sex she has mellowed out somewhat. But, she can be a bitch at times. She is going to make a good lawyer after she graduates.

"Thomas I do agree with you, and that is what family does it sticks up for one another. I'm happy you are in my family. You are a good kid." I say to him and smile warmly at my newest member in the family.

"Well, thanks Bella and you remind me of our mother the way you look out for Emma and me." Thomas says to me.

"Well, Thomas because I do feel like you and Emma is my own kids. I do love you guys." I say to him as Emma and Jasper come inside of the house, they were busy with sex in their room.

"Well, you do remind us of our mother Bella and I agree with Thomas. I love you." Emma says to me and I go to her and give her a hug.

"I love you too Emma and very happy you are a part of us." I say to her and sitting on sofa thinking how lucky I am to have this family.

"I do love you sis, and I am happy to be in a real family for a change that I can feel the love for one another bouncing off of the walls for each other. " Jasper says to me with his sweet grin on his face, and he has Emma in his lap holding her.

"I love you to Jasper. Whatever happened to Maria? I never asked you guys about what happen to her after you escaped her." I ask Jasper.

"Bella she was killed by me; you see about ten years ago she showed up at the Cullen's she came at the door asking about me. Maria wanted me back in her army, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. That was not a life I no longer crave for there was no way in hell, she would ever get me back. I tracked her for two days and found her, and I was in such a rage; I tore my maker to pieces and burned her to ash. I could no longer live that life, where there was constant killings and feeling of bloodlust from others. That was the end of her, and I had no regrets on what I did." Jasper telling me what he did to Maria.

"You had to do what you did to save yourself from her manipulation and control of you. I cannot blame you for not wanting to live that life ever again." I say to him got me thinking how luckily I am with the Volturi, they aren't out to cause war but to bring peace among the vampire world. Not like Maria wanting to live life in constant wars.

"How did you meet Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper asks me.

"Well, it was five years ago the Volturi needed me look for a vampire named Benito, and I was in Texas looking for him. I happen to run into Peter and Charlotte on the border of Texas and Mexico. They were looking for Benito too; he was wanted by Volturi for exposing us. Peter and Charlotte had a bone to pick with him too and wanted him dead. We came across him in a bar in Mexico. We all took him out of the bar and went to dark alley and tore him to pieces and burn him to ash. Ever since then we became friends and talked about our lives. Now, they are my brother and sister." I say to Jasper thinking how we became friends.

"It is good you guys ended Benito, he was a mean motherfucker. Vicky and Laurent explained to me how you guys became friends meeting each other in meadow you and Edward went too. Now you guys think of each other as brother and sister. Do you usually wear the Volturi crest? You remember the painting in Carlisle's study, and the three kings wore their crest. I am wondering about yours since you are a part of the guard." Jasper says to me.

"I do have one but I only wear it when I go to Italy or on a mission being confronted by vampire that is wanted. Why?" I ask Jasper, and he is looking like he is in deep thought.

"No pacific reason in mind Bella," he says to me got me thinking about what is he up to about the crest.

"Yes, we do Jasper think of each other as brother and sister, and we love each other too. I couldn't think of my world without Vicky and Laurent in it. Neither any of you guys in my life you are all important to me." I say to them.

"Thomas lets go to our room, I need you now." Leah says to Thomas and he takes her hand, and they go upstairs to their room.

"You are important to us Bella." Emma says to me. We all sat around and talked until three am in morning. Leah and Thomas went to sleep after they had their time with sex. Jasper and I started to laugh when Leah and Thomas broke the bed, we heard it crash. It looks like we will have to buy them a new bed. Garrett and the rest didn't make it home until three am in morning. Everyone sat around talking about Edward and the trial. Then everyone went home after we had a few drinks. Garrett and I went to our bedroom and made love until sun came up. I gave him his gift the Rolex watch I brought for him and showed him the wedding band that I choice for him. He loved it. Jasper and Garrett are at work. The contractors should finish up today on guest room and his study.

**Garrett's POV**

Isabella and our family were waiting on us to come in from our hunt. We made it in around three am in morning, and Isabella presented me with a Rolex watch it is nice on my wrist. She did show me the wedding band she picked out for me. I told her that I loved it. She is my whole world and life, and I be damn if Edward gets her back. Isabella is mine. Yes, I am a selfish bastard. We are prepared for asshole to show up here. The contractors are through with the two rooms today. Tomorrow Isabella and I will go pick out the furniture and things to decorate the rooms. She talked about making guest room her father and Sue's bedroom. I told her it is good idea for them to have that room. Now, we got to buy a new bed for Leah and Thomas, they broke it having sex on it. So, far the only one who had to replace a bed twice are Jasper and Emma, they broke theirs having sex on it. Jasper paid for the beds. Leah decided not to get an apartment like she wanted to do when she first arrived here. She is staying premeditatedly with us because Thomas doesn't want to leave Isabella. To Thomas and Emma, they think Isabella reminds them of their dead mother. Neither does Emma want to leave Isabella.

I see Jasper walking into my office looking like something is on his mind he wants to discuss with me.

"What do you want to talk about fucker?" I say to him, and he grins at me standing in front of my desk.

"I want to run this by you since you, and Bella are the head of the family. You know the Cullen crest I use to wear but don't anymore. I would like to create a crest for our family. I know we can come up with a design that we can all agree on. We have to get Peter, Charlotte, Vicky, Laurent, Leah, Thomas and Emma on board. I know Bella only wears her Volturi crest when she is at castle or goes out on a mission. What do you say fucker?" Jasper says to me. I think it is a good idea to have our own.

"Yes, I would love that you make the calls to everyone and have them meet us at the house, and we can come up with a design have the jeweler make it for us. Do you have some ideas on a design already in your head fucker? Remember fucker we are a family, and we treated everyone as equals and no one tells anyone what to do." I say to him, and Jasper is smirking at me.

"Yes, I do happen to have some ideas Garrett, but first I would need to ask the others what they think. I will go make the calls to them, and we can gather at the house to go over it with them. You are right about us that we treat each one equally in our family." Jasper says to me. He goes in his office and called Isabella first then he calls the rest of them. They are going to meet us at the house.

It was time to get home to our mates and Vicky, Laurent, Peter, Charlotte arrived there after Jasper, and I got home. The rest of our family were already home. We all discussed the design of the pendent. Jasper wanted a design had a God of war symbol added to the pendent. It reminded him of the times he was in revolutionary war before he was changed into a vampire by Maria. Jasper is God of war after all he was in our American history in war time and destroying Maria. Isabella, Vicky and Laurent wanted a legal scale like in law since their profession is in law. Isabella a lawyer and Vicky and Laurent are detectives. Thomas wanted one of an eagle, and Leah wanted one of a wolf to remind them they are shape-shifters. Peter and Charlotte wanted one made of Yoda made of a Jedi's head to represent how important Yoda is in their lives. I wanted a symbol to represent my gift of fire and ice. Emma wanted a symbol of a book. To remind her she will become a teacher one day. Emma took all the symbols and drew out the plans to represent all of us. We took a look at three designs Emma drew. We all picked her first design with all of our symbols in it. It will be a round shape, with all the other symbols, that represent all of us, will be on the outside of a circle; they will be smaller in size and in the middle, is god of war medals, with a blue sapphire in the center. The blue sapphire represents me and my gift of ice. The fire symbol that represents my gift of fire will be outside of the circle of god of war medal. It will be made of black gemstones and white platinum gold on the symbols and the god of war. The men will wear platinum white gold necklaces, and the women will wear white platinum gold feminine rings.

Jasper knew of someone that can design our pendent, and he emailed the design to him. Jasper and I are paying for our family crests. The guy will have it delivered to us next week. We named it Williams and Whitlock family crest.

**Edward's POV**

I spent three days in Manhattan searching for my Bella. I found Isabella in the phonebook at the hotel to her home address, and she has to name under her business it is Swan Dance Studio it is in downtown in Manhattan. I went to her apartment and followed her by foot to the dance studio. It wasn't her, she was Italian with tan skin and short straight black hair and green eyes and tall. She smelt like peanut butter not like my Bella. I remember that smell Bella use to make her a peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. The smell was disgusting to me. She likes those sandwiches maybe once we are together again; I can make them for her. Now, I am on my way to Aspen, Colorado. I rented a car with my driving I should arrive there tomorrow evening by two pm. A normal human being driving would of have taken thirty one hours to reach to New York to Aspen. My vampire driving and love for speed is half the time approximate sixteen hours to reach Aspen, Colorado. This is my last hope to find my Bella.

**Bella's POV **

Garrett and I went and picked out furniture and decorated the rooms now they are ready to use. Garrett likes his new study. He is in his office going over the list of clients from other investors trying to get them on board. I will be returning to work tomorrow since it will be Monday. Jasper's idea of us having our own family crest is great. Now, I know why he asks me a question why I didn't wear my Volturi crest. He wanted one made for all us. I remember the Cullen crest, and Jasper no longer wears his. Everyone is going to have something that represents them around the circle of God of war medal. We are all excited about the family crest and cannot wait until the necklaces, and rings are delivered. I am in our bedroom about to draw me a bubble bath and get in.

I am here in a bubble bath in our roman Jacuzzi tub and Garrett steps in looks at the scene before him and smiles at me, and he takes his clothes off and joins me in the tub. I look at him wanting to ravish his body. He sits down with his back on the tub me between his legs, and he is kissing me while he scrubs my back with a sea sponge. We are bathing and exploring each other's bodies. I need him now in me. He takes his mouth on my nipple sucking it until it becomes hard. I take my hand and give his cock some strokes with my hand until it becomes hard.

"Isabella sits on my cock and rides my cock baby." Garrett says to me, and I sit on his huge cock and plunge it into my pussy hard and deep going up and down on him until the water splashes out of the tub on to the floor. We are hanging on each other for dear life with such an intense orgasm through our climax.

"God Garrett, I love the way your cock feels against my walls in my pussy. Please give it to me harder." He complies with my need of my release. I rode him hard and fast until we both came screaming out each other's name, and I bite down on his neck and seal it with my venom. He bites me on the side of my neck and seals it with his venom. We both laid there in the tub and holding each other and kissing deeply.

We continue through the night making love until the sun came up. We had to get up and get ready for work. This is my first day back in two and half weeks. Jasper took Emma out for her hunt early before the sun rises. I went the night before to hunt. Emma still has to feed every day. Thomas will be here to keep an eye on his sister since she is a newborn. Peter and Charlotte are fifth teen minutes away if she needs, them it is only a minute by foot with them running at vampire speed. Jasper, Leah, Garrett and I we are driving in together since Jasper and Garrett's office is next door to my law firm. We are going in Jasper's Escalade. I open the law firm at ten am, and it is the same for Garrett's and Jasper's investment firm. That makes it convenient for all of us to drive in. The pain in mine and Garrett's chest will lessen since we aren't far away from each other. I kissed Garrett before they drop me off by the front door to my work. I enter in looking around seeing Angela, and she sees me.

"Bella, welcome backs my best friend," she says to me, and I give her a hug and Leah goes to her desk sitting up for her work today.

"Well, it is good to be back to work Angela. What case are you working on this time?" I ask her, and she has a file in her hand.

"I am working on the Wilsons case they are filing for a divorce. Dennis is working on documents for Mike Newton for his company Newton Outfitters. You remember him from Forks High School. His parents own three stores in Washington. They have two stores in California now they are opening one here in Aspen, Colorado. You never guess who he is married too." Angela says to me got me thinking about how Mike would hit on me in High School.

"I haven't heard from him in ages now his parents, must of have expanded their stores. I use to work for them. Who did he marry? Well, you guys let me know if you need anything. I will be in my office." I am walking toward my office door and turned to look at Leah.

"Yeah, me too it has been a long time hearing from him. He married to Jessica Stanley." Angela says to me and walks to her office to get started on that case.

"They were together for a long time, and I remember that they broke up twice in high school now they are together. Leah you call me if you need me or anything comes up." I say to her opening my door.

"No problem sis, I will," Leah says to me.

We all been pretty busy today with our cases, and I am here sitting in my chair looking out the second-story window. I can see Williams and Whitlock Investments building with their new sign. They are in a building by themselves. It is almost two pm in afternoon. My law firm building is shared with doctors and lawyers. It is four stories tall. Vicky and Laurent are on the fourth floor their Whitlock Private Investigations business. It is like all my family is here close together working in the same building or next door. I couldn't be happier about the consequential that we share our work close together.

**Edward's POV**

I made it here to Aspen, Colorado stopped into Hotel Durant and went to my room. I took a shower thinking about my Bella how her warm hands would be on me right now. I got out and dried off wrap the towel around me and checked the phonebook. There is no Isabella Swan listed here or her address until I saw the backside cover to phonebook. There is an ad _Isabella Swan Attorney at Law on Swiss Avenue_. I got dressed quickly and got out of my room into my rental car to make the drive. I see Swiss Avenue; there is four-story building. I got out of my car smelling that sweet aroma. It is my Bella's scent. What is this? Why do I smell Jasper and Garrett here too? I can smell Laurent and Victoria here too. This is not good they are out to get my Bella. I scan the area looking in the corner of my eye just next door there is _Williams and Whitlock Investment Firm. _I walk into the four-story building to read the registry, Isabella Swan's office is suite 2005 on second floor, and what do I see. There is a _Whitlock Private_ In_vestigations_ on the fourth floor in suite 4010. What is going on all these businesses have Peter Whitlock written all over them? I smell even Peter and Charlotte scent here too. Why is Jasper here in this area? I intend to find out. I went to the elevator and pushed the button, and the door opened up.


	18. Chapter 17 HOF

**I like to thank my Beta Karen/Karebear1965 you rock my world. I couldn't do it without your eyes on my work. I like to thank the fans of this story and for enjoying the ride.**

**Chapter 17**

**Leah's POV**

I am sitting here at my desk going over Wilson case for Angela. Angela Webber-Mathews and her husband Dennis know all Bella's secret, that she is a vampire and part of the Volturi guard. They promised her to keep the secrets. Suddenly, I smell unknown vampire in the area. It's not uncommon for Bella to have vampires go in and out of our office. She handles their legal affairs and forgeries. I see a male vampire about six-foot tall, golden eyes, and bronze brown hair walks into the receptionist area and stop at my desk and looks at me.

"How may I help you?" I ask the unknown vampire with my cell phone in my lap just in case, I need to text Bella. I wonder if he could be that Edward Cullen. I never meet the Cullen's before.

"Yes, you can Miss. I am looking for an Isabella Swan is she here by chance," he says to me, and I got this feeling it's him and started texting multiples of vampires on my phone directory in my cell phone. Bella told me when we were living in Forks that Edward can read minds. I hope he is not reading mine.

"What is your name sir and do you have an appointment?" I ask him, and he looks at me with his hand in his pocket by the shape of the object in his pocket it looks like a tiny box.

"No, I don't have an appointment but my name is Edward Cullen," he says to me in a sincere manner, and then three things happen at once. Vicky and Laurent barge in the office looking at Edward ready to kill him, I looked at him ready to phase at any given moment. Jasper and Garrett ran in office looking at Edward then Bella's office door opens up she steps out. She is wearing her cloak and Volturi crest; she always carries it in her backpack, in case she needs it to go. Peter and Charlotte show up ready to assist.

Then we hear him say.

"Bella," he says out loud. He is looking at her in her cloak like he is in shock. I wonder if vampires could go into shock. Jasper must have hit him with a dose of lethargy, and he falls asleep. Vampires don't ever sleep. Jasper and Peter pick him up and carry him out of the building. Bella goes back in her office to get her things. Then Vicky, Laurent, Garrett, Charlotte and my sister walked out of the building. I wonder where they are taking him. I hope they take fucker to the Volturi throw him into the dungeon. I would like to see Bella tear him to shreds. Knowing my sister well she would want to talk to him. After she had her talk with the asshole, she will decide his fate. All, I know is shit is going down, and I want to be there within earshot. Damn!

**Jasper's POV **

Leah texted all of us so Edward wouldn't be alarmed to what was going on. All of us arrived at Bella's law firm, and we were ready to assist her. Edward is stunned to find Bella wearing her cloak and Volturi crest. He is in shock, that she is a vampire. I felt the best way to handle the situation is to give Edward a dose of lethargy to make him sleep for a while until Bella gives the final say to wake his ass up.

Peter made the decision to bring Edward at his place. We didn't want to bring him at our home. Peter and I carried Edward into their house, we placed him down on the sofa, and he is still asleep. All of us are on standby once we are given the ok by Bella to wake him up, in case he attacks us.

"Bella, when you do want me to wake him up?" I ask her, and she is looking at Edward tentatively how to respond to him.

"You can do it now Jasper," she says to me. I used my calm and a peaceful wave of emotion in the room before waking Edward up. Once, I felt everyone's emotions are calm. I go over to Edward and place my hand on his head and wake him up sending him peace and waking up refreshed. He opens his eyes and scans the room of vampires, and his eyes land on Bella and Garrett is holding her hand. The look on Edward is pure rage and his emotions I feel are jealously.

"Jasper why are you here? What happen to Bella? Why is she with the Volturi? Who in hell changed her? She is supposed to remain human. What is going on here in Aspen? Why are Victoria and Laurent here?" He is interrogating us when it should be Bella. The look on Edward's face is passable of torment and confusion.

"Why am I here? Edward this is my new family the Williams and Whitlock's. I live with Bella and Garrett. Vicky and Laurent over there are my new family. I have a mate who is waiting patiently for me at home. Now, Garrett and I run investment firm together. Bella is the one who can answer your questions. Why are you here? A fair warning one false move towards Bella and you will lose a limb." I say to him. I motion to Bella; she can take the floor, and she comes over and stands in front of Edward looking into his eyes. Edward sees the hurt; he caused her the pain she went through.

**Bella's POV**

"First of all, of all Edward, I'll be the one to ask questions not you; it's the other way around. Got it! How dare you come here to destroy me? You are the one that left me in forest and dumped me like I didn't matter. You told me I wasn't good enough. You told me you didn't love me or wanted me. You didn't want me to come with you. Then you say I was only a distraction. You left me broken Edward; I ran after you but got lost in the forest. I tripped over a rock and was left on the ground for hours crying my eyes out over you. I was cold and hypothermic until Sam one of the shape-shifters found me and took me home. I went weeks and months couldn't eat, didn't sleep and had nightmares. That is what you did to me Edward. You have no right to my life or to tell me what to do or dictate my life and control me. Not no more you don't." I looked at him, and he had his head down running his hand through the locks of his hair. I heard growls of everyone after what I said to Edward on what I went through.

"I am sorry, but it was all a lie Bella those things I said in forest. If, I could I would take them back. The only reason to leave you the way I did is to keep you safe. I still loved you all those years. That is the reason why I am here. When, I got here I hope that, I wasn't too late, or you hadn't gotten married. I am determined to get you back and fight for you. I wanted you to stay human because I didn't want to take away your soul." He is living in a dream world if he thinks he can get me back.

"Well, it is too late for your reasoning, why I should remain human isn't. As for getting me back there is no way. I am with my true mate Garrett Williams, and we are engaged to be married." Edward took a step forward and grabs my arm pulls me to him, and I shoved him further against the wall and his body came down with a hard thud on the floor. He is being restraint by Jasper and Peter.

"I didn't want to hurt you Bella, but to hold you, and I still love you. I am sorry I shouldn't grab you. What happen in those eight years? Who changed you?" Peter and Jasper are holding Edward, in the corner of room where I threw him against the wall. Maybe, I should tell him about what happen to me.

"You want to know what happen in those eight years. I went to Harvard Law School after graduating at Forks High School. My mother and stepfather were killed in an auto accident. Well, the day after they were killed. I went to our meadow and found Victoria and Laurent there. I thought they wanted to kill me. But, they didn't Vicky wanted to become friends with me, and we all talked about our lives in the meadow that day. Now, we are like brother and sister who love each other. My father got to know Vicky and Laurent, and now he loves them like his own kids. Yes, my father knows about vampires and shape-shifters. What happen to me one night while jogging near the campus? I heard something and got attacked but didn't see who did it. I was bleeding and dying. I heard growls and snarls in the background just before the darkness took over me." I say to him, and he tries to break free of Jasper and Peter growling after what I told him.

"I am so angry at myself Bella for not being there for you to prevent this. I should have been there to protect you. I am so sorry about what happen to you." Edwards says to me, he seems to be sincere. He is growling and angry about what happen to me.

"You better calm down Edward, or I will not tell you the rest of the story." I say to him, and he nods his head in agreement.

"I am sorry I was just angry you got hurt and almost died. Who did it?" Edward asks me.

"It was an unknown vampire, but he was wanted by Volturi, and they were there at the time of the innocent, and the Volturi took out the wanted vampire and Aro change me ever since then I've been with the guard. The Volturi allows me to live freely here and continue my education and become a lawyer. They saved my life Edward." I say to him allowing him enough time to absorb this information in.

"It should have been me to end the vampire's life that did this to you and protect you from what happen to you. I should kill Aro for changing you; he should die for his actions. You were never meant for this life." Edward says to me, he thought I was never meant for this life, but I am I fit into it perfectly.

"You will do no such thing Edward to end my maker's life Aro and for one, he saved my life, and I love Aro and my brothers of Volturi. How dare you say I was never meant this life? The truth is I never fit into a human life for one, and I do fit in the vampire world." I say to him, and he is looking angry by the minutes looking at Garrett.

"How dare you defile Bella with sex you bastard? I should kill you now." Edward breaks free and runs at Garrett. Garrett stands in front of Edward and shoots him with ice spears into his eyes blinding him for a minute and takes his body and slams it down on floor and puts a lock hold around his neck.

"You get this through your head boy; she is mine not yours. Yes, I showed you visions of every passionate kiss to our lovemaking and hard-core sex. So, you will know who she belongs too. You will never get her back for she loves me, and I love her. If, you weren't such a boy, you would have realized the true mating process of a vampire's life. It is in possible to leave your mate; if they are human, you change them, and for one, you claim them before anyone else does. You shall stay away from my Isabella boy do you hear me, or I will end your life. How dare you threaten me boy you are just a petulant child not a real man. A real man never leaves their true mate." Garrett says to Edward, and they are both growling and snarling at each other.

Edward shoves Garrett off of him and makes a run towards the back glass door trying to escape us, and Vicky and Laurent grabs him by his arms and pins them back, and Vicky has a chock hold on Edward's neck.

"This is not over. I shall get Bella back, and she will be mine, even if I have to kill you do it. She will never be yours." Edward says to Garrett staring at him with malice written on his face. Laurent and Vicky are still holding onto Edward having him pinned.

"Edward you do know my gift for seeing relationships. I can tell that Bella and Garrett are true mates like I can see Vicky and Laurent are true mates. Jasper and his new mate are true mates. Why can you just let it go? You and Bella were never true mates. If, you were, you would have taken Bella with you and changed her yourself. "Charlotte says to Edward, and he looks angry at Charlotte and tries to get away from Vicky and Laurent by shoving their arms away from being pinned. Edward tries to get to Charlotte to attack her. Peter is right in front of Edward so fast.

"Boy you better think again who you are dealing with. You shall not hurt my mate, and you will stay away from sissy you got that boy." Peter says to him. Peter is right in front of him in chock hold.

"I don't believe you Charlotte just you wait and see she will be mine. I am her true mate not Garrett." Edward says to her. Garrett is right he is a child not a real man.

"She will never be yours Edward you are an asshole; she is our sister who we love, and she loves us, and she is Garrett's true mate. You are so delusional boy." Vicky says to him, and she is ready to kill him if he steps out of line.

"Victoria you changed you wanted her blood to kill her; you are no different than me." Vicky she slapped Edward across the face real hard with her hand.

"You better watch yourself boy; she was only your singer not your true mate. Yes, I have change for the better. What changes did you make Edward? Not a damn change Edward not even one you are still the same spoiled brat." Vicky is putting Edward in his place, and he stays silent.

"That's enough Edward; I am tired of your rants. I am in love with Garrett; he is my true mate, and I need him like air to breathe. There was one time in my life; I did love you but not no more. You defile the laws of Volturi when you let me in your world. You were supposed to change me or kill me for my knowledge of the vampire world. All of you Cullen's let a human in your world and didn't change or kill me. The second law you broke is keeping someone from their mate by threating Garrett the way you did. Third for trying to attack someone's mate is against Volturi law. Jasper is prepared to knock him out with sleep. He is going to Volturi for trial. My brothers and I will decide his fate in few days. He shall stay locked up until my decision is made." I am looking feral towards Edward letting out a growl.

"Bella you just say word, and I will do it." Jasper says to me standing beside Peter in front of Edward.

"Do it now Jasper and I am going to make the call and have them come and get Edward and take his cell phone away from him when you do. I thank you Jasper and my family for helping me." Jasper touches his hand on Edward's head he is out like a light. He takes his phone out of his pocket and then a box of something drops on the floor. Peter picks it up and expects it and opens it up it is the ring he told us about. He places the ring back into Edwards' pocket, and they lay him on the sofa. Jasper crushes Edward's phone into a heap of rubble with his fingers.

"No problem sis, you are worth it; you remember the time in Phoenix. I told you that you are worth it. I mean that." Jasper says to her, Isabella gives him a sisterly kiss on his cheek, and he smiles at her.

"I will pay for the damages to the wall Peter and to floor." I say to him getting out my cell phone to make the call.

"You will do no such thing sissy it is a pleasure to fuck with Edward for a change." Everyone is laughing. Yes, everyone did in their own way.

**Garrett POV**

We are waiting for Volturi and some of their guards to get here. Isabella made the call to Volturi and explained to them everything that took place here. What Edward tried to do? The Volturi is aware of Bella' past with the Cullen's. They did let a human enter their world with her full knowledge of the vampire world. The Cullen's were supposed to change her or kill her under Volturi law. Edward was changed at seventeen into a vampire. I guess the change must of have stunted his maturity level too. He acted like a spoiled child when he didn't get his way. He wants Isabella back, and he shall never have her. The whole time Edward is been here my concern is for Isabella and her safety; we all are. Everyone did their part to keep her safe. I couldn't ever forget the way Isabella threw Edward into the wall. She can handle herself well. The Volturi trained her well in fighting.

It has been five hours now we hear a knock at the door, and Peter goes to open up the door. I see four vampires with cloaks on and their Volturi crest. Peter motions for them to come in, and they step to Isabella's side.

"Good evening, Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix." Isabella says to them and kisses them on the cheek and turns to Jane.

"Isabella, sister it is a pleasure to see you again. I wish it was under different circumstances." Jane says to her.

"We shall get your trash out of your way and take him with us and be on our way. We know what to do Isabella." Demetri says to her and smiles at her.

"Demetri, please wait I need to dose him more with lethargy to make him sleep more for the flight he will wake up just in time to arrive at the castle." Jasper says to him and touches Edward's head to make him sleep more. Demetri and Felix pick him up and carrying him out of the house.

"I thank you my brothers and sister for coming to help me. I already told Aro and my brothers that I would be there once the trial is over to give the final judgment for Edward." Isabella says to her and Jane faces us and looks around for one final look.

"There is no problem sister if he gives me any trouble. I will just zap him a few times." She starts this tinker bell laughter, we are laughing with her, she smiles at us, and then they leave.

We all sat around Peter's and Charlottes discussing what went down and had a few drinks. We all could use one after that fiasco that went down. Isabella called her folks in Forks to let them know what conspired here in Aspen. Leah got the news from Laurent; he called her and sent her a live video and audio off of his IPhone to her. She texted back is saying good job guys. She said she is busy giving Thomas some loving, and she would talk to us later. I know they are having sex. That reminds me I need to be in Isabella now. We said our good-byes and headed home. I took Isabella up to our room in vampire speed. We made love through the night.

A week has gone by fast it seems like. The jeweler had our family crest we made up delivered here. The crest turned out nicely. Everyone loved the Williams and Whitlock family crest and wearing them. We are all in Peter's private jet flying to Forks. We all decided to stay at Charlie's and Sue's house they have lots of room for us. All of us are looking forward to being with the family and getting the trial over. Once the trial is over Isabella, and I will fly to Volturi for the judgment of Edward.

**Carlisle's POV**

We are all flying into Seattle to support Alice in court our flight should arrive shortly. I've called dozen times to reach Edward, and he is not answering my damn calls. I wonder where he could be. I keep wondering in back of my mind if he did find Bella. If, he did that could be reason why he has not picked up. I know he loves her, but he is possessive of Bella and controlling her. It was never a healthy relationship as far as my concern between them two. I know what true mating is and if Bella and Edward were true mates. He would have taken her with us and changed her. I knew without a doubt that they weren't true mates.

**Alice's POV**

Everyone should arrive shortly to support me. I am waiting on the family to get here. Mark Jones my lawyer is all prepared to win the case. I intend to win and get Garrett's money. I cannot see any visions about Garrett or Jasper something is blocking it. What it is? I do not know. Who is this Liz Dwyer that is Garrett's attorney? I cannot get a vision about her. Edward has gone to find Bella, but she will never be a Cullen. I couldn't stand her. I only treated her like a pet nothing more. I believe I found my true mate it is my attorney Mark Jones; he is far better looking than Garrett is. Maybe I can get Carlisle change him. I will have to tell him after the trial that I am a vampire.


	19. Chapter 18 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen/Karebear1965 for pushing me the right way to go. You are greatest!**

**I like to thank the fans to this story you totally awesome.**

**Chapter 18 HOF**

**Charlie's POV**

My daughter called me a week ago with the news that Edward found her and what he tried to do and the things he said. Let me tell you I wished I was there. I would have a given anything to be in on the action. It is good thing all my kids in the Volturi have him in custody. Tomorrow is the trial and I plan to be there to support Garrett and stare down at the Cullen's. Bells told me she missed them more than she did Edward. Bella opened up her heart to them then they dump her like she didn't matter. Sue and I are waiting for our kids to get here. I cannot wait to see all my kids. Sue and I we discussed about me becoming a vampire. She agrees with me that the kids still need us. I ask her if she wanted it and she said yes. She wants to live forever for Leah, Seth and Bella and to be around for our new kids. We will have to talk to Billy and the tribe about our decision because Sue is a part of the tribe. We do not know how well they would go along with our plans.

Well, I hear two vehicles enter our circle driveway that must be them. I stepped outside to meet my kids. Sure enough, there are two SUVs with black tinted windows. They hopped out of the SUVs and came running at me. I love it when they do that. I love being their father to all of them.

"Hi kids it is good to see you. You guys come in make yourself at home." I give each of them a hug and kiss on the cheek. Laurent gives me a pat on the back. He is sure a good kid even though he is like two hundred years older than me. Most of them were changed in their teens to early twenties. Their mind-set is young. I act older than them. The kids follow me into the house.

"Dad and momma Sue it is good to be home again. Where is Seth?" Bella asks me sitting down her luggage on the floor.

"Well he is out hanging out on reservation Bells, he will be home soon. It is good to have all of you guys here." Jasper hands me a bag of something chilled, and I look in the bag it is twelve-pack of beer. That boy speaks my mind.

"Thanks for the beer Jasper. I have your favorites behind the bar so help yourself." I say to them, and they go to bar fixed their drinks we all sit down in the living room. Peter went to put everyone's luggage in their rooms. He comes back in room and pours himself some Jack Daniels and sits beside Charlotte.

"You are welcome Charlie." Jasper says to me has his arms around Emma.

"Emma and Thomas, how is your online schooling going?" I ask them, and they are looking at me.

"Well we are doing fine pops, and we will be ready in January to return to college full time." Emma says to me, and she called me pops. Emma and Thomas think of Bella as a mother. I think that is good that they do. Emma and Thomas needed someone after their parents died.

"Thomas and Leah, I have some food ready for you kids to eat. Why don't you come to the kitchen and let me feed you?" Sue says to him, Thomas, and Leah goes and follows Sue to the kitchen.

"How are you doing pops?" Peter asks me taking a drink of his whiskey.

"I am doing good Pete. You kids I have come to a decision that I want to be turned into a vampire and so does Sue. We want to be around for you kids. No matter what you say you still need us most of you were in your teens and twenties when you were changed, and your mind is still young. We just love all of you so much we don't want to leave you guys. What do you think kids?" I say to them, and the kids look at me with venom tears in their eyes. Charlotte and Vicky both my girls hop in my lap and hug me sobbing. I am rubbing their backs trying to comfort them. Bella took it in strides, she has always been wise for her years she took care of her mother.

"Oh, dad that, is a great idea, and we love you too." Vicky says to me, she is daddy's sweet pumpkin.

"I love you too sweet pumpkin." I say to her and she kisses me on cheek, and I wipe the tears that will never come from her eyes.

"Daddy we would be honored to have you and momma to become one of us, and we love you." Charlotte says to me, she is my sweetheart, and she gets off my lap and goes to Pete, and he is holding her.

"Dad you gave us your reasons why you want to become one of us. Do you guys know what you will be going through the three days of burning and the pain? I want you to be aware of it. Yes, I would be happy to keep you guys forever in my life. Do you guys have a date set to be changed?" Bella says to me and looking at us, and she does have a point we would go through the burn and pain it would be worth it in the end.

"No Bells, we don't have a date set; we need to get permission from the tribe, before we do since Sue is part of the tribe. I am aware of the burning and pain from the transformation. It is something that I am willing to go through it to be there for you kids." I say to her and Garrett is holding her in his lap. He is far better for my baby girl than that Edward.

"I have something to say about it. I want the same thing as your dad does, and I do realize what I will be experiencing with the change but if I come out looking younger looking, thinner, fast, and strong, then I can keep up with you kids. You kids are too fast for us to keep up with." Sue says to them then I hear a few chuckles from the kids.

"I am all for it pops, and we would welcome you guys to stay with us going through transformation when you both decide the date and get approval from the tribal counsel. My home is your home too." Pete says to us, he is a good kid.

"Well, that is good son you offered your place to us. Sue and I thought we would live with you kids and stay until our bloodlust is controlled, and we can come to visit Forks from time to time and stay at our place. Leah, I saw that video you sent me on my IPhone on what went down at Pete's house. You kids made me proud by fucking up that Edward the way you did." I say to them and smiling at them in pride. They handle themselves well.

"Yes, pops my Isabella did well, and you should have seen her in action, she threw Edward into wall leaving a gaping hole in it. The Volturi trained her well. I am so proud of my mate and love her very much." Garrett says to me.

"Bella you made your daddy proud on what you did and how you handle yourself, you did it like a pro." I say to her beaming at her in pride.

"Well, thanks dad but everyone helped and yes the Volturi trained me well to handle situations. I am good at what I do." Bells say to me and looking at me with her cute smile even when she pouts, she is cute.

"Charlie, Bella is worth it after that shithead of ex-brother of mine did to her, he got what he deserves." Jasper says to me, and I agree with him.

"I am glad you are in the family Jasper and you too Thomas and Emma. You are good kids." I say to them. That Thomas still doesn't talk much he will get out of shyness one day. He will have to especially since he is becoming a teacher.

"Pops, we cannot wait until you become one of us. What is going to be your choice in food source? We still feed off of hard criminals and Bella; Emma and Jasper feed off of animals." Laurent says to me. Sue and I have discussed that topic the way we would feed.

"Laurent I would feed off of hard criminals and Sue already decided to feed off of animals." I say to them.

"Daddy Charlie I am going to take Thomas down on the reservation to introduce him to the tribe. We will be back tonight we have to get to bed early for the trial tomorrow." Leah says to me, and she gets up taking Thomas by the hand and leave out the door.

"Did you guys go hunting before you got here?" I ask them. I am seeing some dark circles around their eyes.

"Dad, Emma and Jasper and I will go hunt tonight together in forest. Garrett, Vicky, Laurent, Peter and Charlotte will go into Seattle tonight to feed after dark. Emma still needs to feed every day. Her bloodlust is getting better and besides she has good control. I am proud of her." Bella says to me.

We all got together in game room and played some pool and drank some more. The kids already left to go hunting they will be back in a few hours. I called Billy to come over, and he did. I told him I needed to talk to him about Sue, and I want to become vampires. I told him my reasons are to be around for the kids. He understands, and he said he would talk to tribal council about our request. He would get back with us concerning it. Leah, Thomas, and Seth came back, and they are sound asleep. Thomas is sleeping in Seth's room sharing it with him. The kids can let themselves in Sue, and I am going to bed, we have the trial tomorrow to attend to. I had to get up in the middle of the night for a human moment and get me a drink of water from the kitchen. I went upstairs to my room and saw Thomas sneaking into Leah's room in the hallway.

Now, I got to talk to those two kids of mine. Why they haven't told me that they've done the deed? Nothing gets pass me for I am Charlie Swan. I decided to go back to bed, and I will talk to Leah and Thomas about their behavior tomorrow. I am too tired to deal with it tonight those kids wore me out today. I will be glad when I am like them and have more energy keep up with those kids. I agree with Sue it will be easier once we are vampires. Seth and Leah will live forever as long as they keep phasing. We just don't want to leave the kids without guidance and someone to discipline them when they need it.

**Aro's POV**

It was a week ago since my guard brought Edward in, and I received a phone call from our sister stating the crimes that Edward done. My mind had a hard time wrapping around why? Edward done such a thing, knowing my old friend, Carlisle, must have taught his coven to behave in a manner towards our vampire laws. I must speak to Carlisle as the leader to his coven and why he failed as a leader. I want answers to why as a leader; he didn't change Isabella with her knowledge of our world. I must get the answers. I have known Carlisle over two centuries, and he disappoints me not teaching his coven better than this to respect vampire laws and to teach his coven on true mating between vampires and respecting the law about not attacking anyone's mate. I am thinking back to a week ago when Edward was brought in.

_**Flashback**_

I am sitting here on my throne waiting for Edward Cullen our prisoner to come in the throne room. Suddenly, the doors open up here is my guards, coming in with Edward in tow. Felix and Demetri they bring forth Edward to front of the throne. My brothers Caius and Marcus are sitting in their chairs, and I am standing up. There Edward stood in front of me with his eyes on me. I surely didn't take my eyes off of him. He will serve his punishment once our Isabella is through with her case trial in court. Isabella goes to court tomorrow we hope the case doesn't last much longer. We do miss our sister and pops too Isabella's father we call pops he is like our dad to all of us, he is wise for his years and older than us in biological years. She will come here after her trial is over and we will make our decision then.

"Edward Cullen it is a pleasure to see you, but you disappoint me and our laws. You have been brought forth to us due to you breaking the Volturi laws. You disregard our laws when you let a human being enter our world. You were supposed to kill or change her, but you refused too because of your ignorant ways. What do you say Edward for your reason why you didn't follow the Volturi law to kill or change Isabella Swan?" I say to him, and he is probably reading my mind about now. I heard of his exceptional talent.

"I have nothing to say to you Aro for you aren't my leader." Why that prudent child how dare he mocks me?

"Edward you give me your hand now." I order him, and I take his hand and looked at his life. Everything that happened in his life from the past and presents up to the time, he meets Isabella Swan, he only craved her blood not her love for him. I saw in a manner in which he left her alone in forest and the cruel spoken words, he said to her. I saw in his mind what happen at Peter Whitlock's residents when there was the confrontation with Isabella and her family. I am seeing his plan was to get Isabella back and kill Garrett Williams to get to her. I saw him trying to break loose from Victoria and Laurent hold on him and try to attack Charlotte. This is not good at all in my book. He clearly thought Isabella is his true mate, but if she was he would have changed her, and took her with him. He is delusional at my calculations and examining his mind. He wants to control Isabella, he does love her, but it is not the truest love that a man has for his mate. I saw in back of his mind to kill Garrett and kidnap Isabella and force her to marry him. That asshole will pay for this Isabella is like a daughter and sister to Sulpicia and me. How dare he?

"Well, thank you Edward for enlightening me into your mind. You left Isabella in way that you shouldn't have. You wanted to kill her mate and tried to attack another man's mate. You have broken three rules to Volturi laws. We will not make our final decision until Isabella return to us. Felix and Demetri you will take Edward to lock up he will be staying in there for a few days. Then he will face trial and punishment for his actions. You have Afton and Santiago keep guard. He feeds off of animal blood Felix makes sure he gets some animal blood in his cell." I gave my orders to them, and Edward tried to break free from their hold on him and yells.

"No I want go in there." I motion for Jane to zap him with a dose of pain, and he falls on floor withering in pain and agony. Then Felix and Demetri pick him off of the marble floor and took him to our dungeon to our holding cell until he is let out to face trial.

"Get him out of my sight now." I order to them, and they took Edward Cullen away from my sight. He is a spoiled brat, who refuses to grow-up take responsibility for his actions and behaviors.

_**Now, three hours later.**_

I decided to get up from my chair in the throne room and suddenly, Afton barges in, and he looks angry.

"Afton what is your reason for being here? You should have your eye on Edward Cullen." I look at him angry that he disobeyed my order.

"Master, Edward, escaped us when Felix brought him a bag of animal blood. He attacked us and tore off Felix and Santiago's arms off, and he slammed me into the wall. He ran from us so fast we couldn't catch up with him. We are searching the castle as we speak, for him. Demetri has gone to track him. Alec is attaching Felix and Santiago's arms back on them. I am so sorry master." Afton seems remorseful and sincere for his actions very well.

"Afton you get all the guards and do a search for Edward and to look for him in city. I don't care what it takes make sure he doesn't get out of Italy. Edward is a fast runner and can read your minds. And, have Gianni check the airlines to see if he got a reservation." I gave Afton my orders, and if they don't come back with Edward in tow. If, my suspicions are correct, he could leave for the United States. He would proceed to go back to Aspen, Colorado to get Isabella back and kill Garrett in the process to achieve his goal.

"Very well master it shall be done." I am so angry at Edward; he will pay for his actions. The entire guard came back within four hours later with no Edward in tow. He has escape Italy. My brothers agree with me, it is time for a visit with the Cullen's. They will be attending the trial tomorrow in Seattle. I order some of the guard to come with me and my brothers. We are in our jet in route to Washington. We should arrive in a few hours. It is time to speak to Cullen's about their actions, and Edward will pay for making a mockery of our institution and of the Volturi laws.

**Edward's POV**

I made it out of the Volturi prison, and I ran all the way to France and catching a flight back to United States. Luckily, they didn't take my wallet or passport. I will make the Whitlock's pay for what they did to me and especially to Garrett once I arrive in Aspen, Colorado. I will kill him and take Bella back this time I will do it against her will. I will kidnap her and take her far away where no one can touch my Bella ever again. She is mine and no one else's. I still have the ring in my pocket, and I intend her to wear it too. I will call someone to get a marriage license illegally, since Jenks is dead no longer, avialable to do it for me, and get a minister to do our ceremony. No matter what she will be my wife. She will obey me!

**Bella's POV**

We have less than eight hours to go for the trial to begin. We all want this over with and done. My plans are to call Carlisle Cullen to stand first this is the key to win according to Peter's Yoda. Alice Cullen will drop the case. Everyone is sleeping besides Jasper, Emma and me. The others haven't come back yet from their hunt in Seattle. I got a phone call from Aro saying Edward has escape and in route to United States. Aro's suspicion is that Edward is probably going to Aspen, Colorado to get me back. Aro did say he saw it in Edward's mind a plot to kill anyone in his way and get me back and taking me against my will and force me into marrying him. I have news for the bastard, he can dream all he wants he will never have me. I have the entire Volturi at my side and my family as well as the tribal pack. There is no way he can get to me. Oh, good I hear the SUV pull in, they are back.

"Isabella my love, I missed you and love you very much." Garrett picks me up, and I have my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck kissing him deeply.

"I love you too Garrett. Aro called me; Edward has escaped out of Volterra, and he's probably is on his way back here to United States; he will go to Aspen to get me back against my will and force me into a marriage. Aro saw a plot in his mind; he would do it and kill anyone who got in his way to get me back." I say to Garrett, he's a protective hold on me growling, and he is angry.

"We won't let him come near you. I will guarantee he will die by fire if he thinks he can take you away from me, and then the fucker is dead wrong. You wait until we are all through with him, he will be turned to ash." Garrett says to me looking feral from his looks.

"You don't worry your pretty head about it sissy we got you covered." Peter says to me and looking confidant.

"I am not worried at all he doesn't know who he will be dealing with. I have you guys you have my back, and you got me for yours. I have the Volturi and the shape-shifters. Edward needs to watch-out threating me to take me against my will. You my love, have permission to set him on fire." I say to Garrett, and he has a mischievous grin on his face from what I am feeling he wants to do it to Edward.

"Just you wait sis, when I get a hold of him, he doesn't know the half, of what I did in Maria's army to out of control vampires like him. He want have a prayer." Vicky says to me, and she has the look of determination written on her face; she can get the job done. You cannot rule out Peter his time with Maria's army or Jasper's time with her too. There are things I can do to him being trained by the very best that Volturi offers in their training guards. Just, you wait, Edward you got plans, so do we.


	20. Chapter 19 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen/Karebear1965 who I adore her writings and her continuing to push me hard. You are awesome. I want to thank my awesome fans to my stories and your reviews.**

**Chapter 19 HOF**

**Bella's POV**

All of us are on our way driving to Seattle for the trail. Aro called me and told me where they are staying and which hotel. He wants our presence there when the Cullen's arrive. I have a hand written letter from Aro that was delivered by Felix to me. I have to give it to Carlisle.

We arrived at the courthouse, and we walked in. My family follows me to where Judge Walker's courtroom is. Once we entered his courtroom, we noticed the Cullen's sitting there in the seats. They turned their bodies to take a look at us coming in. My family took their seats. This is the first time I've seen them in eight years. They are staring at me, and I am looking at them. I bet they can see the changes in me, but they are the same nothing has changed about them.

I motion for Garrett and Leah to go forward to defense table, and they take their seats. I prepare all my notes for the trial. The judge is running late he has not made it to his stand. I am thinking about the Cullen's and their reactions to me. I hear them say.

"It's Bella and she is an attorney and look, she is no longer human she is one of us." I heard them say at the same time.

"Oh my God it is my sissy. I missed her so much." I recognize that voice it is Emmett.

I smile at the thought of Emmett, he missed me. We are waiting patiently for judge to arrive.

**Alice's POV**

I cannot believe it is Bella, who is in this courtroom. Why did I not see this? She is a lawyer and representing Garrett. She looks hot, but I am far better good-looking than that white trash. Well, this should be easy to win this case against Garrett. Bella is not all that smart to win. I wonder when she became a vampire. Why is Jasper holding that girl's hand who is sitting beside him? She looks pretty not so much like me. I simply cannot believe what is happening here in this courtroom seeing her after eight years. Why is Jasper with that girl? When did Bella become a vampire? Why is she wearing Volturi crest? Something is definitely up with her and the way her life has change. Why are Victoria and Laurent here?

**Carlisle's POV**

I simply cannot believe it is her after all this time since we abandoned her eight years ago. Bella is gorgeous and she became a lawyer, and she is representing Garrett. I wonder what happen to her over the eight years and did she see Edward. I knew he is searching for her. How come Edward hasn't answered my damn calls? Maybe he didn't find her. I did notice she is wearing the Volturi crest, and I am wondering who changed her and what happened to over these eight years. What are her ties to Volturi? I still love her and all because of Edward, we had to abandon her. I hated myself for doing it. Esme, Alice and Rosalie hold animosity towards Bella and her humanity now she is a vampire. I wonder what they are feeling at this moment now that she is a vampire. I notice Charlie; her father is here, and he is staring down at me. He looks feral for someone is not a vampire. He must think the worse, of my family, and me because the ill-fated treatment we afflicted towards, his daughter and what my son did to her. I cannot blame him.

**Rosalie's POV**

I cannot believe it is Bella here in this courtroom of all places to run into her. Why is she a vampire? Why did she throw her human life away like that? She is a lawyer representing Garrett this should be fun going against Alice and her attorney Mark Jones. I guess Edward didn't find her; I knew he is searching for her. Bella is wearing the Volturi crest that is strange. Did she join the Volturi? I never really hated Bella, but I was jealous of her. I wanted her life to grow-up, and get married and have kids, then die from old age. I just couldn't stand her. But, now I don't know what to do, just keep ignoring her the way, I use too or try to get to know her. Emmett has been saddened at the loss of his sister. He has talked about Bella if she were his own flesh and blood. Our marriage has been on the rocks for twenty years. I want us to be close again Emmett and me. I want us to get back like we use to. I still love him.

**Esme's POV**

I cannot believe it is Bella after all this time we have been out of her life for eight years. Who would ever think we would run into Bella in the court of law? She is representing Garrett of all vampires. Now, look at her, she is all grown-up and an attorney. When did she become a vampire? I never could stand Bella and her humanity. I was jealous of her being human. I wished to God that I wasn't a vampire. Why did Carlisle make my decisions to change me? I am never allowed my own decisions. As soon as this trial is over, I am going to ask Carlisle for a divorce. I never loved him and never felt we are true mates. Why is Jasper with that girl? She is pretty and a little on the tan side for a vampire. I do see Charlie her father is here, and he has a scowl on his face like he is angry with us. I wonder why she is with the Volturi, and she is wearing their crest.

**Emmett's POV**

I am stunned to see sissy again. I never thought I would see her again after all this time. Eight fucking years I've wasted not seeing my great-great- grandniece due to Edward. Yes, Bella Swan is my great-great -grandniece. I did my family tree line and researched it about five years ago. I found out through old public records on the Internet that she is my great-great-grandniece. My oldest brother is, George McCarthy, he married, Sarah Farrington, and then they had a baby girl name, Helen McCarthy. My brother George moved away from the family; he took off to California, and never heard from him again. I was fourteen at the time he took off and never heard from him since then.

I was eighteen at the time, and we received a letter from my brother George and said he got married to a girl name, Sarah Farrington, and had a baby girl name Helen. We were thrilled for him but never meet the wife or my niece Helen. Well, four months after we got my brother's letter, we received word that my brother he was killed in a gold-mining accident. We never spoke with his wife or seen his baby girl. Sarah remarried a guy name Frank Young five years later after the death of my brother. He adopted Helen. The research I found out is that, Helen McCarthy-Young married Geoffrey Swan. They had a baby boy named Charlie Swan. Helen Swan my niece got sick and died a several years back in her sixties. Bella must have been a little girl when she passed away her grandmother. So, Charlie makes him my great-grandnephew.

I knew there was a reason why I was always felt close to Bella and felt like she is my flesh and blood. I always did like Charlie, he reminds me of me. We have some of the same features and so does Bella. I intend to make this information known to Cullen's, Swans, Bella, and my Rosie; they will know the truth that they are my family. I will always be protective of Bella and Charlie. When did she become a vampire? She is wearing the Volturi crest and why is a part of them. I am proud of my great-great-grandniece she made something of herself as a lawyer. She will always be sissy to me and my niece. I am telling Rose there is no fucking way I am leaving Bella's side now. She is a part of my life, and I never letting her out of my sight. Now, I found her that fucking Edward can just go blow himself up or better yet I need to throw him into the fire. What he put Bella through? I still love Rose even though these past twenty years have been rocky at best. I want us to get back on track. Why does she hate my Bella? She is my family. Why did I hide this from Rose? Maybe, I was afraid to tell her since she acted like she hate Bella, and I was afraid for her safety. Looks like the judge has made it in, he is twenty minutes late. Maybe he got stuck in traffic. I hope Bella wins this case I never did like Alice, she is another can blow herself up after the vile disgusting things, she said about my great-great-grandniece. If, she says another bad thing about Bella, I am going to tear her up and burn the pieces. Fuck her!

**Bella's POV**

The Judge finally made it here. I looked over to Garrett sitting next to me and smiled at him. Then the bailiff stood there and said.

"**Judge Stanley Walker presiding will you all****, ****please ****rise**** and stand,"** we all got up and stood and faced the judge.

"**You may be seated please. Will plaintiff counsel make the introductions? "**Judge Walker asks. Mark Jones stood up and faced the judge.

"_Judge Walker I am the plaintiff__'s__ attorney Mark Jones and this is the plaintiff Alice Brandon-Cullen. Alice Cullen is suing Garrett Williams for alienation of affection__,__ she feels heart broken and stressed out that the defendant never returned that love__.__ Furthermore__,__ she feels she should be compensated for damages to her emotional state of digress." _Mark Jones says to him.

"**I thank you very much Mr. Jones. Now, I want the introductions to the defendant counsel please."** Judge Walker says and we all stand up.

"_Judge Walker I am the defense attorney Isabella Marie Swan__and this is the defendant Garrett Adams Williams and my paralegal Leah Clearwater-Swan. My client is counter suing Alice Brandon-Cullen for false actuations that the plaintiff told him that they were true soul mates__,__ which is absurd to begin with. Alice Brandon-Cullen refuses to give up her way of thinking that she__,__ and Mr. Williams are soul mates. She has stalk__ed __him on a continue bases over this issue and an obsession over my client. He feels he should be compensated for the emotional damages on him." _I say to him and then he turns his head slightly to right and looks at the plaintiff.

"**I thank you Ms. Swan. I understand the plaintiff is suing Garrett Williams for alienation of affection and a two-million dollar liable lawsuit. Would this be correct Mr. Jones?" **Judge Walker asks Mark Jones.

"_Yes your honor it is."_ Mark Jones says.

"**I understand the defense counsel is counter suing for obsession and stalker charges as well as false actuations and suing for damages in ****the**** amount ****of ****three-million dollars. Is this correct Ms. Swan?"** Judge asks me.

"_Yes your honor that is correct."_ I say to him facing the judge.

"**We are here to bring preponderance of the evidence****;**** the defendant should be held legally responsible for the damages alleged by the plaintiff. Who has evidence against defendant or plaintiff they wish to bring to stand? Who wants the opportunity to argue his or her case, in the hope of obtaining a judgment against the defendant? We also represent the defendant's chance to refute the plaintiff's case, and to offer his or her own evidence related to the dispute at issue."** Judge Walker asks, and I look at the judge and stand up never taking my eye off of him. I motion to the judge by standing up.

"**Do you have some evidence in wish you want to dispute the case that is against the defendant?"** Judge Walker asks Mark, and I move forward to center of his stand.

"_Not at this time your honor."_ Mark says to him and stands up.

"**Do you Ms. Swan****;**** have some evidence in wish to bring against the plaintiff to help your defendant?"** Judge Walker asks me.

"_Yes, I do your honor. I want to ask the court to bring Dr. Carlisle Cullen to the stand."_ I asked him and looking behind me and seeing Carlisle sitting next to Esme.

"**Very well, Ms. Swan****,**** please come forward Dr. Carlisle Cullen."** Carlisle gets up from his seat and moves to front of judge's stand. Then the bailiff takes a book, Carlisle puts his left hand on the book, and he places his right hand in air.

"_Do you promise to tell the whole truth, nothing__,__ but the truth so help you God."_ The bailiff says to him.

"_Yes, I do."_ Carlisle says to the court. I signal to Leah to give the documents and account ledgers of Alice Brandon-Cullen and her bank statements from Swiss and Chinese bank accounts and had them in my hand moving forward to the stand where Carlisle is sitting facing the court. I am watching the movements from Mark Jones and Alice seeing their reactions that I asked Carlisle to the stand first.

"_Dr. Carlisle Cullen is that you correct name?"_ I asked him and I knew his real name but it is standard to ask that question in court of law.

"_Yes it is Ms. Swan,"_ he says to me facing the courtroom.

"_My private investigators that I hired investigated Alice Brandon-Cullen they brought me documents and accounts that belong to no other than Alice Cullen. Those documents and account records shed new light to this trial. Dr. Cullen did Alice Cullen take your assets for her to do your investments in stocks?"_ I ask him.

"_Yes she did Ms. Swan,"_ he says to me and I am holding the reports in my hand.

"_I want to show this courtroom that Alice Brandon-Cullen never invested Dr. Cullen's assets. These reports is living proof that she took the money and opened her own personal bank account in Swiss and Chinese banks. Alice Brandon-Cullen took all of the assets and deposited it in her own personal account. I want to show the court her greedy side that she never intended to sue over alienation of affection. That she didn't need Garrett's love all she wanted is his money. Like she did with Dr. Cullen's assets she just wanted his money." _I showed Carlisle the documents and account records on what Alice did to him. He reads them quickly. Let's just say the look on that man is feral with rage.

"_Alice how could you?"_ Carlisle barks at her and looking at her feral enough to kill her. Alice's eyes are almost out of her sockets with fear. She is rubbing her temple of her head. She is whispering, "Why did I not see this coming?"

"_**Ms. Swan may I see these reports."**_ Judge Walker says to me, and I hand the reports to him. He scans over them and looks at us.

"_I would like to see the reports."_ Mark Jones says to court. He is looking bewilder from the newfound facts he wasn't aware of.

"**Will the plaintiff and defense attorney, please come forth to ****have a**** side bar?" **Judge Walker, Mark Jones and I we discussed the reports, and he finds the plaintiff guilty in all of this. Mark Jones made his statements to the Judge Walker that she is under digress and probably under mental digress not thinking things through and not realizing she would be under some type of investigation into her past regarding what could be brought up in court of law. I knew everyone in the courtroom that is vampires or shape-shifters can hear every word being said.

"_I would like to drop the lawsuit against Garrett Williams."_ Alice says to us and gets up out of her seat and faces the judge.

"**Well, Alice Brandon-Cullen if you wish to drop the case****,**** then you can proceed to do so. But, you are facing charges in theft and embezzlement of Dr. Carlisle Cullen's assets. How do you wish to plea?" **Judge Walker says to her can a vampire go into shock. It looks like she did. Her attorney stands next to her helping to hold her up. The angry looks from the Cullen family finding out that bit of information is enough to make them get rid of Alice once and for all.

"_I wish to plead not guilty_." Alice says to judge, and she is facing him. Carlisle left the stand to join his family. What's left of it?

"**Alice Brandon-Cullen, you will please rise."** Judge Walker says to her, and she stands up and faces the judge.

"**I am ordering you to pay the defense in amount of three-million dollars for damages. You have been found guilty for embezzlement of Dr. Carlisle Cullen's assets**. **You have the right to remain silent. ****Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law.** Y**ou have the right to have an attorney present now and during any future questioning.** A**nything you say can be used against you in a court of law.**** If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you free of charge if you wish. Bailiff****,**** please take the prisoner down to be processed and locked-up." **I notice Carlisle comes to front of the stand and wants to speak to the judge.

"**Dr. Cullen, what can I do for you?"** Judge asks him.

"_Your honor, I would like to say, I am willing to drop all charges if Alice can transfer my assets__,__ to my bank account. Alice Brandon you will no longer be considered, a Cullen or part of my family. All ties will be cute off immediately including: checking account, credits cards, and money the only thing you will be left with are the clothes on your back. If, you need money my suggestion is to get a job Alice." _Alice looked like she would faint knowing she is not going to be left without a dime to her name much less a family.

**"Dr. Cullen as you wishes this case is dismissed and Alice Brandon-Cullen you will pay all court costs in the amount of seventy thousand dollars."** With that he hammers his gavel on his stand. We can hear the hoots and cheers from our side, and Garrett is smiling at me in pride. The judge leaves for his chambers. I take my arms around Garrett and kiss him deeply. Alice is looking in shock that I am kissing Garrett. Well, fuck her, he is mine.

"Isabella we did it. God, I love you so much," he kissed me passionately.

"I love you too and we have Peter's Yoda to thank you." I say to Garrett and smiling at him.

I broke free from Garrett to give the letter from Aro to Carlisle. I handed the letter to him and smiled. He smiled warmly at me. I notice Emmett; he placed his hand over his heart and blew me a kiss. I know there is a reason why all these years; I felt close to Emmett and don't know why. He is like a big brother to me and a huge teddy bear.

I hold no animosity towards Emmett, Carlisle, and Rosalie, she was only speaking the truth about what she felt for me at least she was honest to me. We all leave the court to make the drive to hotel where Aro and my brothers are staying. This will be a far greater trial than Garrett's did. Aro summoned all the Cullen's there to be present. I saw what was written in his letter to them. We are in the SUV, and my dad is with me, he cannot wait to see his kids again the Volturi. He loves them.

**Emmett's POV**

Carlisle received a letter from Bella it is from Aro; we are all to meet him at his hotel. I am wondering what this is all about. We are in a limo that Carlisle rented out. Alice is sulking in the backseat and looks like she crying dry sobs. Good, reddens to her that bitch everything she said and pulled on this family. She got what she deserves from Carlisle and what the judge made her pay.

My next step is to tell my Rose the truth about Charlie and Bella then my family. I will when I can speak to everyone. I cannot wait to hold sissy again, and she is my niece too. I want to hug Charlie; he is a good man with a kind heart and my nephew. I will go live near my niece where ever she lives at so I can keep a watch. Hell if she lets me, I will move in with her. That would make it even better.

I notice Bella and Garrett are mates, and I am happy for Bella. Garrett is a nice man for her. She didn't need Edward for a mate, he controlled sissy too much. I will do what it takes to keep him away from my niece. He want be able to touch her. I do know he is searching for her. I hope he hasn't found her. Edward was supposed to show up in court, and he didn't make it. Maybe he got delayed somewhere. Good for him besides if he saw her, he would want to control her and make her his.


	21. Chapter  20 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen/Karebear1965 you totally rock girl and thanks for pushing me to work harder. I like to thank my fans to this story you are awesome.**

**Chapter 20 HOF**

**Bella's POV**

We arrived at the hotel, and we are in the elevator waiting to reach to the twenty floor. The elevator comes to a complete stop, and we all got out and walked to Aro's suite. I see Santiago and Felix guarding the door. I smiled warmly at them, and they let us through the door. I see my brothers and Jane and Alec they are standing up and coming over to greet us.

"Isabella it is a pleasure to see you my sister." Aro says to me and kisses my hand. I kiss him on the cheek.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane and Alec it is good to see you my brothers and sister." I say to them.

"It is a pleasure to see you Pops and Sue." Aro says to them, and my dad gives each of them a hug.

"It is good to see all my kids again. I missed you guys. I told Bella and her family that Sue, and I want to be changed into a vampire. We had to get permission from the tribe since Sue is a part of it. Billy called me this morning and gave his blessing. So, we were given the green light to go ahead with our plans." My dad is telling this to Aro and to my brothers.

"How wonderful Charlie we would be delighted once you do become one of us. We would like to keep you around Pops forever we need you." Marcus says to him.

"Vicky and Laurent it is a pleasure to see you again." Aro says to them and shakes their hand.

"The same goes for us Aro, Marcus and Caius." Vicky says to them and smiles warmly at them.

"Pete and Charlotte Whitlock it is wonderful to have your presence." Aro says to them.

"It is good to see you once again Aro, Caius and Marcus." Peter says to them.

"Well, Jasper Whitlock it is good to have your presence today. I'm intrigued with your empathic gift. I find it fascinating to be able to do what you can do. You need not to worry I am in no need of your talent and services." Aro reassures Jasper.

"I thank you Aro the truth be known with my gift; it can be overwhelming at times, feeling emotions of others around you all the time." Jasper says to them and looking into their eyes being sincere.

"I can imagine it is overwhelming for you." Marcus says to him.

"My brothers, I wish to introduce you to my fiancé Garrett Williams, this is Emma and Thomas the newest members to our family." I say to them. Aro and my brothers approached them and held their hands. I knew he is reading their thoughts. Emma and Thomas didn't know what to make of them, and they stayed silent.

"Aro it is a pleasure to meet the one who saved my true mate. Isabella speaks of the Volturi fondly." Garrett says to him.

"Welcome Garrett, Emma and Thomas to the Volturi family. We speak in high regard to our sister Isabella as she does for us. Isabella how did your case go in your court of laws?" Aro asks me.

"We won, and Alice will have to pay court cost and damages to Garrett, and she has to give all the assets back to Carlisle, she has stolen from him. Carlisle has disowned her for her actions." I say to my brothers.

"Well, Isabella we have much to discuss about how to handle the situation with the Cullen's when they arrive here. We feel that Edward is probably in the Aspen area we have Demetri there tracking him. My brothers and I have been in discussions, about revealing who you are to us, what your role is to the Volturi. I do believe it is one of those times; they should know the truth you are the fourth king." I hear the excitement in the background from all my family. The only one that knew the truth is Garrett.

"Bella you do make a good fair leader they have chosen well picking you." Jasper says to me and I look at my brother, he smiles at me. Demetri is a good tracker; he will find him. If, Edward hasn't left the area, he can follow his scent where ever he goes.

"I need to call Angela to see if Edward came by our office." I say to them getting on my cell phone and talking to Angela, and she told me he hasn't. I told her once he does notify me at once. Everyone heard my conversation with her.

"Sissy something tells me he will show-up there, and then he will come here looking for his family." Peter says to me his Yoda must have told him this would happen.

"Masters the Cullen's are here." Felix says to them.

"Show them in Felix." Aro says to him and looking at me. He is motioning me, to be in the center among the brothers as we are standing. My family moves behind us with Jane and Alec in front of us.

**Aro's POV**

The Cullen's filed in our hotel suite standing in front of us and looking terrified some of them that never meet me. I will need introductions to the others. I knew Jasper was one of the Cullen's and no longer with them; he is with the Whitlock's and Williams's coven.

"Well, Carlisle my old friend it is a pleasure to see you, and I do see your coven is here. Will you please make the introductions?" I ask him, and he is looking at me with a small smile in the corner of his mouth. I took his hand and seen every thought he had even up to the time he met Isabella and what they did to keep her safe from James. I let go of his hand and seeing his life is not a happy one at that. He has lost his way in the vampire world. He wants to know who change Isabella it is in his thoughts. Maybe this time I can tell him of the story. He should have changed Isabella as a leader for her first knowledge of our world.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Aro, Marcus, Caius. This is my wife Esme and my daughter Rosalie along with her husband Emmett; and this is Alice." He says to me and they are looking at Isabella, who is in the center of us brothers.

"You do have a beautiful coven Carlisle. I like to introduce to you to the new king of Volturi's, Isabella. She has been the new king of the new world for quite some time. You are curious to who changed Isabella it was me. You see Carlisle one day we had to leave for the new world, there was a vampire wanted for exposing us. We were near Harvard University where Isabella attended she was out jogging and got attacked. She was bleeding to death, and I changed her. We killed the vampire who did it. Ever since then, she has been with us, and we allow her freedom, to do as she wishes. Now, my question to you as a leader is why you did not change Isabella for her knowledge of our world. Why?" I heard growls from Emmett in the background from my story, and I told them what happen to Isabella. He looked angry.

"It was Edward; he never wanted her to have this life. I am ashamed of myself for not standing up as a leader and changed her myself. I allowed this to happen." Carlisle says to me.

"You let your own son rule you, and you did nothing and you are his sire. You and your coven broke Volturi laws you are supposed to change or kill them for their knowledge. If, you are wondering what happen to your son and the reason he did not show up in court. We had him in custody he came to destroy and hurt Isabella and threaten her mate and tried to attack another man's mate. You my friend were supposed to teach your coven true mating between vampires, our laws, and teach them not to attack anyone's mate. He escaped us, we feel he has gone back to where Isabella lives, and Demetri is tracking him. So, what do you have to say for yourself my old friend?" Carlisle looked down at his feet in shame.

"I am guilty of all charges Aro, and I will face my punishment and my fate." At least, he is sincere with his closing statement.

Isabella is writing something on a pad with a pen in her hand. We looked at what she wrote down, and she has a heart of gold and compassion. We all nod our heads in agreement with her plans for their punishment. I am going to let Isabella give the punishment; she needs to say some long-overdue conversations with them. I motion for Isabella to take the floor.

"We find you all guilty of these charges. Your punishment will not be death or to serve the Volturi, but me. You will be placed under my supervision for the next two hundred years. I live in Aspen, Colorado, and you will be moving there and be under my supervision. My suggestion to you is, find a house where you can live. Some of you can live with me until you find your place to live. Carlisle, I will allow you to work at one of locale hospitals if you wish. But, in no other circumstances are you to bring another human being in your world without changing them. You as a leader need to teach your coven the rules to the vampire world. The next time this happens, we shall not be so lenient. Do I make myself clear with your punishments?" Isabella says to them, she did well in her statement. I am proud of her compassion as a true leader.

"I thank you Bella for sparing us in death, and we shall live by the rules and serve out our punishment." Carlisle says to her, and Emmett is smiling at Isabella after hearing the punishment.

"As for you Alice Brandon you will serve the next two thousand years working for the Volturi for exposing us in the court of law. You will go with them and do as they tell you, and you can work to pay off your debts. At least, you will have a room at the castle. I am Liz Dwyer Attorney at Law that is the name I go by for the vampire world. I am the one who took over for Jenks serving the vampires. There is one rule I have working with vampires, if they have disputes against another vampire. They are to do it privately with me as the mediator not publicly in court of law for it can expose us. They come to me for the disputes. What do you have to say Alice Brandon?" Isabella says to her, and the others are listening to her.

"No, I won't go you cannot make me. You, Bella, are white trash do you hear me." Alice says to her how she dared to disrespect Isabella. Emmett comes to Alice so fast and has her in a chock hold around her neck and puts her up against the wall and growls at her.

"You listen well you bitch. I am tired of your sorry ass and the vile things, you say to my great-great-grandniece. You got that right bitch; Bella is my niece, and Charlie is my nephew. I will tear you a part for the things you said about my family. You bitch you are the one who is trash not her. You are going with them and do as they say bitch, or else you choose your fate. Do you want me to tear you up and burn the pieces' bitch?" Emmett says to her, and the others are dumbfounded as well as our Isabella that she is Emmett's family.

"I will go, Emmett please I beg of you to let me down." Emmett let her down fast, and she hit the floor with a thud. He turned to Isabella and she looked at him, and she smiled. Charlie is shocked and approaches Emmett. Emmett's mate Rosalie is in shock and looking at them.

"Jane, Alec and Felix please restraint Alice and get her on the plane we will leave shortly. Demetri is still tracking Edward; he will come home to us once he finds him. If, not I am sure without a doubt Isabella and her family will run into him sooner or later. They will know how to handle him." I gave them my orders, and they obeyed.

"Wait, I need Alice's purse." Carlisle says. Felix hands him her purse, and he takes all of credit cards and her ATM and checking account book out of it and hands her purse back to Alice. Felix took Alice out of our suite.

I want to know how Emmett is related to our Isabella we will leave after we get the information from him. It seems like Isabella and Charlie are in some kind of shock with the discovery of this.

**Rosalie's POV**

I am shock to hear that out of Emmett's mouth that Bella and Charlie are related. He always felt Bella was his flesh and blood, and now I want to know the story. Emmett when he heard Bella offering her place to us, he felt joy for the first time in a long time.

"Emmett, I want to know how we are related." Bella says to Emmett, and he is staring at Bella with a smile on his face. The entire family is shocked with this news as Bella's family and her new family. Garrett and Bella do make a nice couple.

"Bella and Charlie, you see about five years ago I did some research in my family tree. My oldest brother when I was fourteen he left for California to become a gold miner. He meets a woman by the name of Sarah Farrington and married her when I was eighteen, and they had a baby girl name Helen McCarthy. When our family received letter from my brothers about the news, we were thrilled for them. It was four months after receiving the letter; we got word my oldest brother was killed accidentally in the gold mines. It was five years after that Sarah remarried to a man by name Frank Young and adopted Helen. We never spoke to my brother's wife or child and never seen them. Helen became Helen McCarthy-Young and she met a man from Forks, Washington by name of Geoffrey Swan and moved there with him, and they got married and had a baby boy by name of Charlie Swan." Emmett says to them. Why did he hide this from me?

"Emmett why did you hide this from me, I would have understood. Am, I such a monster you couldn't tell me that Bella and Charlie were related to you." I am almost in tears.

"No Rosie you are not a monster. I hid this from you because of your hatred towards Bella. I was concerned for her safety. Rosie you and I have been drifting apart for twenty years, and I still love you and want to get back to the way things, was with us. But, I never want to be separated from Bella ever again. She is family she is like a sister and niece rolled-up in one. I need you and them in my life. You are all I got." Emmett says to me, and I go over to hold him. Now, I will have to find a way for this to work and build some type of relationship with Bella and Charlie.

"I love you too Emmett, I will find a way to open my dead heart for them too." I say to him in my hopes that things will turn out alright between us.

"I want a hug bro bear and uncle bear. I missed you and I always loved you." Bella says to him, and he goes over to give her the biggest bear hug you can imagine.

"Rose, I know you hated me and me being human, which is not the case anymore. You know the story why I was changed. Edward told me you were dying and Carlisle changes you. I knew you were jealous of me being human. I cannot blame you, if I know Bella back, then I would have hated her too. I forgive all of you Cullen's for abandoning me and what you felt for me. I forgive you Rosalie." Bella said to me and I went to give her light hug to, and she smiled at me. Maybe this is a start of a friendship. I can use a friend now since Alice the bitch will be gone.

"I want to get to know you Emmett, and you are my uncle and welcome to our family." Charlie gives Emmett a pat on his back and smiles at him.

"Well, it is great to have my family around me. I am game to move in with you Bella if you don't mind." Emmett says to her.

"Emmett and Rosalie we welcome you both to the Williams, Swans and Whitlock family. You can move in with us, we have lots of room at Bella's house." Garrett says to us shaking our hands.

"Hey Brother, welcome back and I did miss you and Rose. You will love it with Bella living with her. I want to introduce you to my new mate Emma Wolf-Swan and her brother Thomas Wolf-Swan. Bella changed Emma at the request of Thomas, she was dying, and Thomas is a shape-shifter he transforms into a large eagle. This is Leah Clearwater-Swan, who is Bella's sister, and she lives with us and works for her sister, and she is Thomas's mate. She is a shape-shifter too." Jasper says to us.

"It is nice to meet you, both and you too Leah." Emmett and I say it at the same time.

"Nice meeting you both too. We think of Bella like our mother and her parents like grandparents. Our parents died and we had no one until we meet the Williams, Whitlock's and Swans. You will love it being with them." Emma says to us. She is sweet girl and seems pleasant.

"Just make sure none of you Cullen's ever hurts Bella ever again. There will be consequences from me if you do." Leah says to us looking feral.

"Oh she means well, but she is a sweet bitch." Jasper says to her and got a smile from Leah.

"Welcome to the family Emmett and Rosalie." Thomas says to us.

"What is the story with Victoria and Laurent being here?" Emmett asks.

"That is a long story Emmett, and we will explain the details later, but Bella is our sister." Laurent says to us. He goes over pats Emmett's back and smiles.

**Bella's POV**

I simply cannot believe Emmett is related to me and my dad. I always felt close to him, for some reason. Now, he will never leave my sight. I am going to open my dead heart for the Cullen's. I don't like to hold a grudge that leads to hate and hate leads to living a life of loneliness.

"Bella I want to apologize the way we handle it by abandoning you like we did. We should have not listened to Edward and stayed. I still love you Bella, and I mean that. If, you don't mind will you let me live with you until I find permanent residents." Carlisle says to me and smiles at me.

"Sure you can live with me, and I accept your apology." I gave Carlisle a hug, and he smiles at me. My cell phone is ringing. It is Angela.

"Bella I want to let you know Edward was here looking for you. I told him you went to visit your dad. Just to let you know I did as you told me to do," she says to me.

"Well, thanks Angela for the warning I will be home soon." I hung up my phone.

"Jane, I want you to call Demetri have him track Edward here in Washington. My intuition tells me he is heading this way." I say to her.

"Yes, Master's I will." She gets on her phone and makes the call.

"Sissy we need to go get our luggage at pops house and leave for home since Edward is coming this way. We need to leave as soon as possible get on my plane." Peter says to me.

"Yes, your right brother we will. My brothers, I will see you soon, and I will be in contact with you." I say to my Volturi brothers.

"We want to get an invitation to your wedding." Caius says to me.

"Yes, I will when Garrett and I set the date." I say to them and they give me a kiss on the cheek, and they leave back for home in Italy.

"Congratulations, Bella and Garrett." Emmett says to me.

"Well thank you and you will always be like my bro bear." I say to him getting a smile from Emmett.

"I am coming too I want to get to know Emmett let me and Sue pack a few things, and we will go with you kids." My dad says, and we leave the suite, and head to Forks. Cullen's step in a limo and they are following us. Emmett and Rosalie rode with us to Forks. Peter and Charlotte are with us.

"My gift tells me that you Emmett and Rosalie are mates but once was lost and now found. You can repair the damage in your marriage now and let it heal. I know you both can work on it." Charlotte says to them.

"It is Charlotte's gift and she is good, at it like she sees Garrett, and I are true mates, and Emma, and Jasper is. Thomas and Leah, she'd seen that they are true mates. It is like Marcus's gift, he can see relationships. Just follow her advice and you will do well she will never steer you wrong." I say to them, and Emmett and Rosalie are holding hands.

"We have no clothes but we will need to go shopping and purchase new cars for us once we get to your place." Rosalie says to me.

"We will go shopping together with all the girls. It will be fun." I say to Rosalie, and she starts to giggle.

"You hated shopping Bella. What change?" Rosalie asks.

"Now, I have money to shop that makes a difference, but I buy a lot of clothing on sale too." I say to her.

We are in Peter's plane flying home. Vicky and Laurent are explaining to the Cullen's our story how we became friends, in Edward's and I meadow, and now we love each other like brother and sister. Garrett explained to them what went down at Peter's home when Edward showed-up at my office. Emmett and Carlisle looked feral and angry at Edward on what he did. Esme for a reason is avoiding me, and she will not talk to anyone.

Demetri is tracking Edward it is possible he is headed for Forks. I wanted to be the one to punish the Cullen's if not, Aro would have killed them. I love my brothers very much in Volturi. But, if I didn't step in when I did they would have been turned to ashes. I felt my punishment is fair and compassionate. At least, I can keep an eye on them and make sure they never let a human being in their life again. My animosity is towards Alice and Edward for the way they treated me. Edward threatens my mate, and my feral vampire nature came out to a new level when Edward threatens my mate and Charlotte my sister. Edward if, he comes near me or my mate or my family and tries to do something he'd better watch out for Garrett. He can destroy him in a blink of an eye with fire.


	22. Chapter  21 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen/Karebear1965 for her continue help in my stories. You are the best. **

**I like to thank the fans to this story.**

**Chapter 21 HOF**

**Bella's POV**

We finally made it home and got in the house. I am glad we are home and there is no scent of Edward near here. Jasper did a check to see if he was anywhere near here. Now, I need to show the others where their room will be. Peter, Charlotte, Vicky and Laurent they went home. They thought we needed time to get Cullen's settled in then they will come over for some drinks tomorrow.

The girls and I will go shopping for Rosalie and Esme some clothes, and then they can pick-out clothing for their men. We did allow Cullen's some time to go to their home in Seattle and pick-up some of their clothes before we left out of Washington.

"Nice place you have Bella." Carlisle says to me.

"Well, thank you Carlisle. Leah wills you please show Carlisle and Esme their room, they can take Seth's room upstairs. Thomas will you please show Emmett and Rosalie their room, and they can have my dad's and momma Sue's old room. Dad and momma Sue we designed a new room downstairs for you, guys, and it is much larger than your old room upstairs. Garrett will you please show my dad his room." I say to them, and they go show them their rooms.

"Bella it is a nice room you gave us. Rosalie and I talked it out we would like to stay with you guys instead of buying a house or living with the Cullen's. Would you mind if we did?" Emmett says to me with his goofy grin.

"Sure Emmett you guys can, and it is your room and you can decorate it the way you want." I say to them, and Emmett gives me a huge hug. I can sure use a drink by now, Garrett must have read my mind he came back with two glasses of whisky.

"You guys if you want there is liquor behind the bar help yourself." Garrett says to them, and Emmett goes over and pours himself a drink.

"I thank you Bella for your hospitality. I need to check with one of the hospitals, here about getting on with their ER department and get a hold of a realtor, to checkout homes, here in Aspen. I don't want to intrude on your life, so I feel like Esme, and I need to start adjusting our lives without the kids in it. It seems, like they are adults and can make their own decisions where they want to live." Carlisle says to me, and I can understand that.

"Carlisle, I understand that, you are welcome to stay as long as you like." I say to him, and he is smiling at me.

"We won't be far from any of you, we shall find something relativity close by where we can hunt." Carlisle says to me.

"There are a lot of nice homes here against the mountains that are up for sale. I am sure you can find something. There is plenty of wild life here to hunt." I say to Carlisle.

"We all have ID's that has expired is there any way you can obtain them for us?" Carlisle asks me.

"Sure I can since I've taken over for Jenks. I can do it for you. Emmett do you want a job?" I ask him.

"I will work for you Bella you can show me what you need me to do." Emmett says to me.

"You see Jasper has been doing few documents, and ID's for me and Peter trained him how they are done. I need to hire someone to do it full time because I have cases I must work on and need time with the family and Garrett. Jasper and Garrett they opened up an investment firm here. Jasper needs time with Emma after work then Emma will start going back to college in January. Jasper is going to go with her to college and keep an eye on her she is still a newborn. He plans to work part-time at their firm once college begins. Thomas works for Peter in his auto shop. I am glad you can do it for me, and I will pay you a good salary." I say to Emmett.

"No problem Bella that is what family is for to help one another." Emmett says to me.

"Good you can start on ID's and documents starting tomorrow Jasper will show you the ropes." I say to him and Thomas comes in living room, and his eyes scan on Emmett.

"Yeah Emmett, do you want to go entertainment room and plays some games with me?" Thomas asks Emmett.

"Yay sure bring it on man. I would love to kick your ass in the games." Emmett says to Thomas, and they are both laughing probably at the thought of beating each other on WII system. At least Thomas has a playmate since Emmett is a huge kid by heart.

"Where is Jasper?" Esme asks that is first time a word came out of her mouth since I've seen her.

"Jasper and Emma they have gone to hunt. Emma is still a newborn and needs to feed more often. Emma feeds off of animals. I will go tonight, and Garrett will come with me to hunt animals. Let you know Garrett, Peter, Charlotte; Vicky and Laurent feed off of hard criminals in the cities. We don't judge here on freedom of choice." I say to them getting this conversation out of the way on how the others feed around here.

"I thank you Bella for telling me where he is at." Esme says to me and goes back to her room upstairs. Something is wrong with Esme, and she seems cold to everyone here and shying away from Emmett and Rosalie. She is staying away from Carlisle. I want my home to be a happy home not a depressed home, were someone is bringing it down by being depressed. Maybe, I need to have a talk with her. I will later. Right now, I need Garrett inside me. All of us stayed with our parents we had to go to woods to have sex. Something about fucking in parents' home or when they are staying with you, you get cock-blocked.

My dad had his talk with Thomas and Leah when dad noticed Thomas sneaking into Leah's room while we stayed with our parents. They both admitted to him that they already are in sexual relationship. So, that is now out in open. They can rest easily knowing that Thomas and Leah don't have to look over their shoulders in fear of getting caught having sex. They are adults they can do as they wish.

"I need to make dinner for dad, momma Sue, Leah and Thomas, they need to eat." I say to them and get up from the sofa giving Garrett a passionate kiss.

"I can give you a hand Bella." Rosalie says to me. I am shock she would volunteer.

"Sure you can I wouldn't mind." Rosalie helped me prepare the dinner for the family. Maybe this is good start to a civil friendship since she is like a great-great-grandaunt my marriage. Dad and Momma Sue went to Peter's house to discuss the vampire change with him. He wants Peter to be the one to change them into a vampire. Peter has offered his home for them to go through the change. Jasper, Charlotte, Vicky and Peter are the experts in newborns and changing humans into one of us. They should be home at any moment. Garrett and Emmett are taking my dad fishing tomorrow for some male bonding.

Dad and Momma Sue made it back from Pete's house, then Thomas and Leah all of them sat down to eat. We went off to do our own thing while they ate. Leah and Thomas said to me, they would clean the dishes for me.

"Bells and Rosalie that was a good dinner you made for us. I am going to go shoot some pool with Emmett and after that Sue and I will turn in for tonight." My dad says and he goes in with Emmett in the entertainment room.

"You are welcome dad." I say to him.

It is time I need to go hunt, so I took Garrett's hand a lead him out of the back glass doors. We speed off into the forest. I found a mountain lion broke its neck and drank my fill. Garrett likes watching me taking down my prey. My eyes are pitched black with lust in my eyes for my mate. He got the message, and Garrett has his clothes off. He helps me get out of my clothes taking it off slowly.

He is kissing me without abandonment. I cannot get enough of Garrett no matter how many times we do it. It is like an obsession. I need him so bad.

"Garrett, I need you now please." He buries his huge cock in my pussy sending me into a frenzy state of mind and needing my release.

"Harder babes go faster." He complies with my request, and he goes harder in the depths of my core.

"God, your cock feels so good in my babe. I love it when you fuck me hard." I say to him and we both move together faster with me pushing my hips faster against his cock.

"You love it when I do that to you my love. I just love your pussy," he says to me pushing his cock deeper in me until his balls want to get inside me.

"I am Cumming for you my babe." We both explode in our orgasms and had our release. We both held each other on forest ground with his cock, still in me twitching and kissing without releasing our lips, and suddenly; we were at it again, this time he made slow passionate love to me. We were enjoying each other's bodies being locked into one.

"Garrett did I do ok with my punishment with the Cullen's?" I ask him, and I am looking into his gorgeous red eyes.

"Yes, you did Isabella that is the one thing I love about you; you have a heart of gold and compassion. I am shocked just like you today finding out Emmett is related to you and your dad. I think that is great now that you know about his history with his family. If, you are wondering in that pretty head of yours how I feel that the Cullen's are staying with us. No need to worry my love it looks like it will be just your Uncle Emmett bear and his mate living with us. Carlisle and Esme will move into their own place." Garrett says to me, and I kissed him passionately.

"Well, thank you for your understanding about this. I couldn't let my brothers kill them that would go against my beliefs. I want to have four other Williams and Whitlock family crest made. I want to give my dad, momma Sue, Emmett and Rosalie to have our family crest and officially welcome them into our family." I say to Garrett.

"Jasper and I will have them made-up, and it will be here within a week. We've been out here for a few hours, we need to get home." Garrett and I got dressed and made it home. I am hearing my dad's snoring, and they are asleep. Leah and Thomas are sleeping in their room. Jasper and Emma are in their cottage besides the pool. I hear them go at it like rabbits. We jumped up on our bedroom balcony and headed straight to shower to wash the grime off of us and changed clothes and went downstairs.

We got downstairs seeing Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett in living room watching a movie.

"How was the hunt you guys?" Emmett asks me, and he is grinning at me.

"It was great bro uncle bear. How are you guys holding up?" I ask them, and Esme still is distant with everyone.

"We are fine Bella and we thank you for all that you did to save our lives. It is hard to believe you are a lawyer. You went to Harvard that is a top league university." Carlisle says to me like his is beaming with pride.

"Yes, I am and I graduated the top of my class too. Angela Webber-Mathews you remember Angela from Forks High School Emmett. She and her husband Dennis meet in college and got married. They work for me in my firm. Dennis is my associate. He was working on documents for Mike Newton you remember him, he is opening up Newton Outfitters here in Aspen, and they have four stores." I say to them.

"Yeah, I remember them Bella, you and Angela hung out with each other, and you worked for Mike's parents." Rosalie says to me.

"I want you guys, to know you will not be prisoners, here you are allowed to go to college or work if you wish. You are allowed to go on vacations and shop or go places alone. I just want to know where you are going on vacation when you are returning. You are allowed to live on your own too if you wish. I am not going to be looking over your shoulders, all the time, or getting into your own personal business. I am certainly not going to be telling you what to do. I am just supervising all of you. I want a comfortable and relaxed happy environment around here. I am not babysitting you guys you are adults who can make your own decisions." I say to them getting this part of the conversation out of the way.

"It is most appreciative Bella with your conditions that you give us. I called one of the hospitals here. I have an interview this morning around eleven AM. I called a realtor she is showing me a place not too far from here she told me it is practically next to you Bella. It is a three bedroom and three baths with a study log cabin's home, and it has sixty-five square feet and a pool. She is showing me the place at one pm." Carlisle says to me, and that means we will be neighbors. That is the Green's old place they resigned it, and it is a nice place. I knew that place is up for sale and completely empty.

"Carlisle we would be neighbors that is Green's place they are the next street from me about ten minutes away. Peter and Charlotte live northeast of me about fifth teen minutes away. We would all live relativity close by. That is great! Vicky and Laurent live in downtown area of Aspen in high rise condo. They have two bedrooms though. The reason why they live there is Vicky likes living in the city." I say to him.

"Yes, we would be neighbors and live close by if we need each other." Carlisle says to me, and he smile at me.

Garrett, Emmett and my dad left for fishing this morning. After they get through fishing Jasper is going to show Emmett how to do the forgeries. The Cullen's need everything. Sue is staying home with Emma while we girls go shopping. Carlisle I let him borrow my Lexus sports car to go to his appointments. Esme didn't want to go with us girls she is staying in her room locked up. What is the fuck her problem?

**Vicky's POV**

What a shit storm went down in Seattle after Alice said that my sister is trash and the look on Emmett's face when she said that, he was about ready to kill her. Then, we find out Emmett is related to our sister and daddy Charlie. Rosalie is starting to accept Bella a little in her life she is practically like an aunt to her. Charlotte told me when we were in Aro's suite she saw Carlisle and Esme's bond break, and that they weren't true mates. She told me it was a matter of time before they breakup. Charlotte is with us shopping.

We went to mall so Rosalie can shop for her and Emmett some clothes. I want to get to know Rosalie she looks like she could use a friend. Everyone needs one. Emmett is a cool guy and fun to be around with Laurent seems to like him too.

"What shop to do want to go to Rosalie?" I ask her walking around in the mall.

"The big and tall shop for Emmett, it is hard to buy clothes; for him, it is only shop I go to for him." We see the shop and enter in, and she picks out things for her mate. We eventually, finished up all of her shopping and had the stores, deliver the packages, to Bella's home. Jasper let us borrow his Escalade.

"That was fun shopping with you Rosalie. We will definitely have to do it again." I say to her. We are on our way home to Bella's.

"We sure will Vicky and it is nice that you girls went with me." Rosalie says to me.

"Well, you have a friend with us sugar you aren't alone and yes, the next time we shop; we will go to Denver, they have some great malls there." Charlotte says to her and Rosalie smiles, she seems like she want to fit in with us. We will help her to fit in.

"I want to thank you Bella, Vicky and Charlotte for going with me." Rosalie says to us.

"No problem Rosalie we enjoyed being with you." Bella says to her.

**Edward's POV**

I've made it to Forks since Angela told me that Bella went home to visit her dad. I am looking all over Forks for her. I am going on foot to track her and her scent through the woods. Maybe I can pick up her sweet freesia and strawberry and chocolate scent. I am determined to make her mine. I will dazzle her like I use too. She did accuse me of dazzling her. I am searching the area and came across a familiar scent it is Jasper's, he smells like hot apple cider with a touch of cinnamon. He has been in this area recently along with unknown vampire scent that smells like peaches and mint. I followed it down the path until I reached Bella's scent, and it leads me to edge of town. The scent got stronger as I came across log cabin home it is nice home with a pool.

I see a Forks police cruiser parked in the driveway, but I looked around the property and through the windows and there is no one home. That is Charlie's home and his scent always smelt like maple with a touch of butterscotch. I know the shape-shifters have been here to the place reeks of them. I will wait it out here behind the trees maybe they have gone out for a while today somewhere. I will go look for my family tomorrow in Seattle and see how the trial went. I need to go into town and replace my cell phone that Jasper crushed.

I will get Bella back first is to kill Garrett if he tries to kill me, then I will kill Bella and die with her, so we can be eternity together in heaven or hell as long as we are together it doesn't matter. If I cannot have her no one else will we will die together.

**Demetri's POV**

I tracked Edward all the way to Forks, Washington that guy is fast, but I honed into my GPS enter senses. I smell him and see him in my mind he is near a log cabin home on the edge of town. I ran at vampire speed towards my senses and see him; he is behind some trees hiding. I ran to approach him, and he sees me. The chase begins he runs from the area he makes a beeline sprint through the forest. He is fast. I kept running all the way to Canada border. I am hot on his tail. He looks like he is running in the direction of British Colombia. Where in fuck is he going? I remember Aro told me the Denali's live in Alaska. Maybe he is headed that way. I will continue to chase him, and I can still smell him in this area in Vancouver. I will catch him, and he will be dead. If I can't catch him, then Isabella and her family will kill him. He will eventually see Bella again or tries too.

**Garrett's POV**

There have been so many changes to my life since I met my soul mate. Isabella is the best thing to happen to me over three hundred years since I was changed into a vampire in the seventeen hundreds. Now, we found out Emmett is Isabella great-great-uncle. I love having a big family, there is no privacy. Emmett and Rosalie are staying with us for the long term as well as Thomas, Emma, Leah and Jasper. Carlisle did buy that house close to us; he signs the deed today on the house. Carlisle asks Jasper and I to handle his investments. I told him we would now it is in good hands; he can trust us, not like Alice did to his money. Esme is going to decorate and furnish it for him. Isabella thinks something is wrong with Esme, she won't talk to anyone, and she is not speaking to Carlisle. Isabella comes in the living room with the rest of us; she had to go talk to one of her clients on the phone in her study. We are all here having some drinks with Vicky, Laurent, Peter and Charlotte. Isabella is looking at Esme from that look on my mate she is about to say something to Esme about her attitude.

"Esme what is your problem? Ever since, I see you for the first time in eight years you hardly spoke to me. You are being cold to everyone in my family, and you are shying away from Emmett and Rosalie. You won't have anything to do with Carlisle. I want the truth." Isabella says to her, and she is looking at Esme right in her eyes.

"You want the truth Bella. I could never stand you even when you were human. I never wanted this life Carlisle gave me. I want death; I wish to God, he didn't save me. I wanted to be with my dead son. I did not want to embrace my vampire life. Carlisle I am tired of this charade. I never wanted to be married to you or pretend to mother of these kids. I wanted to be mother of my dead son only. I am through with you and everyone in it. I hate my life." So now it is finally in open she doesn't want anyone in her life.

"Well, what do you want to do Esme?" Carlisle asks her, looking hurt by her words; she spoke to everyone.

"I want a divorce Carlisle and nothing to do with this charade of this family. I want out. I will find me a place to live alone away from everyone." Esme says to him, and she looks angry at everyone.

"Esme as you wish I will make the arrangements. I will find you a place to live somewhere within Aspen area." Carlisle says to her.

"Carlisle that won't be necessary for her to live in Aspen, she can choose wherever she wants to go as long as she doesn't interact with humans. She can live alone. But, I will have to do mandatory visits to be sure she follows the rules." Isabella says to him.

"I would like to live at our estate in Chicago and live if I am allowed too." Esme says.

"Yes you can Esme move to Chicago. I am sorry about what happen it your life. You would have preferred to be with your dead son. I embrace this vampire life, and I love it. I look at it this way at least I am alive. I am alive to be around for those who love me and for me to love them. Maybe one day you can find true happiness. I only wish you the best." Isabella says to her.

"That is fine by me Bella since you are allowing me to move." Esme says to her.

"Bella can you draw up the divorce documents for me quickly." Carlisle says to Isabella.

"Yes, I will and get started on it right away. I would need to talk to you about properties and assets and what you want to go to her." Isabella says to Carlisle and they go into her study.

"I will go pack my things and make arrangements for my flight." Esme says to us.

"Man, I did not see this coming poor Carlisle. Just to think she never wanted to be our mother Rosalie." Emmett says to Rosalie.

"I know Emmett this is hard for Carlisle, but look on the bright side; we have a new family now. We got Bella, Charlie, Sue, Leah, Thomas and Emma and Garrett and the Whitlock's as a family now. We will be alright. We still have Carlisle and Jasper. I am thinking as long as we are having this conversation. No disrespect to you Carlisle for I know you are listening in Bella's study. I no longer want to carry the Cullen name. How do you feel about going by McCarthy Swan-Williams as our last name Emmett?" Rosalie says to him and us. I would be honored if they carried my name.

"Rose, that is a good idea, and I can get to work on changing our ID's and documents, right away as soon as Bella is through with her study. I love it." Emmett says to her and they both embrace each other and kiss passionately.

"I would be honored if you carried my last name and for those who are new to this family we welcome you." I say to them. Isabella and Carlisle come out of her study to the living room.

"Emmett and Rosalie I would be honored that you would carry the Swan name too." Charlie speaks up with a smile on his face.

"We heard you guys in here, and I love the idea." Isabella says to me. Emmett and Rosalie go into Bella's study to get started right away on new ID's.

"Rose and Emmett I hold no ill will against you carrying their names. I will always have you guys, in my life one way, or another and I have Bella and her new families too. I need to go talk alone to Esme and see her off to the airport."" Carlisle says to them, and he went upstairs to talk to Esme. They both leave house Jasper tossed him his keys to Escalade.

**Charlotte's POV**

I saw this coming with them two. I knew that Carlisle and Esme's bond were breaking. That it is a matter of time before they split up. I knew for a fact that Carlisle and Esme weren't true mates. I see everyone here is with their true mates. I feel so bad for Carlisle maybe one day he will find his true mate.


	23. Chapter 22 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen/Karenbear1965 you are awesome about pushing me and I couldn't do it without you. I like to thank the fans to this story you are awesome.**

**Chapter 22 HOF**

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle has not made it back from the airport; he had to take her to Denver. The flights out of Aspen were booked. I feel bad for Carlisle, and none of this is my fault. I didn't like her attitude around my family being cold and callous towards them. So, I had to ask Esme even though that truth hurts, but it had to be done. Esme was a walking time bomb ready to go off with her attitude. She starts shying away from her husband, Emmett and Rosalie, who I thought she treated them, like her own kids. Now, the truth is out she never wanted this life much less Carlisle or the kids. They will have me even though they did abandon me eight years ago when I thought of them as family. My heart has healed from it by seeing them let me get closure to past. They will remain as a part of my family no matter what. I did forgive them.

"Sissy, it is not your fault on what went down here with Esme. You didn't deserve her being cold towards our family you did well." Peter says me and looking at me sincere.

"Yeah, I know Pete but I feel bad for Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie." I say to him.

"Well, don't be feeling bad it would have happen eventually Bella. I felt their emotions for years, and it was a matter of time for this to happen." Jasper says to me and smiles at me, and he is sending me peace and joy to me.

"Well, thank you Jasper for sending me peace and joy." I say to him and smiling at him. We are all having drinks sitting around waiting for Carlisle to return.

"Bella honey, I am going to make dinner for us, you just relax sweetheart." Momma Sue says to me, and Emma goes to help her.

"I need to go car shopping tomorrow. Could someone take me to a BMW dealership?" Rosalie asks.

"Sure, I will take you, and I happen to know a lot about cars." Peter says to her, and all of us are laughing and poor Pete is looking dumbfound.

"Pete there is one thing you got to know about Rosalie, she knows cars. She has her own garage and tools to fix up cars in their home. She knows them inside and out." I say to Pete and now he is interested.

"You know cars Rosalie?" Pete says to her and Rosalie smiles at him, and Emmett is holding her hand.

"Yes, I do Peter and I have license in mechanics, and body restorative in cars, and been to school. I love working on all types of vehicles." Rosalie says to him. It looks like my brother has something in mind.

"Rosalie, how would you like to work for me full-time? I can use someone like you with that kind of talent. Thomas works for me part-time. I can use the extra help." Pete says to her and Rosalie her face lights up for the first time since I know her. Maybe all these years, she has had low self-esteem issues, maybe this will boost her confidence. I was in her shoes in high school with low self-esteem.

"Yes, I would if it is fine by Emmett." She says to him, and she is looking at Emmett for his approval.

"It is fine by me Rose, and you are good at it." Rosalie gives Emmett a kiss.

"I accept your offer Peter and thank you." Rosalie says to him.

"I like your Dodge Ram pick-up truck Garrett and I am thinking about getting one just like it." Emmett says to Garrett.

"Yep, I love my truck it is only vehicle I will drive and that truck is still brand new." Garrett says to Emmett taking a sip of his whisky.

"I got word from Jasper about you Emmett you are a computer guru. Vicky and I need someone part-time to hack into sites, when we are investigating, people or corporations. We would like to hire you, and we do pay well. How about coming to work for us? I know Bella hired you full-time to take over forgeries. I know you could do both." Laurent says to Emmett.

"Sure why not it would be fun to do it." Emmett says to him.

"Thomas and Leah get out of your fucking room now, you guys you've been going at for couple hours. It is time to eat." Emma says to them and got everyone to laugh at her statement.

"We are coming sis give us time to get dressed." Thomas says to her and then both of them came out of their room to eat dinner.

"Are you ready to go hunt Garrett? We heard about some badass gangs causing trouble in Santé Fe, New Mexico that we need to take out. We should get going so we can be back early in the morning." Vicky says to Garrett, and it looks like another night alone while they hunt.

"Yes, I am Vicky ready, Isabella, will be alright here there is Jasper and Emmett, they can protect the girls." Garrett gives me a deep kiss, and they leave out with Peter, Charlotte, and Laurent.

We all gathered in entertainment room to play some pool against each other, and we had fun. Leah brought me my cases to work at home, and I am in my study working. Jasper and Emma are at their cottage. Rosalie and Emmett are making plans to decorate their room the way they want. Leah and Thomas have gone to a movie tonight. My dad and momma Sue are sleeping. Carlisle made it in, he is in living room reading a book. I will go and join him and keep him company.

**Carlisle's POV**

I am reading a book and seem to can't concentrate on it. What went wrong in my marriage? Esme in the past made it known to me that she didn't want this life to begin with. I wonder if it was a mistake and create others like me out of loneliness. Bella embraces the vampire life, and I knew she always wanted it. She fits into it perfectly. I love my vampire life and embrace it. I have lost my way in the vampire world. It is time that I need to act more of being a vampire than human except when I am at work, I need to act human. I see Bella coming in here to sit down across from me. She is gorgeous lady she turned out to be and smart.

"Hello Bella, how are you this night?" I ask her, and she is looking at me with her bright golden eyes.

"I am fine Carlisle. How are you holding up? I am sorry what you are going through. If, you need anything let me know," she says to me, and I can tell she is concerned about me.

"I am fine Bella, and I will make it through this, one way or another. I need to go purchase me a car tomorrow and pick out some things; I will need for my home. I will need furniture too. I got on at Aspen General Hospital in the ER department. I start next week." I say to her. I may have to decorate it on my own since it looks like Esme is not going to be here to help me.

"Well, Peter is going to take Rosalie and Emmett car shopping tomorrow you can get a ride with them. Once you get your car then you can shop for whatever you need for your home. That's great you got on at the hospital," she says to me then her cell phone is ringing, and she answers it.

"Mary, how are you?" I heard her ask this Mary.

"Bella you remember Benito that you, and Peter and Charlotte destroyed and killed. His partner Carlos is here in Cheyenne, Wyoming in a bar, sitting down on barstool and drinking Tequila. Don't worry; I am where he cannot hear me. I knew you wanted him dead too for exposing us. I will go back in the bar and keep him company until you get here. Bella, I will use my womanly ways to keep him in the bar until you arrive." Mary says to her and Bella looks around the room, for some reason. Bella lets out a small chuckle after hearing that.

"Mary, I am on my way. I will be there shortly," she hangs up then goes to her bedroom upstairs, and she comes back down and she has her cloak and Volturi crest on.

"Sorry, I have to leave you guys but duty calls. I will be back soon," she says to us and then Jasper comes in seeing Bella in her cloak. I know what he is thinking he wouldn't want her to go alone with Edward still being a threat to her and her family.

"We heard the conversation Bella on the phone. If, you think you are going alone sis you're not. I am coming with you. Garrett would have my head if something happens to you. You know Edward is still looking for you darling. Emmett keeps an eye on things while we are gone. " Jasper says to her.

"Oh alright, Jasper you can go. I need to call Garrett and tell him where I am headed," she says to Jasper then both of them leave together.

**Jasper's POV**

Emma and I were coming out of the cottage to join the others after some steamy sex. I heard Bella's conversation with Mary. I remember her; she is a sweet caring woman vampire. The Whitlock's and Garrett we go a long way back with her. What does Mary's connection to Bella is? We are going by foot we would be faster than driving the car. Bella called Garrett told him what she is doing. They are almost done in Santé Fe feeding off of hard criminals.

Peter called me to tell me his Yoda told him it is Carlos. Carlos raped Charlotte now all of them are on their way to Cheyenne, they want him dead too. Especially Peter for violating Charlotte like Carlos did to her. I knew the story. I never have seen so much devastation on Peter's face after that incident.

"Bella what is Mary's connection to you?" We are running at vampire speed and almost to boarder to Wyoming.

"Well, Jasper she is my format, and she still lives a life as a nomad. I wire her money when she needs it. She is a sweet person through and through. She has never had or owned a thing. I met her that night we took out Benito ever since then she works for me." Bella says to me and we are near the bar in Cheyenne, and we smell vampires' scents, in area one belongs, to Mary, she smells like roses, and peppermint and Carlos, smells like burning rubber like car tires. He is meaner than Benito.

"What did this Carlos do?" I ask Bella, and we are near the bar where Mary is at keeping Carlos occupied.

"He raped some human girls outside of a bar and drained and killed them. But, one girl did escape after Carlos confessed he is a vampire to them just before he killed them. The girl who survived his violence, she committed suicide." Damn him!

"What are your plans King Volturi? How do you want to go about this?" I ask her, and we are near the bar out of the way from Carlos's hearing range.

"I am going to text her to pry him out of the bar then she will bring him to us. She is a trained fighter. I helped to train her. Then we will execute him for his crimes." Bella says to me it does sound like a good plan.

It is about thirty minutes later, and we see Mary and Carlos making their way to us. I see Garrett and Peter pull up in the Hummer, and the others, hopped out of my vehicle and looking angrily at Carlos. Peter and I had a hold of Carlos. It is up to Bella to give us the go-ahead to destroy Carlos.

"Well, well here we have Carlos. What do you say for yourself Carlos? You are guilty for the crimes of rape and exposing us and for the rape of Charlotte; it is against Volturi laws to rape another's man's mate." Bella says to him, and she is looking feral and growling at him.

"I am not guilty and I was only having fun with the girls. You cannot do anything to me." He gave Bella a look that he is eye fucking her by looking at her up and down on her body. He made the wrong move doing that Garrett gets in his face and stares at him.

"Your punishment is death Carlos. Kill him now." Bella says to us then Peter tore off his head. I had his arms, and legs tore off in matter of a second. Charlotte grabs his cock and ripped it off. Garrett used his gift of fire to set him on fire. We watch him burn to ash. Everyone high fived each other after we were done with him. Peter and Charlotte at least they can have closure from this nightmare Carlos afflicted on them.

Mary knows everyone in our group she fits in. She does not know the Cullen's and Bella's family and her adopted kids. Bella is on the phone with Demetri. He has to leave to go to Egypt apparently there is a serious situation that he has to attend too under the direct orders from the Volturi. He cannot keep tracking Edward for now. That is alright we all should be able to handle him when he shows up.

**Bella's POV**

"Well, you guys heard our conversation, Demetri, has to go, and it is up to us to handle Edward. We should be able to do it without the help from my brothers. Mary Slocum you are coming home with us, there is some people; I would like to introduce you too. I thank you girl for helping me to get that bastard that did this to those girls and to Charlotte. It is time you have a home and settle down. I want you to stay with us. Thanks my family for coming to help." I say to them.

"No problem sis that is what family is for." Vicky says to her.

"Oh, Pete honey at least it is over." Charlotte says to him and Pete kisses Charlotte tenderly.

"Mary and sissy thanks for getting the bastard that did this to Charlotte." Peter says to us and smiles.

"Bella I will come with you. Yes, you are right it is time I settle down. It is good to see you all of you again." Mary says to us, and we all get in the Hummer for the drive to home. We arrived at the house about four am. My parents and Thomas and Leah are still sleeping. Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie they were in the living room waiting for us to get in.

"Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie this is my format Mary Slocum, she is from Nova Scotia and born in eighteen ninety's and change at the age of twenty eight." I am giving them some of her history to my family. Mary is about the height of Rosalie and has an oval face she is very pretty with golden eyes and long straight chocolate brown hair.

"It is nice to meet you Mary." Emmett and Rosalie say in unison.

"What a pleasure to meet you Mary. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He kisses her hand then the look of shock on Mary's face and Carlisle were that of the mating pull. They couldn't keep their eyes off of one another.

"Bella I need to take a shower and change I have no clothes with me." Mary says to me.

"Don't worry love you can use my room and shower there. I will give you one of mine shirts to wear." Carlisle says to her. They both go upstairs to Carlisle's room and shut the door. I know what is going to happen, he is going to claim and mark her as his.

"Well, that was quick for Carlisle to find a mate." Rosalie says to us, and she is giggling.

"Yes, it is, Mary, is such a sweet girl through and through she would be perfect for him. I need a shower then to make love to Garrett." I say to them.

"Charlotte what do you see in Carlisle's and Mary's lines?" Jasper asks her.

"Well it is a go between Carlisle and Mary, they are true mates. I felt the electricity between them two Pete honey it is time to get home. I need you now inside of me." Charlotte says to him and the look on Pete's face when she said that was just too good for him to pass up. We all go our separate ways to be with our mates.

Garrett and I made love for a few hours, after that we got dressed, ready for our day at work. I am staying in to work today from home. We introduce Mary to the rest of the family; they seem to like her. Peter took Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle along with Mary to the dealership. Rosalie gave her a set of clothes, for Mary to borrow for shopping. Carlisle wants to take her car and clothing shopping for them. He wants to get his new house setup for them to move in it tomorrow. Carlisle's and Mary's face light up when they look at each other that is so sweet to see them happy.

Jasper and Emma are out hunting and having sex in the woods. Jasper is going into work later this evening. Leah went to the office to work, and Thomas is out buying something for Leah. He finally earned enough money to buy her something. Dad and Sue will leave next week back home in Forks. Their plans for the change are the second week in January. Peter will be the one to do it and my parents, want to live with Peter and Charlotte. I told them that I understand at least by foot running at vampire speed it is less than thirty seconds to see my parents. They will stop here quite often being so close to us at least we will see them. Charlotte is excited about daddy living with them. She is getting a room in their house redesigned for them.

My dad is retiring from Forks Police Department on December tenth. They have to go home to tie up loose ends before the change. Vicky and Laurent want to hire daddy to work for their private investigations agency. My dad accepted their offer. Vicky and Laurent are excited about dad working for them once his bloodlust is under control.

Garrett and I set the date to get married it will be January the first. I told my family about the date, and they agree to it and love the idea of me having New Year's Day wedding. Rosalie told me she would help me with the plans. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Mary, they made it home this afternoon, with their new cars and shopping bags in tow.

Emmett got him a gray Dodge Ram pickup truck like Garrett's, but his is in black. Rosalie got a BMW sports car, and hers is in yellow, but mine is in black. Carlisle decided not to get a Mercedes this time. He got him a Lexus sport car his is in red and mine is in black. Carlisle got Mary a Chevy Corvette, she saw Emma's car in garage and fell in love with it. Emma's new car is in yellow. . Mary picked out a black Chevy Corvette.

**Emmett's POV**

We have been here living with Bella and Garrett for a week, and I love it. You can feel the love that everyone has for one another not like the charade family I use to be in. I like going my McCarthy Swan-Williams name now. Rosalie is at work today working in Peter's garage. She loves it. Rose and I our marriage suffered for twenty years, and now we are much closer than ever before. We are both working on it together.

Peter drives an old nineteen sixty nine fast back Mustang he restored it for himself. Peter told me he would prefer driving older cars like him. I had to laugh at that one. His wife Charlotte likes driving her Lexus.

Carlisle and Mary are settled in their new home not too far away from Bella's. They love it there and I never seen Carlisle so happy. He hasn't been happy in years at least with Mary in his life as his new mate, he has someone. His divorce will not be final until another three weeks. Carlisle went out and brought an engagement ring for Mary. It looks like we will have another wedding to attend too. My sissy niece will get married to Garrett on January the first. Rose and Bella are doing the planning.

I am working on case for Vicky and Laurent at their agency. Jasper and Garrett made solid investments for Carlisle, and Carlisle is starting to make a profit from his investments now. It is time to leave for home. Everyone is in the family is gathering at the house. Charlie and Sue will leave tomorrow for Forks.

"Hey, Emmett you made it home." Rose comes over to me and kisses me, and she is covered in oil grease on her face. She must have gotten home from work herself.

"How was your day Rose?" I ask her, and she is wiping the oil from her face with a towel.

"It went well Emmett, Peter and I restored an old Cadillac for one of his clients. I had fun doing it." She says to me and smiling. I am glad she is working she needed something to get her confidence up.

"Charlie, Sue, Emmett and Rosalie we have an announcement to you guys. Jasper will you do the honors?" Garrett says to us.

"We want to officially welcome you guys, to the Williams and Whitlock's family, by giving our joint family crest to each of you guys." Jasper says to us and handing us a gift box. We all opened them up, and I had a platinum white gold necklace with a family crest pendant and Rose got a feminine ring with the same family crest pendant. We put ours on, and we were floored by this. Sue and Charlie put theirs on too.

"We thank you Garrett and Jasper for this, we would be honored to wear it." Charlie, Sue, Rose and I say in unison. We were given hugs by everyone in our new family.

**Edward's POV**

I am here in Alaska no signs of Demetri. I've been here for a week now and had to go out and buy me a new phone. Jasper crushed my phone. I cannot go back to Colorado or Washington the Volturi they probably have spies looking for me there. I will devise a plan to kidnap Bella and take her away from Garrett and marry her soon as possible. I cannot call Jasper or Emmett for anything. They would probably rat me out to the Volturi. It would have to be Rose she hated Bella. I am getting on my new phone, and I dialed Rosalie and her phone is ringing. I am waiting for her to pick up my call.


	24. Chapter  23 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen/Karebear1965 for keeping this girl's boat a float with her stories. You are the best. I like to thank my fans to this story and your reviews.**

**Chapter 23 HOF**

**Peter's POV**

We are here at Bella's and Garrett's home Jasper just got through giving our Williams and Whitlock's joint family crest to Charlie, Sue, Rosalie and Emmett. They love it, and I know Pops loved his. Vicky and Laurent are here. Carlisle and Mary are at their place, and Yoda is coming in loud and clear.

"_Hey, Pete Rosalie is going to get a call from Edward asking her about the trial. Rosalie is going to tell Edward that Alice lost. He is going to want to know why? Rosalie is going to say Bella is Garrett's attorney. He is going to want to know what happen, after the trial and did Bella, talk to his family. He is devising a plan in his head to kidnap Bella. He wants Rosalie to make amends, with Bella and tries, to win her friendship. Edward wants to use Rosalie for his own gain to get to Bella. He is going to tell Rosalie once she wins, over the trust and friendship to tell, Bella, you would like to take her shopping, in Las Vegas at the Forum Shop. He is going to fake a marriage certificate__,__ and he already knows Bella's signature. He forges a note, for her in her own hand writing, and left the note, for her father, to see that she is with Edward. That was the day he left her in forest and dumped her. Once, Rosalie gets Bella to Las Vegas__,__ and Rosalie goes, shopping with Bella, he will take her from the mall. He is going to kidnap her and take her to Little White Chapel._

"So, you mean to tell me he is not giving up. I just know how to handle it too Yoda. We will play his game. Then we will trap him." I say to Yoda.

"_Yeah that work with all of you going you should be able to hand the fucker. Tell Rosalie to go ahead and do it and go along with Edward. Rosalie needs to tell Edward it will take some time to earn Bella's _trust_. Let sissy inform the Volturi what they are doing to get Edward and his plans. Pete goes to sporting-goods stores, and buys some scent away spray; it will tamper down your scents, while you are in Las Vegas. Edward will try to smell you guys out. That is all for now Pete oh, by the way, hiring Rosalie is best thing for your business it will flourish big time now since you have a lady on staff. That Rosalie is a knock-out._" I had to laugh at his last part that fucker is a dirty-minded voice in my head.

"Pete something is up when you are still and silent. What did Yoda tell us?" Charlotte says to me coming out of the state being with Yoda.

"Rosalie is going to get a call from, Edward; he wants Rosalie, to make amends, with Bella to earn her trust and friendship. He wants Rosalie to take her shopping at the Forum Shop, in Las Vegas and plans to kidnap her at the mall, where Rosalie and Bella will be. He is forging a marriage certificate and already knows sissy signature. He is going to kidnap her and take her to the Little White Chapel. Rosalie you are to go along with Edward's plans just play along. Rosalie tells Edward it will take some time to earn her trust. Rosalie does not tell him about the, Volturi's, involvement after the trial that Cullen's got punished, for letting a human, know the secrets. We would not want Edward to know you guys are with us. Just tell him you and Emmett is on another get away from the family. You don't have to put it on speaker phone for us; you may want to put it on for Charlie and Sue to hear. Sissy you will need to let Volturi know what, Edward, is trying to do and our plans, to go along with him, and then we will trap him." The growls from hearing Edward's plans, from everyone in this room, could be heard from outside, the house. It is luckily that Bella lives remotely in wilderness like the rest of us do. I say to them and looking at Rosalie, and her phone begins to ring. I motion for everyone with my finger to my lips to stay quiet.

**Rosalie's POV**

After hearing all that from Peter my rage towards Edward is doubled. How dare he want to kidnap my niece? I am starting to live again and embrace my life as a vampire due to Bella. Bella told Esme at least she is alive to be around for those who love her, and she is alive to love them. At least, I am alive to be loved by Emmett, and I feel the love that the Swans, Williams, and Whitlock's have for me. This punishment turned out to be the best thing to happen to us. I am starting to love Bella, and I know she loves me. This is a real family in every way not like it was with the Cullen's. Emmett is crazy for his sissy niece, and I am not blowing my marriage, to pieces by siding with Edward. I never like Edward begin with, he is a control freak, and lot times he can be so boring. And at least Emmett is never that way with me. Yes, I will play his manipulative game, with him and then like, Peter told us we would trap him. I answered the call.

"Edward, what is up and why haven't you called us? It has been eight years and no word from you." I say to him and tapping my foot on floor. I do this when I am nervous. It is a human habit of mine from time I was human. I carried it over to this life.

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking over this time. I came back to look for my Bella and found out she is engaged with Garrett and Jasper lives with her. I got in a little bit of trouble and Bella sent Volturi after me, and I was their prisoner and broke-out. Now, I am hunting for Bella. The Volturi probably has spies in Washington, Colorado and Alaska. I am here at the house in Portland, Oregon." Edward says to me.

"Why did you do something so stupid?" I ask him and looking at Peter for directions.

"Just call it love Rose is why I did something so stupid. What happen at Alice's trial?" Oh, boy here comes the good part.

"Alice lost the case." I say to him.

"Why did she lose and who is Garrett's attorney?" Peter did say he would ask this.

"Well, Bella Swan is his attorney, and she is good." It is getting smiles from everyone around the room.

"Did any of family talk to Bella after the trial?" Edward asks me.

"Yes, we did but it was a brief conversation, but she was busy at the time to talk to us further." I say to him and knowing it is a lie I told him.

"Is there any way you could make amends with Bella? I know you hate her, but I want her in my life. I owe you big time for this, and it would be appreciative if you did," he says to me.

"Yes, I could Edward try to make amends. What are your plans?" I ask him.

"Once you gain her trust and friendship, I want you to tell her you want to take her shopping to Forum Shop in Las Vegas, and once you are both in the mall. I will take Bella off of your hands. You won't have to worry about her ever gain. I am taking her far away from everyone, and she will be mine." Edward says to me that dirty asshole taking her away from Emmett.

"I will try Edward but it, you will have to give me enough time to develop this friendship with her, it won't happen overnight." I told him.

"That is fine. Where are you and Emmett?" Edward asks me.

"We are at Paris; France for another get away from the family." I say to him and looking at Emmett his face is in pure rage over Edward.

"Well, you two have fun, and I will be in touch," he hangs up and then the others in room as well as me is in rage from hearing what Edward said.

"You did well Rosalie I am proud of you." Peter says to me and hugs me.

"Well, thank you Pete for your load of confidence in me." I say to him, and Emmett needs me to calm him down. I am holding him purring in his ear.

**Bella's POV**

It is an excellent plan to go along with his manipulative game. Rosalie is innocent in this that her brother would have gone to such lengths to kidnap me. I can handle Edward it will be no problem.

"Hey guys, when we get to Las Vegas, we will have to wear, a scent away spray, to keep our scents, at bay from Edward smelling us. This is what Yoda told me to do. I will go to sporting goods store and buy a few cases for us." Peter says to us, and I think it is a good plan. I want to talk to Jasper, Peter and Garrett about being a part of guard and in a leadership role. Apparently, they aren't going to let me take out any badass vampire alone any more. Mary and I could have handle, Carlos, fine with two of us, but Jasper had to get involved. I didn't mind Peter and Charlotte tearing up, Carlos; they needed to be the ones to do it. It gave them closure to a bad nightmare that Charlotte was raped by that bastard.

"That is excellent idea Pete, and I just know where you can go and buy it. Newton Outfitters, Mike Newton, opened up at store here, and he is married to Jessica Stanley." I say to them, and bro uncle bear is laughing.

"You mean to tell me that Mike married Jessica, and I remember she hated you for being with Edward." Emmett says to me.

"Yes, she is bro uncle bear married to him, and she did hate me for being with Edward too." I say to him.

"Rosalie, you did well with, Edward, and I am proud of you. I need to make an announcement here that is important. I am the king of the new world. I want Jasper as first in command and a part of the guard and for Peter in second command and a part of guard. Garrett, I need to make you third in command and a part of guard. I know the Volturi we have over one hundred in the guard or working in other areas in the Volturi. Will you guys accept my offer to make you a part of new world guard?" I say to them.

"Bella, I do accept your offer." Jasper says to me, and he is smiling at me.

"You know I will sissy." Peter says to me and comes over to hug me.

"Isabella my love, I sure will like I told you before you aren't going alone on missions any more. I will be beside you to help take out badass vampires." Garrett says to me, and he is kissing me tenderly on my lips. My panties are getting wet with heat. I need him so bad.

"Rosalie you did good girl. Leah and Thomas are you ready to out to eat with us?" My dad asks them, and he is taking Sue's hand and leading her out to the garage.

"We are coming daddy Charlie." Leah says to him and Thomas and her hurry out to the garage. My dad wanted a night out to have dinner and drinks. Vicky and Laurent are tagging along with dad and momma Sue for a night out.

Peter and Charlotte they went home now it is just us. Rosalie and I went back planning my wedding.

We are looking at flower arrangements, cake and food choices for a few humans to attend. They would need to eat human food. We are going tomorrow to pick out my wedding dress. I already ask Vicky to be my matron of honor. Garrett asks Peter as his best man. We are keeping it small and simple. Jasper is going to be the one to officiate the ceremony for us.

"Bella, I want to, formally apologize the way I treated you back then. I am sorry that I did treat you badly." Rosalie says to me, and she is being sincere.

"Hey Rosalie, I do accept your apology and let us move forward from the past. I totally understand from your point of view from the time I was in your family. I want us to be close as sisters or friends.

However, you want to prefer our relationship?" I smiled warmly at her and gave her hug.

"Well, Bella I happen to like being consider aunt and it makes me feel needed for a change. Emmett and I are making progress to rebuild our marriage. I totally love him. I would like us eventually renew our wedding vows. We do it every ten years but this past twenty years we did not," she says to me, and we are going over the invitation list and writing the names down.

"Well, Aunt Rosalie it is then. I've an idea. How about you and Emmett renew your wedding vows at the same time Garrett and I get married." I say to her and Garrett comes over to look at our progress on the wedding planning. Rosalie is smiling at the idea.

"Isabella they can share our special day they are family too. I think it is a good idea." Garrett says to me and plants a kiss on my lips.

"Thanks Bella and Garrett for this. I will go and tell Emmett he is out hunting with Mary and Carlisle. I will go and find them," she takes off through the back glass door and speeds off into the forest. Garrett picks me up over his shoulder and swats my ass and rushes me upstairs to our bedroom.

I hold him close to me, where his cock, is and feeling his hardness. I am kissing him, without abandonment and taking his clothes off. Garrett unbuttons my shirt and slowly takes, it off were my breast are exposing out my lacey bra. He starts kissing my cleavage and takes my bra off, and it falls to the floor. He starts to unbutton my jeans holding zipper and pulling it down. I get out of my jeans and let them fall on floor, and he takes my lacy panties and rips them to shreds.

He picks me up and carries, me on our bed, and he is kissing all over my body, and he is worshiping it. I take his hard length in mouth and giving it some strokes and sucking him up and down on his length. He is growling in his excitement that I am giving him pleasure. I suck and drank his seed and swallowed every drop.

He flips me over to my stomach and hiking my ass, in the air, and he is licking my folds, and caressing my clit, with his thumb, and sucking me from behind. I am purring to him in my contentment that the pleasure he gives me. He takes his hard cock and pushes it into my pussy. He is hammering me hard and slapping his balls against my ass. My pussy cannot get enough of Garrett's huge cock no matter how many times we do it. We both had our release screaming out each other's names.

We held each other in our arms and kissing passionately without abandonment. Then we make love slowly through the night, and Garrett marked me three times in the night, and I marked him twice. We took our showers and got dressed for today. Jasper and Garrett are going to work. Peter is taking dad and momma Sue to the airport. Leah is at work, and Thomas is too. Thomas gave Leah a charm bracelet with heart on it, and Leah loved it. Thomas earned enough money to spend about three hundred on her bracelet. He took pride in himself doing it on his own.

Rosalie and I are going to look for wedding dresses. Vicky and Mary are going too to pick out matron of honor dresses. Rosalie asks my friend and format to be her matron of honor. Charlotte and Emma are here with us. Mary and I we are simple, and like wearing jeans, and t shirts, or tank tops and halter tops at home. She was living life as a nomad and living out of hotels for years or staying a few months with friendly vampires. Now, she has a permanent home with Carlisle and happy too. We picked up Mary at her home, and she is wearing her hair in ponytail and jeans with a simple top on. She is wearing her engagement ring by the looks of it is four karat too like mine. Rosalie is driving us to a wedding bouquet store she made the appointments for us.

We are here looking in stores for our dresses. I found a simple floor length gown in white satin strapless back dress and tried it on and put the veil and tiara on my head and stepped out on the platform to show the girls.

"Bella that dress does say it is our Bella. Beautiful Bella and simple like you." Charlotte cooed about it, and she is looking at me giving me her thumbs up.

"Well, girls this one it is." I say then the attendant, she took my dress, and I made the purchase for it.

Rosalie picked her out a halter floor length in white satin gown, and she had a shiny hairpin with diamonds in her hair pinning her hair length back. She looked lovely in it, and it is totally her.

"Aunt Rosalie that is so beautiful on you, and it is totally you." I say to her, and she smiles at us.

"Well, thanks Bella and I am getting this one," she says to me and going back in to change into her jeans. Mary and Vicky wanted to get silver satin halter dresses that went to their knees. Rosalie and I approved their choices. We paid for the purchases and leave there to go find shoes for the dresses.

"Mary did you and Carlisle set the date?" I ask her, and I am sitting in the front seat to Jasper's Escalade.

"As soon as his divorce is final he wants to elope to Vegas. I am fine with that and don't need fanfare. We thought since all of us are going to be in Vegas to trap Edward or kill him. We would do it there with you guys as our witnesses." Mary says to us. I think that is a great idea.

"We would love to be there to be your witness to your nuptials. I want to know when you and Jasper going to get married Emma. I know you talked about after college. Why wait that long?" I say to my adopted daughter.

"I just want to get through college first and besides Jasper and I we want to take our time. We love just living together, and I do know that, Jasper, explained to me that most vampires, when they meet their soul mate, it does not take long before, they say I do. I look at it this way since I will live forever we have lots of time." Emma says to us, and she has her point in her views.

"Well, sugar Jasper is a good catch, and he adores and loves you for eternity. You guys need to take your time and go at your relationship at your own pace." Charlotte says to her.

'Bella, I cannot wait until daddy Charlie and momma Sue becomes one of us with them being newborns, they will be faster and stronger than us. Laurent cannot wait until daddy Charlie works for us. We are going to have to the best teacher, working for us, that taught me and Laurent how to do investigations. He taught us well, and we wouldn't be where we are at today without his knowledge." Vicky says to me, and I do agree with Vicky.

"Yes, you are right daddy is a good teacher about law enforcement." We purchased our shoes now we are on our way home.

I called Aro, and my brothers told him of our plans to trap Edward, they agree with us. I told them that I made Peter, Jasper and Garrett a part of my guard in the new world. They totally agree with me that I should have a small talented staff at my disposal as guards to help me get the badass vampires.

I will return to work tomorrow, and I have a trial to attend to here in Aspen.

**Carlisle's POV**

I've settled in my new home nicely with Mary once I laid my eyes on her. I knew she is the one for me. Now, I cannot imagine my life without her. I am enjoying my life for once and with Bella in it even if it is as a friend. But, I did see her as my own daughter. I like her family to, they welcomed me into it. It is not going to be bad this time around being lonely. I have Mary now, and she is my whole life. Rose and Emmett are going to renew their vows at the same time Bella and Garrett get married. She asks me to give her away. I told her I would be honored. Mary is going to be matron honor for Rose. Thomas is Emmett's best man. My new job in the ER department is going well. I do love my profession as a doctor. Mary has helped me brought out the best of me in short amount of time we been together. My divorce will be final in three weeks, then we will marry, in Vegas, Bella and her family, will be there to be our witnesses. We are going to go Vegas when Rose and Bella go on shopping excursion to Forum Shop then we will trap him. I should have never let him manipulated me over the years we were a team. I could kill Edward myself for the things he has pulled. But, it is not in my nature to do it. It will be up to Bella and her family's decision to destroy Edward. Alice makes me sick to what she did using her visions, to manipulate others, and take my assets, and places them, in her personal account. She got what she deserved now working as a slave for the Volturi. I called Esme to see how she is faring, and she told me she doesn't want to talk to me ever again. That is fine by me. This punishment is the best thing to happen to me at least I've now a much larger family, and that is a good thing. Emmett and Rose come by my place often. We are going over Bella's tonight for drinks and shooting some pool and for a swim.


	25. Chapter  24 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen/Karebear1965 for her support and help through my stories. You're awesome! I like to thank my fans to my story and for your reviews.**

**Chapter 24 HOF**

**Garrett's POV**

It has been three days, since Edward called Rosalie and Pete's Yoda tells, him, he plans to kidnap my Isabella and force her into a marriage. That guy is sick asshole. He has the nerve to use his sister Rosalie for his own gain. Rosalie is becoming closer to all of us, and we accept her for who she is. She talked about her past life, with Isabella and me that she was raped, repeatedly, by her fiancé and his friends, and then beaten to death. She told us the story of her past with her parents; they loved her beauty more than they did for her brain. Her mother thought that with her beauty, she could find any rich man and marry him. So, she grew-up in family, which had too many high expectations, from her. No wonder she suffers from lack self –esteem. It seems like since she started working for Pete full-time her confidence, is up, and she feels better, about herself. We told her we love her inside and out. Isabella pointed out to Rosalie you grew-up in a family where they did your thinking instead of using your own mind. Rosalie agrees with Isabella. Rosalie explained to us, she never like Edward and thought of him as a control freak and dull and boring. She didn't like him being in her head since he can read her thoughts. She told us she hates Alice telling her what to wear like she had to look like a super model. She told us she is glad Alice is out of their lives, and she can finally be herself. She is even started dressing like Isabella in a pair of jeans and simple top now she looks more of her age.

Ever since, I came into Isabella's life she makes me complete and whole. I know having her in my life now I have a family and don't consider myself a loner anymore. I completely understand Carlisle's point of view being lonely all those years and having no one. I can understand his reasoning to create a family out of loneliness. He changed Edward dying from Spanish flu and Esme, he changed when she jumped over a cliff and Rosalie from a rape and beaten to death. He thought this was the answer to save them, and they would become a family. It would take care of him and his feeling of loneliness. Life can get lonely for a vampire.

Isabella and I we have become the parental guide, for Emma and Thomas. Leah is independent like Isabella is and Jasper too. Rosalie, on the other hand, wants to be needed. She feels like an aunt to Isabella, Emma and Thomas. She told me she loves, being needed, she said she always wanted children, but being an aunt is good enough, to make up for that loss. Emmett is protective over Isabella and this family; he is strong and independent. He is a fun guy to be around with. Mary is becoming fast friends with Rosalie, Leah and Emma. Vicky and Charlotte already knew Mary. Mary dresses like Isabella too in jeans. Carlisle likes the way Mary, dresses in jeans, showing off her fine curves, and he likes it. He told me Esme, always dressed like '_June Cleaver,'_ in '_Leave it to Beaver_,' and hated it. Carlisle has become closer, to us and still feels, fatherly towards, Rosalie and Emmett and Isabella. But, he realizes the changes, are for the good, and there is a time to let go, of your kids, and let them live their life. Carlisle wants to be a part of our family, and we told him he is. He will never feel lonely with this bunch.

Now, I am thinking of a solution to our problem with Edward. He wants to kidnap my Isabella right on the spot. Maybe the way to go about it is to fake our breakup, and have Rosalie, call Edward and tell him that her, and Isabella, are getting closer. That Isabella called her and sob over the phone that Garrett broke up with her. Rosalie calls Edward, and tells him that Isabella, is distraught over the breakup, and she needs time. Rosalie needs tell Edward that Isabella has trust issues, with men. Then Rosalie, will tell Edward, that she suggested, to Isabella, about them taking a fun, getaway to Vegas together. The best advice for Rosalie to give Edward that they should have a date or two before he takes her away. That way, he can earn her trust by taking his time. I will discuss this with Isabella and check with the family if this could work to our advantage.

I am watching Isabella going over her case, and she is sitting next to me on the sofa. She turns to look at me, and she is sensing that I have something on my mind. Isabella is too observant for her own good.

"Garrett, there is something on your mind. I can usually tell there is when you are quite," she says to me. Isabella knows me to well.

"Yes, Isabella I do have something on my mind, and you do know me well." I say to her, and she has her arms around my neck facing me and looking into my eyes.

"You can always tell me," she says to me looking with her beautiful golden doe eyes of hers, and I got down on her lips and kiss her tenderly.

"Here is my idea and hear me out. Rosalie will call and tell Edward you, and her are getting closer. We will wait a few days later then Rosalie will call Edward tell him that I broke up with you. It will be a fake breakup. Rosalie, will tell Edward, you were crying, over the phone sobbing, over the breakup. Rosalie will tell him, that you need time, and that you told her, that you have trust issues, with men. Rosalie, will tell Edward, that she suggested, a getaway to Vegas, for some fun and shopping at Forum. When you and Rosalie, go to Las Vegas, we will make arrangements, for you to stay at two different hotels. There will be one you will stay with me, and the other, is where Edward, can pick you up and drop you, off after the date. You will use scent away, left in the room and take a cab, back to our hotel. He doesn't need to know where you are actually staying. Rosalie will suggest to Edward that it would be a good idea for you two to have a couple of dates. Rosalie will tell Edward dating her is a good idea for him to do, so it doesn't appear to her, that you are rushing into things, and that he would need to earn, your trust." I say to her, and she is thinking over my idea.

"I'll say let's do it and make the plans. This could actually work to get Edward. I will tell Edward that I want to be with him forever, but it is only pretend. I will take Edward, to a club for drinks and dancing and get him, drunk enough then you guys, can take him, and do what you want with him. I want him destroyed." Isabella says to me, and I do agree with her. He will never give up until he has her. He broke four laws, in the vampire world that are against, the Volturi laws. He will need punishment, one way or another. It is death or living eternity serving the Volturi as a punishment. For some reason, I cannot picture Edward wanting to do that is to serve them.

"I think we should stay at the Palms Hotel and Casino and then your hotel for the pretend date can be at Caesar's Palace. What do you think Isabella?" I ask her as she is sitting in my lap.

"That is fine by me Garrett. While we are at, we all should have some fun in Vegas, do some gambling, and go to a nightclub for drinks and dancing. We should let our hair down for once," she says to me, and that we shall do is have fun.

"I agree we should let our hair down and have fun." I pick up my bride to be rushed upstairs to our room and made passionate love to my Isabella through the night. Thanks to Jasper projecting lust.

**Bella's POV**

Garrett and I spoke with the whole family about our plans to get Edward. They are on board with us. Rosalie has agreed to everything we say, and she is willing to tell Edward that Garrett broke up with me. I am distraught over it. Rosalie suggests a getaway in Vegas, and we go shopping at the Forum Shop. She will tell Edward of our plans to go to Vegas. Jasper and Emmett will be at the mall, well hidden, with scent away on, that way Edward cannot pickup on their scent. They will keep a watch on Edward, making sure he doesn't make any wrong moves, to take me right, there in the mall. We would act, like we ran into, Edward, at the mall, since he plans, to be there to begin with. Like she told me she has always hated Edward and his attitude and willing to get back at him for reading her private thoughts.

Garrett and I made love through the night since, Jasper, started to live here he projects, lust everyday around here. All couples in this house get turned on, and it doesn't stop until Jasper is sated. I find it funny to that, he does that to us. Garrett calls him a fucker for doing it. But, he thanks him later for it. I wouldn't be surprised if Aspen has a population growth in newborn babies being born. Thanks to Jasper's projection of lust. Everyone that works is working today and now I off to work in my office. I get in my BMW sports car and drive to work. I step inside my office seeing Leah busy at her desk.

"Bella in forty minutes your appointment he will be here. I went over the Davis case for you and have it ready for you to sign the documents." Leah says to me handing me documents to be signed.

"Well, thank you Leah. Hello Angela and Dennis, How are you guys?" I asked them, and they come over to me.

"We are both doing good Bella. Bella we both would like to discuss something with you?" Angela says to me and now I am curious to what they want to discuss.

"What is it, you would like to discuss?" I ask her and Dennis and Angela motion me to my office.

We entered my office; and we all sat down and looking at each other until Dennis, he stood up in front of me, and apparently, he didn't want to sit down.

"We both know your secrets, for about five years, after us both figure it out; you are a vampire and under Aro's provisions, we signed a deed, to be changed within, seven years. We would like to do it within four months if we can. You see Bella; I have cancer they only gave me seven months to live. It is brain cancer. I do not want to die. Angela and I discuss it, and we want to be around for each other. We know that we would have to leave our families. But, we will have you guys as our family that at least is something. I don't want to go through surgery or chemo." My heart if it were beating it would have stopped with Dennis's words he only has seven months to live. He is so young the same age as me twenty six.

"Why of course, Dennis we will change you both. I am so sorry about this but if you guys want to come by the house tonight and get to know our newest members to the family, and then we can discuss the details with you. Let you know Emmett and Rosalie lives with me too. Carlisle and Mary live not too far from me. I found out Emmett is my great-great-uncle. We would welcome you both to live with us. My parents are going through the change in January the tenth after my wedding. They are going to live with Peter and Charlotte. You both will need a year off until your bloodlust is under control. We will discuss it tonight how we are to handle the office." I say to them and give them both a hug.

"We will come by tonight Bella. That is fine we would love to live with you guys" Angela says to me until I heard my phone rang and picked up the call that is Leah telling me my appointment is here. I told her to send him in.

I am through with all my appointments for today. I called everyone in the family that we are having a family meeting. Everyone is going to be there including Vicky, Laurent, Peter and Charlotte. Carlisle and Mary are stopping by as well. Dennis and Angela know most of everyone but Emma, Thomas and Mary. Angela knows the Cullen's. The Mathews know that the Cullen's are vampires too. Angela kind of figures it out too in Forks High School but kept silent about it. She is observant like me. Angela and I attended Harvard together, and she meets Dennis, there they have been in love, ever since then. I went missing for a while after I got attacked. I was living with the Volturi at the time I was missing. I came back with golden eyes and Angela, and Dennis figure it out. They knew I am like the Cullen's and a vampire. I had to notify Aro at once, and he made a contract with them after the seven years up they have to be change into one us. This was about five years ago when they both figure it out. Now, by the looks of it from the bad news, from Dennis, they will be changing sooner.

**Angela's POV**

Dennis and I just arrived at Bella's home. We were greeted at the door by Garrett; he is so hot looking and Bella is a lucky girl. I am just as lucky with Dennis. He motioned for us to come in, and we took our seats in the living room everyone we knew were there.

"Dennis and Angela welcome to our home." Garrett says to us, and he is standing up and Bella has her arms around Garrett's waist.

"Hello everyone it is good to see you guys." Angela says to us.

"Why did you call a family meeting Bella?" Vicky says to me and looking at me.

"Well, Dennis and Angela I want you to meet Emma and Thomas, they are my adopted kids. This is Mary Slocum; she is Carlisle's new mate. You know everyone else." Bella says to us.

"Hello Dennis and Angela." They all say in unison.

"This is so hard but here it goes. Dennis has been getting a lot headaches and blurred visions. Well, about a month ago he went to doctor they did test and scat-scan and found he has brain cancer, and that he has seven months to live. We made the decision to be changed in four months. We want to wait until another two more years. I know our contract with the Volturi they gave us seven years to be change. But, Dennis and I want to be together forever, and we do realize we would have to leave our families. The thing is we still have you guys at least as family. Dennis does not want to die. He doesn't want to face surgery or chemo." I say to them and the whole family gathers around to hug us and support us during this bad time of our lives.

"We will help you guys and do all we can. Yes, there are many of us that will do the change for you guys. Some of us are experienced in newborns as well." Garrett says to us.

"Angela I am willing to do it for the both of you." Carlisle says to us and looking at us warmly.

"Well thank you Dr. Cullen for offering." I say to him.

"You can call me Carlisle, Angela and Dennis." Carlisle says to us then Mary comes over and looks at us and puts her arm around me.

"Angela you guys, are more than welcome to stay with us, going through the change, we would love for you guys, to live with us. We will help you through the change as well as the rest of the family." Mary says to us.

"Well, that is nice but Bella already offered her place, but we will think on it. I already told Bella I would love to live with her." I say to Mary.

"Angela you know you are more welcome to stay with us too. I know this is hard decision, and you got to follow your heart where it leads you. I will take no offense if you guys decide to live with the Cullen's." Bella says to us, and Dennis is looking at me. This is mine, and Dennis's decision where we would live. Bella would never force us with anything. She doesn't like telling others what to do except when she is in that cloak of hers, she can be downright scary. If, she has that cloak and crest on, she can be intimidating. I love my best friend with all my heart.

Bella explained to me when she was bleeding to death from that attack Aro saved her by turning her into one of him. She told me the venom will heal anything. We are depending on venom to heal Dennis and spare his life. Bella's father knew about shape-shifters and vampires through Billy. Bella went missing for a while, and her father was looking high and low for her. She finally came back no one knew what happened. She showed up at her father's home with golden eyes, and her father knew she turned into a vampire. Bella explained what happen to her when she got attack by that vampire, and Aro saved her. Charlie was grateful that they saved his little girl. He wanted to meet the Volturi and ever since then they become fast friends and like family. Charlie already knew Vicky and Laurent even before the incident that Bella had that they are vampires.

"Angela and Dennis I know this is a hard decision it is yours alone. You can take all the time you need. We will support you no matter which way you go." Garrett says to us.

"Dennis what would you like to do?" I ask him, and he is holding me next to him sitting on love seat.

"I like Carlisle's offer then Bella and her offer. I would prefer that we would be changed by Garrett and Peter and live with Bella and Garrett four days a week and the rest with the Cullen's. We would not want to overwhelm both families. If, this is acceptable to you Angela and the rest of you guys. I am getting all my cases, out of the way, that I have at the office and getting them done; with all these headaches, I've been getting it is hard to focus, on my work.

"Sure it is acceptable honey we will go with your plans then as long as we are together forever that is what counts." I kissed Dennis on his lips tenderly.

"We accept it Dennis and we welcome you to Williams and Whitlock family." Jasper says to us.

"We accept you into the Cullen family as well Dennis and Angela." Carlisle says to us.

We stay a while discussing over what takes place going through the change. It is my decision for Peter to change me he will bite me and Garrett to change Dennis and bite him. They explained that we will be going through the burning and pain for three days, then after it is over, we will wake-up, to a new life. So, starting in February, we will be changed. Dennis and I are going to take a month off to see our families, during the Thanksgiving through Christmas holidays, to spend time with them. We will have to say our final goodbyes. Dennis and I agree we wouldn't want both of our families to know about this secret world.

Jasper is going to fake our deaths and Emmett is going to provide us with new ID's and documents. Dennis and I decided to take the Williams last name. Bella told me Peter is changing Charlie and Sue in January, and they want to take the Whitlock name. Her parents will be living with Peter and Charlotte. Bella, Dennis and I discussed how we are to handle the office while we are out for an entire year. She told me her, and Leah can manage just fine. Mary told me that they will have our room set-up for us to stay with them part-time. We don't want to overwhelm both families. Rosalie is real sweet to us and understood our decision to be changed. She told me if it were her going through what Dennis is going through she would have done the same thing to live for Emmett.

**Rosalie's POV **

It has been a week now, and I need to call Edward and tell him we are back from Paris, France. That I called Bella just to talk, and she wants to meet me for drinks and conversations. I am at work at Peter's shop, and he wants to make me partner and split the profits in half. I am so thrilled about this now that I am half business owner. He likes my work. We are working on an old Chevy Camaro it is a gift for Bella's dad for Christmas present.

Bella explained to me that Dennis and Angela figure it out that she is a vampire and Bella had to notify the Volturi at once, and they made a contract with the Mathews that they had to be changed in seven years. Angela had her suspicions back when we were in Forks High School, we are vampires but kept silent. She is just as observant as Bella.

I really feel bad for Dennis, and I would have done the same to stay alive for Emmett. It would kill him if something ever happens to me and the same goes for me too if something happens to him. Angela is a sweet girl and has been good friends with Bella through high school. I am getting closer to all my new family and becoming friends, with Mary, Vicky, and Charlotte, and it is nice to have friends, for a change. Vicky has been real sweet to me and understands me she was raped too and Charlotte as well. We three understand each other, and we are becoming a support system for each other.

Bella and Garrett love me inside and out. They accept me for who I am. Finally, I can be myself around this family. Alice use to tell me how to dress and think using her visions to manipulate us all. I am glad that bitch is gone out of my life. I always hated her. I am free from Alice the bitch and Edward the prude head. I now, dress more of my age and wearing jeans, more often and Emmett likes it. He told me it shows your entire fine curves baby. I loved his comment about my curves.

Thomas and Emma still need guidance. I try to help them as best as I can as their aunt. Jasper has helped Emma with her newborn years, and she was changed in September. Jasper seems to think Emma is a tracker she can identify smells of each one of us. I can identify some smells, not all of them, like Emma can. She has good control for a newborn. Jasper and Emma make a good couple.

Emmett and I are much stronger as a couple now in our marriage. I am happy for once in my life and starting to embrace my life, as a vampire, for the first time, in my life. Well, I am done with work today, and I will lockup. Peter had to go get supplies in Denver; he will be back tonight. I ran home by foot speeding through the forest and got inside of my home. Everyone made it in from work.

"How did you work go Aunt Rosalie?" Bella ask me.

"It went well Bella. Peter made me partner today, and now I am half business owner, and he likes my work." I say to them and the others have their mouths opened wide, especially Emmett's. He comes over to give me a kiss.

"That is great Rosalie and congratulations." Bella and Emmett say to me in unison.

"Yes he did and I feel so great about it, and he is splitting the profits with me. I am proud of my accomplishments. I am going to call Edward so just be listening in to our conversation ok." I say to them. They nod their head in agreement.

"I am proud of you baby." Emmett says to me and kisses me deeply. I get on my cell phone and dial Edward, and his phone is ringing.

"Rose, how are you guys doing?" Edward asks me.

"We are fine had a good time in Paris, and we are at our home in Gatlinburg, Tennessee for a couple days." I say to him and looking at my handsome monkey man. That is my special nickname I gave for Emmett.

"Well it is good you are back and had a good time. I am still at the house in Portland, Oregon." Edward says to me.

"Oh, I did call Bella, and she wants to meet me and Emmett for drinks. We are flying next week to visit her in Aspen. We are going to stay at a hotel there and meet her at a bar." I say to him. I got smiles from Garrett after saying that. This is the plan to get Edward. I want to get back at him too. I hate him and he never stayed out of my head.

"Well, I see you made progress then. I will keep in touch with you on how yours, and Bella's relationship is going. Rose keeps me posted. I will talk to you later." Edward says to me.

"Well, goodbye Edward." I say to him and hang up on the call.

"You did well Rose my baby." Emmett says to me and kissing me. I lead him upstairs to our room to take a shower and Emmett joined me in shower, and we had a shower fuck and it felt good.


	26. Chapter  25 HOF

**I like to thank my Beta Karen/Karebear1965 she is my rock that I lean on for her support in my stories. She is my bulldozer to shove me in the right way to go. You totally rock girl! I like to thank the fans to this story and your reviews. **

**Chapter 25 HOF**

**Jasper's POV**

I cannot believe this family is growing by leaps and bounds. Angela and Dennis came by four nights ago. She explained to us about Dennis has brain cancer and is dying. Angela knew the venom would heal him. She found out through Bella because she was bleeding and dying herself. The venom saved Bella's life. Bella explained to all of us, Angela, figure it out like, Bella, did while we were attending Forks High School, we are vampires. She kept silent about it. Angela and Bella are observant. While they were in college, and Bella went missing, for a while when she came back, with golden eyes and both of them, knew and figure it out. The Mathews figure it out she is a vampire. Bella had to notify the Volturi, and they wrote up a contract stating that they had to be changed within seven years. That date has moved up for the Mathews.

The Mathews are going to be changing in February. Garrett is changing Dennis, and Peter is changing Angela. They decided to take Williams name. I will be faking their deaths. We are going to make out like it is skiing accident, since they do ski. Angela and Dennis are tying loose ends for these next few months of their human life. Then they will live with us part of the time and with Carlisle and Mary.

Emmett and Rose took the Williams name to; they didn't want to keep the Cullen name. Rose told me that the, Cullen, name holds bad memories, for her, she said it didn't feel, like real family, to her. It was a charade all those years. She wanted a fresh start in life, and she told me this family you can feel love for each other. She told me no one tells, you how to think, or act, or what to do, or what to wear. Not, like it was with Carlisle. I had to agree with Rose on all accounts this is a real family that is why I love it here.

Peter is changing Charlie and Sue in January; they will take the Whitlock name and live with them. I am honored, they are taking my name. We are not faking Charlie's and Sue's deaths the Quileute tribe and shape-shifters know about them changing. Charlie is retiring from the police department and is moving so the town community won't get suspicious.

Rose is doing an excellent job with Edward playing his game; we shall get his ass shortly. Edward I never did like and the only thing that kept him out of my head is thinking about sex, and he hated it. Good, that is what I wanted him to see in my thoughts is lust.

Everyone is here today, and we are going to test out Emma and her gift, she has heightened senses of smell. Peter and I seem to think she is a tracker. We are going to have her smell everyone and tell us what those scents are.

"Everyone, get in line and Emma is going to sniff you and tell us what you smell like." I say to family, and they get in line. Emma goes over to the first one in line is her brother. Emma starts to sniff at the first person.

"Thomas always smelled like feathers to me even when we were kids." Thomas gets out of the line, and the next one is Peter.

"Peter you smell like honeysuckle and hops, like beer." Peter is all smiles knowing he smells like a brewery beer factory. Charlotte is next.

"You are right Emma sweetheart. I always thought my Peter smelled like that." Charlotte says to her.

"Charlotte smells like nutmeg and sage; it is pleasant smell, a touch of sweetness, with a little bit of kick, to your smell." Emma says to Charlotte and getting a smile from her.

"Yes, Emma you are right with both smells it balances out just fine." Charlotte says to her, and she smiles at Emma.

Emma did each and every one of us. Emma told us that Carlisle smelled like cinnamon and little like sweet pipe tobacco. Mary told her he does smell like that something refined and old as she puts it. Emma says that Mary smells like roses and peppermint. She guessed right she does.

Emma told us Garrett smelt like refine whisky and cinnamon, and Bella told her she is right. Emma said Bella always smelled like freesia, strawberries and chocolate. We all agreed with her on that one.

Vicky smelled like to Emma a bit of honeysuckle and lime with a touch of nutmeg. Sure enough she got that right. Vicky does smell like it. Laurent smelled like rum, to Emma, no wonder that guy drinks, rum it reminds it of him.

Emma told us Emmett smells like beef jerky and an apple pie. Yeah, I always thought he smelled like a human food. We all had a laugh at that when I told him he always smelled like human food. Rose smelled like to Emma cinnamon and ginger. Rose smile at what Emma said about her smell.

"Jasper you always smelt like maple wood with a blend of hot apple cider." She got that right, and I kissed her passionately.

"What do I smell like?" Emma asks me.

"You smell like peaches and mint, and it is very pleasant smell." I say to her, and she did well on her test.

"Emma you did well in identifying all of our scents. We are going to work with you on your gift; you have the ability to become an excellent tracker." Vicky says to her, and she has been in Maria's army long enough to know how to train newborns.

"That is good I do have that gift, once I am trained. I will help Bella, out then help you guys, out Vicky and Laurent if you guys, don't mind." Emma says to them got me thinking my mate is not going to risk herself to get hurt.

"No we don't mind at all." Laurent says to her, and I am looking at them and giving them a look you better not fucking go there. I am nodding my head no.

"Emma, sweetheart we are not going to worry about it, for the moment, about you working. Why don't we get in car to go the mall? I want to buy some things for you." I say to her and grab her by the hand to take her to the garage to get in my vehicle. I want her to get her mind off of the idea to help Bella out; we will address the issue later with her helping out as one of the guards but not now.

Emma did say that Angela, when they came by four days, ago she smelled, like honey and lemon, like one of those drinks when you are sick with a cold. She did say Dennis smelled like rain shower that smells fresh right after it, rains and a touch of nutmeg. Leah to Emma smells like animal fur with touch of honey. Yeah, Leah does smell like it. Emma told me when Charlie and Sue were here that Charlie smelled like maple wood and butterscotch like candy. Sue smelled like four-leaf clover and ginger according to Emma. We are on our way to mall for shopping.

Emma and I discuss marriage we want to wait until after she graduates from college. We both are not I a rush. I told her that just came out of a relationship with Alice three years ago, and we got a divorce. We were together for a long time. She stated she had a boyfriend who she loved since she was sixteen. The guy she was with, he broke up with her six months ago. They were together for a long time. She wants to take our time getting there were we are going in the future about getting married. I can see her point, and she can see mine. No matter what Emma and I will be together forever.

**Bella's POV**

Well, our lives are changing around here and adding more to our family with Angela and Dennis. Rosalie is supposed to call Edward today and tell him of our pretend date with her and Emmett. There is a long line of vampires to shape-shifters and my dad who is still human that want to get him. He is still delusional with his thinking; he can get me back and take me away from my family. I got news for him, he shall never have me.

Dennis is finishing up all of his cases this month, we have two weeks, and it will be the month of November. Angela will finish up the cases she started on and have them done in the middle of next month. They will take a month off to be with family. Leah and I will work the office together. Jasper is faking their deaths in skiing accident. Mary is going to work for Jasper and Garrett as a receptionist and office assistant for them. She has experience in it. Garrett and Jasper's investment firm as grown and they needed help.

Rosalie and I already sent out the wedding invitations to those on list. We invited some of the tribal people like Billy, Jacob, Seth, Sam and Emily. Some of the Volturi will be attending as well as Dennis, Angela, Carlisle, my dad and momma Sue. Some others on the list are all the Whitlock's and Emma and Thomas. Rosalie is excited; we are having a double wedding. We have the food being catered in we choice barbeque theme because I know my dad and some of the others like that type of food. The cake has been order too. So, there is not much to do from here on out. I cannot wait until it is official that I am Garrett's wife. He is so good to me, and he is the best thing that happened in my life. My family is second best thing in my life and growing. Soon we will look like, _'The Duggars and Nineteen and Counting,_' more like sixteen vampires, and counting all together and that is with Dennis, Angela, my dad and Sue changing soon and that makes sixteen total and with three shape-shifters, in the family. Maybe we should get our own reality television show. I am laughing at the thought.

"Aunt Rosalie, I need my Lexus sports car checked out and does oil change. I am going to give that car to momma Sue as a gift for Christmas, she has always admires that car. I know it is two years old, but I could buy her a new car, but I know her too well; she would prefer a used one. I have my BMW and Infiniti G35 sports cars that are new those cars I want to keep." I say to her, and Rosalie comes over to me and looks at me, she is standing in front of me.

"Sure, I will give me the keys, and I will get started on it. I will give Edward a call later and tell him that our meeting went well. That we are hanging out with you for a few days to get to know one another and Emmett is having a blast with his sister. It should do the trick when I tell him this," she says to me. I hand her keys to the Lexus.

"Well, thanks Aunt Rosalie for doing this for me. Since Peter is giving my dad old Chevy Camaro for a Christmas present. At least, momma Sue can get a car too. They both have new cars my dad drives Dodge Ram pickup and momma Sue drives a Ford Explorer. What you just said about telling Edward should do the trick to detour him for a while." I say to her and sitting at my desk in my study. The others had to go out and hunt they are in Cheyenne, Wyoming hunting down drug dealers. They go at night so it won't look suspicious.

"You can setup the garage the way you want Rosalie. I want it to be like your own office. I do know you enjoy the garage atmosphere." I say to her, and she gives me a hug and smiles at me.

"Thanks Bella and I do appreciate it so much having a place called my own too," she says to me and goes out to the garage and gets started on my Lexus. I need to go hunt now, and I will ask anyone that wants to go. I walk out of my study and see the others are in entertainment room playing games.

"I am going to go hunting. Does anyone want to go with me?" I say to them, and Emmett gets up from playing a game.

"I will go with you Bella." Emmett says to me and us both leave the house and tore off into the forest at vampire speed. We found a couple bears sleeping near some rocks. Emmett tore off to get one of them, and I took the other one. We broke their necks and drank our fill. I see a boulder and sat on it, and Emmett is sitting on the ground facing me.

"So, bro uncle bear how do you like it so far with us?" I ask him, and he has his goofy grin on his face.

"Well, Bella we love it so far. I really do thank you for our punishment it is the best thing that has happened to us. Rose and I are almost too where we use to be in our marriage. Thanks to you and the family working with Rose on her confidence and talking about her past. She has open up to me in ways she never did before. I am so glad I found out that information about you is my niece, and Charlie is my nephew. I am just glad to have family in my life." Emmett says to me and is throwing a rock into the river.

"I feel the same Emmett and what is so funny ever since I've known you. I felt you were my flesh and blood too as you felt for me. I am happy that you and Rose have settled things in your marriage. Life can get lonely for a vampire you don't want to be without each other. I love you Emmett." I say to him, and he takes my hand and holds it.

"It is not lonely anymore to me, and I've you and Charlie along with my Rose, and that is what counts. The plus side is the Williams and Whitlock's; they too have become my family. I love you too kiddo. Why don't we head back and you and I will play a game of pool and have a drink?" Emmett says to me. I beat him last time at pool, and now he wants to get back at me.

"You're on Emmett. I will race you home." We both took off, and I did beat him home. He looked pissed that I beat him. I looked at him and laughed.

Emmett won four games against me, and I won three we had a good time playing. Jasper and Emma are in their room and Emmett, and Rose is in theirs. Leah and Thomas are going at it. I can hear their screams of ecstasy in heat of passion. Jasper is projecting lust, and I am waiting for my mate to get home and take care of me. Damn I hate this every time he does this, I get horny. I get that way just thinking about Garrett even without Jasper projecting lust.

Garrett didn't come home until a quarter after three am. We finally took care of each other in bed making love and whispering sweet adoring words to each other. Leah already went to work, and now I am on my way to Denver to handle a case for my client in court. Most of my clients come to me all over the United States because of my reputation of winning cases. Not like that Mark Jones, Alice's attorney. Mark has a history of losing his cases. Not me. I want to win.

**Alice's POV**

**What is happening in meantime at the Volturi? **

I cannot believe it; I've been here almost three weeks working for the Volturi. At first, I thought they would make me a part of the guard. No, they didn't make me a part of the guard, and the nerve of them, is having me clean, the castle, from top to bottom. I hate laundry detail too Esme's use to do my laundry. My job position is servant, and servants, are placed in basement rooms, and under us is the dungeon, where the prison cells are. Oh, the room they gave me is down in the basement, and it is a small room with only standup shower in the bathroom. I thought since my gift being a seer, they would want me, as a guard but Aro, is against it. The guards get special treatment around here and first class rooms in main floors of the castle. I watched as the rats are crawling around on the floor. You don't see the rats upstairs. I begin having anxiety attacks, watching the rats, on floor, and they are bad, in basement and dungeon. My clothing allowance, is two thousand, a month and with the rest, I earned it is pay, all the court cost, and paying Garrett damages. It will take a life time for me to pay off the debts. This is eternity for a vampire. Carlisle got his money back. I keep flirting with Santiago hoping he would take notice of me. He is so good-looking and dark skin, and he is from South America. I hope we can become closer; it would be nice, to move up to second floor, in the castle and share a room, with him. I dream of him making love to me, but Santiago avoids me. When, I do go out to hunt three guards, come with me, to make sure I don't escape them, in the forest. I feel like a prisoner here. I hate it here fuck them arghhhhhhhhhh!

**Rosalie's POV**

Pete and I just got through with a Ford Thunderbird for a collector now it is time to go home. I need to make my phone call to Edward telling him about our few days here with Bella. What he doesn't know won't hurt him? He doesn't know we are living with her much less that Emmett is her uncle.

Bella will not be in until tomorrow, she is in Denver overnight on a case. Garrett is here, and he can listen into mine, and Edward's conversation. Emmett and Thomas are going at it in game room, from the sound of it, they are playing football. Emma has gone with Jasper, they are at '_Keith Urban'_ concert in Denver, and they will be gone overnight too. Leah is at the dining table working on all of cases she brought home with her. Garrett is reading Forbes's magazine it figures with his profession.

"Garrett I am making a call to Edward so be listening in okay." I say to him and getting on my cell phone to make the call.

"I'll be listening in Rosalie, and I do know you will do well." Garrett says to me, and he is putting down the Forbes magazine on the coffee table.

"Edward, how is it going?" I ask him, and I am looking at Garrett.

"I am doing well Rose. How is it going in Aspen?" Edward asks me.

"We are doing fine Edward, and Emmett is having a blast with Bella, he still calls her little sister." I say to him.

"That is great news that you guys are earning her trust. Are you guys getting closer? I knew you always hated and despised her." Now, I am mad enough to tell the fucker off, but I have to play my role. You can call it the best actress performance in Oscar awards.

"Yes, as a matter fact we are Edward and Bella is getting closer to me. We are having a lot of girl time. You know how it was with her and Alice. I think it may be coming closer." I say to him.

"You are doing good Rosalie at least you are doing as I say," he says to me and the nerve of him that I am obeying him. Fuck him he is such a control freak. No, wonder I hate him.

"I am trying to do what you request. Hey, I got to get off my phone. Emmett and I are going dancing tonight at _Aspen Fun Lounge_; it is in a resort hotel, in the mountains. Garrett and Bella are going to be there too." I say that to him to piss him off and Garrett, and I are hearing him breaking something and shattering it in the background. Good, at least I pissed him off. Garrett is chucking under his breath over it.

"Rose I will talk to you later and have a good time tonight." I hang up on him and look at Garrett, and he is laughing. I am laughing along with him.

"I presume I did well to piss him off at the end." I say to him.

"Yes, you did well. I guess you pushed his buttons, at the end saying that, I am going along with you guys. He is angry enough to shatter something in the house."" Garrett says to me.

"Well, Edward has a bad temper; he lacks control in that department." I say to Garrett, and he is looking at me.

"He hasn't met his match of self-control until he sees me angry enough to kill him. The way he did Isabella and his family is downright appalling in my book. He will get his justice from us, and he made a mockery of Volturi laws and our way of life. In my book Edward is a loser." Garrett says to me, and I do agree with him.

"You know I agree with you, he is a loser and what he did to Bella and to the family." I say to him.

"You want to join me in a game of pool and some drinks. Emmett and Thomas are up for a game of pool too." Garrett says to me.

"Sure why not." I say to him, and we go to entertainment room to play some pool.


	27. Chapter  26 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen/Karebear1965 for rocking my world in my writings. I would be lost without you steering me the right direction to go. You are the best. I like to thank the fans of my story and following it. **

**Chapter 26 HOF**

**Bella's POV**

I won my case in Denver and had to stay overnight. The client of mine is thrilled that he had won. Rosalie told me about her phone call with Edward. She told him we were all going out for drinks and dancing, and that Garrett is going with us. Let's just say he wasn't too thrilled over it. Rosalie and Garrett heard he broke and shattered something. That bit of information about Garrett going with us out dancing pushed Edward's buttons.

Rosalie will call Edward in a few days and tell him Garrett has broken up with me. This call will lead him on thinking it is for real when it is not. We will go to Vegas in about the next two weeks we are giving enough time for Carlisle's divorce to be final. So, that way he can get married to Mary.

We have everything plan out according to the T going to Vegas. Most of us will stay at the Palms, and we are reserving two rooms at the Bellagio for Rosalie and me. But we will not actually stay there. Rosalie and I will shop at the Forum, and we will act like we accidentally ran into Edward at the mall. I will go on a couple of dates with Edward in Vegas doing something together. I will ask him to go on a hunt with me and take him to Red Rock Canyon it is in Las Vegas and has plenty of wildlife. Everyone in my family will be there in the background then we will begin the attack on Edward. He is not going to get away from making a mockery at the Volturi and our laws and his threat to me and my family. There is no fucking way he is.

Garrett and Jasper should be home soon from work. Thomas and Rosalie are at work. Emma and Leah went to the outlet mall to shop they both need more clothes to wear. I swear with our mates our clothes tear up in no time. We are all guilty from ripping our clothes off of each other. No wonder we have to go shopping frequently for clothing. Emmett is working on a case for Vicky and Laurent today. I am home alone.

I cannot wait until Garrett gets in so I can ravish his body up and down and all over him. No matter what I cannot seem to get enough of his body. My panties are getting wet thinking about him. I'm a horny toad as they say. I hear Garrett's Dodge Ram pickup truck he is driving down our street. I love my vampire hearing to be able to hear things far away.

Garrett and Jasper makes for the door, and I rush at vampire speed to his side. I hold him close to me feeling his warmth surround me. He leans in and gives me a passionate heated kiss. There is no need to talk; we both knew what the other is thinking. He picks me up and carries me over his shoulder and we both go upstairs.

"I'll talk to you later Jazz," I say to him, and he gives me a smirk smile on his face.

"Talk to you later Bella, enjoy your evening," as he is chuckling under his breath, oh, I do plan to enjoy my evening with Garrett. Let's say get fuck thoroughly.

**Garrett's POV**

I know my mate well, and her needs before she even asked. I just picked her up over my shoulder and carried her to our bedroom. Sometimes, there is no need for words. I laid her gently on her feet and kissed her on her lips, to her jaw line down on her neck. I couldn't wait to ravish her sexy body, and I tore and shredded her clothing leaving them on the floor. She took my shirt and pants ripped them into, and we were suddenly naked.

"You are breath-taking Isabella," I say to her and kissing her along the neck and taking on of her breast in my mouth and flickering it on my tongue. Isabella forced us down with her strength of her hand on the floor. We landed on a rug in the middle of the floor facing the fireplace. We kissed without abandonment. I wanted to dine in on her pussy, and I placed my tongue into her folds, and clitoris and using my fingers, to plunge them in her depths, of her pussy hitting her g-spot. She let's out moans in my ministrations, knowing that I am pleasing my mate. That is what I want to please her through my existence.

"Look at me Isabella. I want those beautiful eyes, of yours open, so I can see the excitement and pleasure that I am giving you," she obeys me. I look into her eyes and slammed my rock-hard penis in her depths.

"Harder please Garrett," she says to me, and I obeyed my mate. Damn she is hot to me! Especially, when she orders me around like that. I slammed in her pussy harder in my strokes and pounding my penis harder against her core. Our hips are pounding together then I take her legs over my shoulders pounding deeper in her walls, and she screams with delight.

"Oh, God Garrett I am about to cum…mm…mm….,"she lets out her scream of pure bliss in her orgasm. She bites down on my collarbone marking me as hers, and she is sealing the wound with her venom.

"Oh, Isabella oh baby," As I shout out my scream the way my orgasm felt to me is pure ecstasy. Then I bite her, on the right side, of her neck, marking her, as MINE! The world will see my mating mark, on her and other men, will know she is mine and mine alone. I seal her bite mark with my venom. I gently lay her on our bed and holding her close to me. I kiss her tenderly on her lips never letting them go. She tastes, divine as our tongues, battle for dominance, in our mouths. There is no holding back our desires, as I made love to her, slowly, letting her feel, and my every emotion, that I have for her. I can feel her emotions for me as our bodies our joined as one. We continue to make love through the night we never left the room.

Soon, the sun is peering, through the window, and she is lying, in my arms, safe and sound. Isabella likes to close her eyes, she told me she likes to pretend like she is sleeping, because vampires don't sleep. I can see her point of view by closing your eyes shut it frees the mind.

"Isabella I love you," I say to her as she opens up her eyes and looking at me.

"I love you to Garrett," she says to me, she starts plastering kisses, on me and leaving a trail of them, on my body, and she takes, my whole length in her mouth, and sucks on my cock. She continues her ministrations with her tongue up and down my shaft to center of the vein. I am about to unload my seed into her mouth.

"Isabella oh baby here it comes," and I explode my seed in her mouth, and she swallows every drop and licks her lips. I kiss her with fervor; I plunge my cock inside her core and fuck her hard and good without stopping, and she is yelling.

"More Garrett, fuck me hard and faster baby," I did her good until she climaxes to her orgasms. We both came. I lay on top of her kissing her with my love and devotion for this woman of mine. We both got up and took our shower together and washing each other's bodies and exploring it. I love it when I soap her tits and taking her nipple in my mouth and giving her pleasure. Soon, I couldn't resist I had to take her, right there, and then in the shower, and fucked her, while her back, is towards the wall, pounding my length, in her as many times, as I could without stopping, while the water, showered down on us.

Jasper the sly fucker since he moved in this house sex is twenty four seven around here. I wouldn't be surprised since the Cullen's and Whitlock's that don't live very far away from us are experiencing Jasper's projection of lust too. What can I say? I am just a horny toad so is my hot mate.

We both had to get dressed and go to work. She will hunt tonight with Jasper, Emma. Tomorrow night Victoria, Laurent, Peter, Charlotte and I will fly to Oklahoma City to take the criminals off the street to drain dry. We will be gone for overnight. We cannot hunt, in the same city, and we don't want, to expose ourselves or the police, will get suspicious, if too many hard criminals, are dying in the streets. We always burn the bodies so it doesn't leave evidence of our kind behind. But, still the proper authorities have to dig out charred bodies out of the dumpsters. Peter is flying us there in his plane. We are both licensed pilots as well as Jasper is. I may purchase us a corporate jet.

**Leah's POV**

I am at work today. Dennis is having me to fly out immediately to Portland, Oregon these documents have to be signed by the client tomorrow, and he is immobile from his bed. He lives in a mansion, and the man is a very important client to Dennis. The dude is wealthy like my sister. I had to call Thomas and have him pack a bag for me. He is going along with me too on the trip. Oh, good Thomas is here to pick me up; he looks so hot to me like I need to lick him. Jasper must be in the throes of heated passion sex with Emma now. Why all of sudden I am hot and horny? He must be projecting lust all over Aspen. Soon many unexplained birth rates will happen to this small town. I wouldn't be surprised if all of the star celebrities,' who have homes, out here in the Aspen, area are being projected, by Jasper's lust. We see it in the _National Enquire_ that many of the female stars suddenly are pregnant. And, the headline reads we conceived while we were at our vacationing home in Aspen. Yep, blame it on Jasper for the headline news. Damn girl get your head in the game. You have a job to do.

"Good you are here. I am ready Thomas, and I am happy you are coming with me." I say to him, and he takes my hand.

"Well, I am not letting you out of my sight my woman. Besides you need me like I need you," he says to me as we were heading out the door.

"See you guys in a couple of days," I say, and I am going out in the hall.

"Be careful sis see you soon," my sister says to me going in the elevator luckily our hearing is just as good as a vampire hearing is.

We made our flight in no time, and Thomas is sleeping with his head on my shoulder. I am looking over the documents with my laptop going over some other work that my sister gave me to do. The plane should arrive shortly. It was only a two-hour flight. We made it to the hotel we are staying at the Plaza downtown. We were both hungry we order in room service ordering burger and fries a double with our phasing like we do we use lot of energy. Eat twice as much as a person does. We burn calories quicker than most people do, so we will never be overweight. After our meal, we decided we couldn't wait any longer we needed each other.

We got undressed in no time and made love for a couple of hours, and sleep took over us. Soon the morning rose for another day and we got up and showered then we got dressed. We had to take a taxi to Dennis's client at his mansion. This place is huge. I rang the doorbell and the maid answered the door, and she let us in. She led us to where Dennis's client is. He is an old man in a hospital bed. He scanned the documents over then he signed them. We wished him well and leave his property. The taxi is waiting for us to take us back to our hotel.

We hopped out of the taxi and paid the fare and I am looking across the street. I see Edward Cullen and he is with no other than Esme, and he is holding her hand. She didn't want to have anything to do with her family again. She and Carlisle filed for divorce. Why is he with her? Why is he holding her hand?

He told my sister, he would get her, back one way, or another and Rosalie is helping him, with his plans and the family, knows of his plans, and our plans in Vegas for him. This is odd to see them both.

I looked at Thomas and giving him a signal; we should follow him. He nods in agreement. We trailed them by foot keeping silent and not talking to each other. We didn't want to alarm them. Thomas knows that Edward can read minds.

"Thomas think sex okay," I say to him knowing this keeps him out of your thought process. It's drizzling light rain, here is Portland. No wonder they are out in daylight hours. Thomas and I followed them to high-rise condos, about six blocks, away from, the Plaza Hotel. Edward and Esme went inside.

Great we cannot get in there; there is a security guard and valet at the door. What do we do?

"Leah we will come back at nightfall then I will phase into an eagle. I will look in all the windows until I can find them," he says to me and his way does make since he can fly around the building.

"Sure, why not let us go back to hotel and let me fax these documents, over to Dennis, then we can go to the café, in there to get a bite to eat." I say to Thomas, and he nods in agreement. We hurried back to hotel on foot.

**Thomas's POV**

Leah is outside this high-rise condo keeping an eye out so I can phase. So, far the streets are not too busy with people. We both talk about Edward and Esme; they look suspicious under the circumstances while we were in our room discussing the incident seeing them together. Something is not right for sure with the picture. Right now, it is nightfall so not too many people will notice me flying around in the air. Leah hopped on my back piggy backing on me. She wanted to go fly with me. I am flying around the condo looking in my peripheral vision in all the windows. Now, I see them; they are on seventh floor. I will get up this ledge and listen in with my keen hearing and Leah's; we can hear them through the glass.

Leah and I saw them kissing and holding each other on a sofa. They stopped what they were doing.

Edward walks towards the window looking out. I don't think he can see me, but I don't want to chance it, so I move up to eight floors standing on the ledge. I hear him mutter under his breath.

"Why would shape-shifters be out here? In the city and I can smell a wolf but there is no one in sight," he says, and he goes back to sofa and puts Esme on his lap and holding her. At least, we are safe now to see and hear what is going on.

"Esme I do love you, but I still love Bella. I tell you, what as soon as I get Bella back we can all be together forever." Edward says to her. Esme doesn't look too happy.

"What are your plans Edward? Are you going to keep us both?" Esme asked Edward. Edward is pinching the bridge of his nose with his finger.

"Yes Esme my plans is to keep you both," he says to her and Esme is stunned at his answer.

"What do you mean by that?" Esme asked him.

"My plan is to kidnap Bella. I love you both women equally and want us to be together forever. But, under no circumstances, Garrett or Carlisle will never lay their hands on either of you. You and I have been having an affair for years behind Carlisle's back. I get that electric feeling when I am around you and touching you. I did get that way with Bella too. It is not uncommon for vampires have two mates. You can have more than one true mate in the vampire world. I cannot live without the both of you. But, if Garrett tries to take her from me, then I will kill Bella. There is no way he will have her. I will die alongside of her, and then you can go with us, so we can live eternity together." Edward tells this to Esme.

"I agree with you that you can have two true mates. Yes, I will die alongside of you then be without you and so that I can see my dead son again. Bella is with the Volturi, and she is a leader. What are you going to do about that?" Esme asked him.

"The Volturi are only figureheads of the vampire world. It is like Queen Elizabeth; she is only a common wealth figurehead in her country. Their powers hold no meaning. They won't miss her once she is gone," he says to her boy is he fucking wrong about that. The Volturi are Bella's family too.

"Edward, please kiss me. I need your lips on mine." Esme says to him, and they go about kissing again. I made a decision and heard enough of their kinkiness. I flew out of the area with Leah on my back to find a park to phase back into a human again. I found a park not too far away to make my dive down.

We will have to notify the family about everything that happened here in Portland. Especially, my adopted mom she would be interested in knowing about Edward and Esme have been having an affair all this time. What is Carlisle going to say about this?

**Peter's POV**

We are here in Oklahoma City taking out the hard criminals off the street to drain dry. We all just got through with our meal and disposing the bodies. Now, we are heading to a local bar in Brick town in the downtown area. There is a new ballpark, and the home of the new basketball team called the Thunders. Yoda is coming in loud and clear concerning Thomas and Leah. What is that about? I wonder.

"_**Hey Pete, buddy, Leah and Thomas are in Portland, Oregon on a case for Dennis. They saw Edward and Esme together and followed them to a high-rise condo," **_Yoda says to me.

"What are they going to do Yoda?" I ask it.

"_**They followed them to the condo after hopping out of a taxi near their hotel. They waited for nightfall to go back to condo so Thomas could fly around the condo. He looked into the seventh floor window and saw Edward and Esme kissing."**_This is getting interesting by the minute. Why are they kissing? What the fuck is that Edward up too?

"Did Thomas overhear their conversations or see anything else?" I ask it.

"_**Yes he did he heard plenty. Apparently, Edward and Esme have been having, an affair for years, behind Carlisle's back. He loves both women Bella and Esme his plans are to keep the both for eternity. He says he gets that electric feeling touching both women. Bella will die if Garrett gets her back. That is his plans to kill her**__**, **__**he will die alongside of her**__**, **__**and Esme will go too. They will all live together for eternity."**_ Yoda tells me this. Carlisle probably has no idea of this, or if he does he is keeping silent about it. He would want to know about this that is for sure. It sounds like to me Edward is suicidal if Garrett takes Bella.

"I've heard of vampires having more than one mate before. It is not uncommon for vampires to have more than one as a true mate. But, Bella told me she felt something for Edward at the time they dated.

She told me it wasn't like the feeling she gets with Garrett that pull to mate or electricity feeling when she touches him. Edward may be the only one that felt it and Bell never did.

I know with Garrett and Bella their pull is strong like magnets and the electric shocks they get from touching each other is strong too. It is the same as feeling in mine and Charlotte's relationship. Charlotte tells me their love, and the mating pull is strong like a steel lasso. There is no way Bella is Edward's true mate." I say to Yoda and thinking Edward is delusional.

"_**You are right she isn't Edward's true mate**__**,**__** and it is in the cards for Garrett and Bella being together. Thomas and Leah were going to tell family of their findings once they had more information. Leah had a blast pigging backing on Thomas flying around with him. Edward still plans to kidnap Bella. Esme told Edward that Bella is a leader to Volturi. What was he going to do about that? Edward told her they are only figure heads for the vampire world. That Bella won't be missed. Thomas said in his thoughts Edward is fucking wrong about that the Volturi are her family."**_ Yes, Thomas is right about that, and she would be missed.

"Is there anything else that I need to know Yoda?" I ask it and going over in my mind what transpired in Portland. What Leah and Thomas discovered? Yeah, Edward and Esme were discovered having an affair.

"_**Yeah there is buddy; the Thunders are playing against Mavericks tomorrow. Pete bet for the Mavericks they will win 62 to 41. You are sure to win five thousand dollars with your sports bookie in Las Vegas. Over and out for now until the next time. Be sure to tell Leah and Thomas**__**,**__** they did a good job spying. Tell Garrett go ahead and purchase a corporate jet it will be worth it for him." **_Yoda tells me.

Well, we need to have a family meeting, and I need to thank Leah and Thomas for spying. Sissy will be interested in knowing that Edward and Esme have been having a full-blown affair for years while he was dating her in high school. All I know Edward is an asshole and a fucker.


	28. Chapter 27 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen/karebear1965 forever rocking my world with her stories and helping me along with mine. You are totally awesome. I like to thank the fans to my story and going along through Bella and Garrett's journey together. You are awesome fans!**

**I've been taking care of a sick mother-in-law with memory loss since December and she is due to go home to Indiana on April 4****th****. It has been a long few months taking care of her. Now I am in process of moving from my place to another. I will be busy. I will get the chapters up as soon as I can on both of my stories. Just hang in there you will read them soon enough. Thanks!**

**Chapter 27 HOF**

**Leah's POV**

Thomas and I will have to inform the family of our discovery. The discovery is Edward, her ex-boyfriend and Esme are having an affair for years, apparently behind Carlisle's back. I decided not to call my sister about our discovery, but we will wait until we are home. We will tell Bella and Garrett about what we saw and heard from the two. That Edward is definitely sicko in the head. He thinks he can have both women my sister and Esme. There is no way in hell; he will get his hands on my sister. Our flight will land within ten minutes at the airport. Jasper is picking us up.

We finally made it home and got inside our house and there is Peter and Charlotte along with the rest of our family waiting for us to arrive. Good that they are all here there is so much to discuss. Mary and Carlisle are here too. The way everyone is here I am beginning to think we are defiantly having a family meeting.

"Hello family you can never guess who is in Portland? What Thomas and I discovered?" I say to them and sitting my luggage on the floor to join the others in living room.

"Yeah, we know sis, Yoda told me what you guys did too." Peter says to me oh shit I forgot about Yoda he tells Pete everything.

"We heard it from horse's mouth himself saying to Esme that they have been having an affair for years behind Carlisle's back." Thomas says to them.

"Edward is so delusional thinking he can keep you and Esme. All I know he has major problems in his head. He seems obsessed with my sister and Esme." I say to them and they nod their heads in agreement.

**Victoria's POV**

"What are we going to do guys? Now we know about Edward and Esme affair. He still wants to kidnap Bella and keep both women. And, the creep still wants to marry my sister in Vegas and forge her signature on the marriage document. All I know something must be done." I say to them and looking at Garrett and Bella for anything they may say.

"Yes, I totally agree with you Victoria something must be done about Edward. So, now we know the creep has been having an affair with Esme for years. His motives are still to kidnap my Isabella and marry her in Vegas and keep both women in his life. Everything Edward does it doesn't make sense he is delusional and obsessed with Isabella. He will never change." Garrett says to us and his facial features describe he is thinking hard about something. Maybe he will share it with us.

"I never knew about the affair and this is shocking to me. They would go off together on trips. I suspected at the time they were spending mother and son time together. But, never fathom this from them both. This makes me angry why I never saw this much less Alice and her manipulative ways. I turned a blind eye on Alice, Esme and Edward." Carlisle says to us and the man is deeply hurt by those he loved once.

"I am so sorry Carlisle for you finding out about this like you did." Leah says to him.

"It is alright Leah sooner or later I would have found out about it." Carlisle says to her.

"We were on the outside ledge on the high-rise condo. We heard that Edward plans to kill Bella if he cannot have her. He is willing to die to be with her and Esme too. She told Edward she would be willing to die alongside of him and that way she can see her dead son. It got me thinking they have mental problems before they changed into a vampire." Thomas says to us. Yep, it sounds like it to me they are fucked up in the heads. That Malice, Edward and Esme sure are nut cases.

"We need something to throw Edward's plans out the window. In other words throw a monkey wrench in his plans thinking he is still going to marry Bella in Vegas. Does anyone have any ideas? We all need to come up with a plan." I say to them and Garrett still has a look on his facial features in deep thought.

"Well, I say lets us stick to our original plans in Vegas and Rosalie will call Edward and tell him of our breakup. We don't want him to get suspicious." Bella says to us and it does make sense.

After hearing the stories on, Edward's and Esme's, lives from, Carlisle telling us. What happened before their change? It got me thinking they never dealt with their issues before the change. Edward's parents died of Spanish flue and he almost died. Carlisle told me he changed Edward at the request of his dying mother. She figures it out that he is a vampire. Edward told Bella that vampires don't have souls. They do too we are capable of love and to forgive and hate to anger. That is what souls do it is feeling the emotions that go on the inside of us.

We heard from Carlisle that he knew Esme in her teens and he sit her broken leg. She almost died from jumping off the cliff after her baby son died. Carlisle telling me he was working at a hospital and when he was in the morgue he heard a heartbeat coming from a dead person. He opened the body bag and saw it was Esme and he recognized her right away. He changed her. Esme told Carlisle about her physical abuse she had endured from her husband. She never dealt with her issues.

That time I spent with Maria's army being subject to abuse from her. I was changed by Peter for James. I had to deal with a lot of issues, after the change from killing innocents, to survive on and with bloodlust, to raising a newborn army of vampires, to help Maria, with her causes. Then the women James have been with over the years with me as his mate. I never had problems before the change. I grew-up in a stable home and with loving parents. All my problems happen to me after I was changed into a vampire. It was sometimes later own in my life we met the Cullen's and James being killed by Emmett and Jasper. Laurent and I met Bella in Edward's and her special meadow and we became friends.

Then after Bella was changed into a vampire and she started taking over for Jenks cases for the vampire world. She led me to a vampire named Randall. He and Mary use to travel together as nomads. He settled down and went to college and became a physiologist. Randall helped me deal with all my issues and I was suffering PDS bad time. Now, I am doing much better with all the counseling. It would have done the world of good for Edward and Esme to have counseling through Randall. Apparently, they never dealt with their issues, before the change and somehow, it carried over to their vampire life.

Mary and Carlisle went home after our decisions we are waiting on Garrett he seems like he is thinking hard about doing something he has not shared it with the family. What it is? I don't know.

All I know this obsession with my sister that Edward has for her. It has gone too far. Why did he wait so long after eight years and then decide to get her back? Oh yeah he had Esme all this time and she is filling his sexual fantasies and desires on the side to keep him occupied. Now, he wants both women he is a sicko.

**Garrett's POV**

We heard the stories about Edward and Esme it is such as shame how their lives were almost ended. I know if any harm comes to my Isabella then I will end his. Since he is suicidal he is willing to die.

My thinking is to go ahead and get married. I will ask Isabella what she thinks. This may throw a monkey wrench in his plans when he does find out we are already married. He still plans to kidnap Isabella and marry her. He will kill her if he cannot have her. And he is willing to die alongside of her and Esme plans are to follow Edward in death so she can see her dead son.

Emmett got on his laptop and hack into archives about the condo. He brought that condo back in nineteen hundred and sixty three. Vicky seems to feel that he brought it as a love in hideaway nest. Carlisle told us he did buy his childhood home in Chicago. So, we feel he is using those homes for Edward, and Esme's get a ways.

Rosalie told us, she remembers, one conversation; Edward had with someone, around the time he, purchased that condo. She said that he told the man, he accepts the offer. Carlisle told us there were many times that Edward would go to both places. Rosalie knew Esme went to with him. But, they were clueless when it came to knowledge that they were having a full- blow affair.

"Garrett, I did some other research on the Internet. Apparently, Esme did purchase a mansion in a village in Brazil. It is a recent purchase. That could be where they plan to live after they get Bella. This is just my theory." Emmett says to me, and he does make a good valid point.

"You could be right Emmett about that house may be that is the plans to live there. What matters to me is to protect my Isabella at all cost. He will never get his hands on her." I say to them and inside of me, I am angry at Edward, and he is an asshole.

"Garrett love, you don't need to worry about me; my shield protects me, and those, that are inside the shield. My physical shield expands out to three hundred miles radius. We will be fine. How do you think the Volturi won the war against the Romanians over three years ago? It is because of my shield is the reason why we won the battle with Stefan and Vladimir." Isabella telling me this and I knew of that war but never thought it was because of her shield.

"Yes, I knew about the war, but never thought; it was your shield, is the reason why the Volturi won. Here is my thinking family to throw a monkey wrench into Edward's plans. Isabella, I know you want a wedding, but we will still have a formal wedding, with Emmett and Rose renewing their vows, in January. I will keep my promise to your father, so he can walk you down the aisle. How would you feel about eloping now to Las Vegas? We will deal with the fallout from Edward once he knows we are already married. I know we want to stick to the original plan in Vegas with you and Rosalie. I've been thinking it over. We should attack soon and not wait until Vegas plan. We now know where he lives." I say to Isabella. She is about to answer me because I can feel it coming from her.

"I say yeah lets go ahead and elope. Rose will make the call to Edward that we broke up. She will tell him our plans are to go to Seattle for shopping because I need to see my father. We can have the shape-shifters, on standby, if we need them, since we are part, of the tribe and treaty. We will be ready for him. If Edward wants to see me, he must meet me in Seattle. How does this plan sound to you guys?" Isabella says to us.

"I say yes to the plan Bella at least we would be close to daddy Charlie." Vicky says to us.

"I am in with the plan. Vicky and I will run home quickly pack and be at Peter's private hanger." Laurent says to us in his vote. They are going with us to Vegas.

"Sis, I am in once, he knows about you and Garrett married; he will flip out, but we will be ready, to fight him. The Major will come out to play with his ass, and he doesn't want to see my wrath. The Major is a totally different vampire than the real Jasper is." Jasper is speaking his mind. Yes, he is called, _The God of War_, and they don't call him that for nothing. He has had experience in Maria's army and as a solider in our civil war. Jasper can be ruthless and intimidating when the major comes out. Emma went to their cottage to pack for them.

"Thomas and I will stay here to make things appear normal to Carlisle. We wouldn't have to with Mary since she knows you guys well. I do have some work for Angela and Dennis to do. The day we go to Washington, I will come too and be on standby if I am needed." Leah says to us.

"Well, Rosalie and I will go with you to elope." Emmett says to us, and Rosalie goes to their room to pack.

"We can shop at the forum mall while we are there Bella." I heard Rosalie say to her, and I am chuckling about their shopping excursion at the mall in Caesar's.

"Garrett as soon as you guys get packed, we can go in my jet to Vegas. Charlotte and I will go home and get pack we will be back here to pick you guys up." Peter says to us then they leave.

"We can use a break and let our hair down and have fun in Vegas." Charlotte is expressing her ideas, and it does sound like fun to let our hair down and have some fun.

**Bella's POV**

Garrett's plan does sound logical instead of waiting it out to begin our attack. I am up in our bedroom packing for me and Garrett. I took our wedding bands out of the safe in the closet. I did call Angela telling her I will not be in for a couple of days. I've two cases that I am working on that aren't urgent. The bags are all pack, and now I am heading downstairs to meet Garrett and the others that are going with us. We are determined to have some fun; we could all use it.

I feel bad for Carlisle being betrayed like that with Esme and Edward. They were having a full-blown affair for years even the time Edward and I were dating in high school. Now, I feel betrayed by their actions what they did to me. Edward is one obsessed fucker. What is his problem? I am not Randall to know physiology.

"Guys are we ready to go? I've everything we need for the trip. If not we girls can shop at the Forum." That got Charlotte, Vicky and Rosalie to perk up at the thought of shopping.

"We are ready Bella. Leah keeps an eye on everything for your sister." Charlotte says to her. Leah and Thomas are staying behind to keep an eye on things.

"Sure, no problem you guys have fun. I will see the new Mrs. Isabella Marie Williams in the next couple of days." Leah says to me and smirking at me. I am gushing underneath my soul in happiness that I will be Garrett's wife officially.

"Leah and Thomas you guys be good, and I love you both." I say to them, and we all hopped in Jasper's Escalade and his hummer to make the drive to Peter's hanger.

We got inside of Peter's private jet and took our seats. Garrett he put me in his lap on the sofa. I couldn't resist to planting a deep kiss on his lips. My lust levels spike up every time we touch. We just looked at each other and smile. Knowing within the next twenty-four hours, I will be his wife, and he will be my husband.

"Jasper I order us a private jet. It is a nineteen hundred and ninety eight Falcon nine hundred EX private jet. It will be delivered to us next week." Garrett says to Jasper, and he is grinning ear to ear hearing that.

"Awesome fucker now we can fly anywhere at any time. It will come in handy with flying to potential clients to meet up with them. Do you have photos?" Jasper says to Garrett. Garrett gets on his Iphone, and then he sends Jasper the photos immediately.

"Man this jet is awesome, and I love it." Jasper passes his phone around showing them the photo of the jet. Jasper and Garrett went in together to pay for it. It cost them fourteen million for it.

"That is a nice masculine jet so sleek too." Emma says to him. Garrett is beaming with pride being a proud owner of a private plane.

"Well, thank you Emma sweetheart." Garrett says to her and Emma does look at Garrett as a father figure.

"Well, guys our ETA is in about forty minutes to land." Peter says to us, and we are getting excited to land in Las Vegas.

"Did anyone get us some rooms in Las Vegas? You know they do get busy with visitors." Vicky making a good point we left without reserving rooms for us.

"I am on the phone with the Palms Bella. They are all booked up. They are placing a call to the MGM Grand. They have one tower suite and four deluxe suites. I told her we would take it. You and Garrett will get the tower suite. I've called a limo service for us too." Jasper says to us. The MGM Grand sounds awesome.

"Thanks Jazz at least we have rooms." I say to him, and Peter is about to land the plane. I can see the Las Vegas strip from a distant. We all got off the plane and hopped into the limo. The sun went down in time, so we will not sparkle in the sun.

"I am thinking about us getting married at Viva Las Vegas Wedding Chapel. How does that sound to you Garrett?" I ask him, and he is kissing me with a passion.

"I say yes babe anything for you my love," he says to me as the limo driver is pulling into the MGM Grand. We checked into our rooms and Garrett, and I took the private elevator to the tower suite. Garrett opened the room with his key card. The room is awesome and modern we sat our luggage down and walk around the suite taking in all the amenities that it offered.

"How about we check out the Jacuzzi tub for two?" Garrett asks me, and he is pulling me close to him. He kisses me and starts taking off my clothes, and I start taking his clothes off. We wait until the water is full and we both hop in. We are taking our time, with each other, simply touching and exploring each other. I am relishing in the moment of passion that I have for Garrett. We heard a knock at the door and booming voice behind it.

"Hey you guys come on down so we can party." What a way for bro uncle bear to ruin the moment.

"We are busy bro uncle bear." I say to him and laughing at the situation.

"Come on now, Garrett you're hogging my niece; you will have her all to yourself, once you say I do." Garrett's eyes are rolling behind his head and laughing.

"We will be down shortly to join you guys." Garrett says to him, and we got out dried off each other and changed our clothes.

"Sorry about this babe." I say to him, and he kisses me with a passion.

"It is fine, my love we have all the time in the world." I give Garrett a tender kiss then we head out the door to join the party.

**Edward's POV**

I remember that day, I told Esme I was going to find Bella, and she let out furious growl over the phone with me. She detests that I am going to get Bella back. I told her that I loved Bella too. Esme has always been jealous of Bella since I dated her in high school. She even hated Bella's humanity. Alice saw in her visions, we were mates, and I believe her. I can only hope both my women will get along beautifully.

It will be very soon that I will have Bella in my arms as my wife. I cannot wait for that day, we marry in Vegas. Esme and I will marry in Brazil. Bella will be there to witness it like; Esme will witness ours, in Vegas. We will live there all three of us together. Esme purchased us a mansion with high walls and a pool. We will be happy there.

I am in my condo in Portland sitting here reading a book and Esme is out shopping. She is out buying her a new wardrobe. I am a lucky man that I did buy this condo back in nineteen hundred and sixty three. The value of this estate back then was at four hundred thousand dollars. Today's market it would have sold for three million tops.

My first priority is to kill Garrett and anyone else in my way to have Bella in my life. No matter what she will be mine along with Esme. It is not uncommon for a vampire to have two mates. It happens more frequently than you think. I love both of my women. Yes, they will please me with my desires sexually.


	29. Chapter 28 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen/Karebear1965 who I couldn't do this without you overseeing my work. You are awesome. I like to thank the fans for following this story. You are awesome fans.**

**I will be busy moving for two weeks. I am going this weekend to sign a lease. Hang on fans I will have the next chapter up soon.**

**Chapter 28 HOF**

**Emmett's POV**

We are here waiting for Garrett and Bella to show up in the lobby to start the party. I went to bang on their door and from the sound of it; they were in the tub for two. I knew what they were planning in that tub sex christening the tub. I have plans, to take the girls, to see the guys from, _Thunder Down Under__;_ it is the Australia show of naked men. It is all Victoria's idea she brought the tickets. I told Pete that the girls will be chaperoned by me. So, they will be safe with me. Bella doesn't know what the girls got planned for her. Peter, Jasper and Laurent are taking Garrett to the Gentlemen's Club full of hot ladies.

Well, finally about time the happy couple show-up. Bella and Garrett are all smiles holding hands.

Vicky goes over to Bella and grabs her by her arm, and she is looking at Bella with a mischievous grin on her face. Bella knows something is up.

"Bella we are here to take you to your bachelorette party. I know you hate parties but this is must, and I don't want to hear another word from you." Vicky says to her, and Bella groans at her.

"What do you have planned Vicky?" Garrett asks her.

"Nothing special but she will be safe with us. Her bro uncle bear is coming along to chaperone." Vicky and Charlotte are giggling like schoolgirls. Yep, Garrett doesn't know where we are taking her much less he doesn't know where the guys are taking him. He is clueless but not for long.

"Bye babe I will be back soon." Bella says to Garrett and giving him a kiss. We had a limo waiting for us to take us to the show. God I only hope that I am not the only male in the crowd of horny women whose sexual arousal will be prominence in the air. We are in the limo heading for the show at _Excalibur._

"This is so exciting I cannot wait, you will love it Bella." Charlotte says to her, and she cannot sit still in the back of the limo and squirming around in it.

"Really, girls do I need a bachelorette party and the way Charlotte and Vicky are acting like something is diffidently up." Bella says to us as the limo driver pulls into the drop-off at the _Excalibur_.

"I know where you're going Bella, as your aunt you will love it or hate it but try to enjoy what your sister Vicky gave you." Rose says to her and smiles at Bella and Rose is looking sly in her grin and giggling like a school girl. She better watch out and not go overboard looking at all those men. I may have to claim her right there on the spot in front of a crowd. I know I am a selfish bastard. But, with a hot looker as a mate and wife what do you expect.

We got in line to get our seats and Bella is staring with her mouth dangling open wide. WTF look! How did she get into this mess? There is only one name Victoria. I give Bella my goofiest grin, I could muster to her. She looks at me with an evil eye then pouts. That is so typical Bella style she hasn't changed since she was in high school. That is the same look that my deceased brother George had and her great grandfather. Yep, she is diffidently a McCarthy.

We order a round of Jack Daniels for us and begin to watch the show. The girls are screaming in the crowd, "_Take it off,"_ there is one woman in the crowd fanning herself, and she reek of sexual arousal that stench her odor. I will never get out of my head she smells of bleach. It reminds me of Alice and her smell. Poor Emma she is sensitive to smells being a possible tracker. She had a look of disgust in her facial features. Oh great, now here comes the panties that are being thrown in air on the stage of half way naked men.

'_Hey man I got more than what you guys have on stage,' in_ my thoughts of telling these dudes. Man Rose your eyes are bulging out of their sockets. Maybe it is not too late to claim her now.

"WOW, I never have seen so much perfection in my life. Look Charlotte at that abs and the V that goes to his cock." Victoria says, and I am beginning to wonder if Laurent was here what he would say.

"No kidding, Victoria he does have great abs, that man, with the blond hair. " Charlotte says to her and if Pete is here he would claim her right on the spot. What am I going to tell their men? Great! One of the men threw his shirt to Rose now she is sniffing it. I grab that shirt from her and growled lowly in her ear and whisper to her, "You are mine," she gives me an encouraging smile and kisses me on the lips. Now, I feel better.

"What would Jasper say about me being here?" Emma asks us, and she seems like she doesn't want to be here too like me.

"Oh, sweetheart nothing I know Jasper, well enough he won't but try to enjoy it." Charlotte says to her and giving her encouraging smile.

Emma is closing her eyes like she seems embarrassed by it all. Bella is taking all of this in strides. I could swear seeing her eyes glued on the blond guy, and he does look like Garrett in a way. Great now! The men are starting to take their pants off. They are dancing around the stage and showing their ass cheeks to the girls. The girls in the audience are yelling, "Take it off," apparently the g string bikinis they are wearing are not enough for them. They want to see their cocks. There are some of the women in the audience that are trying to get on the stage.

The bouncers are on hand to handle the women, but there goes, Charlotte; she is trying to get up to stage to be near one of the men, who's has black hair. That is it! I move towards an angry Charlotte and pull her off the stage. If Pete was here her bottom would be sore from a spanking.

"Oh Emmett you are spoiling my fun," she says to me and pouts and then the girls are looking at me about ready to rip me apart.

"Well, girls I am only trying to protect you. What would your mates think of your actions?" I say to them, and they are looking at me like I scolded them for having a fun time.

"Are you going to tell on us?" Victoria asks me giving me a puppy-dog look. Great now! She learned that from me being around me for a short time.

"No, I am not girls, so relax it will be up to you, to say something to your mates. Why don't we head on back and gamble some in the casino. Does that sound like a plan to you?" I say to them, and the girls are thinking over my proposal.

"I say yeah, bro uncle bear. What do you say about roulette?" Bella asks me.

"Sure, why not while we are there we will hit the slot machines too." We leave the show and get into the limo going to MGM Grand and the girls, wanted to walk over to, New York Hotel and Casino, to try out their games. So we did not bad idea taking in the scenery while we are walking. I held Rose close to me; she will pay dearly tonight for her actions. She kept the shirt too. That pisses me off but she will pay tonight who she belongs too that is me. Yep, this man has a plan to pound my long cock deep inside of my woman all night long. We may destroy the room in the process.

**Peter's POV**

Emmett is playing chaperone for me. I knew Charlotte would be a problem. Yoda told me she would go and try to get on the stage with the men. I may have to give her a spanking once she is in my arms tonight. Then making love to her. Let her know who she belongs too. We are here at the, _Gentlemen's Club,_ waiting for the strippers to do their thing.

Jasper orders a round of whisky for us and some Rum for Laurent. Garrett is waiting for the show himself, he is looking around with avid interest. He is a breast man while Jasper and Laurent, they like asses on women. Myself I love everything about a woman.

The DJ announcer says, "Gentlemen the one you are waiting for this is our famous Hot Pink Lady," she prancing around the stage in hot pink bikini and wearing stilettos. Dancing seductively around the stage, she is grabbing her ankles, and pulling herself up and swinging her hips. Her breast is lowered to all those lustful men wanting to tip the lady.

Garrett goes over to tip her a couple of hundred bucks. He takes it in his hand and slips it in her bikini bottoms. She looks at Garrett seductively eying him the whole time and licks her lips. She has long brown wavy curly hair and built like sissy. Yep, she does look like Bella somewhat, but she is tanned thing. Time to rescue Garrett and Jasper goes over and pats him on the back.

"Come on fucker it is time for another round of drinks," he says to him, they walk over to our table.

"She is nice that Hot Pink Lady but not near as beautiful as my Isabella." Garrett says to us, and I couldn't agree more. She has a nice rack on her though. Not nears as good as my Charlotte's.

"Now, look there come Bambi, she is hot mamma." Laurent says to us as the next lady comes on stage.

"What does Yoda say about the girl's night out?" Garrett asks me taking a swig of his whisky out of a glass.

"Well, let's say Emmett has his hands full." I am laughing at all the antics he is dealing with the women. Jasper and Laurent join in with me on the laughs. There goes Jasper and his projection spreading it around the club. The whole club is laughing, but has no idea what they are laughing at.

"Are you ready for tomorrow night Garrett? This is your last as a free man." Laurent says to him, and he is grinning at Garrett.

"Yes, I am. I've waited for almost hundreds, of years, for her and she, is worth every moment being, with my Isabella." Garrett says to us, and I can tell he is happy man. Edward and Esme are making things difficult for all of us. Soon they will get theirs in the end.

Bambi tosses, her garter at Laurent's face, and he happily takes, it and puts it into his pocket. Just you wait until Vicky finds it then she will have his limbs. I am laughing at that thought. Victoria is lethal compared to Laurent.

"Pete you said that Emmett is chaperoning. Why would they need a chaperone?" Garrett asks me.

"Well, fucker Victoria got tickets, for the, _Thunder Down Under Show_, and I had Emmett chaperone because, Yoda told me, Charlotte, would jump on the stage, to be with, the men. So, you can say, Emmett is babysitting and keeping the girls, safe for us." I told him, and he is smiling at the thought that Emmett got stuck with girls.

"Well, if anyone can protect our girls, Emmett is right choice. They have every right to have a good time like us." Garrett says to us, and he is looking at Bambi and her finale dance on the stage.

"I don't know about you fuckers, but I am ready, to gamble tonight. I feel mighty lucky in my mojo about winning at the craps' table. Why don't we hit Caesar's?" Jasper asks us, and it is a good idea the fucker has.

"Come on fuckers we are heading to Caesar's and hitting the tables." I say to them and taking my last drink from the, _Gentlemen's Club_, and order more drinks at the table games.

**Bella's POV**

We all had a great time last night. Emmett won on the, Wheel of Fortune, and took home two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. I won two thousand on roulette my first time to win at anything. Emma got lucky won five thousand on, Lucky Sevens, slot machine. The best night was at the show. That hot sexy blond guy looked too much like my Garrett. Poor Emmett had his hands, full with, Charlotte, she went wild, she was on the stage, until bro uncle bear, grabs her, and pulled her, off the stage. The show was impressed by, Emmett getting Charlotte, off the stage, and they offered, him a job. He turned it down and told them he is a bodyguard for me. Like I need one ha-ha! I can take out vampires and humans alike. Why would I need a bodyguard?

Jasper won one million on craps he got lucky last night at Caesar's. Peter and Garrett lost big time at Black Jack tables not much though only a ten thousand.

Emmett is pissed off at Aunt Rose that she kept the shirt one of the men tossed to her. She paid dearly last night for her actions. I heard them on the tenth floor getting it on. I wonder if the room survived their sex.

Laurent confessed up to Vicky that Bambi a stripper at the, _Gentlemen's Club,_ tossed her garter to him. Vicky went ballistic on him last night with his cock. I am not surprised his cock fell off during the night. I heard them on the tenth floor too with my vampire hearing.

Jasper was projecting lust, over the entire, MGM Grand last night getting it on with Emma. Last night the hotel rooms were in ecstasy and you, can hear the screams, and moans, coming from the other people, in their rooms. Damn this vampire hearing has its advantages then disadvantages. Garrett and I had a hard time focusing on our sex because of Jasper's projection. We just looked at each other and laughed at the antics going around the hotel. Garrett told me the fucker will pay for it because we couldn't have our fun.

I wonder what Garrett has up his sleeve for Jasper.

All of us girls are going to Forum Mall for shopping. I did need a dress for tonight getting married in. Garrett and I went to city hall and got the marriage license, so we are all set. There is a knock at the door, and I smell it is all the girls, they are ready. Garrett went down to the chapel to set things up.

I open the door all the girls are ready. We walk out of the hotel and got inside the limo to make the drive to the mall. I want to go to Victoria Secret for more lingerie Garrett tears them up in no time. I picked out several pieces for me. I notice Emma picked out some for herself too. All of us we paid for our purchases and leave to another store. I went into a dress shop called, Cache, and found a chiffon white drape dress and about four inches, above the knee. I tried it on to make sure it looked good. I like it, and the price is about one hundred and fifty eight for it. Not bad when Vicky, Charlotte, and I go shopping, we look for bargains. Just because I am practically a billionaire doesn't mean I shop like one. I still that fugal girl from high school.

The girls picked them out an after five dresses too for tonight. Then onto the shoe store to get shoes that match with our dresses. We were done with our shopping. We got in the limo and drove back to hotel.

"Bella it will be another four hours, and you will be officially a Williams." Vicky says to me, and I am smiling at that thought.

"Yes it is and I cannot wait Vicky. Garrett is the one for me; it is like I waited my whole life for him. I know that I cannot live without him the pain in my chest when he is away from me kills me. I love him with every fiber of my being." I say to her and Charlotte takes my hand and pats it. She looks at me and smiles.

'Yes, Bella we feel the same way you do for our men." Charlotte says to me.

"I will be doing our hair once we are back to hotel. You guys meet me in my room in about two hours." Rosalie says to us and says to me earlier today she would do our hair.

"Sure Aunt Rose we will be there." I say to her, and it does get her to smile big time when I call her aunt Rose. She loves it!

"Emma how are you doing sweetheart? You and Jasper did well in gambling last night. I cannot believe Jasper won a million." I say to her, and she is thinking about something deeply. I can tell when she does this her facial features he looks off into distant.

"Bella momma I am fine. I am thinking about Jasper and I. We wanted to wait and get married after I graduate college to become a teacher. But, with all this wedding hype, it got me thinking, about sooner rather than later. I don't know what Jasper would think. I came out of a long relationship with a boy, and then he gets, divorced from Alice, over three years ago. What am I to do?" Emma says to us, and I go over to sit with her on the other side of the seat in the limo. I take and hold her to me providing her some comfort and so did Rosalie do the same thing too.

"The only thing I can tell you sweetheart is to ask him what he thinks. A part of having a relationship is being honest with your feelings and what you are thinking. Jasper will not get mad at you for expressing your opinions or what you are thinking. Trust me when I say this he won't get mad. Who knows? He may like the idea sooner than later." I give her kiss on her head, and Rosalie hugs her.

"I've known Jasper for so long Emma, and I never seen him happier than he is now with my new niece. You do make the perfect couple. Don't be afraid to tell him he will understand." Rose says to her.

"I will talk to Jasper after we get back to Aspen." Emma says to us, and that is good she is taking our advice.

We got out of the limo, and we had appointments, for waxing and pedicures and manicures, at MGM Grand salon. Then Rose is doing our hair in next two hours.

It took us four hours to get ready. All of us girls got the Brazilian wax jog on our pussies' parts. Man did that hurt it has been a while since it was done. Garrett should love it. I am going to show my new look at my pussy to him.

We were all in the limo, and the driver is taking us to Viva Las Vegas Wedding Chapel.

**Garrett's POV**

We are here in the limo and with the traffic being slow and at a standstill. The Las Vegas Blvd can get crowded with oncoming cars. We are less than a two blocks away to go to make it to the chapel. I made arrangements for a look-alike Bon Jovi for Isabella since she has all of his music. She will get a Bon Jovi to do the ceremony for us. You would have think, Elvis impersonator for, Isabella, but she doesn't like his music. She is from the younger generation of music. She likes Muse, Killers, and among many of the groups, that I've heard of but never like their music. She loves classical music too. She does like country music like me. This is my surprise for her since they didn't have her favorite groups as a whole being wedding impersonators.

We finally arrive at the chapel. I took care of the chapel bill earlier in the day while the girls were out doing their thing. Everyone gathered in the chapel to take their seats. Isabella and I had to show our IDs and the marriage certificate to lady behind the counter. She scans over the documents and gives it an ok. Everything is in order.

Isabella waited to be last to enter the chapel. I already went into stand up in the front waiting for my bride. She looks hot in that dress, she choice. The Bon Jovi impersonator is at the front center of the altar. Isabella walks in, and her eyes are on me, then the Bon Jovi, she is letting out a small giggle. I love her giggle. I take her hand in mine and we both look at the minister. We say our, "I do's," then he announces us man and wife. I take my bride and kiss her deeply and passionately on her lips. I still feel that electric charge every time I touch her and kiss her. I do know she feels the same electric charge as me.

We hear the cheers and claps from our group here witnessing out nuptials.

"What song would you like me to sing for you Isabella? It is a part of the package." The impersonator asks her, and she is looking at him and thinking of one of Bon Jovi's songs.

"Thank You for Loving Me." Isabella says to him and he sings her that song, and she just melts in my arms holding her. I handed the minster a big tip, he took it, and he look at the bills with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, congratulations guys." They all say in unison, and all of them come up hugging us.

"Well, thanks guys. How about we go to a club to celebrate and have few drinks?" I say to them.

"I am in, I don't know about you fuckers." Jasper says to us.

"Let's go then." Isabella says to us, and we go and get into the limo. We went to a nightclub that plays country music and there is a dance floor. I took my brides hand.

"Mrs. Williams may I have the first dance?" I ask her and smile seductively at her. She took the bait. I swept her on the dance floor dancing to a, Keith Urban song called, 'Only You Can Love Me This Way,' I held her close to me dancing. She feels my erection pressing against her core. We are kissing each other without abandonment. Now, it the time we get out of here before I blow my load on my pants. Isabella took the hint. We went to others at our table; we winked at everyone and leave the place. The others are staying behind to party.

My plans are making love to her all night long to make-up for last night because of Jasper's projections all over the hotel we couldn't have our fun. Now we are going to spoil it for Edward the asshole we are already married. Good reddens to him once we deal with him.

**Esme's POV**

I am so mad at, Edward that he is planning on giving his mothers, wedding ring, to Bella. He told me that I was for someone special. I thought I was special to him. He went out and brought me a five karat diamond engagement ring. Its' nice but not near as special as his mother's ring is. I am beginning to hate Edward and don't know if this is what I want. I don't want a three-ring circus in a marriage and having to share. I am starting not to feel that pull towards my mate. He is making it difficult for me to feel that pull to my mate. Now he wants both women Bella and I.

I always hated Carlisle for changing me and wanted to be with my baby son who died. Maybe that is what I do really need is to be dead. I never wanted Carlisle or the family he has created.

Edward is planning to leave tonight for a few days. He will not tell me where he is going. I am beginning to wonder if he is going back to Aspen and risk being caught. Who knows with him? Sometimes he is so controlling it is hard to be able to be around him. I don't know if I want to be with him anymore.

I know once he leaves the next day I plan to get the hell out of here. I know where I am going where he cannot find me. He doesn't know about my place in China. I brought that on whelm back in nineteen hundred and sixty two. Edward and Carlisle never knew of this place nor did the others. That will be my hideout. Luckily, he is gone to gas up his Volvo and shop for him some clothes. I will have to hide my thoughts with him. I know how I am going to do it. Is to think of sex that gets him out of my head or maybe in bed. But, at least he wants to know my plans.


	30. Chapter 29 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen/Karenbear1965 for her continue supporting me through my stories and overseeing my work you are totally awesome. I like to thank all my fans for following my stories. To all my fans you are awesome too.**

**To let you know I've been busy moving and now the move is over I can relax and get back to writing my chapters to both of my stories. Thanks for your patience. **

**Chapter 29 HOF**

**Bella's POV**

Last night was the best night of my life Garrett, and I made love throughout the night. We are normally like this every night. It is official that I am Garrett's wife, and he is my husband. We are in Peter's jet on our way home. I've two cases that need my attention tomorrow. I have to get back to work on them. Jasper decided to take over flying the plane for Peter. Most of everyone here needs to go back to their businesses and work tomorrow. In Emma's case, she has to do her studying on line tomorrow.

Charlotte doesn't work. She brought up an idea to, Peter that she would like to go to college, in January to pursue a career, in marriage and relationship counseling. I told her she would be good, at it and with her gift, she can see relationships, with couples. Peter is all for it. We as her family will support her.

I need to check on, Esme; it has been a few days, since I talked with her. I decided to get on my phone and give her a call. I am sitting here in Garrett's lap with my phone to my ear.

"Esme this is Bella. I am giving you a call to check on you. What are you doing?" I say to her as, Garrett kisses me, on top of my head and his hands, are roaming my body. My body is responding to his touch and defiantly wanting more of him.

"Bella I am not fine, but I left, Edward and now; I am in China. He doesn't know that I've left him. I no longer want him. He told me he was leaving for a few days and didn't tell me where he is going. I am scared of him and his controlling issues. I loved Edward at one time but his views of wanting a polygamy marriage with the three of us, doesn't cut it with me. He is still obsessed with you Bella. He is dangerous. I don't know what to do." So Edward left and didn't say where he is going. Now she doesn't want him.

"Esme if you can I want you to turn yourself into the Volturi, they will keep you safe. Will you go?" I ask her.

"I am scared what if they want to keep me. I rather die than be a prisoner to them. As a matter of fact, I want to die." I hear her dry sobs coming from her on the phone.

"Esme they will not keep you, and I'll make sure of it. It is only temporary until the crisis is over with Edward." I reassured her over the phone.

"I will do as you say and take the next flight out, Bella," she says to me, and I will contact my brothers to let them know of Esme's visit.

"Good Esme and I will notify my brothers you are coming. You need to get going Esme to make the next flight out." I say to her and Peter is in deep thoughts, about something, as I am looking at him. Yoda must be telling him something.

"I will go to the airport once I am packed. Bella thank you," she hung up on me. My family overheard the conversation between me and Esme.

"What do you make of this Peter? You seemed like you were in a conversation with Yoda." I say to him, and Charlotte is sitting in his lap. Victoria, Emmett, Laurent, Emma and Rose seemed stunned about the new developments.

"Well, Yoda tells me Edward is up to no good. His plans, are taking a trip to see the, Denali's; apparently, he is having a fling with, Tanya and Irina. Let's say a sexual one with no strings attached. Yoda told me that, Edward's plans are to go to, Forks, and he is planning something out. Yoda did say to me. Yoda wasn't quite sure what it is. Yoda did say once, Edward decides, what his plans, are he would tap into my senses." Peter is telling us about Edward. It seems like it to me that he thinks he is ladies' man. This is a piece of crocking shit. He plays mind's games with women. Well, whatever his plans, are we shall defeat the fucker for it. He doesn't fuck with me or my family or he has another thing coming to him. He will have all of us wanting his ass.

"Edward is with the Denali's, and he is doing both girls. I've met them on few occasions, when Eleazar, was working with me on my gifts. All I know is that, Edward, is crazy, and he must be stopped. This is spiraling out of control." I say to them thinking of a way to stop him. We are about an hour away from landing the plane to Aspen.

"Yes, I agree with you sis. All I know is, Edward, is fucked up in head and along with his penis." Vicky says to me.

"He is working his penis overtime for sure." Charlotte says to us.

"No kidding. I am not surprised his penis hasn't fallen off yet with all that activity." Laurent says to us then we start laughing at his statement.

We arrived home Thomas, and Leah were waiting in the living room for our return. They congratulated us for our marriage. They were going out to dinner together on a date night. Everyone went their separate ways to go home leaving us. Rose and Emmett went to their room while Emma and Jasper went to their cottage outside by the pool. Now it is Garrett and I alone at last.

**Garrett's POV**

We manage to throw a monkey wrench in, Edward's plans, to marry Isabella. Now, that we are married officially. He cannot do a damn thing about it. Peter telling us, that, Yoda told him about, Edward is doing both the Denali's girls, Tanya and Irina. Eleazar is my client, and I've met the succubus trio sisters. Never did them or had the desire too. They are pushy to find a mate. No wonder they would jump any man's bones even Edward's. They rely on sexual release, or they think they would die. Kate, Tanya, and Irina are definitely desperate vampire women.

I am in the mood to take my wife upstairs and have my way with her. I took Isabella's hand and lead her to our room upstairs. She is looking into my eyes, and she knows what I desire. My internal desire is for her and to ravish her sexy body. I do know she will want the same as me. She'll ravish me and have her way with me.

I tilted her chin up, to my level and kissed her passionately, on her lips, never keeping my eyes, off of her. We kissed without abandonment with our tongues circling around in each other's mouth. Isabella she tore off my clothes in a split of a second. Looks like I have to buy me a new suit. I returned the favor ripped her pretty mini length dress right in the middle. Then I unhooked her bra and let it fall on the floor. Her crotch less panties were torn to shreds. She smirked at me giving me a seduction smile to match my own.

I picked her up bridal style laid her on our bed. I am kissing her up and down on her body. I couldn't help it and needed a taste, of her ambrosia, lapping the folds, of her pussy and inserting my figure in her pussy. I circled my thumb, over her clit, hard and fast, the way she likes it and hearing her moan. She is dripping wet for me. No longer could I wait, I inserted my cock in her folds taking it deep inside of her core.

"Harder please Garrett babe," my mate says to me in her throes of ecstasy.

"Your wish is my command my mate." I say to her and looking at her eyes opened wide seeing the depths of her souls. It makes me proud that I am giving her this pleasure.

My hand roams, freely on her one of her breasts and taking the other in mouth, giving a flicker, of my tongue; on her nipple, she loves me doing this to her. But I am a breast man and take pride in it. She kept rocking her hips and grinding into me and moving along with my hips. We finally reach our peak and climaxed as we screamed each other's names.

"Garr... Garrett oh God yes….." She screamed in her throes of her orgasms.

"Oh Isabella…Bella….." I screamed out her name in my heated orgasm placing my seed deep in her. Fuck me! I have a hell of a wife, and her pussy is still hot with my cock, deep down, inside of her and my cock is throbbing and twitching against her walls. She is ready for more and so am I.

"Give me more Garrett. I cannot get enough of you." She looks into my eyes and plants adoring kisses on me and marking me on my collarbone. I bite down on her right at her heart marking her there. We lick and nurture the wounds and seal it with our venom.

"You want me my Isabella, and I intend to give it to you." I took my time making sweet love to her moving my cock slowing into her taking my time relishing in the feel of my mate.

We spent the entire night making love to going hard to soft and never once leaving the bed. Isabella closed her eyes, for a couple of hours; she still likes, to pretend like she is sleeping. She told me she misses sleep the most as a human. Isabella says it frees her mind to close her eyes. I find her theory is tranquil and soothing, and it relaxes me. We will make a point each night to pretend like we are asleep.

Soon it is time to start our day off and we both have work this morning. Jasper and I will go to the Aspen local private hanger our jet is arriving today. We are looking forward to flying around the world to meet clients and for our family to go on trips. It sure does beats going to a national airport and having to wait for a flight out.

Isabella's phone is ringing. She picks up the call. Apparently, there is someone asking for, Liz Dwyer. That is when a vampire needs her services.

"This is Liz Dwyer speaking. How may I help you today?" She asks.

"I am in jail and need an attorney. I got pulled over for high-speed chase going down on highway going one hundred forty miles per hour. I failed to stop. My name is Alistair, and I am touring here in America. They pulled me over in a Ferrari, and it is a rental. I am in Los Angeles. Will you take my case?" Well, that old geezer he must be thousands years old, and he is acting like a teenager on wheels. We vampires are used to driving fast like car race drivers. The main thing is not to get caught.

"Yes, I will take your case Alistair. I will send a bails bondsmen out your way to get you release. You aren't to leave the area until they say so. When are you going to see the judge?" Isabella asked him, and he is only allowed five minutes on the phone with his attorney. I've been there and done that. My last escapade was in nineteen hundred seventy doing what he did, but it was in a red Mustang. I am laughing at the thought of Alistair speeding in Ferrari. He is an exceptional tracker more so than Demetri.

"Liz first thing in the morning and bail will be set from what they told me," he answers back to Isabella.

"You hang on tight do as they tell you and the bails bondmen should be there shortly." Isabella says to him, and she is almost laughing.

"Yes my lady I will surely do as I am order to do. I will see you soon. My time is up on phone. They are coming to take me to the dungeon," he says to her and Isabella hangs up on his call.

"I need to call the bails bondsmen today and have them get Alistair out of jail. I will contact my brothers to see if Esme has made it to the Volturi. Esme and I are going to have a discussion over the phone. She will be notified of Edward's current events and that he is doing Tanya and Irina. I am sensing that Edward is not Esme's true mate. Only Marcus and Charlotte would know that. Edward is diffidently playing imagine of a playboy. All I know is Edward is delusional and fucked up in the head." I agree with her on her assessment about Edward.

"Yes, I agree with you. Edward must be stopped. We will do the job soon. I have a feeling that Yoda didn't get the full picture on what Edward's plans is. That is reason why it didn't tell Peter yet. Maybe it is because Edward is undecided." I say to her, and she is sitting in my lap in nude. My cock has a hard on too. Maybe we have time for another round. She wants it too. I insert my cock inside of her. My cock is pounding against her walls hard and fast. I am feeling the friction against my cock. We both had our climax. We both got up from the bed and had to take our showers and get dressed for work.

"I agree with you that Yoda doesn't have the full picture yet. When it does Peter will let us know. Yes, he will get stopped even if I have to rip him in eighty pieces to do it. I will. He will not get by doing what he is doing for long. It will be my sweet revenge." Isabella looked feral and dangerous saying this to me. It is turning me on the way she talks. I want to take her now and fuck her, but I need to rein that shit in now. I am going to be late meeting Jasper at the hanger our jet is arriving today. Isabella does bring out her sadist side to her being a leader to the vampire world. She can be intimidating too. God I love that side of her. After all she is a king and more like a queen to Volturi.

**Bella's POV**

**Three days later.**

Well, Alistair is out of jail, and I did get the bails bondmen to bail him out. He did face the judge the next morning after his arrest. They told him not to leave America yet. He has a court date setup for February the tenth of next year. So Alistair will be a guest in my home under my supervision until the trial. Garrett and Jasper hey have taken their new jet to fly in to pick up Alistair in LA. He is exceptional tracker and I never once met the man. I had always done his paperwork or IDS through mail.

Dennis and Angela have departed for their trip to see their families. They will be changed into a vampire the second week in February. Dennis headaches are becoming server now, and he is unable to focus on his work. The cancer tumor in his brain is growing more than the last time. Carlisle is keeping tabs on his health. After Dennis and Angela's bloodlust is controlled, they will go back into law. Angela will come back to work after their trip and help me out until she is changed.

We will fly back to Las Vegas next week to attend Carlisle and Mary's wedding at the Little White Chapel. Mary is all excited and she choice to wear white shorts with a silver satin halter top with stilettos to wear for her wedding. Mary likes dressing comfortably and simple. She is a lot like me about throwing on a pair of jeans with a nice top. You are ready for anything. Carlisle plans to wear dress pants and a white shirt but no jacket.

Carlisle since he has been with, Mary, he dresses, more like his age, and he is relaxed, around Mary and all of us. He loves his new family all of us. We can tell he does. Angela and Dennis they go out with Carlisle and Mary frequently getting to know one another. After all they will live part time with the Cullen's and us too.

We have not told my father or momma Sue about the elopement. My father would be heartbroken not being able to walk me down the aisle. We are still planning the original wedding on January the first getting married with our families, and the, Volturi attending. Rose and Emmett will renew their vows on the same day. They love being Williams after taking our names.

Everyone is at work today, and Emma is at home alone. She is doing well as a newborn. She has no bloodlust what so ever. She has good control. She did talk to Jasper about getting married after all the wedding planning around here got her thinking about marriage. She brought it up while we were in Las Vegas. We told her she should talk to Jasper about it. Jasper and Emma decided to get married too. They will marry on her awakening birthday from the change. She woke up on September seventeenth that day and when they looked into each other's eyes, Jasper and Emma knew that they were meant, for each other. That is the day they will officially get married. He already got her a five karat diamond engagement ring.

I am here at work, and Leah is working on the documents for me on my three new cases. I will be picking up Dennis's and Angela's cases while they are gone. So I will be a busy lady for a while.

Esme did make it to the Volturi okay. Esme and I had a talk about where she will go from here. Her plans are to take one day at a time. She plans to stay at the Volturi for a while. She told me that she saw Alice working at the castle cleaning the floors. She told me Alice looks sad but reserved towards her. Alice will not talk to her. I told Esme about Randall my friend who is a physiologist. She can talk to him about her feelings and what she experienced. She agrees with me, she needs counseling. Marcus told Esme that Edward is not her true mate. He didn't need to see Edward to know.

Charlotte has applied to college and took her test for it. She will be attending Colorado State University to become a Physiologist in marriage and relationship counseling. She is excited about it. She will make the commute from Aspen to Denver on her class days.

I hear a knock at my door and smell it is Leah.

"Leah you can enter." I say to her. She hands me the documents already done.

"Everything is in order Bella. You mind if I take off earlier. Thomas and I are going to Denver to a rodeo. Thomas always wanted to go to one. I am only going to please him rodeos are not my thing." I am laughing at the thought of, Leah tolerating a rodeo for, Thomas's sake.

"Sure sis you can you guys have fun. Are you guys staying overnight?" I asked her.

"No sis we aren't it will be a bitch to get back in time for our work," she says to me.

"Well, I will see you later then," after she left my office, I hear her go out the front door. I resume going over the documents she had ready for me.

My number-one goal is to end Edward his ways are spiraling out of control. He must be stopped.

**Edward's POV**

I've been spending three days with Tanya and Irina in bed; they know how to please any man. I never let Esme know that I am seeing them. She would have ripped my head off. She is the jealous type. She did call me and told me she is out shopping, and that she wouldn't be home for a few days. I need to call Rose for an update on her building her relationship with Bella. But I have a different plan. I am not waiting for a reunion with Bella. My plans are to go to Forks and kidnap Charlie in exchange for Bella.

I should arrive in Forks within the hour. Then I will stalk out his house since I was there the last time to know where he lives. Yes, his daughter will be my wife soon as well as, Esme, and we will live, in Brazil. I will still keep the, Denali's girls, on the side just for some fun in the bed. Sex with them is awesome.

Well, I arrived in Forks and pulled my car over to a deserted road near, Charlie's house. I ran at vampire speed into the forest seeing the clearing of his house. His patrol car isn't here and there is a SUV parked in the driveway. I see Charlie coming out of the house with fishing gear in his hand. It looks like Billy Black is with him and a woman. Who she is I don't know? I may need to take the three of them out. Not to hurt them but enough to knock them out for a while just to get them in the car and take them to another state.

I approach those three in the driveway, and the look on Charlie's face is anger. Billy Black has hatred in his eyes. The lady who is with them, she looks frightens. I grab Billy Black by the throat and knock him out with my hand hitting him behind the head, he falls to the ground. I won't take him.

"Edward you will pay for this on what you have done with Billy. What are you going to do?" Charlie asks me. I took him and slammed him against the SUV and knocked him out with my hand. He falls to the ground.

I am hearing the tears and screams of the lady as she is slumped over Charlie and Billy. I take her and knock her out with the back of my hand. She slumps over onto Charlie's body. I take Charlie and the lady and pick them up and carry them to my car and place them in the backseat. I speed out of Forks in a hurry with my car. My plans are to take them to Alaska to our house there in Denali. I looked at the rear-view mirror and looked at Charlie and the lady to see if they are still knocked out. Sure enough they are. Then I will call Bella if she wants her father back and the lady she will have to come. I will pretend to release them for Bella's sake. But, I will kill them both in the process.


	31. Chapter 30 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen/Karenbear1965 for keeping my boat floating in my writings. Karen you are awesome and I depend on you to keep me in line and help me keep my stories flowing. You are best and your stories rock my world. I like to thank the fans for following this story and my other one called, Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You rock my world. **

**Chapter 30 HOF**

**Billy's POV**

I woke up with tremendous headache from being hit behind my head from Edward's hand. I notice around me Charlie and Sue are not in sight. Edward must have kidnapped them. I must notify the pack and get a hold of Bella. She would know what to do and she is a leader in the vampire world. There will be hell to pay for his actions. No one dares to messes, with the tribe, or with, Charlie and Sue. Bella is protective over the tribe and her world. That world is her father, along with her family and the vampire world. I get on my cell phone and notify, my son and Sam about the current events, that, Charlie and Sue are kidnapped.

**Jasper's POV**

We arrived home with Alistair in tow. Garrett and I went to pick him up. He will have to answer to, Bella, for exposing us, the way he did by getting himself arrested. You see Alistair had a fallen out with, the Volturi thousand years ago. He hates them. Alistair will get a shock to find out, Liz is actually Isabella, and she is a king to, Volturi and vampire world. We will watch him cringed at the name of Volturi when Bella tells him she is a part of the Volturi. This will be interesting to watch at least.

We are in the living room waiting for, Bella to enter the room; she is in her office, doing some work. Alistair is standing up and looking around the place observing it. I see Bella coming in the room taking a look at Alistair.

"Guys thank you for picking him up for me. I can take it from here." Bella says to us and in my mind, I know she can take it from here. I will be watching and listening in so is, Garrett; he knows, Alistair, and he met him years ago.

"Alistair my name is Isabella Swan Volturi Williams. I also go by Liz Dwyer attorney at Law for the vampire world. I am with the, Volturi as the new king, for the vampire world here in, America and Canada," she reaches, out to shake his hand and Alistair steps, back a few paces, and he is looking frighten. Funny I thought.

"What are you going to do to me? I hate the Volturi." Alistair says to Bella and looking frighten like he wants to hide under a rock. Carlisle did mention to me, that is what, Alistair practically, did for a thousand years, after the fallen out, with the brothers.

"I am not going to do a thing to you rest assure Alistair. Your court date is set for February the tenth of next year. You will be under my supervision until that time. A fair warning, since you exposed us and because of your actions, in the court of law. You will have to serve out a thousand years; with thee, Volturi or you can serve me, in the new world, for a thousand. Make your choice." Yep that is Bella for sure she doesn't beat around the bush. That is what I love about my sis.

"Rest assures Isabella I rather choose you, then the awful brothers, who I hate deeply. At least, you are beautiful to look at as a leader, then the brothers, who are on the throne." He goes over to shake Isabella's hand and plants a kiss to her hand. I hear a growl from, Garrett it is his way of telling, Alistair, she is mine. The old geezer is still a flirt I see.

"Alistair welcome to the new Volturi. I will make you a part of the guard since your gift is that of a tracker. We can use someone like you with your talent. Jasper will show you to a guest room. "Bella says to him and he is eye fucking her. He may not live that long if he keeps that up.

"It will be a pleasure to serve you my lady," he winks at her and follows me to the guest room. Garrett goes with us. This is good time to settle with Alistair, who Bella belongs too. That is Garrett. We will stop him in his tracks before he can make a move on Bella. No man touches her except Garrett.

Garrett and I are in his room, and Garrett stares at him growling. We both shove Alistair on a chair. Garrett and I intend to lay out a few rules concerning the women in the Williams and Whitlock families. That they are off limits to him and he better watch his ass in making the moves on any of them. We intend to set him straight with the rules around here.

**Peter's POV**

I am here working on an auto with; Rose and Emmett is here he is tuning up the Chevy Camaro that I intend to give it to pops, for his Christmas present. Rose put in a turbo bursting system in where he can drive it fast. All we like is to do the paint job and restore the interior of the car, and it is ready. Thomas is under the hood of an old Chevy corvette he is restoring for a client of mine.

Yoda is tapping into my senses. I'd better stay still and listen to it. It sounds urgent, and it is not good when he comes likes this to me.

"_**Hey Pete you better get sissy and the family along with the pack ready. Edward fell off the deep end. He is kidnapped Charlie and Sue. He hit Billy Black on the head he came to, and he is calling his son Jacob and Sam and letting the pack know. Billy will call Bella. He wants Bella in exchange for her father and Sue. He intends to kill them." Damn he, Edward will see the likes of hell for his actions.**_

"_**Damn this is not good he has pops and momma Sue. Where is he taking them?" I ask.**_

"_**Let's just say at the Cullen home in Denali, Alaska. If, I was you Pete**__**,**__** I would go to, Forks first**__**, **__**and then head out with the pack. You tell Bella to call the Volturi has them send Jane and Alec." Yoda tells me. There must be a good reason why he says this. Yoda tells me giving me its advice. He must see something of value there.**_

"_**We will do as you advise Yoda. What is reason for sending Jane and Alec?" I ask out of curiosity.**_

"_**Well, Pete Jane will find her soul mate, in; Seth and Alec will find his, in Rachael Black. Jacob's sister and daughter of, Billy she is there visiting them, from college. They are perfect for each other. It will cause the union between the, shape-shifters and vampire world, to be on united front. Trust me on this it is for the best. Charlie can hold out for a day, he is tough. Edward will hurt them badly in the end. So you and Garrett get ready to change Charlie and Sue, immediately and let sissy, handle Edward, along with Jasper, Emmett and Vicky, they will destroy him. They will be the ones who need to do this. Jane and Alec will help them; by neutralizing, Edward for them to do the job. You guys need to get going. Move out!" Yoda tells me. Damn we'd better do as it says. It's time to tell the family.**_

"Rose, Emmett and Thomas we need to get going to sissy's house. Yoda tells me Edward kidnapped Charlie and Sue, and he has them, in the Cullen house in Denali, Alaska. We need to get moving now." I order them. Charlotte came with us when she heard what is going on.

"So help me God, I will destroy Edward for doing this to my nephew." Emmett roared loud as he is running through the forest.

I got on the phone to notify Victoria and Laurent, and they are on their way to sissy's house. I did call Carlisle tell him what Edward did. He is furious with him. Mary is coming along to assist us so is Carlisle. We got to sissy's house, and everyone is gathered there. Bella is on the phone and from my hearing, it is Billy Black. Now I must tell the family what Edward wants and his intentions.

"Yes, Billy I will be there. I am so sorry what Edward did to you. You didn't deserve this." Bella says to him.

"Yeah I know Bella. Just be careful when you do find him, he is dangerous. I will see you soon." Billy says to her, and I hear the click of the phone when Bella hung up. Her eyes are filled with venom tears, and Garrett is purring and comforting her. She composes herself and then she speaks.

"Edward is mine to destroy, and I will kill him. He kidnapped my father and momma Sue. He hit Billy on the head. The tribe and pack are ready when we get there to hunt down Edward," she says to us and she has the look in her eyes ready war.

"Sissy Yoda tells me, that Edward took them, to the Cullen's, home in Denali. It told me that you, Jasper and Emmett along with, Vicky will take him out and destroy him. It said you guys are the ones that need to do this. It told me, that you need to call the, Volturi and have them, send Jane and Alec and doesn't ask me why yet. We can get to that later. Garrett and I will be prepared to change Charlie and Sue immediately. Edward will injure them badly in the end. We are to go to Forks first then we will go to Alaska." I say to her, and she is absorbing the information I have given her. She stares at me in shock hearing the last part that, Edward is going to practically kill them; in the end. They will be changed immediately. We weren't planning on it happening until January the tenth of next year. That is the initially when Charlie and Sue change is supposed to take place.

"Fuck! Why them they had nothing to do with this. This is between me and Edward. Now he wants to kill my parents and in the end, they are hurt badly. We cannot wait lets go. I am going to kill the motherfucker once and for all. It should have been done the first time." Everyone started to go their rooms and gather their bags. Leah is very upset he has her mother. Thomas and Jasper are trying to calm her down before she phase's right here in the living room. She can tear up a room in no time.

"I will go with you Isabella. I will track him for you. I remembered Edward from years ago meeting him with Carlisle. His scent is still fresh in my mind, and I can track him." Alistair says to her. He is now a part of her guard, and it is his responsibility to go. He has met everyone here and knows all the former Cullen's.

"Sissy is on the phone with, Aro, and he is sending, Jane and Alec. We are ready to depart. We are flying in Garrett's and Jasper's plane." I say to everyone, and we head out to the hanger.

**Bella's POV**

We are in our family jet heading to Forks. Jane and Alec should arrive there shorty after us. My heart is breaking that, Edward has my parents, and everyone is here that loves my parents. We want them back. We know from, Yoda that they, will be injured, badly and have to be change immediately, afterwards. This is not good news; we wanted their change to happen on January the tenth. They needed more time to tie up loose ends before the change like it is for Dennis and Angela. They are tying up loose ends now and spending it with their families.

I hate Edward for what he did to my parents and Billy, and who is like an uncle to me. He wants me in exchange for my parents. All I know my plans, are to destroy, Edward for what he did. I will show no mercy to him.

My three brothers, they know that, Alistair is with me and about his arrest. He exposed us in the court of law because of his arrest. I told my brothers, as his punishment, he would have to serve me or Volturi for a thousand years. I told Aro he made his choice to serve me for a thousand years. Aro agrees with the punishment. Come to find out the real reason for the dispute with, Alistair and my brothers, is he tried to make the moves, on, Athenodora and Sulpicia. It is a criminal offense in the Volturi laws to steal another mate. Alistair wanted both women. No wonder he was hiding under a rock for thousand years. He is diffidently afraid of Aro and Caius. Jasper and Garrett set him straight on all the women in the family about him touching or eye fucking someone's mate. Alistair should already know you don't mess with someone else's mate. But he is still a pretentious ass for flirting with Athenodora and Sulpicia.

My friend Randall is on his way to Volturi to start counseling Esme. Maybe in time she will get better about herself and find her true mate.

Garrett is flying the plane and the others, are in discussions, on how to handle Edward. Carlisle knows we will kill him, and he is sad he doesn't like violence in any form no matter what the circumstances is. But he understands it must be done.

Peter will not let me know why Jane and Alec had to come. He told me he would inform me later on the reason of it. No one is talking to me, they are giving me some space which I needed that. The pack will help us get Edward. They are on alert and ready to tear him up too.

Garrett finally landed the plane, and we gather our belongings and headed out of the plane. We will be staying at my parents' house since we have keys to it. Garrett takes my hand and walks out with me to a waiting pack along with Billy. Rachael is there standing next to her father. There is Seth waiting for his sister Leah.

"Bella it is good to see you again. I wish it was under different circumstances. But we will all get your parents' back for sure." Billy says to me, and we are hugging each other.

"Bella we are prepared to leave when you give us the go head. The pack is ready to defend their own." Sam says to me, and the pack is already in their shape -shifter form. Seth and Jacob are still in human form.

"We will leave tomorrow Sam. Billy I am so glad you are alive and okay. We will be at my dad's house if you need anything. Jane and Alec should arrive momentary." I say to them and notice above me in the clouds, there is Volturi jet flying low and ready to land.

Sure enough Jane and Alec came out of the plane and headed my direction at a human pace. I went to meet them half way. Jane looks up to me.

"Master, what can I do to help?" She asks me, and I am looking at Alec and her at the same time.

"Well, we will need yours and Alec's powers to neutralize Edward. We know where he is at; he is in Denali, Alaska. Jasper, Emmett, Victoria and I will destroy Edward. It should be a piece of cake." I hear giggles coming from Jane and a roar of laughter from Alec.

"It shall be done Master." Alec says to me as we walk towards the others who are standing around waiting for me. I made the introductions to Jane and Alec, who the others were. There are two things that happen at once my brother Seth locked eyes with Jane. Jane couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Seth looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Oh! Man it looks like; Seth imprinted on, Jane and Jane, found her soul mate, in Seth. They took each other's hand and walked into a waiting limo.

Alec he couldn't keep his eyes off of, Rachael Black and Billy, noticed it and looked feral and sad at the same time. Rachael approached, Alec taking his hand in hers and walked into a waiting limo. Alec and Rachael are true soul mates. Damn! Is this what Peter knew that Yoda told him? How do we explain this to Billy, who looks sad about this? Help anyone?

It looks like they will be moving to Volturi Seth and Rachael. I wonder if Aro will accept Seth as part of guard even if it is in the shape- shifter form. I don't see why not he could be useful. One thing at a time we have to deal with Edward first and get our little army ready to go to Alaska. We all headed straight to my dad's house to devise our plans.

**Charlie's POV**

I woke up in a strange room and there is the love of my life she is shackled in bed. Sue looks like she is okay. Her eyes are opened and looking at me. I've been shackled to a chair. That Edward will pay for this. Somehow I know and feel my baby girl is coming for us. She will. I know what Edward the asshole wants that is my daughter. He will never lay his hands on her. She is just as strong as he is.

Edward fucked up big time by kidnapping us. I sure hope to God that, Billy, is okay knowing him like I do if he woke up he called, Jacob and Sam to let the pack, know what happened. He will have my daughter's wrath and pack to deal with. Don't underestimate the Volturi's involvement too.

At least, he didn't duct tape our mouths shut. I am going to figure a way to escape Edward and get out of this mess. The first thing to do is break free from this chair. I am a cop after all, even if I use reverse physiology on Edward. I don't hear him anywhere not even a footstep. There is one thing about vampires, they are quiet when they walk on floors you cannot hear them. They are silent creatures.

Sue and I cannot wait until we are like them to be strong and fast. We want to be around for the kids, we just love them so much. They still need us no matter what they say or how dependent they are. There are times they need us even if it is a shoulder to cry on or for moral support.

"Sue, honey how are you?" I ask her as she is lying on the bed. She doesn't look frighten she looks mad as hell. I am mad too as hell you just wait until family gets their hands on him. There won't be anything left of Edward.

"I wished we were a vampire like right now. I would tear his ass off and burn the pieces. Charlie is you doing okay?" She asks me, and I wish I could go over there and hold her simply love her right now. My lips miss kissing her.

"I am doing fine Sue; we will get out of this mess. I promise you will and Bella will come to get us. Yes, I too wished we were changed now. I would like to rip his head off." I say to her, and Sue is giggling at that thought. Yep, it will be laughable to see; Edward tore into many pieces, and watching him burn, to a crisp.

Damn it! I forgot my lighter fluid and the matches. I could have sprayed him with it and lit the match. He would have been ashes by now.

I see the door opening up, and it is Edward. It looks like he brought us some bottled waters. I need to keep him talking.

"Edward now that you have us. What are you going to do? I do know you want my daughter in exchanged for us. It is that obvious you do. You do remember I am a cop. I can see past your demeanor." I say to him, and he is looking feral for a vampire.

"Yes you would be right Charlie. I do want your daughter in exchange for you both. I love your daughter, and she is mine. Charlie no wonder Bella is observant she gets that from you," he says to me placing the bottled waters on the dresser.

"Yes Bella gets that from me. She did love you once but not anymore. You say you love her but to take her parents, from her that is not love. You will hurt her in the end if anything happens to us. I know she is a vampire and strong willed, but when you left her, she was a shell, of herself, as a human. What do I mean? She wouldn't eat, sleep or even leave the house; she was a prisoner in her, own home, for months. All because you left her and played mind games with her. You kept her a prisoner for months in her own home, and she was trying to get over the heartbreak of you leaving her. How can you say you love her? When it is clear as day you know nothing what love is." I say to him, and he stays silent hearing my words.

He gets bottled water and screws the cap off and gives us a drink. Edwards walks towards the door and turns his head and looks at us.

"I am going to place a call, to your daughter, tomorrow, and then we will make the exchange, then I will have Bella for eternity. You shall never see her again." Over my dead body, he is not taking my daughter away.

"You plan to kill us even after the exchange. I can see it in your eyes to know this. You will cause more friction in Bella's heart and you sure won't win her heart over. It belongs to Garrett." After I said that he took on a Doctor Jackal and Mr. Hide personality. I see through his persona. He is upset that Bella is already spoken for.

"Wait and see Charlie your hours are numbered," with that he walks out the door, and we couldn't hear him in this house whoever it belongs to. I looked at Sue, and she is crying for God's sake I cannot go over to comfort her or wipe her tears away.

"Charlie, love no matter what happens, we will be together. I have faith in Bella, Leah, Seth and the rest of our kids that they will see us through. I love you." She says to me through her tears.

"I love you too Sue and I know they are coming to get us." I say to her. Edward will get his judge and jury when the family arrives to get us out. They will have their justice against Edward.


	32. Chapter 31 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen/Karebear1965 for keeping me grounded and seeing me through my stories. You are totally awesome. I like to thank the fans to this story and for following it. You are awesome fans.**

**Sorry I didn't get this posted sooner. My rat terrier dog named Raider has been sick for a week and is in the hospital and had to have surgery. He will stay a few days and be sent home. I couldn't focus on my writing worried about him. He is momma's boy. He is doing much better now. He will be home soon. **

**Love my fans and especially my beta Karen who is like a sister to me!**

**Chapter 31 HOF**

**Bella's POV**

This is an emotional time for me. I feel like a ton of bricks fell on me. The kidnapping of my parents is heart breaking. I wonder how they are holding up in their current state. Why did Edward fall off the deep end? It doesn't make sense. I am sitting here in my dad's living room we are in discussions on the best way to handle Edward. Garrett comes over to sit beside me and holds me close to him.

"A penny for your thoughts," he says to me, and he is looking, deep down, into my eyes.

"Nothing makes sense why Edward did this. I am wondering how my parents, are holding up in their current state. I know what Peter said in the end they will get hurt badly. It just feels like a ton of bricks fell on me. That's all." I say to him as he is kissing my cheek. No matter, how many times Garrett and I touch each other the electricity is still there, and it doesn't fade.

"Well, something tells me they are holding up for right now. Your father is one tough guy. We will see them through. I have a feeling that Edward is confused, and he doesn't really know what in hell he wants. He was frozen at seventeen, and his reactions are that of a child, or belligerent teenager. He was never allowed to grow up in the mind. Edward is acting like a spoiled brat. His behavior is like a child when he doesn't get his way he throws a fit. There is no excuse for what he did by kidnapping your parents. He should be condemned for what he did, and he will pay dearly. You know as well as I that most of us, were changed in our adulthood. That makes a difference on how we live out our vampire life." Garrett says to me, and he kisses me tenderly on my lips.

"Thanks Garrett I wouldn't know what to do without you." I say to him, and he smiles at me.

"Don't worry sissy, one way or another, Edward will get paid back. I agree with Garrett's assessment about Edward was frozen at a young age so his maturity level is like that of a child. You aren't the only one that feels like a ton of bricks fell on you. We all are concerned about pops and mamma." Peter says to me and gives me a pat on my back.

"Bella I take on full responsibility in changing, Edward, at a young age. Garrett and Peter are right about most of us, were change around our twenties, which makes a difference, in maturity, of a vampire. I wished to God, now I didn't change him, as a request from his mother. He is acting like a spoiled brat." Carlisle says to me as he is running his fingers through his hair in frustration. Mary is comforting him the best way she knows how.

"Don't worry, about it Carlisle. You did the best as you could at the time helping to raise Edward. You need to stop blaming yourself." I say to him.

"Bella is right, Carlisle you are not to blame for his actions or bad decisions in life." Mary says to Carlisle, and she kisses him.

"Bella I need to ask you what is happening with, Seth and Rachael. Would you care to explain? I know it is not the best time to do it. I don't know what Leah's thoughts, of her brother being, mated to Jane. Why did this happen?" Peter seems to know more about it than me maybe he should explain this to him.

"Pete what do you know about this? You told me that I needed to call Aro have him send Jane and Alec. Yoda must have told you something." I ask him, and he looked at both of us. Seth and Jane are off in the forest probably mating right away. They are away from the house. Alec and Rachael are hanging on each other like white on rice in the living room.

"Billy and Leah my Yoda told me, that Jane and Seth were true mates, as well as, Alec and Rachael. It told me, that it would cause an alliance between, both worlds. They would be on a united front. I know this is hard for you Billy, to accept but trust me, on this it is for the best." Peter says to them and the look of shock in Billy's face as his eyes are bulging out of their sockets. Leah is handling this in strides. She lets out a giggle.

"What is so funny Leah?" Jasper asks her and feeling her emotions.

"I am laughing at the thought of my baby brother having a sex for the first time. I am trying to picture imagine in my mind, but it is downright funny. I am not against Seth and Jane being together. I know Jane inflicts pain. Seth better not piss her off or doing wrong by her, or she will." Leah is right about her gift. Jane has a hot temper for sure. You better not cross her, or she will give you pain.

"You would be right about that Leah. I have been on the other end of her tirade to know. Billy sir I will take care of, Rachael throughout eternity. She is in good hands with me. I want to formally have your blessing for us being together." Alec says to Billy.

"You better take care of her, or I will send the shape-shifters out for you. I guess that I need to start accepting this, but it is hard for me. You will have to give me time, Alec to adjust to your relationship, with my daughter." Billy says to him and Rachael, she goes over to hug her father.

"Dad thanks and Alec does make me happy." Billy sees she is happy it is written on Rachael's face as she smiles at her father and Alec.

"Alec welcome to the family even though you stink. But then you can say that about me too." Jacob says to Alec. Jacob is twitching his nose in degust, and he is sniffing the vampires' scents in the room.

"Thanks Jacob and I will treat her right and with respect." Alec says to Jacob, and they shake hands.

"Well, this does change's things between our worlds for sure. What time do we head out Bella?" Sam asks me.

"We will leave here within six hours and surround the Cullen home. He will smell and hear us coming it should draw him out." I say to him.

"May I interject here? I will call Edward and tell him I need to talk to him outside. Then we begin to plan to attack him." Jasper says to us, and it does make common sense.

"I'll say let's go with it Jasper." I turned my head to Emmett, and he looks like he wants to say something.

"I will get the fucker for kidnapping my nephew, and he has the nerve to get my niece back in his arms. It will be over my ashes he does." Emmett says to us, and the tribe looks shock about hearing that.

"So you are telling me Emmett you, and Bella and Charlie are related." Jacob says he is looking stunned about this.

"Yes we are Jacob; Charlie is my dead brother's grandfather. He is my great –grandnephew and Bella is my great- great-grandniece. We are family, and Bella is like my sister and niece rolled into one." Emmett says to him.

"No wonder you want to get the fucker. I would do the same thing too." Jacob says to him. Jane and Seth made it back. Jane has a glow about her from having sex. Seth has a shit-eating grin plaster on his face.

"Jane welcomes to family and please be good to Seth. If he steps out of line with you, I give you permission to give him a dose of pain." Leah says to her, and she is smirking at Jane with a mischievous look. Jane is giggling at that statement.

"You need not to worry Leah. I won't hurt him, and I do love him." Jane says to her, and she is smiling at Leah.

"Well, congratulations are in order to you, Seth for finding your imprint." Leah says to him, and Seth goes over and hugs Leah.

"Thanks sis for your support. Thomas you want to play some games on the WII for a while. We won't leave for another six hours. I heard you guys talk outside about leaving in six hours." Seth says to Thomas.

"Sure let's do this. Jane would you like to come to game room?" Thomas asks her, and Jane follows them to the game room along with Leah. They need to get comfortable with each other now that they are family. Jasper went with Emma to game room too.

"I don't know about you Bella, and I am thinking it is a good idea to pack some clothes for Sue and Charlie. Peter said that they would be changed immediately. What are your thoughts?" Rose brought up a good point.

"Yes, we need to pack some things for them. We will take them afterwards to our plane and fly home. Peter, Charlotte, Garrett and Jasper are trained in newborns. They will handle them along with Vicky. Let's go and do this, so we can be ready to leave after all of this is over." Rose and I went to my parent's room and pack their belongings in the suite cases. I gathered some of the photos around the house so it can go in their room at Charlotte's and Peter's house. They will live with them.

"I'll help too sis." Charlotte is helping us and she is gathering up photo albums, and I told her to gather up their documents in my father's desk. We are not faking their deaths; they are both retiring from their jobs. It didn't take much time for three of us to do it in.

"Emmett can you call an auto tow service and have them sent their vehicles to our house. They would want their autos to drive in after their bloodlust is under controlled." I say to him, and he gets on the phone.

"Bella it is done they will be here within an hour." Emmett says to me.

"Thanks bro uncle bear." I say to him, and he is worried like me on the well fair of Charlie and Sue.

"Anytime Bells," he says to me.

"I am going ahead with the pack Bella along with Jane and Alistair. We will meet you guys later and see you at the Denali airport hangar. "Vicky says to me.

"That's fine Vicky and Laurent; we will arrive there in few hours." I say to them, and they leave with the pack along with Alistair and Jane.

**Four hours later…**

**Jasper's POV**

Within two hours, we are leaving and flying to Denali, Alaska. The shape-shifters already left to run on all fours to Denali, Alaska. I told them to go the Denali airport and wait for us. We don't need to alarm Edward of their presence. Then we will meet them at airport and be ready to leave. Jane actually went by foot she hopped on Seth's back riding him like a horse going through the forest. She was last seen hanging onto Seth's fur. Rachael is going with us, so she can stay near Alec. Emma I told her to stay in plane and that there is no way I want her near the fight. Rachael will stay with Emma in the plane to keep her company.

Vicky and Laurent already left to go with them. They weren't waiting for us. We needed the plane to transport Charlie and Sue in. So they can rest comfortably going through change in the bedroom in the back of the plane.

"Can I go? I know I am an old man in the wheel chair that isn't capable to help, but I like to be there." Billy says to me.

"I don't see why not. You are welcome to come along Billy." I say to him, and he looks relieved that he is going.

"Good and thank you Jasper." Billy says to me.

"It is time to move out everyone. Did everyone get everything that they need? We will not come back here to Forks for a while." Bella says to us, and she is giving the orders around here.

"Yes, we do Bella have everything. I will help wheel Billy out to SUV." Emma says to us, and she goes to wheel Billy outside.

Soon we are in our private jet flying over Washington heading north to Alaska. I am flying the plane. This is the best investment that Garrett, and I made buying our plane. We love this plane of ours. I wonder if Emma would be up to a little sex on the bed in the back of plane. Maybe one day I can take her somewhere in it just the two us. Then I can put it on auto pilot and fuck her like crazy in the plane. That's what I'll do. Yep, the Major has a plan.

"Hey guys, I am preparing to land." I say to them as I bring the nose gear to the plane downward on the tarmac.

We all got out of the plane and walked at human pace on the tarmac. They're waiting for us stood the shape-shifters and Vicky, Laurent, Jane and Alistair. We are waiting for Bella's orders to begin our run to Cullen's home.

"Bella are you ready to proceed?" I asked her as she is contemplating something in her mind. I feel her anxiety.

"Yes, I am ready Jasper. I want all the shape-shifters to stay in the background near the tree line. Garrett and Peter you will both go towards the house and stay near it. You both will be the ones to change my parents immediately. I will both need you there and ready. Emmett, Jasper, Vicky and I will deal with Edward. The others are on standby to assist if we need you. It is time to end this. Edward went too far in what he did. Now he must be stopped." Bella is belting out orders to us.

I agree with sis Edward has fucked with this family too long. Now he will pay with his life.

"Bella I will make the call to Edward that I need to speak to him. He will smell and hear all of us, and he will know he is trapped by all of us. My suggestion is for all of us to surround the perimeter around the house. There is one thing about Edward, he is fast runner. So don't underestimate him if he decides to escape us." I say to them and looking around at the party in our group.

"Well, sis has the upper advantage with her physical and mental shield. Edward doesn't know about. She can lock him inside her shield." Vicky says to us, and it got me thinking that could work to our advantage.

"You are right about that Vicky. I could use it if I need too." Bella says to us, and she has a look of determination to get this over with. I am too.

"Isabella you need not to worry my love. Peter and I have everything in control to get to your parents to change them quickly." Garrett says to her, and he is kissing the top of her head. She looks at him and smiles.

"Yeah, I know Garrett you and Peter will do a good job in saving our parents. I have faith in you like I do with all of you that are here." Bella says to us, and she is putting her trust in us.

"You guys be ready to move out when Bella says." Sam says to the pack and the pack nod their heads in agreement with Sam. They are in shape-shifter form. Sam and Jacob they haven't phased yet.

"Bella, I am going to ride on Sam's back so I can be there. Charlie and I go way back he is like a brother to me and my best friend. I was jealous at first that he took the girl, of my dreams, away when he became involved with Sue. I did get over it and realized they are perfectly made for each other. " Billy says to her and for some reason, Bella giggles, about that statement of, Billy being jealous. She goes over him and gives him a hug. He looks into her eyes and smiles.

"Well, Billy something tells me one day you will meet someone who will capture your heart." Bella says to him.

"Emma you stay with Rachael inside the plane we will be back." I kissed her tenderly on her lips and gave her a swat on her fine ass as I am leaving. She loves spankings. This cowboy likes to whoop her fine ass.

"MOVE OUT EVERYONE!" Bella says to us in authority in her voice.

**Sue's POV**

I know the kids are coming for us, and have faith, in them that they are coming. Bella is on vampire you wouldn't want to mess with. Peter, Garrett, Vicky, and Jasper served with Maria's army, and they are feared by many vampires. This is what Bella told me of their story.

Charlie and I are still tied up in these restraints. We are tired and hungry too. We heard Edward's car start, and we assume he left briefly somewhere. Charlie is trying to break free from the chair. He manages to get one of the restraints free. He broke the arm of the chair off in the process. I cannot believe he did it. What can I say? He is a cop and can figure things out.

"Charlie honey you are amazing." I say him, and he looks at me lying in the bed with my hands and arms being restraint to the bedpost. He comes over in a rush to break me free from the restraints.

"Sue honey I am going to try to get these off of you. Hold on it shouldn't take too long." As he is taking a key from one of his shackles, he uses for his handcuffs. Luckily, he always carries that in his pocket. Too bad, he didn't have the lighter fluid and a match; he would have set Edward on fire. I hope that key will work for these restraints. Charlie work diligently to unshackle me. He finally did and he took my hand, and we walked out of the bedroom down the corridors of the hallway.

We found the stairway downstairs and took the steps to go down. Suddenly, we hear a car pull up. Charlie motions for me to stay quite we walk towards the front door, and then we hear a door open up in the back. We rush out towards the front lawn.

Edward sees us taking off running. He is fast he grabs a hold of Charlie and throws in through glass plate window in the front of the house. My eyes are looking at the scene before me compete horror. I let the screams, and tears flow. I stopped and couldn't move my body is frozen to the ground. My Charlie all I could think about is losing another husband.

"You know something Edward you are a complete bastard!" I say to him screaming at him as he is looking feral at me.

"You know Sue you may be right, but I have the upper hand you see. I am stronger than you and there is nothing you can do about it. My first thought is to get Bella back in exchange for you guys. But, with that false move by breaking free there is no other choice but to kill you." Edward says to me as he is staring at me with malice written in his eyes.

He takes me by the throat and slams my body against a tree and one of the branches in stuck in my abdomen. My body is against the tree with the branch pinned inside of me. It is like pinning the tail on the donkey. There is blood seeping out of my body. All I could think of is Charlie and the kids how much I love them. I will never blame Charlie for this; he did the best he could under the circumstances. At least we gave it our best shot to be free.

Then the blackness takes over.

**Garrett's POV**

It is nightfall, and we are running through the forest at top speed. The pack is with us and running on all fours. Jane is running beside Seth is in shape-shifter form. Jacob and Sam phased in no time to run with us as soon as, Isabella gave word,' Move out everyone.' True to Billy's word he is riding on the back of Sam. We are near the Cullen home; we heard a roaring sound of glass being smashed. We can smell the blood. And, off in the distant we hear Sue and Edward's conversations. We hear a door opening up and then a slam. Edward is cursing up a storm.

"Fuck! Fuck! Why my plans are not working? What am I going to do? Esme calls me and says to me, she is never coming home to me. I don't know where the fuck she is. Esme, you just wait until I get my hands on you. You will die. She has always wanted to die. Bella, Bella, is my last hope for any relationship. There is no way she will love me now because I harmed her parents. No matter what Bella will be mine and Garrett cannot have her. Fuck my life!" He is talking to himself, and we can hear him. He is acting like a mad-mad in desperation.

Bella makes a move towards the house, and Jasper gets his cell phone and pulls it out of his pocket. We know he is calling Edward.

"Edward this is Jasper you meet me outside you fucker right now!" Jasper ordered.

We are in front of the house waiting for him to come out. Peter notices Sue is pinned to a tree with a branch stuck in her abdomen. It is like her body is hung there on a cross. There is blood dripping from her body. Carlisle goes to assist him with her. I hear Charlie's heartbeat in the house it is faint and slowing down.

My first thoughts are to get to him right away. I will used my gift of fire and use Isabella's shield to protect Charlie when I go in to get him. The main thing is to keep Charlie inside the bubble. There is one thing about fire it scares the hell out of vampires.

My gift of fire and ice doesn't affect me just others.

"Isabella put your physical shield up when I bring your father out so it will surround us. I am going in to get your father." She nods her head in agreement. I start off leaping high with my legs in air and pulling my body forward using my strength in my hands to take out the front door. The door comes down on the floor with a big bang. It startles Edward.

I start the fire in my mind, and the flames start around me like a campfire. The front room is on fire, and he runs outside. I see Charlie and his body lying on the floor all bloody with a piece of glass stuck in his neck. I go over and pick up Charlie and carry him and run outside to join the others. The fire in the house is burning out of control. Isabella's her shield comes up like a bubble around us.

I see Peter and Carlisle changing Sue together. Peter is biting on the left side of her neck. Carlisle bites down on the inside of both her wrists. Then the screaming begins with her. Sue's screams are like a baby crying.

I lay Charlie down and bite on his neck and inside the wrist and ankles. Charlie is not screaming, not like Sue. As a matter of fact, he is silent. It is like he is sleeping. Carlisle comes to assist me. Peter takes Sue and picks her up and carries her toward us. Carlisle picks up, Charlie and both of them; take off in forest with their bodies. They are taking them to our plane.

I notice an Indian woman off in the distant staring at us. I never saw her before. She is in her forties, and Billy is looking at her. He cannot walk too well to go the woman. She is watching us and the scene in front of her. She seems not to be frightened.

Isabella has her shield up around Edward were he cannot move. Good for him! Now it is time to deal with him. The fucker cannot escape us now. Edward lets out snarls and growls inside the bubble. He takes is hand and beats on the shield try to get out.

"Well, well, Edward. You thought you could get away from me. I've got news for you; you will lose this time." Isabella says to him, and she is looking dangerous as a vampire staring at Edward. He is looking feral looking at all of us.

"Bella I still love you. I only did what I did because I wanted you. Don't you see you aren't Garrett's soul mate your mine?" Edward says to her.

"I hate to say this to you Edward you are too late. Garrett and I got married two days ago." Isabella says to him. Isabella and I show our rings on our hands to him. The look of him and his mouth gapes open wide, and his jaw drops is priceless. Isabella and I along the rest of our family are laughing at him. He looks like a kid that didn't get a piece of candy.

"NOOOOOOO….it's not true! Tell me Bella it is not true! " Edward roars loud inside the shield.


	33. Chapter 32 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen who keeps me ground and motivated in stories. She rocks my world and she is light that guides me through my writing. I like to thank the fans to my stories and for your support.**

**My fans you rock!**

**If, anyone has a recommendation on good stories to read with Bella/Jasper, Bella/Aro, Bella/Carlisle or with Bella pairings except for Edward. Please let me know and I will read them. There are too many stories with Edward and Bella as it is. It is nice to read about other pairings with Bella. You can message me in my inbox on the recommendations. Thanks!**

**Chapter 32 HOF **

**Garrett's POV**

**Continue from last chapter:**

"I hate to say this to you Edward you are too late. Garrett and I got married two days ago." Isabella says to him. Isabella and I show our rings on our hands to him. The look of him and his mouth gapes open wide and his jaw drops, is priceless. Isabella and I along the rest of our family are laughing at him. He looks like a kid who didn't get a piece of candy.

"NOOOOOOO….it's not true! Tell me Bella it is not true! " Edward roars loud inside the shield.

**Bella's POV**

His look inside the bubble is utter stake of shock. Why can he get it through his head it is over between us? It was over eight years ago. He must face punishment for making a mockery of the vampire laws within the Volturi. He will face kidnapping charges, and for attacking another man's mate, and for trying to keep me from my mate.

"Edward it is true you need to face it; I am a married woman now. There is not a thing you can do about it." I say to him while he is still inside the shield, and he cannot move.

"Why did you marry him? You are all I ever wanted can't you see I love you more than him." Edward says to me, and he looks heartbroken. He should have thought about that over eight years ago by leaving me. Then he had the full-blown affair for years with, Esme and fucking, Tanya and Irina. He is just a boy who likes to play games. He didn't love me.

"I married him because he is my true mate, and I love him more than life itself. No you don't want me. You never wanted me over eight years ago. So, you justified it by leaving me heartbroken. Yet you controlled me and wanted to make my decisions for me. You call that love. How can you love me? When you hurt my parent's the way you did, and you call that loving me. Edward you are a selfish bastard. You are nothing but a child never grew up as a man." I say to him, and he is looking at me pleading me with his eyes.

"Please Bella let me make it up to you," he says to me, there is nothing he can make up for now.

"Edward I forgive you for leaving me. If you never left me, I would have not known what else was waiting for me out there. I am in a good place with my life right now. Once upon time I did love you but not anymore. What you did to me and my parent's, and to Esme is inexcusable? You are heartless in my book." I say to him, and this is the last time I will ever speak my mind to him.

"Bella, how do you want to proceed with this?" Jasper asks me and looking between Edward and I.

"He will face the charges of making a mockery of the Volturi laws. And, he will be facing charges of kidnapping, almost attacking Charlotte, trying to keep me from my mate. It is punishable by death. Edward you know what you are being charge with. I hate to do this, but you must die." I lowered the shield on Edward to begin our attack. Alec cuts his senses off and Jane is there ready to give him pain if she is needed.

Emmett and Jasper had his arms pinned back. Vicky had him in a chock hold. Charlotte, Laurent and Mary are on standby with the wolves surrounding Edward were he cannot escape. Garrett keeps watch over the situation if he is needed.

"No please don't do this to me." Edward pleads with pain in his eyes. I've to do this. He will only get away from us if I let this go. I cannot.

"Kill him now." I order them, and Emmett and Jasper ripped off his arms and legs he howls out in pain. Emmett and Jasper toss his limbs away from them. Vicky had a hold of head. She has him held up by his throat. Edward tried to take a bite out of her to rip, Vicky's head off and that is, when I took matters in my own hands. No one gets by ripping my sister apart.

I moved forward to Vicky and Edward. Then I took Edward's head off and tossed it away from his shoulders. So quick he didn't flinch. Vicky took the rest of his body parts and piled it together. Garrett started the fire with his power. We watched his body slowly turned into ash until there is nothing left. There will be no more Edward to manipulate anyone ever again. There was once upon a time I did love him. Soon that love died and fades into the sunset.

"He got what he deserves for doing that to daddy Charlie and momma Sue." Vicky stated.

"Here, here, I agree with you Vicky, he is a bastard for doing that to my nephew." Emmett says to her. Rose looked relieved for the first time. She told me in the plane on our flight here. That she never really likes Edward, and he tried to control others around her like Alice did.

Now, I will have to face Carlisle his creator. Edward and Carlisle were companions for many years, until Esme came along.

"I want to thank everyone here that has helped and for coming. Let's go home." I order them, and Garrett, holds me close to him.

"Yeah, Jasper it looks like I owe Carlisle a new house." The entire house burnt down to the ground.

"Don't worry fucker he has enough money in world to rebuild it." I cannot let this go it is my responsibility to pay for all damages.

"Great job Emmett, Jasper, and Vicky. At least, it is over. Edward cannot touch me ever again." I say to them, and we all embrace each other with hugs. The wolves are howling in the wind with excitement it is over with.

We notice an Indian woman coming towards us, and she is with two other females. There is one male Indian with them. Billy takes notice of her and gets the shock of his life. He is stunned looking at the woman before him.

"Billy Black is that you?" The unknown Indian woman says to him.

"Mira it has been a long time. I wonder what happen to you." Billy says to her, and she is smiling at him.

"Yes, it has Billy been long time." Mira says to him.

"Everyone this is Mira. I use to date her before I married Sarah. Mira is one of the Quileute women from our tribe. She is the one that got away from me. I use to be in love with her until she married Jesse, who is from one of the Denali tribes. "We all made our introductions to Mira, who we are. She wasn't frightened by us.

"These are my two daughters, Mila and Marla, they are twins. This is Adam, he is Marla's imprint. Billy my husband Jesse died years ago." She informed Billy, who had hope in his eyes.

"Well, I've been a widow many years, Mira and my wife; Sarah died too. We need to talk Mira." Billy says to her and Sam helps him into his wheel chair. Paul brought it on his back with him when he phased. Paul looked at Mila and the look on him; he imprinted on her as she did on him.

Paul and Rachael were imprints, but they had a huge falling out two years ago. Rachael didn't feel the pull towards, Paul any more like she use too. She fell out of love with him. Now, she has Alec my brother. Rebecca still lives in Hawaii with her husband and two kids. Rebecca still loves it in Hawaii. They come home for Christmas to see Billy. By the looks of it their family is growing. Now, that Billy found his lost love Mira and with her kids.

"We live not far from here you can come to my house if you like Billy." Mira says to him, and he takes her hand and kisses it. She looks at him and smiles. Paul held Mila close to him. He is stark naked and hasn't put his shorts on. Mila is eyeing him up and down licking her lips.

"Billy we will talk later and see you in near future. We must go." I hug him gently.

"You keep me posted on the outcome of Charlie and Sue. I love you Bella." Billy says to me.

"Bells take care, I need to get back to Laura, and we have classes to teach tomorrow." Jacob says to me. Yes, Jacob and Laura are both teachers at the Indian High School. He is really in love with Laura.

"You too Jacob my brother and tell Laura I said hi." I say to him and Jacob gives me a hug.

"Take cares Sam." I say to him.

"You to Bells," he says to me, and he gives the pack their orders to leave.

"Don't worry I'll give you call. Love you too Billy. Bye for now and it is nice to meet you Mira." We all walked away from them and took off in the forest at top speed. The rest of the pack is heading back to Forks. Seth is going with us to Aspen and fly back with Jane. Jane and Alec will take the Volturi jet to Aspen.

Well, it looks like Billy doesn't have to be alone any more. He took off with, Mira and her family and Paul went too. At least, he found his lost love the one that got away.

I got on my phone and notified, Aro and my brothers, what happen and told them that Edward is dead. They are sending out their second jet and coming too they want to be there for Charlie's and Sue's awakening. They are thrilled that it is over, and we can get back to normal what is normal for a vampire's life.

I told my brothers that, Jane found her soul mate, my brother Seth. Aro knows about the shape-shifters and tribes. I informed brothers, that Alec found his soul mate in, Rachael Black, the daughter of the chief Billy Black. Let's just say they took it with a grain of salt. Peter did say there will be united front and alliance between both worlds.

Alistair might not like that the Volturi is showing up, but he needs to face them. He wanted Athenodora and Sulpicia for himself. He broke Volturi law when he flirted, and eye fucked them. He ran away from his trial, punishment, and hide under a rock for a thousand years. I won't say a word to Alistair let him get a shock of his life. Luckily, I was out of hearing range for him to hear our conversations with my brothers on the phone.

We finally arrived at the hanger. Garrett is taking over flying the plane. Jasper feels like he needs to comfort, Carlisle when I have to tell him we killed, Edward. This will be hard to do, but I must face him.

Peter meets us in the middle of the tarmac. He takes Charlotte and embraces her and kisses her on her lips. We walk into to the plane. I see Carlisle, and he has his hands over his face. Mary goes over to sit next to him and holds him close to her. He tilts his head up to look at me. I can tell the pain in his eyes.

"I am sorry Carlisle. I had to do what I had to do. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me." I say to him giving him my sincere apology.

"No that is alright Bella. There is nothing to forgive. Edward should have asked for forgiveness with you. I know the decision was hard for you. Edward had no right to do what he did to you, Esme, and your parents. I failed miserably with Edward." Carlisle says to me, and I go over to hug him.

"Carlisle you did fail Edward at all. You did the best you could with him. Edward is responsible for his own fate. I have always thought of you a very compassionate man and looked up to you when I was a teenager. I always thought of you highly. You have to stop being responsible for everyone's behavior and feeling like it is your responsibility when in the end, it's theirs. You are still a part of my family to let you know." I say to him, and he kisses me on my forehead.

"Well, I always consider you like family too. Thank you Bella and I've always thought of you as something special, and I still do. I will go and check on Charlie and Sue to see how they are faring," he says to me. He goes to the back of the plane where the bedroom is. I can hear a faint cry from Sue not like a madding scream going through the change. My father is silent, and I hear his heartbeat.

"Carlisle I apologize for burning your home. I will replace anything that needs to be replace and for the rebuild." Garrett says to Carlisle. Carlisle is laughing up a storm. We don't know why he is.

"Don't worry that is Esme's favorite house and whatever that was in, there was hers. I always hate it and her designs. You did me a favor by burning it down. Thanks Garrett." The two shook hands, and Carlisle laughed some more.

"I am going to sit with my parents for a while." I say to them. Leah follows me to the bedroom.

Garrett gets us up in the air. The plane is silent, and no one is talking in the front. Leah and I are talking to our parents. We are filling their minds with the memories we shared and happy times. Soon the others come in the bedroom and do the same. We are filling them with all of our memories.

Jasper is sending out calm through the plane. I am looking out the window seeing Volturi jet flying near us. We don't have a long flight to get home. I am holding daddy's hand to let him know I am here for him. I decided to talk to my father on our last lag of our trip.

"Oh daddy I am so sorry you and momma Sue is changing sooner than later. I knew you had lose- ends to tie up. I promise you that I will be with you both every step of the way. Let you know I helped kill Edward. You are probably shouting for joy hearing that. You never really like Edward. Something tells me you sensed something about Edward in beginning when we were dating. You saw right through him. What is I don't know? You have always been observant, and I guess that I did carry that trait of you in me. But, at the time I was blinded by love not seeing Edward for what he truly is. That is a selfish bastard. You are probably, laughing at my statement about, Edward being a bastard." I hear Garrett say above a whisper.

"We are ready to land." We all gathered our things and prepared to exit out of the plane. Jasper is carrying Sue. Emmett is carrying Charlie. We got into the vehicles' to drive to Charlotte's and Peter's home. We entered their home and Emmett, and Peter carried our parents to their new room. Charlotte already designed it for them. They have fifth teen hundred square feet to roam about in their room. It has everything imaginable for them.

They are lying in a king-size bed. We didn't want to separate them. They need a bath and a change of clothes, there is dry blood on their bodies. Peter is starting a shower for dad. Peter and Emmett will help him in the shower and change his clothes. Leah and I are starting a bath for momma Sue. We will bath her along with Charlotte. It didn't take us too long to bath them and change their clothes. We laid them back on the bed.

We are waiting for them to wake up it will take about two to three days. Leah is taking this in strides. She has an acceptance of this. She knew their change was coming in January. Leah knows as long as she still phasing she will remain young and forever here with us. She knows if she stops, she will get old and die quicker than a normal person. She said something about when a shape-shifter stop phasing the progression of age speeds up quicker. That is what Billy and Sam told her through their studies about shape-shifters. She told me she would want to be change herself. It was many of our decisions in past, we had. She did ask when the time comes, and she stops, phasing she wants, me to be the one who bites her. I told her I would to ease her mind. I did change Emma, and I am her sire as well as a mother figure for her. Leah is holding her mother's hand and talking to her. She is filling her mind with their memories they shared together.

**Leah's POV**

Well, it has to happen soon than later. I am happy that my sister, and her uncle killed that selfish bastard for what they did to my mother and daddy Charlie. Jasper and Vicky are to thank as well. I knew they didn't want to die but to live for us kids throughout eternity. My sister is worried about them. I can tell when she gets that crease in her eyebrow.

What kind of vampires would they turn out? We will have to wait and see. Who knows what kind of powers or gift that they will have? My sister's gift is that of a shield, it protects us mentally and physically about three hundred miles in width and length. We step out of the three hundred miles of her shield. We are no longer under her protection. That is why they were able to kill Edward. The poor jerk was stuck around a bubble shield and couldn't get out. Good for him! It is finally over, and he is dead.

I've been talking to mother and so has Seth. We are filling her brain with our memories and hope they stay in her head. We heard from, Bella sometimes when they go through the change some memories, they did have goes away. We don't want those memories to go away. Vicky told us the best thing for all of us to do is to talk to them. That way whatever we fill their brain with on our memories it will stay with them. It is like you talk to a person in the hospital who is under a coma. You would have talked to them filling their minds with memories.

Vicky and Laurent had to leave for an assignment they had to do. They are investigating old case file for the police department of Chicago. Laurent told me it is a string of murders from ten years ago. They wanted to hire the best to investigate it. Why them? This kind of thing is out of their element. They will be back in time to help us with momma and daddy Charlie.

Daddy Charlie is quite not a whimper from him. Bella did tell me that when Aro changed her; he noticed she was quite not a whimper or scream. Maybe it is an inherited trait with them two.

My mother is screaming less, but her screams, are like that of a baby. God! I hope she will not wake up reliving her childhood or being like a child. That would be disastrous! Who knows why she is crying? Maybe if she remembers she will tell us in her own time.

Seth and Jane do make a perfect couple. She was like thirteen when she went through the change, she is just a kid herself even though she is like born in one thousand AD. She has a mind like a child, but she takes her Volturi responsibilities seriously so does Alec. My brother Seth refuses to grow up he acts like a kid. They are two peas in a pod with that. They are just kids.

Alec and Rachael being a couple were a complete surprise. They are making goo-goo eyes to each other. Rachael is all grown-ups, and she is mature and goes to college. Alec still acts like he is thirteen, and a kid even he was born in thousand AD. Maybe with some help though, Rachael he can grow-up and act like an adult. But, I have my doubts on any hope he would.

Jane and Seth are at our home who knows probably breaking in his bed. Alec and Rachael are in guest room in Peter's and Charlotte's home. You can hear the sex is going on in that room. Charlotte is making dinner for the humans, which are Seth, my Thomas and Rachael and I.

We find out Billy was in love with Mira. She is the one that got away. It is strange or fate that Mira and her family were near the Cullen land at the time we destroyed Edward. It looks like they went off into the sunset to begin a new relationship. Billy loved Mira in the beginning, now Paul is with her daughter Mila. What a weird day it has been? What is next? All I know is I can use a beer.

We are beginning to look like the sitcom, _Adams Family_, and a little like sitcom, _Munster's_, and the movie_, Werewolves in London_. Maybe this family can get a sitcom or series, like, _True Blood_. We would have millions of fans. We would be a huge hit. Yep, this family has almost all mythical creatures, shape-shifters and vampires. What is next? Why in the fuck would I be thinking of this? Especially, like now.

"Sis is you alright?" Bella asked me and seeing her holding daddy Charlie's hand.

"Well, sis I was thinking about our family. Don't get me wrong but we are looking more like a sitcom and movie and a television series." I paused for a moment and had the giggles.

"Whatever it is you can tell me sis? What do you mean by that?" Bella asked me, and she is looking at me funny.

"We are beginning to looks like, Adam's Family, Munster's, True Blood, and Werewolves in London. I thought if we could have our own television series, we would be huge hit." I say to her.

"Yep, sis we would it is funny in a way. You are right we would be huge hit. But, with our laws, we have to keep our world a secret. Werewolves stay in form and shape-shifters like you can form into human. There is a big difference sis." Bella is looking at me, and a smile at me lets a small giggle escape. She probably thinks I am nuts.

"Yeah you are right about our sitcom. Where did Garrett, Jasper, Emma and Alistair go?" I asked Bella.

"Oh Jasper and Emma needed to hunt. Garrett has gone with Alistair to look for him a place to live close to us. He doesn't want to live with us. I cannot blame him, but I have to keep my eye on him for the next thousand years. He's not too friendly when he cannot have his way with the women. Rose, Peter and Thomas are working in the garage."" She says to me. You just wait until the brother's show-up, and he will high-tail it and run.

"Are you afraid Alistair will run once the brother's show-up?" I asked her.

"No he won't if he knows what is good for him. Besides I can wrap a bubble around him, and he cannot get out." Bella says to me and I highly doubt he could escape her shield. Edward tried he couldn't.

"Do you know when the brothers are coming?" I asked her.

"They will be here in next two days. They will be here in time for them to wake-up." Oh is my only thought to that. The brothers are actually cool guys. Caius scares me.

"Emmett, how are you holding up?" I asked him. He seems to quite most of the time he runs off from the mouth at times.

"I am fine Leah. I want Charlie to wake-up, so I can take him fishing. He would still want to do that regardless no matter if he is human or vampire. I am glad all this is over. Maybe we can take Charlie to a football game once his bloodlust is over. He loves sports and beer. I wonder if he would still drink that after the change." Emmett says to us, and he is looking down at Charlie.

"Who Knows? He may still want a beer and watch sports. That part of him will never change. Oh yeah Emmett one thing about dad he loves to take bets on games. You guys are two peas in a pod on that one." Bella says to him. Her cell phone is going off.

Bella and I discuss that we would work from home. We would only go in if we need to meet a client at the office. We are needed here with our parents.

Anyone needs anything? I am going down get some beers to bring up." I say to Bella and Emmett.

"Yes a bottle Jack Daniels for me sis. Emmett do you want anything?" My sister asked him.

"I'll have the same thing you are having some beers, we will toast to Charlie." Emmett says to me, and I go down to get our ales. Daddy Charlie would have wanted all of us to keep things normal around here and no moping. He hates that.

**Victoria's POV**

Well, all of us are glad it is over with Edward fiasco and get on with our lives. Everyone is at Peter's and Charlotte's house keeping a bedside vigil over our parents, until they wake-up, from the change. Laurent had a rough upbringing his parents, sold him to slave traders, in his time. He never had caring parents. Daddy Charlie and momma Sue became what was needed for Laurent. They have been good to Laurent. He needs nurturing. My parents, on the other hand, were good to me, from what I remember. The time I spend in, Maria's army it made me a sadist vampire, under her control and clutches. That is why I was mean to begin with and toward Bella at the time in the baseball field. I was constantly, abused from, James and his assorted affairs with women. I am glad Emmett and Jasper killed him. Edward did help with the killing of James. But I helped kill Edward and have no regrets. I am not that way anymore being sadist badass vampire. You would have thought I come on like a school teacher by seeing me now.

Right now, we are in Chicago going over cold case of serial killer from ten years ago. They needed a fresh pair of eyes, so they hire us. Why I have no idea? You would have thought the FBI would help in their investigation. But, from what Chicago police department told us the FBI couldn't solve the problem.

Laurent has photos in hand going over them. I am searching through clothing. The smell is familiar it is like vampire scent. I gave the clothing to Laurent to see if he knew the vampire. He didn't he is like me; we don't know who it is. I took a look over the photos that Laurent just handed me. We are both in tune to each other. We looked at each other realized it is a vampire that did this. They left claw marks and bite on their victim. Whoever did this didn't clean their mess a sloppy vampire. My immediate reaction is to call my sister. She would have wanted to know.

We left the building briefly to use our cell phones. We didn't want the police to know it is a vampire who did this.

How would we explain to them about the killings? We are going to have to give them some excuse. We cannot tell them of our world. That is for sure.

I did talk to her, and she told me to make copies of photos, and if I could retrieve some of the piece of clothing. What I did? The police went on their break. I ripped little pieces, of their clothing and place them in a plastic bag. I will bring it with me to give to our sister. Bella gave us an idea with all the vampires, that will be in the house, including the, Volturi, they can smell the pieces of clothing. The brothers will be here in two days. Maybe someone will identify whose it is.

We are so looking forward to get back to our family. We are excited that our parents will wake-up soon from the change. I am wondering how they will turn out. What are their gifts? This will be interesting. Daddy Charlie would to be proud of me and Laurent for going after the bad guys and finding evidence. He would have not wanted us to be moping around there and waiting for him to wake-up from the change. He is cop through and through.

"Do you think we have enough evidence? My thinking if we do we can go home earlier." I asked Laurent.

"Yes I do Vicky babe. Let's get home to family. We can be there to wait it out with them then have a few drinks for Charlie. You know he is thinking about a good beer going through the change." Laurent says to me and kisses me.

"You are right he's probably, wants a good ice cold beer even while he is in fire and pain." I say to him.

We were on the next flight on home. I cannot wait to get back to daddy Charlie and momma Sue.


	34. Chapter 33 HOF

**I like to thank Karen my beta who is like a sister to me and she rocks. I like to thank my fans for following this story and for those who follow my other one. All of you guys do rock!**

**Chapter 33 HOF**

**Bella's POV**

**Two days later**.

I can imagine this would be the day that our parent's wake-up from the change or tomorrow. Aro and my brothers should arrive shortly. Alistair would be shocked that they are showing up. We kept it a secret from him about them coming. He needs to face those who he had done wrong. Victoria and Laurent finally, arrived back home yesterday. They brought the evidence with them the copies of photos and torn pieces of clothing. We all took a sniff of the clothing no one could recognized the vampire's scent.

Yes, someone is diffidently responsible for not cleaning up his or her mess. They left a trail of evidence in Chicago. I will get those who are responsible and hunt them down.

Garrett and Alistair went and found, Alistair a place to live, and it is for rent. That should make him happy. He did sign the lease agreement, and now it is his. But, he cannot move into it next week.

Garrett and I took some time out for ourselves, went home and made love for a few hours. We both needed that. We came back to Peter's and Charlotte's home after we had sex. Now, we have to face Charlie when he wakes up and tell him we are already married. He was looking forward to walking me down the aisle. He will still be able to do it on January the first as planned.

Carlisle and Mary are still going to Las Vegas to get married over the weekend. We still plan to attend their wedding if our parents are in good control after the change. The rest of the family will be here to watch our parents and Alistair. I promised my friend, Mary, I would stand up for her.

Billy calls me and told me that Mira is moving back to Washington to be with him. They want just to live together for a while before getting married. Mira's two daughters, Mila and Marla, will keep their house in Alaska and live. Paul will go back and forth from the reservation to Mila's home in Alaska to visit Mila. Mira's two daughters attend college in Alaska.

Jacob doesn't live with Billy anymore he brought my dad's old house and living there with Laura. Once I had my dad and momma Sue's ten thousand square feet log cabin home built for them. They never knew I brought the land or house I had built for them. There is a brook and stream that runs across from property out behind their land. I knew my dad would love to fish in it. I remember as clear as it was yesterday it was over three years ago. I came by our old house and told them I would like you both to take a ride with me. Seth and Leah were already there in the driveway when we pulled up; there is a huge sign in front of the home welcoming them home. They were shocked, I had it fully furnished for them all they would need is their clothes and keepsakes.

Jacob came by that day to see their new home. He asked my father what are his plans for his old house. My father told him he is putting it up for sale. Jacob and Charlie worked out a deal since he wasn't financially set; he put five thousand down and let my father be his, banker, and he made payments on what; Jacob's and Laura's combine salary could afford. The house was paid off four years ago, and I paid it. So, I wrote the documents and deed to the house for Jacob. I may go ahead and pay off his note and pay my dad. Jacob and Laura can look at it as a gift from me. Jacob is like a brother to me.

Sue is crying less and not screaming; she seems calmer today probably, due to, Jasper touching her forehead and gave her a dose of calm. My dad is a trooper, he is quiet and still. I swear there is a slight smile on his face, and small giggle escaped him. What that is about, I don't know?

Soon as they wake-up from the change Garrett, Vicky, Peter and Charlotte and Jasper will handle them. Then we will have my brothers and their guards here as well who are experienced in newborns. We were lucky with Emma when she woke-up form the change with good control.

Sue is looking good she is starting to look younger and most of her flab from her tummy is tucked in. She did carry a lot of baby flab from giving birth to two children. The change gave her an automatic tummy tuck. She never worked out except for walking three times a week. My dad is looking younger too both our parents skin is taking on a new younger version of themselves. Dad's grey hair around his temple is gone.

Now we are all waiting for the last lag of journey for our parents to wake-up and the return of my brothers.

**Aro's POV**

We shall be at, Isabella's residents shortly. I am grateful the incident is over with, Edward, and he is longer on earth to destroy the ones I love. Charlie and Sue should wake-up soon from the change. Alistair is there living with, Isabella and Garrett. He will be shocked to discover we are coming. He will face his demise soon with us brothers.

I cannot fathom the shock of discovery that our, Jane is mated to, Seth a shape-shifter. Alec is mated to, Rachael Black the chief's daughter, of the tribe. Things are changing for sure with our empire. Our fundamentals are changing as well. We are old vampires who hardly been out of the castle and explore our world. We need a decisive plan for our future and to take it into a new direction. I would like to enjoy traveling and see the world at large. Life has no meaning if you don't have love, laughter, and those who share your existences with. You live long as we have over millennium you studied enough to gather enough knowledge to last you through eternity. Suddenly, sitting on the throne becomes boring and mundane. I would like to take Sulpicia and travel six months out of the year. We only go out when there is trouble around the world. Not for leisurely enjoying beauty of the land or sea. I feel like this is the time for real change in Volturi.

"My brothers I need to speak to you on a rather important matter." I say to them looking at Marcus and Caius.

"What is it Aro you wish to speak to us in regard to?" Marcus asked me.

"Well, I came to the realization, we need change in Volturi, and it is time we seek a new direction." I say to my brothers and watching their reactions.

"What do you mean by this Aro?" Caius asked me in his confusion.

"I wish to sit on the throne as the king for six months out of the year. I want to take Sulpicia and travel the world and spending time with her and basking in our love for one another. I do realize this is shocking news. But, we have lived over a millennium, only travel when there is trouble. Suddenly, life is getting boring and mundane sitting on the throne for eternity. I feel we could all use a much-needed break. What I have in mind? I would like Charlie to step in as; fifth king and he can come in and replace me every six months. I know his intentions are to live with Whitlock's. He can still do that if he wishes to be close to all of his children. Then he can come to Italy and serve as king for six months out of the year. Isabella will still be forth king of the new world. What are your views my brothers?" I say to them. Caius and Marcus are in deep thoughts on what I've discussed with them.

"Well, you thought through this well Aro. Athenodora has been hinting for me to do something like this. She wanted for quite some time now to be alone with me without interruptions. I would love to have private time with her as well. Yes, my dear brother I am with you. What we could do? How would you feel about Charlie stepping in for all of us but keep two original kings on the throne once a year? We could take turns every alternate year to go away with our mates. Charlie will only have to come in serve as king for six months out of the year. You know he loves his kids and us, and he wants to spend time with all of us. What do you think my brothers?" Caius asked us. He does have a good point.

"Excellent! Caius this would work for our benefit." I say to them.

"Aro and Caius my brothers, I am all for it, and it is an excellent idea to get away from the throne and as they say in America terms. I've got get away from it all!" Marcus says to us and we are breathing a sigh of relief we can try to be normal vampire instead of a vampire cooped up in a castle for eternity and not doing a damn thing to enjoy life.

"My brothers, pops will be good at the position he doesn't waver with humans, shape-shifters or vampires. He wants respect and honesty and if any of his children or other beings are out of line he doesn't put up with shit. You better not mess with Charlie Swan. He will get you, one way or another. He carries such wisdom about life and knowledge in his profession. I love pops, and he is a good man." Caius says to us. Charlie is a good man and compassionate too.

"Yes I agree Caius about Charlie." Marcus and I say in unison.

"How is Esme doing with her counseling with Randall?" Marcus asked me in his curiosity.

"Esme is doing well she is making progress. She knows that, Edward has been killed by, Isabella, Jasper, Emmett, and Victoria. I know it must be heartbreaking for her. She will get through it with the help of Randall." I say to my brothers.

"Esme and I had conversations over, Edward, there is one thing I noticed about her and the aura over her is like a blue and white-light around her. There is no golden and white-light aura around her that she has a true mate. Like with most couples I see when they are mated there is golden and white aura's of light. It doesn't matter if the mate is present or not. I can see it with my own eyes she is not mated yet. I can tell she wasn't mate to Edward. I believe in time she will find her true mate." Marcus says to us brothers.

"You my brother has always been observant in seeing relationships. Charlotte Whitlock has your gift too. It is my understanding; she is going to attend college next year, and become a Physiologist and be a relationship counselor. Marcus is you developing feelings for Esme? The reasons why I say this you speak of her quite often since she arrived. Something about you when you speak of her; you are light up." I say to Marcus. As I watch my brother looking at me, he has a smile in the corner of his mouth.

"You could be right Aro all I know that every time I see her and speak to her something within me draws me to her. I cannot describe it." Marcus says to me. It is my decision not to take his hand to read his thoughts on matter. He needs to work through these feelings privately, without me knowing what they are. I believe whole heartedly he has developed feelings for her and is drawn to her. Ever since my sister and his wife Didyme died thousand years ago in hands, of the Romanians. He has been a lonely man and with such despair, there is no life in him. Luckily, the Romanians no longer exist because we wiped them off the map. Esme needs time to sort out her feelings and emotions to get better before she can get involved in another relationship. Once she lets go of all ties she had with, Edward and Carlisle, she will be ready.

"Masters we are due to land." Felix says to us in above a whisper.

**Alistair's POV**

We are waiting for my master's parents to wake-up from the change. Garrett took me to a location to find me a place to live. I found a beautiful high-rise condo it has four bedrooms and four baths. The high-rise condo is where, Victoria and Laurent live at. Theirs is a huge two-bedroom condo. I rather not live with my master and her families. Isabella did allow me to live freely in my own place, but I am on standby to serve her and if and when she needs me to track someone. I am allowed to go on vacations and such, but in no other circumstances, am I allowed leave my duration in serving her. I will serve my master for a thousand years, and then I will be free to do as I please. That time will go by fast. My master, Isabella is easier to work with than the three kings. Jasper and Garrett when I first came here scared the living day lights out of me. They shoved me in a chair inside of a guest room and talked to me looking feral and angry. They pointed out to me that they have no problem ending my life if I go near any of men's mates. Jasper is known as the God of War. He can kill you in the blink of the eye. I've been known through the vampire world to be centric playboy and love women and want all of them. What I need to find is some women, who are willing to live with me, and be my mates or my wives and share me? Who, then?

The Volturi kings are still after me for almost kidnapping their mates. You see I wanted Athenodora and Sulpicia for myself; they are beautiful women. Ever since, that time over thousand years ago, I stayed hidden from them under the radar. My gift as a tracker is more potent than Demetri's is. That is why he couldn't find me or the three kings. I do know they want me dead. I broke their laws concerning mating law. I am sure without a doubt; Isabella knows the story by her brothers.

I hear a knock at the door, and I am in the living room with the other's waiting. I hear my master say to me. She is upstairs in her parent's room staying with them.

"Alistair will you get the door for me." My master says to me. I hear my master's giggles escape from her lips. I wonder what that is all about her giggles.

"Yes Master I shall." I open the door in comes all the three kings, Aro, Marcus, Caius and their guards, Demetri and Felix. Yikes! Can my day get any better? I motion for them to come in, and they are staring holes through me with fixed glares in their eyes staring at me like daggers. I move at vampire speed and move to the corner of the room. Jasper has a hold of me, so I won't escape. Maybe being dead is better for me than being scared of every vampire in this room.

**Jasper's POV**

I knew of Bella's plans when the brothers are to show up. She would send Alistair to open up the door so the Volturi kings to enter. The entire room of vampires is giggling under their breath, and Bella is upstairs giggling like a schoolgirl. She planned the whole thing to set him up. That little sister of mine is sneaking. God! That is what I love about her; she is never boring.

"Welcome Aro, Caius and Marcus you can be seated, if you like, or you can go to, Charlie's and Sue's bedroom. You will find Isabella in there." Garrett says to the three kings.

"Garrett my congratulations, are in order of your nuptials. We still want an invitation to the actual wedding. You all did splendid ending Edward's life and such a waste of his talents. Edward, he refused to grow-up becomes a real man. I want to say to you Carlisle my old friend my sincerest apology for the loss of Edward." I say to him.

"Well, thank you Aro for your congratulations. Isabella is waiting for her brothers upstairs." Garrett says to him.

"That is quite alright, Aro it was abound to happen sooner or later with, Edward. This is, Mary Slocum my fiancée," Carlisle says to Aro.

"Well, Mary it is pleasure to see you again and congratulations, to the both of you. Alistair a word with you pleases." Alistair stands front and center of Aro, and this keeps getting better. Alistair is actually, trembling for an old vampire.

"We have tried searching for you a thousand years, and finally, we have you. You exposed us by going to trial and breaking the laws in America. You've broken the mating laws, which are written in our book of laws. You will serve Isabella for the next thousand years and do as she says. My brothers feel this is the best punishment you will receive. You shall stay away from all mated women. Do I make myself clear?" Aro says to him in monotone voice. He looks scary as hell with his looks.

"Yes Master I will serve her for the next thousand years and do as you say in regard to mated women. I thank you for sparing my life." Alistair says to Aro. Alistair goes to bar pours him a drink of scotch, and his hands are shaky. Good for him! He deserves it after the shit he pulled trying to kidnap Athenodora and Sulpicia.

"Jane and Alec my congratulations, are in order finding your true mates. I already know; Seth but Alec will you introduce your mate to us." Aro says to Alec.

"Yes Master this Rachael Black." Aro takes her hand and places a kiss on it. My feeling is Aro, he reading her thoughts with his touch.

"It is nice to meet you Aro, Marcus and Caius." Rachael says to them.

"Welcome to Volturi family Rachael and Seth." Aro says to her, and he is smiling warmly towards her.

"It is good to see you sir again. I will take care of Jane. I promise." Seth says to Aro, he shakes his hand.

"My brothers it is time we see Isabella and her parents." Aro says to them.

"Aro, Caius, and Marcus, please follow me, and I will show you were Isabella is." I motion for them to follow me upstairs to Charlie's and Sue's room. I open the door and motion for them to enter. Peter, Charlotte, Vicky, and Laurent are in here along with Leah and Thomas.

"Welcome my brothers." Isabella says to them.

"It is a pleasure to see you sister and to all of you." Caius says to her.

"How many times did Garrett bite pops?" Marcus asked her.

"He bite him five times Marcus. Sue was only bitten three times one was from Peter to left artery and Carlisle bite inside of her wrist twice." Bella is explaining to them.

"Oh! I see now it seems like to me that Charlie will wake-up today and Sue tomorrow from the looks of it. It shouldn't be much longer for pops to wake-up." Aro says to room in general.

"That is good sissy; he will wake-up today. You know you have a lot of explaining to do to him concerning you and Garrett already got married." Peter says to her.

"Yes I know Pete and I am scared too. You know how he is with his kids." Bella says to him, and she is holding her father's hand.

"The truth is better in the long run sugar we will all help you through it." Charlotte says to her.

"Charlotte it is my understanding; you are going to college and become a Physiologist and relationship counselor. My congratulations are in order for you to presume this career for you." Aro says to her.

"Well, thank you Aro. " Charlotte says to him.

"Victoria do you have the clothing for the three brothers? They need to smell and identify who it is that did the crime." I asked her. Vicky goes and gets it out of the other room and brings it back.

"Yes we are very well informed about unknown vampire killing inconspicuously and leaving his or her mess in the wake of it." Caius speaks up. Victoria passed the clothing around to three kings and the guards to smell, and no one recognized the scent of the vampire or came up with that did it.

"We shall find whoever did this sir." Laurent stated to the three kings.

"Do you hear Charlie's heart is it hammering away it is almost over? He should be awake in an hour or two. We all need to be ready to restrain him, in case he is hard to handle at first." I say to them. Many in the room nod their heads in agreement. This is will be the last time we hear Charlie's heart beating. Sue will be awake tomorrow for sure.

"Everyone stay silent and still and no sudden moves." Victoria says to us.

Charlie's heart is hammering to its last and final beats.

**Charlie's POV**

I already knew what is happening to me. I am turning into a vampire. I saw Garrett bite me after the dickhead threw me through the glass plate window. I am worried about my Sue. I hope one of my kids got to her in time. I knew Edward's intentions were to kill us. Sue had faith our kids would come to rescue us. My body feels like it is on fire and in pain. But, I didn't want to scare the kids with my screaming after all I am tougher than I look. I can handle everything that comes my way. Peter sat down with Sue, and I discussed all the gory details of the transformation. So, I knew without a doubt that it is vampire transformation taking place in my body.

I kept hearing Bells voice talking to me filling my mind with our memories. There is some reason why I've not forgotten anything in my past life and present that hasn't left my mind. I did hear Bells telling me she killed Edward. She called him a bastard. I keep giggling at the thought of Edward's head being ripped off by one of the kids. Good he is gone. Now, we can live out our lives in peace without him.

I sure hope the change has turned back time it would be nice to look young and hip. Sue and I are looking forward to being fast and strong. We got to be able to keep up with the kids of ours here at home and at Volturi.

I kept thinking about having a nice cold beer. I hope the kids have plenty of cases in the refrigerator when I wake-up. The kids don't give up on their favorite alcohol beverages just because they are vampires, and I am not giving up beer and watching ESPN.

Damn! Is that my heart? It sounds like key drummer for, _**Kiss, **_rock band his name is, Peter Criss. It is like he is beating on my chest and drumming away. My heart stop to its last beat. I feel much stronger than before, and the fire and pain is leaving my body.

My skin temperature is changing too. I need to wake-up and see the kids and talk to them. They'd better behave themselves while I was undergoing the change. They very well know what I am capable of doing to them too. Most of all Sue and I love our kids, each and every one of them.

What the fuck? Why am I hearing their thoughts in my head? Don't tell me I've become another Edward? I am hearing my baby girl's thoughts_," Daddy doesn't be mad at me. I got married to Garrett in Las Vegas four days ago_. _What am I going to say to him? How do I tell him?_" What? All I know we are going to set down as responsible adults and discuss this with her and Garrett. She knew I was looking forward to walking her down the aisle.

I open my eyes looking at ceiling everything is clear as day only better. I am looking around the room at all the kids standing around. My first thoughts were to get out of the bed, no sooner than the thought crossed my mind, I leaped out bed and faced my daughter Bells.


	35. Chapter 34 HOF

**I like to thank Karen my beta, without your support and you sailing me in the direction in my writings. I couldn't do it without you girl. You're terrific! Thanks to the terrific fans for following this story.**

**Chapter 35 HOF**

**Bella's POV **

Emmett is working today for Whitlock Private Investigations; they needed his help, and Rose is working at their auto restorative shop on the property. Thomas is out there too. Leah is here in room with the rest of us.

My thoughts to daddy are. Daddy doesn't be mad at me. I got married to Garrett in Las Vegas fours ago. What am I to say to him? How do I tell him? Then father woke-up from the change and leaped out of bed standing in front of me and looking at me.

Bells I am so happy to see you baby girl. I want to know what you meant in your thoughts by_; _Daddy doesn't be mad at me. I got married to Garrett in Las Vegas four days ago. What am I going to say to him? How do I tell him?" My father says to me. Oops! I am in trouble now.

"Oops! I am in trouble now is all you can think of at a time like this. Now, we need to sit down and you and Garrett need to explain to me why I didn't get to walk my baby girl down in the aisle on her wedding day." My father says to me.

"Charlie it is good to see you pop. I may be of some assistants. Apparently, you have a gift similar to Edward's you are a mind reader." Aro is saying to him. I am stunned of the new development my father is a mind reader.

"It is good to see all my kids here. So, you mean to tell me Aro, son, I can read minds. How do you shut it off? I can hear every thought around here. It is driving me insane. How is Sue doing? I am so worried about her." My father asked Aro. He goes sits beside Sue and looking at her.

"My brothers we need, Eleazar here to work with, Charlie pops. He can train him; he needs his expertise." Marcus says to them and looking at Demetri.

I need to tell dad Sue is fine she will wake-up tomorrow. Marcus is right we do need Eleazar here.

"Bells I know you wanted to tell me Sue is fine, and she will wake-up tomorrow. I hate to repeat orally to others what others are thinking. I am in controlled but now my throat is on fire. I could sure use an ice-cold beer too." My dad says.

"Pops we will take you on a hunt in Denver that is closer. You are coming with, Laurent, Garrett, Vicky and I, and we will take you get you fed." Peter says to him. My father goes with them and follows them downstairs and outside. I saw them run rather than taking one of vehicles.

"Demetri I want you to fly to Alaska and get me, Eleazar. We need him here to help pops out." Marcus gave the orders to, Demetri and he and Felix leave to go get Eleazar.

"So, pops decided to feed off of hard criminals. " Aro says to me.

"Yes, dad has already talked about it that he would feed off of the hard criminals, and Sue will feed off of animals." I say to him.

"Isabella, sister we are going to ask pops to become fifth king. We are making changes in our empire. It is our intentions to have him step in six months out of the year. We would like to get a chance to get out of the castle and spend undisturbed time with our mates. Caius gave us an idea in having two original kings, on the throne once a year and every alternative year one of us, will take off six months out of the year. We will take turns to vacation. We want to be able to travel and see the world at large and enjoy life. The guards are encouraged to go vacations and leisure time with, their mates. They take four out of the year to do so. My brothers and I don't because of our loyalties and responsibilities to the vampire world. Life is getting boring and mundane sitting on the throne for eternity. He will still be able to live here with; Peter and Charlotte spend time with his children here." Aro says to me, and I see his point. At least with my position as forth king. I go on vacations quite often.

"Well, I can see your point all you have to do ask him. Who knows? He may want to do it. It is hard believe my father is another Edward. Yes, he will need training to deal with his gift, were his gift will not overwhelm him. This does mean that we need to hide our thoughts around him." I say to my brothers.

"Bella we use to hide our thoughts with lust around Edward, and it worked." Jasper says to me got me thinking, we may have to do the same.

"Well, sister, Demetri will arrive shortly with, Eleazar, and he will help him." Caius says to me, and he goes to sit with momma Sue; he really does love her.

It will be a few hours before they show-up from the first hunt for daddy. I hope he did well. I know the others will look out for him. He woke-up from the change in controlled and able to have conversations with us. Dad is a mind reader. That is his gift. I wonder what Sue's gift would be. We won't know until she wakes-up.

**Charlie's POV**

I am with the kids running through the forest at top speed, "Whoopi this is fun. I never thought I would be able to run this fast." The kids are laughing with me. We are on our way to Denver to take out the hard criminals. I am hearing Garrett's thoughts about their elopement.

'_Charlie is sure upset over us marrying without him. I sure Charlie is reading my thoughts. You have to understand we did it to detour, Edward from thinking he is going to marry Isabella. He had a marriage certificate forge with her signature on it and ready to go when he got, Isabella back. We had to put a stop to it Charlie in, Edward's dreams, which he wanted to marry her. We are sorry to disappoint you. We still have plans for the original wedding date as planned. You will still be able to walk her down the aisle.' _Garrett's thoughts are swimming around in my head. I will sit down to talk to him once I get fed. This fire in my throat is scorching.

I am hearing Victoria's thoughts in my head. '_Damn! Laurent and I went to Chicago while our parents_ _are going through the change to work their cold cases for Chicago police department. We combed through their evidence. We took a look at the photos of their victims and noticed the claw and bite marks on their bodies. Laurent and I looked at each other and knew a vampire that did this. The torn clothing on their victims even smelled of vampires. We brought the evidence and some shredded clothing with us home. We passed around the clothing for the others to smell. None of us as ever ran across these scents over the years. Well, I am glad daddy and momma Sue will be around all of us kids. He is in complete control for a newborn.' _I am going to take over this case and help the kids. This reminds me of the eighteen cases I've in Forks of animal attacks on people. I bet they died in hands of a vampire.

I still have the evidence in my files back in Forks. We would diffidently, need to go there to pick it up.

We are in Denver now; walking at a human pace. Garrett told me once we approach the city; we have to act normal and walk slow. The streets and alleys are dark with lights along curbs.

"Pops we will hit the dark alley ways and look for our prey. You see those three people they have knives on them, and they want to stab that lady for her purse. We will take them out just watch me and follow your instincts." Peter says to me. I watched Peter my son grab one of men, attacking that lady, shoved him against the wall. He motions for me to come over. He smells divine and took my sharp teeth and bites into man and drank my fill. Peter and Garrett, they go chasing the other two. It seems easy enough to do at least I didn't make a mess with my clothes. Laurent starts a fire and burns the bodies. We stay out for a while hunting, our prey and the others fed too. We are on our way to my new home. Peter I am hearing in thoughts.

'_I can sure use some Jack Daniels. We need to help pops; with his gift__, __it can be overwhelming. Eleazar is on his way he is qualified to help him. He is still with the Volturi but left years ago to live peacefully. He can see gifts and know how to help vampires bring out their gifts. Pops is sure enjoying running as fast speed.' _Man oh mans this ability to read a mind is over powering. Yep, I could use a little help to know how to shut it all out. It seems like I hear all their thoughts at one time. I can use a cold beer by now.

I am hearing my son Laurent thoughts. '_Yeah I've a plan for Victoria tonight. I am going to tie__;__ Victoria to bed and suck on her clit, until she is screaming out my name over and over again._ _She likes a little bondage,' _well, I sure in hell didn't need to hear that thought out of my son's head. Yikes! I am not sure reading minds a good thing when you have to hear the kinkiness that goes on in their heads. Gee! I am glad Sue, and I will be around for these kids. They need someone to guide them. After, hearing what goes on in Laurent's head that boy needs moral guidance.

**Emma's POV**

The only one we are waiting to wake-up is Grandma Sue from the change. I am here watching over her. Leah and Jasper had to go by the office today after the king's showed-up. They were meeting clients. Charlotte and momma Bella are down stairs keeping company with the three kings and their guards. Charlotte took time out to start dinner for all the humans. I decided to tidy up a bit in poppa and grandma's room. Victoria left the bag of clothing evidence in here with the photos she brought for Chicago. Thomas and I never smelt the clothing the others have.

I picked up the plastic zip-lock bag off the floor and somehow with my strength the bag busted. I took a whiff of it, and my heart is breaking. I know those scents and recognized them from five years ago. I broke down and sob my parents and part of our tribe are gone because of these scents. It was a total nightmare. I begin to weep.

Momma Bella barge in almost took the door off the hinges; she picked me up and held me. She let me cry in her chest and stroking my hair to calm me. It was ten minutes later Jasper barges in and looks at Bella and me in her lap. Thomas comes in rushing in the room along with the three kings. Jasper took me off of Bella's lap and held me. He must have felt my pain and rushed to be with me at Peter's and Charlotte home.

"Shush…Shush…..I got you sweetheart. You can tell us you know nothing is going to happen to you my love. I love you Emma." Jasper cooed to me and rocked me. I calm down thanks to my fiancée projection of calm.

"I love you too Jasper." I say to him, and he is looking at me with his eyes.

"You don't have to tell us if you aren't ready." Jasper says to me.

"Well, here goes I was tidying up a bit in grandpa's and grandma's room and picked up the bag of clothing off the floor and busted it with my strength and took a whiff of it. It brought back painful memories, and I recognize these scents. We never told you how my parents died it were horrific. Our entire tribe died over five years ago. Thomas remembers it too. We are from Kiowa nation we lived in Canada before moving here. One day we were having a good time with our parents, aunts, uncles and cousins having a family bonfire."

"Then the unthinkable happens these dark figures with pale skin came into our tribe and drain every one of our families. They even tore up their bodies in front of us. We had seventy members in our family. Thomas phased in an eagle and picked me up and flew us away from those vampires. There were about twenty five in their group. We all heard the legions and stories from the tribal leader, who is our uncle that told us about vampires. He heard from some legion that venom can change a person into a vampire or heal you. Uncle Kyle, told us about one man he heard about that he used venom to heal the dying. He never told us who it was. That is how Thomas knew how to save me that day you found me momma Bella. We were told by my uncle on what happen to Quileute reservation about the cold ones, did to them." after telling them my story. I broke down so did Thomas and Leah is comforting him.

"My God, I am so sorry Emma and Thomas about what happen to your tribe and parents. We will find those responsible and bring them down. They will die. I promise you my daughter and son." Bella says to us, and I believe her; she will help kill those who are responsible.

"I am glad you told us sweetheart, you don't worry your pretty head about it. I am going to help you through this and get the bastards, who did this. This is beginning to look what is like in, Maria's army a bunch of savages, with no regrets, who they kill. This is a newborn army of savages what they did to Emma and Thomas's tribe. Peter, Charlotte and I went after the rest in, Maria' army and killed them, after I killed Maria. We didn't want them alive. Charlotte and Peter went after Benito in Mexico. Bella helped them with, Benito because he was wanted vampire. Bella went after the last one of, Maria's army it was; Carlos, she let; Peter and Charlotte kill him. We will get them, Emma and Thomas; they don't know who they are dealing with." Jasper says to me and kisses me.

"Yes, it was awful what they did to our tribe. My first thoughts were to phase and get Emma out of there. We had to leave and go up further north away from those vampires. We waited out in the woods for days until we flew back to our village. They burned it down, and momma's and dad's house survived the fires, but we packed up what we could and left. Emma told me that we have to get away from here, before they decided to come back for us. We manage to get to Colorado, enrolled in school high school and Emma took on two part-time jobs, to support us, and we saved what we could for college. I took on a part-time job in auto parts store to help meet our needs. There was enough cash in daddies safe to help us get started in a new town. So, there you go with the rest of the story." Leah is holding Thomas, and the others in our family are weeping too.

"We as your new family will help you both through this you aren't alone. You have us, and we will not leave you or let anything like this to happen again. I love you Emma and Thomas. Jasper and I with the rest of us we will get them." Bella comes over and kisses me on my forehead, and she goes over there to hug Thomas. Bella has a heart of gold.

I notice the others are back from their hunt, and it looks like poppa wants to take the floor. They must have heard the conversations.

**Charlie's POV**

I heard everything's Emma said my dead heart is breaking on what she told us what happen to her tribe. I intend to take over this investigation and gather up all evidence from, Victoria and Laurent. I went over to take Emma off of Jasper's lap he let out a low growl, but he nods in confirmation, she needed a father's touch.

I simply held her and rock her. All these kids of mine no matter if they are human, shape-shifters, and vampires still need us.

"Emma and Thomas I promise grandpa, and Grandma Sue will not let anything more like this happen to kids again or for those, who are responsible for your entire family, in tribe that killed them, we will not let them come back get you kids. Victoria and Laurent, I want whatever evidence you have in that case from Chicago to be turned over to me. I am going to take over this investigation. I have in my office back in Forks some cases, of dead people from animal attacks, and clothing from its victims. I am going back to Forks, to get it." I say to them.

"Daddy I agree you should take over it. Garrett and I are sorry you didn't walk me down the aisle, but we only did it to detour, Edward thinking he was going to marry me. You can still walk me down the aisle January the first." Bella says to me, I already knew what she was going to say to me.

"First of all, baby girl you both should have called us to tell us what your plans were. We would have caught the next flight out to join you in Vegas, so we could see you get married. Hell! I even walked Victoria down the aisle to marry Laurent." I say to them, and Bella has her poker face on.

"Yes, you are right daddy. Am I forgiven?" She asked me. I give Emma back to Jasper. I go over to hug Bella, and she embraces me.

"Yes, you are forgiven. All I know is all of you kids still me and Sue. I am glad to be around to help all of you and protect you. Laurent son boy the things, you do in bed with your wife like tying her up on bedpost and dine on her. Boy is that a way to respect a woman?" Laurent looks at me with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"You get that grin off of your face boy. You make love to your woman and fuck her, but you don't use bondage for a release that is sick boy. Do you hear me?" All the kids are laughing including Victoria.

"Daddy I like what he does to me; I don't consider it bondage when it is consensual." Victoria says to me, and she is smirking at me and giggling.

"Damn you are right pumpkin. I am sorry for over stepping boundaries with your mate, but hearing what goes on in all of your heads is quite overbearing." I say to them.

"Well, pops it is good to see you are back to normal. I will go and grab a beer for you. I could use some Jack Daniels. Anyone want anything?" Peter asked us and chuckling under his breath as he leaves the room.

"We will take our usual." Laurent says to Peter.

"Dinner is ready for all the humans go and eat. Daddy I am so glad you are here for us. You and momma Sue had us all worried. Now, everything turned out fine we can still be a family." Charlotte says to me and hugs me.

"Well, thank you sweetheart. Emmett I want you to hack in all the police data banks, all over the USA and find all the evidence of similar deaths and get, Victoria and Laurent to help you. As soon as I get my bearings rights, with this mind reading. So, I can be able to function more clearly. I want us to go fishing and take in a ball game with you Emmett." I say to him and Emmett's face lights up.

"Sure thing my nephew I am in." Emmett says to me.

"Pops Charlie we have a proposition for you. We would like you to be the fifth king of Volturi. Marcus, Caius and I would like to take turns every alternate year and travel with our mates six months out of the year. We would keep two original kings, on the throne when one of us went vacationing. I do feel like you have the qualifications, to handle the responsibility. We know you are a man of true wisdom and word and good with your profession and are a fair man. You will still be able to be here with your children six months out of the year. Isabella will still remain fourth king of the new world. She is quite like you in that perspective. What is your decision?" Aro says to me, and I read some of what he had in mind for me.

"Well, I would be honor too. I know Sue would to, she loves the kids at Volturi as well." I say to Aro then Aro, Marcus, Caius and Bella pat me on the back and shake my hand.

"It is settled then welcomes aboard to the Volturi pops." Marcus says to me with a smile on his face.

"Daddy congratulations! Alistair when Eleazar gets here answers the door for me." Bella is belting out orders to Alistair.

"Sure Master I will." Alistair says to her.

"Pete I order that part is should arrive tomorrow on that car we are working on for our client. Charlie I am glad you are awake and back to normal. I missed you." Rosalie says to me, she is a good girl.

"I am glad I am here for you and all of you. I missed you too." I give her hug, she needs that she has been through quite a lot in her lifetime.

"Sis after mom wakes-up and we know she will be okay. Seth and I are going to phase and run to Washington and tell the pack and the tribe what happen to Emma and Thomas, they would have wanted to know. They need to know what happen to tribe. We have to take precautions in case it could happen to the tribe." Leah says to us.

"I agree sis you guys go ahead and do that. Do you want to fly down there? I can get one of the guys to fly you down so you can go with your mates." Bella says to Leah, and she is thinking about it.

"Sure we can fly there. That way, Rachael can talk to her father and get to know Mira." Leah says to her sister.

"Well, I am coming with you guys. I need to get the evidence from police station." I say to them.

"Dad you may have perfect control, but to be on the safe side. Why don't you let Leah gets it for you? You can give her keys to your office and files. Besides you need to be here for Sue." Bella says to me.

"Yeah you are right baby girl. I do need to be here. Leah you can go ahead get the evidence I need. It is in the file cabinet listed as unknown animal attacks with their names on the files and boxes are downstairs in the basement you will find names of the person on box with their shredded clothing." I say to her.

"Sure thing dad I am hungry I am going down to eat. I thank you Charlotte for cooking." Leah and Thomas go hand in hand out of the room. I am looking down on Sue lying in the bed. I will be glad when she does wake-up, I need her body, and she sure is looking sexy as hell. She has always been to me sexy, but she no longer has a tummy it looks like the change tucks it in for her.

"Dad while you were changing you laughed. Do you remember why you laughed?" My daughter asked me.

"Well, I remember you told me you killed Edward and called him a bastard." I say to her then the others are laughing along with me.

"We are all glad Edward will no longer bother Isabella again. She is my life." Garrett says to me.

"I sure am glad it is you in my baby girl's life instead of Edward. He is a complete asshole." I say to them. We all decided to go downstairs to living room and have a chat. Bella and Peter informed me on all the details leading up to rescue of us and how they handle Edward. I am impressed with all of them. Bella informs me Seth is mated to Jane, and Alec is mated to Rachael. That is shocking.

"Jane let's get out here and go to our place." Seth takes Jane's hand and they go out the front door.

Jane and Alec will stay here a month and go back home with their mates. Aro happens to like Seth and Rachael. The brothers will stay overnight as soon Sue wakes-up then they will go home to Italy. We are waiting for Eleazar to come through the door.

**Eleazar's POV**

I've been summoned under the orders of the three kings, at Peter's home in Aspen. Carlisle did call me and updated me on the details, which happened over the last two months. He told me Esme divorced him and what conspired with, Edward. He is seeing Esme and my two sisters, Tanya and Irina. He also informed me about, Edward's kidnapping, Isabella parents. So, he could get Isabella back. I cannot believe he is dead because he did something so stupid and childlike. Carlisle made a huge mistake in changing someone who is young. Carlisle regrets his decisions on what he done to spare their lives in death out of loneliness. Now, he is going to marry Mary Slocum this weekend in Vegas. I know Mary she is far better for him than Esme. She grew-up poor never had a thing. It is my understanding; Esme is staying at the Volturi under the care of, Randall. Randall is mated to, Kate Denali my sister, she is far tamer than those two wild sisters of hers. She is with Randall at the castle. I've my wife Carmen and my two sisters with me on the flight with, Demetri and Felix. I am going to do an assessment of, Charlie Swan's gifts and help him through the process. Demetri says he can read minds like Edward did. He told me Sue hasn't woke-up from the change yet. I will assess Sue's too. They had to be changed their lives were ending. But, from my understanding, they wanted to become a vampire, and the change was to be taken place in January.

I helped trained Isabella and her mental and physical shields; she is a powerful vampire because of my training.

We are here at Peter's home and knocking on their door. Alistair opens the door up for us and motions us in. I've heard he has to serve Isabella the fourth king of the new world for a thousand years. Yes, I heard the stories he tried to take, Sulpicia and Athenodora; he loves beautiful women. The three brothers, Aro, Marcus and Caius meet me in their foyer.

"It is a pleasure to see you my friend. I see you brought your family. Good evening Carmen and Tanya and Irina." Aro says to me. Alistair locks eyes with Irina and Tanya. He goes over to them and takes their hand a place a kiss on the top of their hands. The girls are gushing over him, and he loves it.

"Well, the pleasure is all ours too Aro, Marcus and Caius. Where is this Charlie Swan that I need to do an assessment and training?" I asked them.

"My brother Eleazar this is Charlie Swan." Aro says to me, and the gentleman comes over and shakes my hand.

"I am Charlie Swan it is good to meet you." He says to me.


	36. Chapter 35 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen for all that you do for me you are my saving grace in my writings. You are awesome! I like to thank my awesome fans for following my stories. Hope everyone is happy, healthy and whole.**

**Chapter 35 HOF**

**Jasper's POV**

I was here at work at my desk in our office, suddenly; a jolt of pain shot through my chest. It is Emma; she is in pain, and I rushed home by foot leaving my Hummer at the office. I entered Sue and Charlie's room. There was, Emma in Bella's lap crying. I picked her up and cradled her to my chest and held her to me. She told us when she busted the plastic bag in her hand and took a whiff of the clothing it brought back a painful memory for her. The smells she recognized from her past are the smells of the vampires. She told us about the vampires that killed their families and their parents. We were all heartbroken and shocked about it. She told us what Thomas did and he phase into an eagle to fly them far away and hid in the forest and only to come back to their village being burnt down. They both packed up and left their only home because they were frightened that the vampires would come back for them. Thomas and Emma made a new life for themselves. My heart aches for my mate and for her brother reliving and telling us about what happen to their families.

We vow to get those responsible for her families' deaths. Bella, Charlie, Peter and I are making contingency plans to get the rogue vampires. Emma told us it was a group of twenty five vampires who did this. They are responsible for the deaths of ten in Chicago and who knows how many more. Charlie has evidence in his office from animal attacks and Leah will retrieve it for us when she goes to Forks.

Charlie suspects it may not be from animal attacks and my thinking is probably isn't. It is vampires!

My intuition earlier told me that, Emma is a tracker and here a few weeks ago. I tested my theory on her, she smelled everyone's scents, and she identified every smell. She even remembers the scents off of the clothes of dead victims. Something tells me she carried that gift in her human life and through this life as a vampire. Eleazar did an assessment of her gift; she is a tracker with heighten sense of smell.

Today Sue should wake-up from the change. Charlie surprised us all with his good control and able to have conversations with us. Eleazar did his assessment on, Charlie's, gifts; he is a mind reader, physical shield and a walking lie detector. He doesn't have a mental shield though like Bella's, but with, Bella, she has both shields, mental and physical. Eleazar is staying at, Peter's house for a couple of weeks to work with him on his gifts. He is teaching him how to block out the thoughts of others, but that may take a while.

Alec and Rachael decided to stay at our place that is where, Seth and Jane are staying. Charlotte and Marcus can tell both couples, are diffidently, true mates. The Denali's girls, Tanya and Irina are with, Alistair; he asked them to be his mates. They said yes to Alistair. Good for them! Charlotte told us that the three aren't mates, but she saw that they could work it out. I can't stand Tanya and Irina; they used to make the moves on me, and I was at the time mated to Alice. It doesn't matter if the guy is spoken for or not, Tanya and Irina they prey on them like the vultures they are. Now, maybe they all will settle down somewhat. But, I have my doubts they are both succubus's. They are all going to live in Alistair's high-rise condo together. Good riddance to them! Kate has settled down it was about five years ago after finding Randall as her mate. They are currently, at castle working with, Esme on her emotional problems. Since, Randall is a certified Physiologist.

The three kings and their guards are still here. Caius wanted to stay to see momma Sue wake-up from the change. They will leave home sometime today.

We are all here waiting for Sue to wake-up from the change. Garrett, Mary and Carlisle are at work so is Laurent. Charlie is here holding Sue's hand.

"Jasper, do you hear that? Her heart is slowing down. It is almost over momma Sue should wake-up soon." Peter says to me and looking down on Sue in the bed.

"We need to get ready if we need to restrain her." I say to them.

Sue is opening her eyes and looking around her eye's land on, Charlie, and she smiles at him. Charlie leans over and kisses her on her lips. She gets up and stares at all the males in the room and she approaches them. She is looking in their eyes and staring at some of the males in room and they are under her power. I nod my head for Bella and Victoria to grab her. They held her back in the corner across the room. Oh shit! She has the gift of allure.

"What was that about Jasper?" Emmett asked me.

"Momma Sue has the gift of allure." I say to them and some are in shock who don't know what is it.

Most of the males in the room are under Sue's power. I had to knock them out for a moment to come out of it. They are now awakening from their sleep with my power.

"You mean to tell me mom is an allure Jasper. Oh no! We weren't expecting this." Bella says to us, and she knew what it meant and Leah and Seth are looking at her puzzled about what it means.

"Say what Jasper? What the fuck is an allure?" Charlie asked me and looking at me for the answers, and I am blocking out Charlie with my thoughts. I've years of practice with, Edward to block out my thoughts from him so have, Emmett and Rose and Eleazar. The rest of the family will need to practice blocking their thoughts from Charlie.

"What Jasper means pops? Sue is like, Heidi; she has the gift of allure the power of entrapment. She can allure men or women to do anything she wants. She will have to be trained. Eleazar will help her." Aro stated to Charlie.

"Well, someone, care to explain to me what it means to be an allure. I am at a loss." Charlie says to us.

"Yes, she diffidently has the gift of allure, but she has the gift of compassion too. I will train her to use it wisely. Charlie let me explain to you what gift of allure is. She can hypnotize you with her eyes to lead you to wherever she wants you to go or lead you to do something. All she has to do is look into your eyes, and you are in a trance with her power. It can be used as a detour for victims to bring them to safety or males to lead them to having sex with her, or she can lure them or anyone to their deaths. My suggestion for the next two weeks that the women, especially, Bella, Victoria and Charlotte and Rose, to help her and go hunting with her to get her feed. Carmen will help her too. She doesn't need any other male helping her except her mate. I would suggest Heidi to come here to help her deal with her gift." Eleazar says to us. Daddy takes his hands over his face in disgust after hearing about momma Sue.

"Damn! I don't like it. What am I to do?" Charlie looked frustrated by finding out about his wife.

"There is nothing you can do daddy you must be patient and let Eleazar and Heidi trains her how to handle her gifts. She will be fine you will see. It is not as bad as you think." Bella says to him and placing her hand over his shoulder.

"Am I a defective vampire?" Sue asked us and balling on Bella's shoulder.

"No momma Sue you're not a defective vampire; you just have a little something special a gift of entrapment. That is what an allure is you are like Heidi. We will help you. Alec's call, Felix and Heidi have them fly here we need Heidi." Marcus says to Sue and Alec. Alec is on his cell phone talking to Heidi.

"Mom everything is going to be okay with you. You are fine. Can you remember anything about what happen to you? Why were you crying going through the change?" Bella asked her.

"So do you mean to tell me I have a power of an allure. The only thing I remember Edward threw Charlie through glass window and he threw me against a tree after that it went blank. I remember something biting down on my skin. All, I know it hurt like hell going through the pain and fire that is reason why I was crying. I am so happy Charlie and I will be around for you kids." Sue says to us.

"Momma Sue it was me that bite down on your skin to save you. Dr. Carlisle Cullen helped to change you. Garrett is the one that change pops." Peter informing her. Everyone came over to Sue and hugged her.

"What is that burning in my throat? It feels like fire." Sue asked taking her hand around her throat.

"Mom, Victoria and I will take you hunting okay. You are thirsty come with us, and we will help you." Bella and Victoria held her hand and lead Sue out of the room and Rose and Charlotte followed them.

"Will she be able to control it once she is trained? I am concerned about this." Leah says to us.

"Yes, she will Leah have complete control of it once she is trained. There is one thing I noticed she is controlled vampire; she is able to have conversations so with my knowledge she will be in control of her gift sooner than later." Eleazar says to her.

"It will take me some time to get used to mom being an allure. What about when she looks into our eyes are we going to react each time she stares in our eyes?" Seth asked us, and he is confused somewhat.

"Yes and no the best thing for you to do Seth or anyone, is look away from her when you speak to her until she has complete control. I had to with, Maria when I was with her; she was an allure to get anyone to do what she asked of them. There were times she controlled me when I stared at her. But, I don't think your mother is going to be doing it all the time. Once she is trained, she will be alright. " I say to Seth.

**Bella's POV**

When, Jasper told us, she is an allure I knew immediately, what it was and some in the family didn't. I knew our Heidi is one. Heidi's nickname is, fisherman, she used to fish for the innocent to come to castle for them to feed off of. Now, her role is to lure criminals off of the street to feed off of their blood. Momma Sue's gift can be used for good or bad. It is not a bad thing when she can use it to lure innocent to safety. I know that is the reason why, Eleazar told us it would better for us girls, to handle her and help her. She doesn't need to be around men except for daddy. I would hate to think what she could do with her gift around men. Daddy's gifts surpass my gifts. He is a lie detector, physical shield, mind reader with good control. So, far he is doing well just like me after I woke-up from the change.

Here we are taking momma Sue out for her first hunt. We are deep in the forest, and I smell them a herd of deer. I think it is best if we show her how it is done and how we let our vampire instincts nature takes over the hunt.

"Momma Sue what we are going to do is for you to watch us how we hunt then we will let you do it." I say to her, and she is looking at us.

"Is it complicated? I am not too sure about myself." Sue says to me.

"Just watch me, Sue and I'll show you how it is done." Rosalie says to her and she races for the herd of deer, and she grabs one of the deer and snaps one of its necks and drains it while, Sue, is watching inventively as she stares at, Rose killing her prey.

"Now, momma I want you to go with your instincts and run for your prey. We will look after you." Victoria says to her. Sue starts racing after the herd of deer suddenly, hell broke loose; she starts running in a different direction.

"We've to go get her." Charlotte says to us, and we all start running like a bat out of hell to catch up with Sue. Sue is a newborn much faster than us and stronger. She came to a complete stop and there are two hunters in the area. Oh Shit! We need to get her before she eats them or has her way with them.

"Victoria and Charlotte you need to go and get, Sue and restrain her before, she does something she might regret." I say to them. Charlotte and Victoria approached, Sue calmly, and Charlotte used a technique she used in handling newborns, in Maria's army. She places her arms around, Sue's chest and subdues her where she is standing still and frozen she is mobilized at a standstill. The two hunters are looking at all of us like they are in a trance. Apparently, Sue already used her method of allure on them. What are we going to do about the hunters? They are still in a trance. Fuck! Charlotte came to some sort of realization on what we need by looking at her.

"Get Jasper, he has experience in this; he will know what to do. He can use his power on the men to come out of it." Charlotte says to me in a whisper, and we are standing in front of the hunters, and they were about twenty yards away from us. The hunters couldn't hear us talk because we are talking at vampire speed too quickly for them to hear us. I get on my phone and dialed Jasper.

"You guys take her to hunt far away from the hunters. I will stay with the hunters." I say to them, and they walk away at a human pace Charlotte and Victoria have a hold of Sue where she cannot escape. Rose is tagging along with them. I am patiently waiting for Jasper to get here. He shouldn't be long. Suddenly, off in the distant there, are Jasper, Eleazar and daddy coming towards me.

"What happened baby girl?" My dad asked me.

"Well, dad we were showing mom how to hunt and Rose took the lead to show her how it is done. We let her go after her prey soon after that she tore off, and we went after her. There were two hunters in the area, and she already used her allure on. They are in a trance right now. The girls took mom to hunt far away from here and the hunters. Charlotte told me to call Jasper and get him, and he would know what to do." I told them and then Jasper he goes and approaches the hunters. He knocks them off of their feet using his power, and it looks like they are sleeping.

"Well, you did the right thing by calling Jasper. Heidi should arrive here within six hours according to Caius." Eleazar says to me. Good it will not be long for Heidi's arrival to help Sue with her gift.

"What about the hunters, Jasper? Are they going to, okay?" I asked him.

"Yes they will be okay sis. I put them asleep they will wake-up in a couple of hours, and feeling refreshed and won't remember a thing." Jasper says to us and looking at the sleeping hunters.

"Damn! This allure my Susie has is powerful. I hope she can get it under control." My dad says to me and running his hands in his hair in frustration. The vein in his forehead always pops out when he is under stress.

"She will give her time." Jasper tells him and pats him on his shoulder.

"Well, we should go find the girls and see if they need any help with mom." I say to them, and they nod their head in agreement. Jasper took the lead since he is a good tracker himself. We speed off into the forest sensing them out. They are about ten miles northwest of us. When, we reached them, Sue is a complete mess with animal fur and blood and her clothes, were tattered and ripped with mud on them. She just got through bury her prey in the ground. Well, that is to be expected the first time out.

"She did very well once she got a hang of it as you can see Sue is a complete mess. She will need a shower and change of clothes." Rose says to us. Daddy couldn't help but laugh at her being in a complete mess. Sue came forward and got in his face and knocked daddy to the ground. He landed with a big thud on the ground, and you can feel the earth shake underneath us. We look at our parents and start laughing. My knowledge of newborns you have to tread lightly their attitudes and emotions go all over the place. Daddy is kissing on her, and she is responding in growls and purrs.

"I think we need to get out of here before we see daddy Charlie's take momma Sue and claim her." Victoria says to us, and we all agree with her. It looks like they will have sex in the forest.

"Daddy you know the way back; we will see you when you get home." We all tore out of there before they ripped each other's clothes off and go wild with sex.

We got back to the house and everyone that stayed behind while we took Sue to hunt. They were waiting for our return.

"Sissy Yoda told me what would happen to momma Sue on her first hunt. I would have told you, but I thought you girls could handle it without my warning you that she would put those two hunters in a trance. But, I knew Charlotte would come up with the answers to solve the problem with the hunters. I had faith in all of you, and you did well." Peter says to us.

"Well, thanks bro for your load of confidence in us. Our parents will be back later they are currently indisposed at the moment." I say to them and most of us that witness the scene out in the forest are laughing. Peter is winking at us and smirking right at us. Knowing Peter like I do. He probably knew our parents would have sex in forest. His Yoda tells him everything.

"My sister we need to get back to castle duty calls as you are aware of. We will be in touch with you in regard to pops and momma. Please do keep me informed on the rogue vampires. I am very confident that you and your guards will handle the situation at your digression and the way you see fit." Aro says to me and kisses my hand.

"My brothers thank you for coming, and we will contact you in regard the rogue vampires, who are causing this mess. We will inform you about daddy and momma on how they are doing. I will see you the next time." I say to them as they take their leave. Heidi and Felix should be showing up soon. Jane and Alec will stay with us for a month and go back. Seth and Rachael will go with them after all they are mated to my brother and sister.

We all decided to relax and have a few drinks and wait it out for the parents to come home. I hear a knocked at the door and I do smell them. It is Heidi and Felix. Jasper goes to the door lets them in. Heidi comes in with her luggage in tow. Felix is here dropping her off; he will not stay.

"Hello Felix and Heidi good to see you guys. Please come in and have a seat. I would like to introduce you to, Emma my daughter and her brother, Thomas my son. You know the rest." I say to them as they take a seat.

"It is good to meet you Felix and Heidi." Thomas and Emma say in unison.

"Well, good evening everyone. It's a pleasure meeting you Thomas and Emma. Heidi I will come in the next two weeks to get you. Sis I will see you soon. I shall take my leave for now duty calls." Felix says to us.

"We will see you in the next two weeks Felix." I say to him and he takes his leave.

"Well, where is momma Sue? I understand I will be training her with her allure." Heidi spoke up looking around the room.

"Well, she should be here shortly I think. Mom and dad are indisposed at the moment." I say to Heidi.

I hear off in the distant with my vampire hearing.

"Pts.….pts.…. Bella, honey can you go get us some clothes." My father says to me, and the others are hearing it to and the other is laughing. Charlotte went up to their room and brings down their bathrobes. Peter goes outside to take it to them.

"You guys couldn't resist could ya. Let you know Heidi is here you may want to go up and take a shower and get dressed and then come down. You both have a balcony my suggestion is going through your window then hit the showers." Peter is said to our parents. I can just picture Peter smirking at them with his huge grin. I hear them jump onto the balcony with a light thud. I hear them in the shower, and the water is being turned on apparently; they are in there together. I hear momma Sue is giggling. They should be out momentarily.

"Dad and mom, Heidi is here to help Sue with her allure. Sue this is, Eleazar and Carmen his mate, they are here to help you guys with your gifts." I say to them, and my parents go and sit down on loveseat.

"It is good to meet you, Eleazar and Carmen. Can someone explain why Jane is sitting on Seth's lap, and Rachael is holding Alec's hand? Why Bella are you wearing a complete wedding band? Someone needs to explain to me what happen while I was out of it for three days." Sue says to us and she wants to know. She is stunned at the new developments that have happened over few days.

"Mom Jane and I are mates we found out we are the day before we rescued you." Seth says to her, and Sue goes over to give them a hug a little too tight we can hear Seth and Jane go, "OW".

"Sorry kids, I guess I am a little stronger than you at the moment. Well, my congratulations are in order to you both and you two take care of each other." Sue says to them.

"We will take care of each other momma Sue." Jane says to her, and she smiles at her.

"Sue Alec and I found out we are mates the same day that Seth found out Jane is his." Rachael says to mom.

"Well, my congratulations are in order to the both of you. What does Billy have to say about this? This could lead to changes in the tribe for sure and a possible upheaval within the tribe." Sue stated to us.

"Momma Sue my Yoda told me it would happen and cause an alliance with the tribe and shape-shifters and our vampire world. Billy was upset at first about Rachael and Alec, but he cannot stop fate. Billy went with us to rescue you guys. There are things that happen at the Cullen's you wouldn't believe." Peter says to her, and it piped Sue's interest.

"What else happened son?" Sue asked him.

"Why don't I tell it Peter? Leah asked him.

"Sure go ahead sis." Peter says to her.

"Mom Billy saw an American Native Indian woman off in the distant on the Cullen's land. Once we rescued you, guys and sis helped killed Edward. The woman came over to where we all were and Billy recognized her right away her name is Mira. Apparently, Mira is, Billy's first love the one that got away and married a guy name, Jesse, from Denali's reservation. Jesse died years ago they have two twin daughters, name Mila and Marla. They live not too far from the Cullen's land. Mira is from Quileute reservation. Well, Billy and Mira decided to pick off where they left off in their relationship. She decided to move in with, Billy to restart their romance. Marla has an imprint name, Adam; he is also a shape-shifter too. Paul imprinted on, Mila, Mira's daughter." Leah says to mom, and she looks at Leah in shock.

"What do you feel Rachael about Paul imprinting on Mila? I knew you both broke up two years ago. I do remember a girl named, Mira; she left years ago for Alaska. I never knew Billy was ever involved with, Mira. I am happy for him at least now he won't be alone." Mom says to Rachael.

"As, far as I am concern I am happy for them both. I never felt that Paul and I were actual true mates. He looked at, Mila like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. It was like Mila held him to the earth with gravity. There is a reason we broke up I never told anyone but the pack knows, Paul had sex with, Lauren Mallory. He broke my heart. Alec and I feel that electricity every time we touch. It is something I never experienced with Paul. I am happy that I've Alec." Rachael says to us. I knew about Paul had sex with Lauren.

"Well, I am happy for all mated couples. Did anything else happen that I don't know about?" Sue asked.

"Susie there is one more thing that happened. Aro, Caius, and Marcus asked me to be the fifth king to Volturi, and I accepted their offer. We will go every six months and stay at the castle while one of the kings is away with their mate traveling and seeing the world. What do you think?" My dad asked her.

"Well, honey they couldn't pick out another one more qualified than you to do it. I am glad you accepted their offer. At least, we can spend half of the time with our kids there and here." Sue says to dad and they kiss each other. Somehow, I knew they would love the idea in having time with all of their kids.

It doesn't matter who they are or what they are dad and mom adopt many kids as their own.

"Sue I am going to start training you here along with Eleazar on your allure. So, why don't we get started?" Heidi says to her. Heidi and mom went to Peter's study to start her training. Eleazar went in there with them.

_**Three days later…..**_

Garrett and I explained the reason why we got married so suddenly to mom. She understood, but she would like a real wedding to see us get married. I told her we would. Eleazar and Heidi are still working on her allure and how to control it. She lacks the motor skills; she breaks things, easily and rips, through her clothes. Dad doesn't rip his clothes; he has fine motor skills. He is like me when waking up from the change in perfect control with his motor skills. Dad is doing great with his gifts. Eleazar told us it wouldn't take too long for him and mom to have full control of their gifts.

Jasper and I have discussed about going after the rogue vampires that are on a killing spree. They are leaving evidence behind. We will get them at all cost. Leah, Thomas and Seth and Jane will leave for Forks in a few days after we get back from Las Vegas. Rachael and Alec are going to they need to see Billy. Jasper and Emma are flying them there, and they will stay at dad's and mom's house. They will take the clothing for the shape-shifters at the tribe to smell. We want them to memorize their scents, just in case they come to Forks and the Olympia area.

Garrett and I right now are in our plane flying, Carlisle and Mary, to Las Vegas to get married. We are staying at, Caesar's Hotel and Casino. Carlisle and Mary, they are flying to their honeymoon in Vancouver. It is where; Mary wants to go, she likes the area. They will stay a week only because, Carlisle has to get back to the hospital and work his shifts.

Garrett and I plan to stay for a couple of days and have a delayed honeymoon. We are going to spend it all in the bedroom and having sex. I cannot get enough of, Garrett, and it has been hard on us these past few days, to have time to ourselves in the bedroom. We had one day free to do the wild thing.

"Guys prepare for landing our ETA is in ten minutes." Garrett says to us.

**Unknown Vampire POV**

I am here watching our hideout for our coven leader. They are out on killing spree. My mate and I hate it here and we were changed by our leader to serve them. They like to kill humans in a humane way by tearing up the bodies. My mind is contemplating about leaving theses vultures. They are cold and callous and to top it off maniacs who are sadist. You might say they are all psychopaths with mental disorders. We've been practically, in prison for five fucking years, serving them. My mate and I did kill a few innocent humans just to appease our leader. But, we told him we will no longer kill innocent. He put us as guards in our hideouts. We move frequently, to new locations, so we are never in the same place for too long. My gift of persuasion helps with the leader and my influence over him. Right now, they are in Vancouver on a killing spree. They will be back in a few days. We are in New York waiting for their return. This is enough we have to leave.

"Honey we are leaving gathers up our things we have to get out of here. I've no idea where we are going." I say to my mate.

"I know where we can go I heard Denise say there is a king of some sort in vampire world we can go to her. Denise told me she is female." My mate says to me.

"Do you know where she lives? We can go to her for safe haven and explain to her what is going on. What is her name? How do they know about her?" I say to her.

"Yes Gavin told me she lives in Colorado and her name is Isabella Volturi. All, I know is Gavin and Denise told me she is to be feared that is how I know." My mate says to her.

"Let's go then we have to hurry we can be there in two days." My mate and I hurried out the front door and speed off into the night.


	37. Chapter 37  36 HOF

**I like to thank Karebear1965 my beta who pushes me to doing my best. You totally rock girl! I**** like to thank the fans to this story for your continue support for me. Hugs and Love to all of you!**

**Sorry it took me so long to get this posted. Enjoy your day!**

**Chapter 36 HOF**

**Garrett's POV**

I've just landed the plane at the Las Vegas airport. We are on the way to the Caesar's Hotel and Casino. Carlisle and Mary are going to get married tonight and leave out in the morning for Vancouver for a honeymoon. I am looking forward to some alone time with Isabella with everything that has happened these past few days we haven't had time to ourselves. Isabella and I haven't had a real honeymoon yet. I do plan after the original wedding date of January the first we will officially go on extended one for sure. We still have to deal with changing, Dennis and Angela in; February after we get back from our honeymoon. Our family stayed behind to keep an eye on Charlie and Sue since they are newborns.

I took Isabella's hand and lead her to the limo with, Carlisle and Mary and the limo driver is heading for our hotel, we are staying. The wedding is in four hours. We will have enough time to change and go to the wedding chapel. Then after the wedding, my plans are to ravish, Isabella from head to toe. Damn! I cannot wait.

"I love you Isabella." I say to her, and he leans in close to me and kisses me as the driver pulls into the valet to our hotel.

"I love you too babe," she says to me as we get out of the limo.

"We will see you Garrett and Bella within four hours." Carlisle says to us as he takes Mary's hand and walks into the lobby. We all check in and go to our prospective rooms. The first thing we did is sit our bags on the floor then I took, Isabella and pressed hard on her lips kissing her and removing her clothing and Isabella removed my clothes. I look in the depths of her eyes and cannot get over she is mine forever.

I figure we had time before the wedding. My cock has been hard all day thinking about sliding it into her dripping wet pussy. Isabella, she throws me down on the bed I do like it when she takes charge.

"Hey baby! Please get on top of me and ride me." I say to her, and she straddles herself on my big cock and grinds my cock in her pussy and starts to ride me, and she moans with pleasure and pain. I just love to look at her breast bounce up and down. She screams out my name over and over again.

"Oh Garrett… Garrett…. I love riding on your big ….cock….oh God…..I am coming…" Isabella screams in delight, and she releases her cum on my cock and suddenly; I explode my seed deep inside of her as we both ride out our orgasm together. I am kissing her deeply, and she is moaning her lips are moving along with mine. We spent a couple of hours having sex soon it is time to get out of bed and take our showers and change for the wedding. Luckily, we are going casual. Isabella comes out wearing white shorts, with a hot pink halter top and stilettos. Suddenly, my cock wants to spring free looking at her in that outfit. Rein that thought in Garrett you don't have time that. I say to myself.

"Well, Isabella you look hot in that outfit and so sexy." I say to her, and she gives me a kiss.

"So do you Garrett. Are you ready?" Isabella asked me. I take her hand walk out of our door, and we enter the hallway towards the elevator.

"Yes I am ready. We will meet up with Carlisle and Mary in the lobby." We took the elevators to lobby. They were waiting for us. Mary is wearing white shorts with, a silver satin halter top and stilettos. Carlisle and I we are wearing black dress pants and white button-down shirts and no jackets.

"You guys look good. Why don't we head out get in the limo? I know you are anxious to get hitched." I say to them. I look at Carlisle and Mary and seeing them smile.

"Yes we are Garrett. I want to thank you guys for taking time out to do this for us." Carlisle says to me as we get in the limo.

"You are welcome Carlisle it is no problem standing up for you guys you are family to us." I say to him. Carlisle and Mary are sitting beside each other. It didn't take too long for the limo driver to drive us to the Little White Chapel. Everyone was ready for the ceremony to begin. The minster announced them man and wife and they both kissed. It was a simple wedding, and Mary didn't want the long version of the nuptials. We went to ten K club at the Mirage for drinks and dancing. Soon it was time to go the newlyweds like us wanted to get back to hotel for steamy hot sex with their mates. Isabella and I made love throughout the night. Carlisle called me this morning on my cell phone and told me that they were on their way to the airport to leave for Vancouver on their flight. Isabella and I wished them the best.

**Bella's POV**

We spent couple of days together Garrett, and I, having some alone time just talking and catching up on our sex lives. Garrett is flying the plane home we have less than an hour to land in Aspen. I will need to go hunt once we are back home having sex non-stop for two days took a lot out of me. It has been five days since the last time I hunted. Garrett and I no sooner than we walk in Rose, she is standing there with a towel in her hands.

"How was the wedding?" Rose asked me and she is wiping her hands on a cloth from car grease.

"It was good Aunt Rose. We had a nice time. How is everyone doing?" I say to them, and Garrett takes our luggage upstairs for us.

"We are fine baby girl. Eleazar is working with me on my gifts. He told me I am making progress." My dad says to me, and he gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"Well, that is good dad. How is momma Sue doing with her gift of allure?" I asked him.

"I can explain that one for you, Isabell; she is making progress it should not take too much longer for her to turn it off when it isn't needed. We took her hunting, and she happened to lure her prey to her without chasing the deer. The deer came to her with one look into their eyes. It will come in handy when she needs to feed. She will not have to go chasing her prey down like the rest of us." Eleazar says to us. I am amazed about Sue to have the ability to get her prey so easily than we do. I like the thrill and chase of the hunt. That is what makes it exciting.

"I am very proud of you, momma for your progress. How are you doing on your control of your strength?" I asked her, and she is giving me a hug.

"I am doing better at least I am not ripping too much of my clothing like I did four days ago. I cannot believe Charlie is so in control of his fine motor skills the first time he woke-up. Why can it be like that for me?" Momma Sue says to us.

"You have to give yourself sometimes it will happen. Aro told me Isabella you woke-up from the change years ago when he turned you, and you had perfect control and of your motor skills. You are quite like your father it must be genetic." Eleazar says to me.

"Well, what can I say I am freak of nature? Where is everyone else?" I asked looking at Aunt Rose.

"Emmett is working for Victoria and Laurent today. He will be home soon. Victoria is working on two cold cases of missing kids from Seattle, Washington their parents hired them. She did say the cases go back almost five years ago. They are going to drop by for drinks and see the family later on tonight. Leah and Thomas went to the grocery store. Rachael, Alec and Jane and Seth went with them. Alec and Jane have never been into a grocery store before they are curious. Jasper is at work he had a client to meet. Peter is working on new client's car, and Charlotte is at home cooking for the humans and Emma is helping her. Alistair is at his condo, he told me to tell you if you need him to call him. He is busy with pleasing Irina and Tanya. " Rose says to me. I am not surprised with Alistair; he loves women maybe this triangle relationship with Irina and Tanya will tamper down his urges for other women.

"Well, knowing Victoria and Laurent, they will find them, one way or another, alive or dead. They want stop until the job is done. Does anyone need to hunt? It has been five days for me." I asked them. Well, it sounds like to me everyone is going about their lives being busy from the update Rose gave me.

"I'll go with you Bella and accompany you. I already hunted with, Emma and mom this morning." Rose says to me and we head out towards the back. We both speed off into the forest, and I spotted an elk and took down my prey and drank its sweet blood. Rose and I took our time in wilderness taking in scenery and catching up on our talks. We talked about our upcoming double wedding on January the first how we are both excited about it. We noticed two vampires in the distant coming our way.

"Rose stay still doesn't approach them and get on your phone and call, Garrett and Peter to come here." I say to her and my instincts always tell me to approach with caution concerning nomads. But, I am feared by many vampires in, America and when I do release my demons to other dangerous vampires. I am someone whom they don't want to fool with. They do fear me. Rose is on her phone talking fast to Garrett. The two vampires they hold their hands up in the air.

They look like kids to me. The male has brown short hair, and he is tall. There is a girl who is with him, and she is short like me and she looks like she is about fifteen, and she has long wavy brown hair.

"We come in peace. We both smelled vampires in this area. We are looking for Isabella Volturi, we heard she is a king of the vampire world. Do you know how I may get in contact with her? I have some information to give her." The unknown vampire says to me, and he is standing still about forty yards away from me.

"You are speaking to her. What is your reason you need to see me? What are your names?" I asked them, and I am looking at both of them.

"My name is Riley Briers, and this is my mate, Bree Tanner. We were involved in the coven that kills inconspicuously and exposes us for who we are. They kill their prey leaving marks on their bodies and draining them of their blood without deposing and burning the bodies. They leave our traces behind when they kill them. They kill the innocent. There has been so many that they did this too. Bree and I got tired of it all and escaped them in New York. The group is in Vancouver on a killing spree. We were in charge of protecting the hideout. They weren't due back in our hideout in New York in a few days. That is when Bree, and I took our chances to escape them." Riley says to me, and I see out of the corner of my eye Garrett, Peter, my dad and Eleazar coming to stand beside, Rose and me. Eleazar, he takes Rose and puts her behind him. Everyone knows I can hold my own.

"What is your coven called? How long have they been doing this? Where are both you from and how long have you been a vampire?" I asked them, and if they tell me the truth. I will set them free without killing them both for their crimes.

"Our coven leader is, Sergio, he has twenty five in his coven his second in command is, Denise and Gavin. They are ruthless and mean. The coven is called, Sergio's Clan. They have been doing this for ten years now and who knows how long his clan has been doing this. He is from Brazil. Sergio is like four hundred years old. Bree and I are from Seattle one day we were going to the movies after the movie we came out and that is when, Sergio and his followers were outside the theater. They took us, and he changed us into this. Bree was at the time going to theater with her girlfriend. I went with a group of kids from high school, and that is how we ended up with Sergio. We were changed about four years and ten months ago by Sergio. I know our parents are missing us, and we miss them. We hated what they have been doing and what they made us to do. Bree here is fifteen and I am seventeen when we were changed. Gavin one day he bragged to us about taking out entire tribe in, Canada about five years ago. They were hooting and hollering to us how good it felt to take down that tribe. Please help us, we have no place to go." Riley says to me, and he is pleading to me.

Somehow I knew they were talking about what was done to, Emma's and Thomas's family and their tribe and who did this unspeakable act. I will forgive them since they are innocent. They were only doing what they had to do to survive, Sergio's clutches.

"Bella, Riley is telling the truth. I have two missing kids' reports back in, Forks from, Seattle police department in my office, and I was on the lookout for them. They are Riley Briers and Bree Tanner, who are missing and their descriptions are the same on their profiles as I am looking at them. They are just kids, and they are innocent in all of this." My dad says to me, and I believe him.

"Sissy my Yoda tells me that it is the same kids who are on the missing report as pops told you. Victoria and Laurent are working on Riley and Bree case with their parents. Yoda told me it is the same group which killed Emma and Thomas's tribe. Riley and Bree my name is Peter Whitlock, Riley, we are going to take you both in, and you can become a part of our big family." Peter says to them.

"We thank you Peter like Riley told you guys we have no place to go." Bree says to him.

"My name is Eleazar Denali, and my gift is that I can see other vampire gifts. You Riley have a gift of persuasion you have the ability to make others to do what you want them to do." Eleazar says to him.

He is impressed with Riley's gift.

"Riley and Bree my name is Charlie Swan Whitlock, and we are going to take you kids in. Most around here call me pops or dad. Welcome to the family." My dad says to them and Riley and Bree, they shakes his hands.

"Why don't we go to our house and discuss this further. I am not going to be pressing charges on the both of you. You will have to give us more information in regarding, Sergio and his followers. We will have to go and destroy them all. They will pay for their actions by exposing us and making spectacles out of themselves. I will have to call Mary to keep an eye in, Vancouver since her and Carlisle will be there." I say to them.

"I thank you your majesty for forgiving us." Everyone is giggling at Riley's statement. I am too. I never have been called that before.

"Riley and Bree everyone around here calls me sissy or sis or just Bella. There is only one that can call me Isabella that is my husband Garrett Williams. There is no need to be formal when addressing me. This is Garrett, Riley and Bree. " I say to them, and they shake Garrett's hand.

"Welcome to family Bree and Riley." Garrett says to them. We went home and discussed further on how to handle the situation. I went over the vampire laws with, Riley and Bree and what the Volturi does and who rules it. Jasper, Emmett and Victoria and Laurent came home, and we filled them in about Riley and Bree. Peter went home to fill, Charlotte and Emma about, Sergio and his clan and about, Bree and Riley escaping them. Everyone is going to go after Sergio's clan. Eventually, the others made it home, and they were filled in. Alec and Jane already departed to Vancouver to spy on them. Alistair went with them to track the group. They are good at what they do. I did call Mary to tell her to be on a lookout for them. She told me that her, and Carlisle would.

Jasper, Emma and Thomas and Leah and Rachael already left to fly to Forks. They are going to see Sam and Billy tell them what has happened to, Thomas and Emma's tribe, and they are taking the clothing from the victims with them. They need to get familiar with their vampire scents. Riley told me the scent off of the clothing is of, Sergio, Denise and Gavin on the clothes. We now know who killed the ten in Chicago. Leah is getting, Charlie's evidence from his dead cold case files, from the animal attacks. We have a feeling it isn't animal attacks that killed hikers. It is vampires!

Victoria and Laurent are going to fake Riley's and Bree's death. We need to give closure to their parents. Peter and my dad want Bree and Riley to live with them. Dad and mom can give them the support that Riley and Bree need. They went through a hell and back with, Sergio. They are only kids. Well, I know one thing about my dad and momma Sue, they will love them and see them through their ordeals. We will all come to love Riley and Bree.

Charlotte and Rose have gone to the mall in, Montrose to buy clothing and things for, Riley and Bree. They need everything. We are sitting around here having a few drinks and talking. I hear a phone ringing. Riley takes his phone out of his pocket and looks at the caller ID.

"Who is it Riley?" I asked him.

"It is Sergio. What do I say to him?" Riley asked me.

"You are going to keep things normal when talking to him like nothing is wrong. You tell him that you and Bree went to feed in Maine, and you will be back at the hideout in a couple of days. Don't give anything away that you are with us. Keep it light with him." I say to him, and he gets on his phone and talks to Sergio. We all can hear what is being said on his phone.

"Hey Sergio what is happening in Vancouver?" Riley asked him.

"We are still on a killing spree we took out twelve innocent lives. Gavin wants to go to Washington, he is in the mood to take down a tribe again. Denise wants to strike Quileute tribe. We will make our way there in three days to take down another tribe. You should see Gavin his eyes are lighting up like a Christmas tree wanting to kill Quileute tribe. What are you and Bree doing?" Sergio says to him, and we are working hard not to impress our growls. We don't want Sergio to know other vampires are with Riley. The tribe is our family we protect what is ours.

"Bree and I are in Maine feeding we will be back in a couple of days." Riley says to Sergio, and he is looking for our approval on how he is handling Sergio on the phone. We give him our thumbs up with our thumbs in air that he is handling it well.

"That is good Riley. We will be back in a week. You keep an eye on things for us and good-bye for now." Sergio hangs up on him. Everyone in this room is outrage with Sergio, Gavin and Denise's plans.

"We all need to fly to Forks and get there to protect the tribe. I am going to call Billy and let him know we are all on the way." I say to them. I made the call to Billy explained to him that we are on the way to protect the tribe. I talked to Jasper, and he is ready for war so is everyone. We will fly out tomorrow morning.


	38. Chapter 38 Chapter 37 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen who keeps in line and kicks my ass to do better she totally rocks. Love you sis! I like to thank my followers and those who find it your favorite. **

**Chapter 37 HOF**

**Jasper's POV**

We are all in LA Push waiting for the arrival of, Bella and the rest of our family. Their flight should be arriving shortly. They welcomed us with open arms here it is surprising they didn't kick us vampires off of their land. We are staying at Charlie's and Sue's house. Seth and Leah and Emma and Rachael they are waiting with me here. We explained the situation to Sam and Billy and Jacob about, Sergio and his minions and what, Riley told us what their group did too, Emma's and Thomas's tribe by, killing all of its members. Let's just say all the Quileute tribe is in rage over it. They showed their sympathy for Thomas and Emma. We do understand from, Riley's call that he received from, Sergio their plans are to take out the Quileute tribe. What they don't know? We have many gifted vampires on our end and the shape-shifters to wipe them all out.

Bella called me over the phone told me while they are in the plane she asked, Riley and Bree questions about, Sergio and his minions if they were gifted. She told me, Riley did say there are two that are gifted with the illusion of pain somewhat like; Jane can do. She did say, Gavin is like, Edward, who can read your mind. We all know how to handle that one that is to think of something else in our minds to block it out. What they don't know? Bella mental and physical shield can go for three hundred miles. It is like a bubble invisible wall to protect her area. They will have a hard time breaking through that shield.

Jane and Alec and Alistair are in, Vancouver spying on them. They did call, Bella and told her that they did see the group. They were killing the innocent in broad daylight in the city. They were order not to take out the group from, Bella. She wants them to come here, and then we can attack them out in the open and not in a city where it can expose us. We will hit them with full force. Mary and Carlisle are on their honeymoon in, Vancouver, and she is on the lookout for them. She did say to, Bella; if she is needed, she will come to help in the fight. Bella told her no and just enjoy her time with Carlisle.

Leah did retrieve all the items that, Charlie needed from his cold case files and brought boxes with her. We went through the evidence and through the clothing and sure enough, Sergio and Gavin and Denise scents were on the victims' clothing. We all memorized the scents from the clothing pieces, Victoria and Laurent, retrieved in, Chicago. I called Charlie to let him know, and he is angry about it too.

Last night the tribe had a bonfire and invited us over to it. It was surprising they did. They had a cookout Thomas and Leah and Rachael ate but they sure did have the whiskey and beer. Most of them were drunk. I did see Embry phase after he got drunk it sure was funny watching chasing his tail, and he ram his head against the tree. The dumb-fuck kept doing over just because he could. Stupid mutt!

**Sam's POV**

Leah and Rachael showed up with, Jasper and Emma and Thomas yesterday. They told us about the story of, Emma and Thomas's tribe being wiped-out by, Sergio and his minions. I was seething in my anger, we all phased right there had to cull some trees down. We were told about the killings in, Chicago and Vancouver and Charlie's cold case files in, Forks about the deaths of hikers. It was all caused by Sergio. Our plans are to kill them. Now, we are waiting for, Bella and her family to arrive here in, La Push at first beach.

Ever since, Rachael hooked up with, Alec and Seth with, Jane it did cause alliance with the vampire world. Now, we are working together to get rid of a badass vampire and his crowd. We had to rethink about how we had done things in the past ever since, Charlie and Sue being changed into a vampire. Sue is a part of the tribe and counsel. We enacted a new draft of the old treaty between Ephraim Black and the Cullen's.

We had to add in the new treaty with names of, Bella and her extended family as well as the, Volturi and their members since, Rachael and Seth, are mated to, Jane and Alec. Bella and Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie and Carlisle's and Esme are already on our treaty. We heard that the, Volturi made Charlie fifth king to the vampire world. The Volturi they only go after criminals in society to drain dry. That is because of, Charlie scolding them after they meet two years later after, Bella was change, and he wanted to meet the man who saved his daughter's life. They are like family to Charlie's and Sue's. They love the kids, whether they are human or shape-shifter or vampire. By the looks of it, we will have to add, Angela and Dennis on the list next year poor guy is dying from brain cancer, and they will be change too. Yep we are making progress to reach new heights in our alliance with the vampire world.

"How much longer Jasper before they arrive? " I asked him, and we are at the beach sitting in the sand and looking at sun going down.

"It will be twenty minutes, and I just received at text from Bella." Jasper says to me, and I look at my watch.

"We had a nice time last night at bonfire and glad you guys enjoyed it." I say to Jasper, and he is holding Emma sitting on the sand.

"We did have a nice time. There were a lot of drunken shape-shifters at the party. I cannot get over Embry being drunk as a skunk then he phases, and he is seeing double of his tail and kept chasing it then he rams his head into a tree. What is he stupid?" Jasper asked me and then Seth spoke up.

"I think his mom dropped him as a baby on his head, and he often does stupid shit too when he drinks too much and phases at the same time that is nothing. You should see Jared he's just as bad. Jared one day had too much drink the dumbass decided to phase and cliff dive at the same time. Stupid mutt broke his leg hitting the water, but after two hours later, his leg healed. They are all stupid. "Seth says to Jasper. I look at Seth and laugh. They all do stupid shit when they drink.

"Yes Jasper you can say that he can be stupid. He sure can make you laugh at some of the stupid shits he does too." I say to him, and that is when I notice off in the distant Bella, and her family arrives and Charlie and Sue are with them. It is good to see Sue and her husband again at least they are alive to be around for their kids. We will begin our meeting with, Bella and the introductions to the two new vampires I've never met.

**Bella's POV **

Eleazar and Carmen went back home in Denali, Alaska that is because, Kate and her mate, Randall, are coming home. Apparently, Randall is through with his counseling sessions with, Esme, and he did counsel, Alice while he was there too. Aro called me, and he told me that Alice suffers from NPD. He did offer their assistants in getting, Sergio and his minions, but I told him we have enough on our side to fight them. He understood. Tanya and Irina are waiting at home for, Alistair to get back from his mission. I wonder how long that trio relationship is going to last.

Alistair and Jane and Alec are still watching, Sergio and his minions in Vancouver. They are to report to me within two days. They will be here in time to help us depose of Sergio and his minions.

I do see all the tribe and our family on the beach sitting around on the sand. Sam and Jacob come over to greet me. Billy and his mate Mira is here. We need to have our meeting, and then we will go to my dad's house to stay. I remember what Jacob told me long ago that vampires were never allowed on the beach at LA Push. Now, we are at the beach what a difference does make in our alliance with them and our vampire world.

"Hello Sam and Jacob and Billy and Mira and everyone." I say to them, and they gather around me to hug me and welcome me home.

"How is our sister doing?" Sam asked me.

"I am doing good Sam. This is our new members of our family, Riley and Bree Whitlock and I do believe you know the rest of them." I say to Sam and he welcomes them with open arms.

"Welcome everyone and nice to meet you Riley and Bree." Billy says to us and he is holding Mira's hand, I thought that is so sweet.

"Well, Charlie and Sue it is good to see you both alive and doing well." Sam says to them.

"You don't know man how good it feels to be around for you kids. " Charlie says to Sam.

"Well, Bells you sure do look good even though you are vampire you look hot." Embry says to me, and Garrett let's out a jealous growl at Embry. Embry is always a flirt.

"Well, thanks Embry. " I say to him, and I am eyeing; Jasper since he is my second in command.

"They have all been informed about, Sergio and the killings, in Chicago and Forks. Any time you want to start the meeting the floor is yours sis." Jasper says to me.

"We know that Sergio's plans are to come here to kill and wipe out the tribe. They will come in two days. We want them to come to us out in the open not in city. My plans are once they do come I will put my physical shield over the tribe and us to protect us once I have Sergio and his minions in the center. We are going to surround them where they have no place to go. Then I will drop my shield. I want Garrett to use his gift to start the fire for burning them into ash. We are to be in the center of the ring and fight them and start ripping them a part and throw the pieces into the fire. It will be a tough fight. We have in our group the most experience fighters are, Jasper and Peter and Charlotte and Vicky and Laurent and Garrett and Alec and Jane and I who are experienced. Those who don't have the skills to fight vampires will stay behind we don't need you to get killed." I say to them.

"How did you come up with your strategy Bella?" Jasper asked me.

"The history books like they did with the North and South and the cowboys and Indians long ago in their wars. You know as well as I do Jasper most wars that were started and won today goes back to our fore fathers in American history, and we learn from them and their strategies. You are one of them Major Whitlock you should be proud of yourself." I say to Jasper, and he is astounded at my theory. Jasper has a smile on his face beaming with pride.

"Well, thank you mam." Jasper says to me in a southern drawl.

"I am going to help fight them Bells and I know what you said about those who don't have fighting skills to stay behind. There is no way I am going to let you kids do this on your own. I want to be trained how to fight vampires." My dad says to me.

"Okay dad you can help. Jasper and Peter you can begin training the others how to fight but Emma and Sue and Aunt Rose are to stay behind. I don't want anything happening to them. Riley and Bree are to stay behind as well. We don't need Sergio to find out you both ratted them out. They would kill you out in the battle field. The shape-shifters will be in the fight after all I did train them how to fight vampires. Does anyone have anything to add?" I say to them and looking around our group who has anything more to say.

"I'll be too worried about Jane out there Bells she is my life." Seth says to me, and he is acting like the typical overprotective mate.

"Seth you don't have to worry about Jane, she is tough gal she had thousands of years' experience. She knows what she is doing." I say to him.

"We have two days to get ready my suggestion to you sis is to begin the training now. Who wants to be trained to fight we will start in two hours?" Peter says to them.

"Let's do this, I am ready." My dad says to me.

Emmett and my dad are going into training with, Jasper and Peter. Garrett and Vicky and Charlotte and Laurent; they went to Seattle to feed it have been three weeks for them. They have been taking dad on his hunts every day since he woke up from the change. But, they didn't need to feed. Those who don't need training are relaxing at dads and Sue. Sue is cooking for all the shape-shifters today and Emma is helping her. The shape-shifters and their families are coming for one of Sue's home-made cook meals.

"Bella sweetheart you know Christmas is coming up in three weeks we need to get ready for that. I thought we could get a tree for our place and yours in Aspen. I want our entire family there. Your father and I are doing well with our bloodlust, and I thought about coming home to Forks after yours and Rose's wedding to spend with the tribe. We will only stay for a week. What do you think?" Sue asked me.

I don't see why not you can have Jasper fly you both out here. But, you have to keep, Jasper at your side or someone in the family in case you run into trouble. Now, about Christmas, I agree with you mom we all should have a tree at both places and have our family time there. You aren't ready to go out publicly yet, and you can order on-line from the stores. Rose and Victoria and Charlotte and Emma and I we could do some of your shopping for you. We would have to go get our Christmas shopping done while we are out too. Do you guys need a hand in the kitchen?"" I asked them.

"I don't think so momma Bella, we can handle it. Grandma and I we've got this. You need to relax some before the fight. I just hope everyone will come out of it alive. Those fuckers have fool with, Thomas and I long enough. They put us through nightmares in our sleep. We have never got over years seeing what happen to our tribe because of them. It is about time for them to get theirs." Emma says to me. I go over to where she is standing cooking and simply held my adopted daughter. She looked like she needed this.

You don't worry we will get the fuckers we know what we are doing." I say to her, and Bree comes in the kitchen.

"Well, Bella I understand with my gift of lure it will be another six months according to, Eleazar when I am ready to go out publicly. I understand." Sue says to me.

"Do you need something Bree?" I asked her.

"I am wondering if I can help too. I used to help my mother cook." Bree says to me.

"Sure if you want to. You can help me make the pies this is a belated Thanksgiving Day dinner with our tribe. Even though we cannot eat this stuff it is sure fun to make it. We would have had it a week ago but with everything that has gone on for the past three weeks with, Edward and his fiasco our schedule was thrown out the widow because of him. And Charlie and I woke up from the change less than a week ago. We have not had time for our family here." Sue says to her and Bree starts slicing the apples for the pies. Sue made the crust and the pies are ready to go in the oven the pies will need to cook for an hour.

"Does anyone need to go, hunt? It has been a few days for me." Rose says to us.

"I will go with you Rose I do need to hunt too. Do you need to hunt Emma?" Sue asked her.

"Jasper and I went last night, and I will be here to take the pies out of the oven too. Bree you want to help me make the home-made rolls?" Emma says to Sue.

"I would love too." Bree says to Emma. Everyone left to do their own thing.

"I want to talk to you Bree and Riley about your education. I want you both to study for your GED. I will help pay for college for the both of you. I know that you, Riley are going to work part-time for, Peter and Rose in their shop along with, Thomas. Bree I want to offer you a part-time job at my law firm helping me and Leah out, we could use your help. What do you say about my offer?" I asked her, and her eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes I will take both of your offers. I always wanted to go to college and become a teacher. Riley has always wanted to become a coach for High School or college. He told me he used to play for his high school basketball and track team before Sergio took us. He enjoyed it so much. I thank you Bella." She gives me a kiss on cheek.

"I thank you Bella for your offer too. It was always one of my goals in life to become a coach. Bree and I will study hard for our GED and college and make you proud. Bree and I talked about switching our diet to animal blood like most of you guys do. I know the others only feed off of criminals." Riley says to me.

"You are welcome Bree and Riley about GED and college. You Riley and Bree have a lot in common with, Emma and Thomas; they are studying to become teachers. Whatever you both choose for your diet is fine by me the only request is not to take the innocent? I am going to take a walk on the beach. I'll be back and tell Garrett where I am at." I say to them, and I start running at vampire speed through the forest at first beach in La Push. I haven't had much time to myself lately. I am walking at a human pace on the beach watching the tides come in and ships off in the distant. The sky is dark, and I am watching the stars above my head. Suddenly, I smelled him Garrett, and he puts his arms around me. I look into his eyes.

"Well, pretty lady a penny for your thoughts." He says to me, and he is kissing me deeply.

"I love you Garrett, I am glad you are with me. I came out to clear my mind a little." I say to him, and we sat down on the sand and simply held each other.

"I love you Isabella. Do you have an idea where you want to go to for a honeymoon?" He asked me.

"Now, promise me you want laugh, but I always wanted to go to Disney World, so I can let my enter child out. I do want to go to Hawaii too." Garrett is smiling at me, and I am hearing a giggle escape his breath.

"You laughed Garrett when I told you not too." I say to him and then he starts tickling me in the right places. I begin to laugh hard.

"Isabella we will go to those places. I am picturing mouse ears on you as we walk around where there are little children with their parents. That picture had me laughing." He says to me.

"Well, if I wear the ears so do you." I tackle him on the ground, and I looked around and there is no one in sight. I begin to take his clothes off of him, and he takes my clothes off of me and his cock enters me, and we make love on the beach. Garrett and I continue making love, and we didn't want to stop. We both were so caught up in our love making. We didn't realize we had an audience. There stood Jacob and Seth my brother. Damn! This is embarrassing.

"Gee! I didn't need to see this and my sister and her mate in the buff and doing the nasty!" Seth says to me.

"We heard you guys on the beach we came to tell you that everyone is at the house eating and wanted to see you Bells. Nice ass, by the way." Jacob says to me, and Garrett growls at him.

"Shut up Jacob." I say to him, and he smirks at me. I know one thing this imagines of Garrett and I on the beach having sex will be forever imprinted in their brains and when they do phase the other shape-shifters will see it too through Jacob and Seth's mind. Damn! This is my fault.

"Oh hey guys do you mind fuckers turning your backs so my mate can get dressed." Garrett says to them, and we got back into our clothes.

"Why we've already seen her?" Jacob asked and laughed at Garrett. Garrett came this close to punching Jacob in the nose if I didn't get in between them.

"Let's go to the house guys before they send out another search party out for us." I say to them, and we ran back to house in Forks. By the time we reach there everyone is eating. Everyone wants to see me in the tribal family. We sat around and had drinks and laughs until Jacob was about to bring up about what happened on the beach. I went to kitchen and got a big slice of apple pie and came back with it and shoved it into Jacobs's mouth before he spilled details on what went on at the beach between Garrett and me. He knew what the fuck I was doing and what for. Him and his big mouth!

_**Two days later**_

This is the day when Sergio, and his minions invade the tribe everyone is on watch duty on the reservation. Alistair and Jane and Alec made it back from their mission, and they are standing with me near the border of La Push where the border meets to the reservation. Jane told me they are an hour away from here. The shape-shifters are gathered around me as well my family. We are all prepared. I have my shield covering all of them like an expanded balloon. I will lower my shield once we get, Sergio and Denise and Gavin and their minions, in the center then the rest of them will spread around them forming a circle. Then we will begin the attack. I look north of me and notice them; they are moving fast.

"Everyone, get in place now they are coming." I say to them, and everyone gets into position.


	39. Chapter 39 38 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen she is the best at what she does for me by making sure that I will do better in my writings. I like to thank the followers to this story and for those who find it your favorite.**

**Chapter 38 HOF**

**Bella's POV**

"Everyone, get in place now they are coming." I say to them, and everyone gets into position. I see them coming towards us at a fast speed, and everyone is in position. They finally, made it in the center of the field, and I do see my shield around the people I love. It is like a blue bright light and a bubble. I give a nod to my second in command, Jasper that I am ready to drop my shield around them, and to get ready to attack them. I drop my shield, and everyone is poise to attack them. The shape-shifters are going after three in the field and start ripping them apart. I do see lethal, Victoria taking one of, Sergio's clan, and ripped him up in no time.

Alec and Jane; they tore into four of them, in a matter of a minute, and they have the most experience. Alec cut their senses away from them, and Jane inflects her dose of pain on them. That is because of, Jane, and Alec, gifts they use on them, and makes it easy to tear up their bodies. Peter takes off running toward a girl, who is running away from field, and he had he by her hair, bites down on her neck, and ripped it from her body. Jasper is tearing up one of them, and someone is coming right after, Jasper, and he takes him by his throat, and slams him down on the ground and rips the man into. You can hear the screams and snarls echoing in the forest as bodies are being ripped into. I look around the field to see who is left from, Sergio's clan; there are ten of them left. Paul in his shape-shifter form is running towards one of them, who are running away and Laurent, is going after, Paul to help him. Charlotte is tearing up some female with, blond hair. Garrett is gathering the body parts and piling it together in one pile.

My dad is fighting one of them, and he is having a hard time. I go over there to assist him, and he only had two days to prepare for this. He had my dad by the throat ready to bite into him and tear his head off. I step in and grab the man and ripped him in no time. There is one coming after me and yelling, "Please not him," she is a female. She probably, is his mate the words, she said to me. She begins to hit and punch me with everything she had in her. I kick her into the stomach, and she falls on the ground. I lean over to start trying to rip her apart, and she grabs my left arm and tears it off of me and I yell out in pain.

"Argh…argh….argh...fuck man….that hurt." I see Garrett coming to help me and Jasper, and my dad have the female and start ripping her apart for attacking me.

"Baby this is going to hurt, but I got to do it." He attaches my arm back, I yell out in pain, he seals the wound with his venom, and my dad is looking at me, with pain in his eyes looking at, Garrett attaching my arm.

"Thanks babe this is not the first time this has happened to me." I say to him, and he kissed me. I see a man approach me with rage in his eyes and Jasper and Peter; they run towards him, and Jasper has him in a chock hold and Peter is holding the man back with his arms.

"Who are you?" The man asked me.

"I am Isabella Volturi and I am a king to the Volturi. You broke many of our laws and exposed us. Who in the hell are you?" I asked the man.

"Sergio." This is the man who is exposing us.

"I order you, Jasper, and Peter, to kill him for his crimes." Jasper and Peter ripped the man in no time. I look around me, and we are down to five more to kill. Victoria and Charlotte; they have one of the five and begin to tear up his body together. Seth is in his shape-shifter form, and Jane; they begin to tear a female apart together. Alec and Laurent and Alistair; they have the last three and tore them apart. I look around me to make sure we have deposed all of them. I counted the heads that were torn off, and we have twenty five total. Riley did say to us that he had twenty five in his group.

"Everyone let's clean this up, and Garrett please starts the fire. I thank everyone for your help let's go home. Good job everyone!" I say to them, and Jasper and Peter and me; are staying behind to see that all their bodies' burn into ash. Many of us begin the journey back to, my dad's and momma Sue's house. They are waiting for our return.

"I've never been so scared for you, Isabella when I saw that girl rip you apart. I felt your pain ripping at my dead heart. I cannot lose you ever!" Garrett says to me on our way home to Forks.

"I am so sorry you witnessed that. I knew that I would be alright. It is just the pain of having my arm ripped off and putting it back together that hurts. You will never lose me Garrett that is for sure." I say to him, and he is holding my hand as we run through the forest.

"Bella you need to hunt to replenish your body from its lost venom. You did have a serve injury. My suggestion is for you, and Garrett go find you something to kill and drain it." Charlotte says to me as she is running along aside of us.

"Yeah you are right sis and thanks for looking out for me. Garrett and I will meet you back at the house when I am done." Garrett and I started to run in a different direction until I smelled a bob cat to feed off of. I snapped its neck and drank my fill and buried my prey. Garrett and I simply held on another needing to feel close to each other. He was frightened for me out there. I kissed him passionately on his lips, and he deepens his kiss for me. We didn't want to stop but thought it is best that we did. We didn't need another episode getting caught naked and having sex in the forest like it did for us on the beach.

"Let's get back home Isabella everyone is waiting for us." Garrett says to me, and we ran at vampire speed to my dad's house.

We got back at the house all the shape-shifters, and Billy, were waiting for my return so is my family. Billy, Sam, and Jacob thanked all of us, for getting rid of, Sergio and his minions. Momma Sue was worried for all of us, especially, after dad told her I got my arm ripped off. The tribe is holding a party in our honor tonight at the beach. They will have a cookout and lots of whiskey and beer. I swear Sam, and the rest of them will use any excuse to drink and party. We like to drink too, but we don't need an excuse. Now, we are on our way to the beach to see the tribe, and my family is coming too since it is in their honor too. We gathered at the beach with the tribe and our family each of our mates held us in their laps sitting on the sand. You can see the bonfire, and some were roasting their hot dogs with a stick over the open flame.

"Well, baby girl when I saw what that girl did to you; I've never been so scared for you. Don't you ever do that to me again? I cannot lose any of you kids." My daddy says to me, and I see his venom tears in his eyes. I go over to him and held him close to me.

"Now, dad it comes with my job that is not the first time it has happened. It happened to me a few times on the job and one time was by accident when, Demetri was training me. He took off my leg that one time. You should see me in training I did Felix like that too by accident and tore his arm off. I am fine! There is no need to worry." I say to him and apparently, that is wrong thing to say.

"You listen to me Bells. I will always worry about you kids, and that will never change so get used to it baby girl." My daddy rants to me.

"Okay dad I love you." I kiss him on his cheek, and I go over to sit in Garrett's lap.

"I want to say something to momma Bella and our family. Emma and I thank you for killing, Sergio and his clan that was responsible for killing our tribe." Thomas says to me.

"You are welcome Thomas and Emma it is just another day in office. They got what they deserved for doing that to your family." I say to him and taking a drink of my jack Daniels.

"How could be another day in the office Bells? You kicked ass out there got your arm ripped off and kept your head into the game and came up with the plan." Jacob says to me, and he grins at me.

"Well, it just is Jacob. I've been doing this job for a while, and you learn from the best. And, you do have to keep your head in the game to stay alive." I say to him and there is a sense of pride coming from everyone.

"I want to toast to Bella and her family for saving our tribe. Here is to all, you and a new alliance with the vampire world." Billy says to me, and they all raise their drinks in the air. There is hoots and hollers from all the tribe.

We all sang around the bonfire, and a few of them had their guitars and playing music. Garrett and I danced together on the beach and looking into each other's souls. How can be the lucky one to have him in my life? Most stayed there through the night those who were drunk crashed out and slept on the beach. The sun is about to come up we had to leave for shelter before we sparkle. We stayed two days at my dad's house after that. Billy and my dad went fishing together. He doesn't want to give up his hobbies as a vampire. I don't blame him. My family and I we had to get back to Aspen to our jobs and responsibilities. Jasper is taking, Emma and Thomas and Leah; on a flight alone somewhere. He didn't tell us I guess it is his business. Maybe he will tell us when he gets back. Peter flew us home in his plane. I called Aro and told him everything that went down, we got, Sergio, and his clan deposed of. Jane and Alec are on their way to Italy with their mates.

**Jasper's POV**

Everything went according to, Bella's plans, and her strategy. I did help her, to some extent, with her plans. There were things, which I've learned and did in Civil war and the southern vampire wars, which helped with, Bella's strategy to get, Sergio and his clan. I was scared for my sister when that girl took off her arm, and I felt her pain. I sent her some calm of wave to ease her pain to help her. I knew her mate could calm her down better than me for him to reattach her arm. I am taking Thomas and Emma to place where they, lived as a tribe in, Manitoba. They need closure. This is what they needed to do is let go of the pain is to face where it started. I told Emma and Thomas; now that they can rest easy knowing it will never happen again to another tribe. I told Emma and Thomas, I would build a memorial for your tribe. Emma wants to design the memorial, and she is an artist. She is getting her education in art and English, so she can teach both. I think for a Christmas present, I will design her art studio in guesthouse and supply it with everything an artist could want in their studio. We are less than three weeks away for that holiday. We should be arriving in Manitoba in two hours.

**Aro's POV**

_**Meantime at the Volturi**_

I just received word from, Isabella, which they got, Sergio and his minions. She and Jasper did an excellent job handling the situation. Jane and Alec are on their way home. They should arrive shortly. My brothers are aware of Isabella's and I our discussions. We are aware of two defectors of, Sergio's clan living with, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock; they are, Bree Tanner, and Riley Briers. I trust the Whitlock's and our Isabella with the defectors being with them. They are going to get their GED and attend college. That is one thing about our Isabella she believes in a good educated mind. Randall departed a few days ago from counseling, Esme, and she is making progress, and feeling better, about herself. Randall did an evaluation of Alice, she has NPD. He even counseled her, to some extent. Alice is still acting up like a drama queen when she isn't put on a pedestal or doesn't get her way. Randall did say to me it goes along with her illness. Randall told me there is no cure for it or the ability to put her on medicine. I will give her some time to start behaving right and treat others, with respect or there will be dire consequences for her, if she follows on the same path. Many of the males and females are angry with her because, Alice keeps saying she had seen in a vision; she is mated to some of the males, in the castle. There is no way she is mated to anyone here they are already mated to someone. Marcus can see all the relationships, and they are bonded true mates. I think Alice has intentionally forgotten about his gift to see this. Alice is delusional in her visions and cannot be trusted with her visions. This is the reason why we could never make her a part of the guard.

Marcus's feelings for, Esme; are intensifying and I can see it in his eyes when he looks at her. I do believe in time they may be together as a couple. Ever since, my sister and his wife, Didyme were killed. He has been lonely for thousands of years. It is time for him to have the happiness he deserves.

I do see Jane and Alec coming into the throne room with their mates. I walk over to them to greet them. Caius is with me, and Marcus is off talking to Esme.

"Masters we have returned." Jane says to me, and I kiss her on the cheek as she does to me.

"Well, my children it is good to have you home. I want to welcome you Seth and Rachael to Volturi family. Do you know when Rachael wants to be changed Alec? There is a reason why we must discuss this issue you know our rules." I say to them, and Alec is holding Rachael's hand.

"Master we decided to wait in a year this will give her father Billy time to get use to his daughter becoming a vampire." Alec says to me. I put my hands together and clap and smile at Rachael.

"Wonderful Alec there is no problem in a waiting a year. Are you going to change her or do you need one of us to do it?" I asked him.

"I am going to do Master, and if you need anything I will be in mine and Rachael's chambers." Alec says to me.

"Very well, Alec you are dismissed. Seth I would like to get to know you and tell me what it is like being a shape-shifter? I want to know more on your perspective." I lay my hand on his back, and we walk towards Jane's and Seth chambers. My hand is on his back, I am seeing every memory and thought he has ever had and his thoughts are pure and innocent as a child and his love for our Jane is real.

Seth and I had our talks about him being a shape-shifter, he rather enjoys it. He did say as long as he phases he can live forever if he stopped phasing if I would do the honors to change him. I told him I would he told me he doesn't want to be without Jane.

I am on my way to my chambers to be with my mate, Sulpicia to have our alone time together. That is when I hear the screams of ecstasy coming from, Marcus's chambers. "Please give me more Marcus," that is, Esme's; voice and they are in the throes of having sex. I can hear both their moans and growls and purrs as they are giving each other pleasure. I am happy for the old gizzard it is about time he popped his cherry it has been three thousand years for him. Marcus my old friend in my thoughts now, you can be happy. Now, it is my turn to have that same kind of fate with my mate. I enter my chambers, and my mate is ready for me totally naked with only a pair of high heels on.

_**Two weeks later**_

Jane and Alec and their mates, have departed for Aspen, Colorado. They shall spend Christmas with their families and attend our Isabella's wedding. Rosalie and Emmett are reuniting their wedding vows on the same day too. We shall be going to attend it as well. Alice is mad that, Marcus is spoken for, and it is, Esme. Alice threw into a tirade over it, and we had to remove her head and place the rest of her body in the dungeon. My brothers and I haven't attached her head on as of yet. Alice's head is in her chambers in service quarters sitting there on her bed. We don't know if we will it is nice and quiet without her whining and complaining for a change.


	40. Chapter 40Chapter 39 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen who rocks my world and tells me gets it right. I like to thank my followers to this story and for those who find it your favorite. **

**Make note: This will be in two parts Christmas with Bella and Garrett then the second part the wedding and honeymoon. **

**Chapter 39 HOF**

**Bella's POV**

_**Three weeks later**_

Jasper and Emma and Leah and Thomas came back from their trip. Apparently, Jasper flew them to Manitoba to where their tribe was before Sergio, and his clans burned it down to the ground. Jasper felt that they needed closure to what Sergio, and his minions did to their tribe. It gave peace to Emma and Thomas now they can get on with their lives. Jasper is going to build a memorial for their tribe. Everyone in the family is donating to the memorial even the Quileute tribe.

Victoria and Laurent faked Riley's, and Bree's, death giving their parents closure. They found two people in Portland, Oregon in the morgue who were Jane and John Doe. Victoria she went and claimed their bodies posing like their sister. Vicky she wore a wig to match, Riley's and Bree's hair color that is brown. Vicky is red headed. Laurent placed, Riley's driver license, and Bree's old school ID; she had on her on the unidentified bodies, and they place them in a beat-up car that they found from the junkyard and took the car on the on a highway in Beaverton, Oregon and sit the car on fire making it look like an accident. The police were there on the scene and told their parents that they were in an accident. Both of their children didn't survive it. We know the truth that they were missing for four and half years. Sergio changed them into a vampire. Riley and Bree; they took the, Swan-Whitlock last name. Emmett did produce new IDs and documents for them. My parents adopted them.

Emma and Thomas are helping, Bree and Riley out getting their GED. Thomas went out and purchased them the preparation books for the test. They are helping them with their studies. Charlotte will be attending college here at, University of Colorado in, Denver studying for her Physiologist PHD coming January, and she is going into family, and relationship counseling. Emma and Thomas will attend to same university as, Charlotte, and they will just commute here in, Aspen to Denver for their classes. Jasper will attend one class with Emma. He wants to continue working at his and Garrett's investment firm.

Sue has managed to get her strength under control now she can put her clothes on without ripping them, and now she can do normal household chores without breaking things. Her gift of lure she has it almost under control. Carlisle decided to go into private practice, and he asked, Sue to be his nurse, and she told him she would. Eleazar thinks she will be able to be around the public in the next six months. In six months, Carlisle is opening his private practice then; Sue will be ready to do the job.

My dad has started to work for, Victoria and Laurent's detective agency, and he is in complete control, and he can be around people without any temptations. He is like me a defective vampire when he first woke-up from the change. Dad loves it; he has been working for them two days now. He is helping them learn more of their profession with his experience. My dad did teach them some tricks of his trade a few years back.

Bree started to work for Leah and me, and she is doing a great job, mostly she files and answers the phone so it frees up Leah to be able to do her paralegal work. Riley is working for Rose and Peter's auto restorative shop, and I got to say the kid knows about cars like Thomas does.

Carlisle and Mary are back from their honeymoon and had a great time. They will join us for Christmas; they are a part of the family. Mary is going to college and she wants to become a physician assistant. She wants to work for Carlisle. Carlisle is sending her to college in Denver to start her classes in January. She will continue to work part-time for, Garrett, and Jasper, as a receptionist.

Well, Christmas is a week away and the family is excited about it and in shopping mode for it. We decorated the Christmas trees at both houses, and it feels like Christmas. I went out Christmas shopping and got Victoria and Leah, and Angela, and Bree, and Jane, and Mary, and Rose, and Emma; all designer handbags with gift cards to, Victoria's Secret, and Macy's from, Garrett and me. Emmett and Seth I got them, a new WI system and some games Emmett broke his WI system accidentally. Laurent we got him a Samara sword; he is a collector of them. Dennis is a collector of old Beatle Music Albums, and we came across two for him as his Christmas present. I got my dad new fishing gear for his Christmas present; he isn't giving up his hobbies just because he is a vampire now. I was able to purchase those things at; Newton Outfitters were, Mike Newton; owns here in Aspen. Garrett went a got a Dodge ram pick-up truck for, Riley; he likes trucks that is our Christmas present to him. Bree doesn't know how to drive yet. My dad told me he would teach her how to drive after the first of the year.

Rose and Peter put the final touches on Chevy Camaro that is nineteen hundred and sixty five models for my dad's Christmas present from Peter and Charlotte. My two-year-old Lexus sports car is going to momma Sue. Rose detailed it out and placed a red giant bow on top. Momma Sue loved that car and wished she had one. I told her two years ago I would buy her one, and she told me no. At least, this is used with low miles, and Leah told me she would be appreciative having that one than a new car. She hates gifts but around here, everyone has gotten her gifts, mostly in clothes to replace what she had torn. I still have my Infiniti and BMW sport cars that I love.

Emmett is building a horse stable out back everyone wanted to know what he was building, and he told them top secret. Jasper and Peter and Garrett wanted to help him build whatever it is he is building. Emmett told them no. I wanted that built for, Garrett, and Jasper, and Peter, in their day they rode horses. I went out to a horse breeder in, Montrose and brought four riding horses one for, Garrett, and Jasper and Peter, and Charlotte; they love riding horses. That is my Christmas present to them.

Jasper is extending the guesthouse to make an art studio for, Emma, and stock it up with everything she needs that is her Christmas present from him. She will enjoy it, and she doesn't know the reason why Jasper is enlarging their room.

Garrett and Jasper have ordered four Whitlock and Williams's family crest for, Riley, and Bree, and Angela, and Dennis. The crests arrived today by UPS. We wanted them to have our family crest to make them feel welcomed as a part of our family.

Jane and Seth came home from, Italy yesterday, and they are staying at, Peter's and Charlottes, to be with our parents. Alec and Rachael are in, La Push spending Christmas with, the Blacks.

Jane told us about Alice went into a rage after finding out about Marcus and Esme being mated. She was jealous of their relationship, and she went into a tirade over it. She almost attacked one of the guards, and under Aro's orders, her head was removed. Jane did say that her NPD is out of control with her illness. Three days later they put her back together again and she went off in her rants telling them that no one loves me or wants me. Aro had enough and placed her with a new guard her name is Stephanie and she is a seer. Apparently, she likes women and not men. Stephanie felt the mating pull towards Alice and understands about her illness. Now, Alice and Stephanie are mates. Jane told us that Marcus did see their relationship as being true mates.

I received a call from, Angela yesterday. They are on their way in and will not be spending Christmas with their families. Dennis condition has worsened and now he cannot see. It happened three days ago at his parents' home. Their families' don't know of his illness. They skipped out of his parents' home and decided to stay in hotel in Fargo, North Dakota. Dennis parents live in Grand Forks, North Dakota. Apparently, his cancer has spread. Angela told her goodbyes to her parents they are still living in Forks, Washington. Our plans are to changed Dennis and Angela sooner rather than in February as planned. I've their room ready for them downstairs. Jasper is still going to fake their deaths by a skiing accident. They should be here in eight hours. Angie is doing the driving, and then the change takes place. They will wake-up on Christmas Eve. Garrett is changing Dennis and Peter is changing Angela. They are taking the Williams last name.

"Hey Bella is everything alright?" Jasper asked me, not seeing him come in.

"Everything is okay a lot on my mind with Dennis and Angie coming in the next eight hours. I wonder how we should go about their change if we should put them in the same room or separate them. What do you think?" I asked him.

"Well, sis I would say changes them separately in different rooms, so they can look at each other being bitten it may frighten them seeing this action done on their mate and then after it is done we can place them in their room on their bed." Jasper says to me and what he says makes sense.

"I agree that would be hard to watch. I know it was hard for Thomas to watch me bite into Emma. He is her brother. How is your Emma's project going?" I asked him, and Emma is not here to listen to me; she is over Peter's house helping momma Sue makes pies and cookies for Seth and Thomas and Leah.

"I am done with it now it is a matter of setting up her supplies and easels for her. Emmett is still being an ass; he won't let me near whatever he is building he keeps growling at me." Jasper says to me, and I start to giggle. I bet he can feel my deception rolling off of me.

"I know something is up and feel your deception rolling off of you in waves little sister. But, I won't ask no more. I am heading to Pete's house; I will see you later." Jasper says to me and takes off running outside. I see Garrett coming in he made it from work seeing a last minute client.

"How was your day? I missed you." I begin peppering kisses on his face and feeling that electricity.

"It went well sorry about meeting a last minute client something I had to work on. How about we go upstairs and let me show you how much I love you and that body of yours?" Garrett says to me, and he picks me and rushes me to our bedroom.

"I thought you never would ask my cowboy." We strip each other clothes off and made love for several hours before Angie and Dennis show up. We had our showers and changed our clothes, and our eyes meet the floor where our clothes are in tatters again it happens so frequently we just stared at the mess and laughed. We went downstairs to meet everyone. Peter and Charlotte are here and so is Carlisle and Mary. We felt that a small group around them will be sedate enough for them to go through the change.

We order everyone to go on a hunt or go somewhere to get away. Jasper recommended it. Everyone else is at work except Jasper is here to send a wave of calm to everyone today with Dennis and Angela's change.

I hear a car pulling into the driveway, and that must be them. I step outside to greet them. Angie is opening her car door and runs to the other side to open the door for Dennis. She guides him with her hand toward us. Carlisle goes over to help Angie get Dennis inside the house. Once everyone is settled in and sitting on the sofas.

"Angie is you guys ready for this? We already discussed with you about the change and what take place afterwards. Do you have any more questions?" I asked her as I am looking at her.

"There are no more questions, but I request one thing I would rather have you Bella as my sire. I know that is a lot to ask for, but I would feel more comfortable you doing it." Angela says to me.

"I will do it for you my friend. Dennis is you ready? I know you want to get well and be able to live forever. Do you have any request Dennis?" I asked him.

"No I don't Garrett can still be my sire. We are both ready." Dennis says to me.

"Okay Dennis you are going to go in my study with Garrett and Peter, and your change will take place there. Angie you will go to yours and Dennis's room for the change and Carlisle will be with me. Carlisle is going to give you both an injection of morphine to help with your pain. Afterwards, we will move Dennis in your room to lay with you during the change." I say to them and the nod their head in agreement. Angie gives a kiss to Dennis.

"I will see you when I wake up Dennis, and I am hopeful you will see me." Angie says to him and embraces him.

"I will see you after Angie, and I love you." Dennis says to her. We go off in separate rooms, and Carlisle starts giving the injections. Angie lies down on the bed getting sleepy from the morphine. I take her neck and bite down on her and push my venom in her and bite down on her wrist. I was expecting her to scream; there is nothing. I hear a slight scream coming from Dennis as Garrett bites down on him. Garrett and Peter move Dennis in the room to be with Angie. Now, we wait for them to wake up in three days.

"You did well Bella I am proud of you." Carlisle says to me, smiling at me.

"Well, thank you Carlisle. I want you to know I didn't get you anything for Christmas. I talked it over with Aro about reducing your sentence. He agreed with whatever my decision is. My decision is your gift is your freedom, and I trust it won't happen again bringing in a human with knowledge of our world and not changing them. I feel you won't do it again. That is my gift to you and the others." I say to him, and he smiles at me.

"I thank you Bella even with the freedom to move wherever I want. I still want to be around this family to live close to all of you, and you are all I've got. I wouldn't want it any other way." Carlisle comes and kisses my forehead, and I smile at him.

"You know Carlisle you will always be a second father to me no matter what." He chuckles at me and pats me on the shoulder.

"Bella I am excited about college I cannot wait." Mary says to me.

"I bet you are damn my phone." I look at it, and it is my format in California.

"Patrick what is up?" I asked him.

"You know why I am calling you about that kid he is at it again. Brandon this time skate boarded so fast through Venus beach and there were a lot of shocked bystanders. He knocked down some bystanders and injured a few. They didn't know what they were seeing. You need to come here and rein the kid in. By the way, he went surfing the other day, and he manages to jump a wave flying through the air with his surfboard. Someone in the crowd said they thought it was a new trend of extreme sports and wonder how it is done. And, another thing a few in the crowd recorded it on their IPhones." Shit! I've to go.

"Patrick I will be there doesn't tip him off; I am coming. Jasper gets the jet ready I need to leave now. I've a kid to rein in." I say to him.

"You called sis and I heard your conversation with that vampire. I will take you." Jasper says to me.

"Hey I want go too. I want to sit this kid straight. How old is he?" Mary says to me.

"He was changed three years ago, and he was fourteen at the time. His coven left him and move to France and Patrick has been keeping an eye on him but cannot stand living with him because he pulls these stunts. He doesn't want to be exposed to what he is by hanging around him. I should have thought about it the first time I stopped him with my fear to take the boy in but didn't know how to handle the kid. This makes his third offense with these stunts. I hate to leave now with, Angie changing, but I must so let's go." I say to them.

"Bella I will take the boy in and set him straight. I think I can handle him. What do you say Mary?" Carlisle says to me and to Mary.

"I would love to take the kid in Carlisle, and we can get the boy straighten out." Mary says to him.

Mary and Jasper and I flew to California to pick up Brandon. Maybe Mary is the best choice to help him; she is tough enough not to put up with shit. I hope he doesn't pull stunts living here in Aspen with snowboarding and skiing that would be disastrous.

I am thinking about Patrick setting in the plane the guy was changed in nineteen hundred and forty, and he has been a longer for too long. He has a usual gift, but I don't know what it is. I may encourage him to go see Eleazar in Alaska, so he can identify it for him.

Alistair and Tanya went to Alaska to spend Christmas with her family and Irina split up with Alistair, she wants a stable relationship with a man like I do. Who knows maybe Patrick can hook up with Irina? They would make the perfect match. Jasper lands the plane at a private airport. We stepped out of the plane, and I do see Patrick, he is six feet tall and dark jet-black hair, and he is good looking too.

"Where is he Patrick? This is my brother Jasper, and you know Mary." I asked him.

"He is at my house, and I have the special cuffs and chains on him. It is nice to meet you Jasper." I laughed at that thought him being tied up in cuffs and chains. Everyone laughed along with us.

"Let's go master." He leads us to his SUV, and he drives us to his house in LA. We got out of the car, and he leads us into his house, there is Brandon all shackled up. I look at the kid and laugh at him.

"Well, well you have been a bad-boy Brandon. You have exposed us and in the process injured a few bystanders. I don't like it Brandon. You will be coming with me and my friend, Mary here she and her husband; Carlisle is going to take you in. You shall not leave their sight or be left alone someone will be with you at all times until I say so. Do I make myself clear?" I say to him. Brandon nods his head in agreement. Brandon has blond hair and red eyes; he is five feet seven. He just needs someone to guide him and be stern with him and lead him the way.

"I will go with you Isabella." He says to me and Patrick unshackles him. All of us depart back to the hanger, and Patrick is driving us. I encourage Patrick to go to, Alaska, and told him how to find, Eleazar to help him identify his gift. He told he would leave now he had nothing better to do. He told me he would drive there.

**Garrett's POV**

I am waiting for Isabella to get back, and we are watching Angelia and Dennis going through the change. I didn't tell Isabella, who my client is yesterday when I came home. The reason why I meet with a realtor who is from Hawaii, and I brought her a mansion along the beach it has high brick walls surrounding the property. This is my Christmas present for her. I will gift wrap the papers and the video tour of the house inside the box as my gift to her. I thought we could use it whenever we want for a getaway.

Everyone is going to be here for Christmas to open up their gifts and have drinks and food for those who are human. I cannot wait; I feel like a kid again. I enjoy having my mate at my side for eternity and having a big family, and it doesn't get lonely no more or boring.

Everyone pitched in to get, Isabella a Ducati bike, she told me she used to ride bikes as a teen and misses it. Isabella doesn't like a lot of gifts, and everyone felt she would feel better about receiving one gift from all of them than a bunch of separate gifts. Jasper brought him a Ducati and Isabella a riding jacket to go along with it for his sister. I may buy me a bike, so I can go along with her occasionally. But, I feel that Jasper wants a brother and sister bonding experience by riding bikes together. They have become close since Jasper arrived. Emmett is still close as a brother and uncle too, Isabella, but Jasper treats her as an adult. Emmett is still afraid she would fall. I find it funny he is over protective of her. He told me she used to be clumsy as a teen and would fall, and she would trip over her own two feet as a teen. Emmett still watches out for her though.

Isabella doesn't tell me everything about the bad vampires she goes after since she has had her position. I cannot believe this kid who has given her trouble three times with these stunts. Now, this maybe Carlisle and Mary are a perfect choice to raise this kid. They should be back today with the kid in tow. Four hours later they arrive back with Brandon, and he could pass for my son or Carlisle's with that blond hair.

"Everyone this is Brandon Ivan Evans." Isabella says to us, and we all made our introductions to who we are to him.

"Brandon how would you feel about Mary and me is adopting you as our son?" Carlisle asked him.

"I wouldn't mind it. Do you have snowboards and snow skies?" Isabella shakes her head no, and she whispers, 'no.'

"No we don't but we will find you something to do Brandon. Will you mind Bella, drawing up the adoption papers and forge some documents for him under the Cullen name?" Carlisle asked her.

"Sure I will give me two hours; I'll get it done." She says to them.

"We need to get him home and settled in. Brandon you want to come with me; we do have a pool for your enjoyment?" Mary says to him. Brandon nods his head in agreement and goes with Mary and Victoria is going along with them. Victoria will scared the shit out of him if he so much as steps out of the house without Mary or someone going with him. Isabella told everyone if, Carlisle or Mary is at work or school someone who isn't working needs to keep an eye on, Brandon, and he is not to be left alone. It is agreed upon with everyone in the family; they will watch him since he spells trouble. Carlisle is going to see if the boy will switch to the animal diet. Bella came with Carlisle's adoption papers, and he signed his and Mary's name on them now it is official he is Brandon Ivan Cullen, and he will no longer hold his last name as Evans again. Carlisle went home to assist, Mary with, Brandon; he needs a lot of guidance in his life and good male figures too. We do have that in this family, especially dad he can scare the shit out of Brandon if he was human. They don't call him chief and king for nothing.

**Bella's POV**

_**Three days later**_

This is the day Dennis and Angela will wake-up from the change it is Christmas Eve morning. We are gathered in their room. Jasper and Peter and Charlotte and Victoria and Garrett are experts in newborns and their behaviors. Emmett and Rose are here too. It should not be too longer now. Brandon is trying to get his head on straight. Carlisle warned him there will be consequences for everything he does out publicly even; Mary told him she would rip his legs off every time he thinks about doing any stunts. She put the fear of God so to speak in him now he cowards in fear about missing legs. Mary has helped me destroy other vampires in the past. She can be one mean bitch when she wants to be so is Victoria if you piss her off in the wrong way. Yep Mary is the best choice for a mother figures to Brandon someone who is tough enough on the outside to handle Brandon's stunts and soft on the inside to mother him.

The first tale of signs of life ending is Angie's heart it is thumping at the last beats. Angie is slowly opening her eyes. Dennis his heart is beating out of his chest. It shouldn't be too much longer for him.

Angie gets out of bed and stands defensively in a crouch in the corner of the room. She is looking at us. Jasper goes over towards her and approaches her calmly in his light footsteps.

"Everything is alright Angela no one here is going to hurt you. We are here to help you." Jasper says to her. He is sending her a wave of calm to her.

"I am alright Jasper. Why does my throat burn?" Angela says to him.

"That means you are thirsty little one, and you are quite control for a newborn. Which do you prefer to drink from animals or people?" Peter says to her, and she looks at him.

"I want to do animals. When will Dennis wake-up?" Angela asked.

"It shouldn't be too much longer Angie for Dennis. Let's go get you feed you can come with Rose and I. Charlie is coming along to help keep an eye on you. We will keep you safe. Dennis will be here when you get back." Emmett says to her. Angela gives a kiss to, Dennis, and she takes, Rose's hand, and they lead her outside to speed off in the forest. They have been gone for a couple hours. Dennis's heart thumped to its last beat, and he is opening his eyes. Dennis sprang up so fast out of bed; he took a leap.

"I can see; I can see and there is no pain wow." Dennis says to us and there is laughter in the room. He has been in so much pain in his head from the cancer and tumor.

"You are a happy one Dennis, and I have never seen a newborn wakeup that ecstatic from a change." Victoria says to him, and she is smiling at him.

"Well, are you ready to feed Dennis the sooner you get it done; you can be reunited with Angela?" Jasper says to him.

"Which is your choice to feed off of animals or people?" Peter asked him.

"I wouldn't mind taking out criminals. I already discussed that with Angela, it is okay with her." Dennis says to him.

"Okay we need a larger team with us to go with Dennis." Garrett says to us, and it is agreed on that Victoria and Laurent and Garrett and Peter, and Charlotte will go with him. They got in the SUV of Jasper's and went to Denver for Dennis's first meal. Today there are cloud covers, and it is snowing in Denver great weather for vampires to go out in during the daylight. A few hours later everyone came back, and Peter had to help Dennis take a shower he doesn't have control over his strength. Angela came back a mess with clothes dirty and bloody she was able to take a shower with no problem. It seems like she skipped the newborn phase. Angela and Dennis are in their room fucking like rabbits. We can all hear them.

Garrett and I had our fun in the bedroom for a few hours too. Today is Christmas morning and everyone is going to be here. Momma Sue and Emma have been cooking everything for Thomas and Leah and Seth. So far, Dennis and Angela have no reaction to the shape shifters and their blood. Dennis and Angela told us they stink. It is ten am and I can hear a vehicle pull in, and I went out to meet it. That is the horse breeder coming with the four horses I brought from him. Luckily, enough everyone is busy. Emmett came out to help me with the horses, and the man who I brought the horses from helped too to get the horses in the new stable.

Two hours later, everyone filters in the house, and we had Christmas music playing in the background and the tree lights are on. We gather around the living room. Emmett comes in with his high pitch booming voice.

"It's time for presents." Emmett says to us. I swear Emmett is like a kid.

I look around seeing my family in the living room opening up their presents thinking how lucky I am that they are in my life. I am blessed. Everyone loved their gifts. My surprise is the bike and the mansion Garrett got for me in Hawaii. Later own that day Jasper, and I took our bikes for a ride. Garrett, Peter and Charlotte went for a horseback riding while Jasper, and I rode our bikes.

We have five days to go for the wedding of mine and Garrett's. Rose and Emmett will renew their vows and there are lots to do for that. The Volturi are coming to it as the Denalis' and the tribe. I am so excited about it and is so is Rose. Emmett and Rose are going to Rochester, New York for a honeymoon; they own a house there and to Gatling, Tennessee where Emmett owes a house there. They will be gone for a month. Garrett and I plan to be gone for a month too. Jasper and the rest of them will keep an eye on the newborns and help keep an eye on Brandon. My phone rung and it brought me out of my thoughts. Shit! I've to go again to rein in another vampire.


	41. Chapter 41 Chapter 40 HOF

**I'd like to thank my beta, Karen, for her continuous support that she has given me, as well as the guidance through my stories. I'd like to thank my backup beta, twihard27, for picking up the last part of my stories. I'd like to thank the followers of this story, and those who added it to your favorites.**

**Writing Hearts of Fire has been a hell of a good ride for me, and these are the last two chapters to complete it. I loved every minute I spent creating it, but like they say, all good things must come to end. This chapter is the wedding of both couples Garrett/Bella and Rose/Emmett renewing their wedding vows. There will be parts of Bella and Garrett's honeymoon written in this chapter. The last chapter, the Epilogue, will take you ten years in the future to where everyone is so you can see what they are doing. I love you fans, you have been great. Special thanks go to my beta Karen for being there for me. Love you Karen, my sister!**

**Chapter 40 HOF**

**Bella's POV**

Today is January the first, mine and Garrett's official wedding day. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett are renewing their wedding vows. Sue, Leah, Charlotte, Mary, Bree and Angela are decorating both inside and outside with white roses and lilacs in crystal vases, which are also set up at the altar. The wedding is being held outside and it is lightly snowing. Peter, my dad, Carlisle, Garrett, Riley, Laurent and Dennis are setting up the arch and candles that will that will be lit at altar. There will be a red cover rug used for the aisle, and the chair area already set up. The reception is arranged under a white tent, with a wooden flooring for dancing. Jasper is doing double duty today by marrying us and being a DJ. There will be chairs set up and crystal vases of roses and lilacs in center of the tables, which are covered in white table cloths. The buffet tables for serving food to the human guests will consist of barbeque ribs and salmon, along with garlic cheese mashed potatoes, green bean medley, corn on the cob and hot rolls. There will be a bar set up near the indoor pool for wine and champagne and beer. Rose, Victoria, Emma and I are having a spa day in preparation for our wedding. Emma is Rose's matron of honor and Victoria is mine. Emma and Victoria will wear silver satin halter dresses that go to the knees. Rose is wearing a halter ivory satin wedding gown. Mine is a long, strapless gown with a short veil. Plain and simple, but elegant. I received a tiara with diamonds and rubies in the mail to wear from Marcus and the Volturi. I will wear it under my veil and the Volturi crest and Williams and Whitlock crest ring on my finger. Peter is Garrett's best man and Thomas is Emmett's best man. Laurent and Riley are the ushers. We are less than six hours away from the wedding.

The Volturi, the guards and the wives will attend with my brothers and sisters. The Denali Coven and the Quileute tribe are coming, too. Jane and Seth came in yesterday; they are staying at Pete's house. That is where my dad lives. Rachael Black and Alec came too; they are staying at Pete's too. We have all of our attending guests scattered in one of the many fine resort inns in Aspen. I found out Patrick and Irina are an item and felt the pull to their mates. I sent Patrick to Eleazar to find out about his gift. This was the day, Jasper and Mary went with me to tame Brandon. His gift is that he can teleport himself to one place or another. I have always wondered how he can appear next to me one second and then be gone the next. Eleazar is amazed by him. He plans to live with the Denali's and his place in LA too.

There is two hours to go until the wedding. Victoria put the last-minute touches on my make-up and then Rose did my hair. She got ready first because Rose and Emmett's wedding is first. Carlisle knocked at the door to mine and Garrett's room. Sue helped me slip into my dress and veil and placing the tiara under it.

"You girls simply look lovely." Sue smiles at us.

"Victoria and Rose you did a great job on me, and thank you." I say to her.

"You are welcome, sis, anytime." Vicky says to me and she is ready to walk ahead of me.

"Rose, you look gorgeous as always." Carlisle says to her.

"Thank you, Carlisle. And thank you for walking me down the aisle." Rose grabs her boutique of flowers and places her arm in the crook of elbow. They walk out, with Emma leading the way.

"Bells, you're up next. You look beautiful, my baby girl. I am so happy to walk you down the aisle." My dad says to me. I kiss him on the cheek.

"Well, thanks dad. I'm ready." He walks me out of the room with Vicky leading the way.

I see the living room is decorated beautifully. My dad and I walk out through the sliding patio door and seeing the elegant flowers and candles lit up everywhere. I walk down the aisle looking to my left and right, seeing Esme and Marcus, as well as Aro, Caius and their wives. Marcus and Esme plan on getting married a year from now. There is Billy Black, his girlfriend Mira and her kids. There is Rebecca, her husband and kids. Sam and Emily are here with their two children, Lillian Isabella and Joshua Sam, who is still a baby. Their kids are adorable. Paul and his imprint Mila are here. Jacob and Laura are sitting next to his sister Rebecca. I see the entire pack is here with their imprints. There are all my brothers and sisters from the Volturi and all my family. Except for Alice. Thank God, I cannot stand her. Denali's are here with their mates, and they are all focusing their attention on me. I hate that! Everyone is standing up. Rose and Emmett are standing next to each other on the right hand side. My only concern is Garrett when his eyes land on me in my dress. God, Garrett looks as handsome as ever in his tux. I want to eat him and ravish his body. My lust spikes just thinking of all the times we have had sex and made love. Jasper must be feeling my lust spike, because he grins at me. He sends me a wave of calm and I can feel it from him. I'm very glad, because or else there would be a massive orgy if Jasper had projected lust. My dad stops on my left where Garrett is standing. He places my hand in Garrett's and gives me a kiss on the cheek, before goes and sits with Sue.

I look at Garrett and he smiles at me. Then we took a peek at Rose and Emmett, who are smiling as well. Jasper gets our attention by forcing a cough.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the bonds of holy matrimony between Rosalie Lillian Hale-Williams to Emmett McCarty-Williams and between Isabella Marie Swan-Williams and Garrett Adam-Williams. If anyone present wishes these couples not to wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Jasper says to the crowd. He looks around, but there is silence in the crowd.

"Do you, Emmett, take Rosalie Hale-Williams to be your beloved wife?" Jasper asks him and Emmett's response is, "I do," and Rose smiles at him, her hand still in his.

"Do you, Rose, take Emmett McCarty-Williams to be your beloved husband?" Jasper asked her and Rose's response is, "I do," Emmett smiles at her.

"Do you have the rings?" They both nod and Emma gives Rose his wedding band. Thomas gives Emmett her wedding band.

"I take you, Emmett, to be my husband for better and worse, for richer or poorer, forever into eternity with you." She slips the ring on his finger.

"I take you, Rose, to be my wife for better and worse, for richer or poorer, forever into eternity with you."

"By the powers invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jasper says to them. They kiss, and the claps and whistles in the crowd rise above the sky.

"I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Williams." Jasper spoke up.

"I would like to say, Bella and Garrett, that you two are actually the rock that holds this family together. I couldn't ask for a better sister and brother like you guys are to me. Our dead or alive hearts are here to witness this couple to be wedded. Bella and Garrett's bond is as strong steel. They are soul-mates. I have never felt a bond and love as undying as Garrett's and Bella's. Do you, Garrett, take Isabella Marie Swan-Williams to be your beloved wife?" Jasper asks him after his sweet words to us.

"I do. Isabella, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me in over two hundred years. My love for you is forever more. I thank you for accepting me for who I am. I am forever grateful. You are my shield and my rock." Garrett says to me.

"Do you, Isabella, take Garrett to be your beloved husband?" Jasper asks me.

"I do, and Garrett I never thought I would find you, but here you are. My love for you is forever more. I thank you for accepting me for who I am. I am forever grateful that you are my life and you are always there for me. You allow me to be me, you are my fire and my ice and we fit perfectly together." I say to him and we smile at each other.

"Do you have the rings?" Jasper asks me. We both nod to him that we do. Vicky gives me his ring, and Peter gives Garrett my ring.

"I take you, Garrett, to be my beloved husband, for better and worse, for richer or poorer, forever in eternity with you." I slip his ring on his finger.

"I take you, Isabella, to be my beloved wife, for better and worse, for richer or poorer, forever in eternity with you." He slips my ring on my finger.

"By the powers invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Jasper says to us. I kiss Garrett so passionately, deepening the kiss until someone had to fake a cough. Everyone in the crowd is cheering us on.

"I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Garrett Williams." Jasper spoke up.

Charlotte took all the photos and recorded the two separate ceremonies for us. We had to get in line for those to congratulate us.

"You are so beautiful, Isabella." Garrett says to me and kisses me as a line forms to see us.

"You are as handsome as ever, my husband." I say to him.

"My Isabella, you are beautiful a bride,my sister. I want to congratulate you on your nuptials with Garrett. We at the Volturi wish you all the happiness for eternity." Aro says to me and shakes my hand and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, thank you, brother, for the wishes. We shall meet you at my father's crowning next month as the new king. I am looking forward to it." I say to him and he smiles at me and then he goes speaks to Eleazar. One by one in line they gave us their love and best wishes for us.

I notice all the shape-shifters and tribe getting in line at food buffet. The music is being played, and Jasper is announcing that it is time for the first dances between the newly remarried couples.

"May I have this dance, my beautiful Isabella?" Garrett asked me. And I take his hand as he leads me to dance floor.

"Of course, my love. Anytime." I say to him as we are dancing to, 'My Girl,' Garrett is kissing me and I kiss him back as the crowd watches. It is like we are in our own world, just Garrett and I. We notice others who were gathered around the dance floor begin to dance as couples. Patrick and Irina are dancing close up, they make a cute couple.

"May I have this dance, my baby girl?" My dad asked me as Garrett steps aside to let my father dance with me.

"Sure, dad. I would love too." We are dancing on the dance floor, my dad and I. I look into his eyes and I can see his love for me and how proud he is that I am his daughter.

"Dad, I just want to thank you for all the times you've been there for me and I'm so happy you'll be with me, throughout eternity. I am so proud of you, dad, and always will love you." I say to him and he kisses me on the cheek.

"You too, kiddo. I will always love you and be there for you." He says to me.

Aro wants to dance with me. I take his hand and dance with my second father who gave me life.

"Aro, I thank you that you are my second father, who gave me this life. I wouldn't be here at this moment. I do love you, papa." He places his hand on my cheek and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"It was all my pleasure, my dear daughter." Garrett taps him on the shoulder, because he wants to dance with me. Luckily, being vampires, we don't tired out dancing. Rose is dancing with Carlisle who is like a dad to her, since he gave her the second chance at life.

I look out of the corner of my eye and see Jacob get on one knee in front of his imprint, Laura.

"Laura, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" Jacob asks her and he gives her a puppy dog look. He had an engagement ring on his pinky finger.

"Yes, Jacob Black. I will marry you." Laura grins to him and everyone cheers them on. He slips the engagement ring off of his pinky and places on her finger on her left hand. I go over to them to congratulate is so sweet of Jacob. There are tears in Laura eyes, but they are happy tears.

"I would like to say something to the brides and grooms here. I want to wish both couples an eternity of love and happiness, forever more." Peter says to us and raises his whisky glass in in the air. There are cheers around the house.

"I would like to say something to the brides and grooms. I want to wish you both a long, lasting love throughout eternity and happiness that never ends. I want to say something to a dear sister of mine, Bella. You are the best sister a girl could ever have and you are my best friend." Victoria says to me. I go over to her and hug her dearly.

"Thank you, Victoria. You're the best." I say to her.

"Bella, I'm happy for you. You're my best friend too." Angela says to me.

"You are my best friend too, Angela." I say to her. The reception is winding down. Esme comes over to hug me, as well as Marcus. Caius and Dora hug me too. It is time for both of us couples to get ready to leave for our honeymoons. Emma came and helped me out of my dress.

"Emma, you guys, take care and you all know that we will be gone for a month. Jasper, Peter and dad are here if anything comes up. They will know how to handle it. You and Thomas are my kids and I love you both." She helps me out of my dress, and I get into a short mini dress with my garter belt on.

"You are the best mom for Thomas and I. I know that you aren't my real mother or come close to her, but you have been a perfect mother substitute and we couldn't do anything without you and Garrett guiding us. We love you both." Emma says to us.

"Well, thank you Emma." I say to her and hug her before I leave.

"Are you ready, my love?" Garrett asks me. He already has our luggage loaded onto his pickup truck.

"Yes I am, babe." He gives me a kiss as we walked down stairs.

"You guys need to take the garters of the legs of your brides and throw them." Peter says to Garrett and Emmett.

They take the garters off with their teeth and throw them in the crowd. Seth catches Rose's garter and Jane smiles at him. Paul catches mine.

"It is time for you girls to throw your bouquets." Momma Sue says to us. I turned my back and throw my bouquet and Emma catches it. Rose threw hers and Jane gets it. Both girls seem happy they caught it.

"You guys be safe and call us. Have fun." My dad says to us.

"You bet, dad." I say to him.

"Bye kids, we love you." Momma Sue says to us.

"We love you guys and we'll see you when we get back." I say to them.

"Bye guys, we will see you in a month." Thomas says to us and he is smiles. "We will see you later, bye for now." I say to them and we leave the house and get into separate cars to make the drive to airport.

Garrett is flying us in our private jet to Orlando, FLA and Carlisle lent out his jet to Rose since she has a pilot license, so she and Emmett can fly to Rochester, NY where she own a condo and Emmett's house in Gatlinburg, TN. They will get to honeymoon is their favorite places.

We plan to stay three days in Orlando and then fly to Hawaii where my Christmas present awaits. Garrett brought me a mansion. It has high walls around the property, and it has a four bedrooms and five and a half baths. It sits at a private beach front. Garrett told me there is no one that visits that part of the beach. It is great for us vampires, who need the privacy. This will allow us to be out in the sun without exposing ourselves to humans. We don't want them to see us sparkle in the light, as they would know there was something different about us. We'll offer it to anyone in the family that wants to get away. Garrett is flying the plane and I here watching him in the cockpit.

"Isabella, I will marry you over and over just to see you in that dress. It was stunning." He says to me.

"I wouldn't mind it myself, either. This is just what I needed to get away from everything." I say to him and he nods in agreement.

"Our ETA is two hours, babe." He says to me and I am looking forward to Disney World. I feel just like a kid again. We arrive there and check into a private condo. It's nearly five in the morning when we arrive. The first thing Garrett does is he rips my clothes off. I rip his off too in no time. My body has ached for his all day, needing my release. We made love on the living room floor and lie there naked. The sun is out today for sure. Our plans are to ravish each other over and over with lots of sex and then go out tonight to go dancing.

A few hours later, we shower, dress and hit the nightlife. We find the hottest nightclub. We dance with each other and the club closes at two in the morning. Garrett needed to feed, so he took out a guy that was about to rape a woman in a back alley. I led the girl to safety and told her to run and she did. Garrett and I went back to condo and had wild sex through to the daylight hours. That night was the first time that we went to venture Disney World and rode all the rides. I brought souvenirs, even Mickey Mouse ears for both Garrett and I.

I put my ears on and placed his on his head and we took photos with our digital camera.

"I can't believe you made me wear these ears. They look funny." Garrett says to me and I laugh at him.

"Well, I told you that if I wear mine, then so do you." I stuck my tongue at him and he captures my lips on his and we kiss.

We had an enjoyable time in Orlando. Now, we are both in the air and have a seven hour flight to Hawaii. There is one great thing about the island, and that is that there will be plentiful wildlife for me to feed on. Seven hours later, we get into a rental auto and Garrett drives us to our mansion. He drives into the gated property and it is so beautiful and spacious. He picks me up, bridal style, and walks into our new home. I love it, it is breath-taking.

"I love it, Garrett, but I love you more." I say to him and he puts me down onto my feet.

"I knew you would love it. I love you even more." He kisses me and we do the tour of the home. It is gorgeous, with an outside pool and spa. Garrett and I went skinny dipping in the pool, splashing each other and taking time to kiss and make out. We walked around nude on our private beach until the sun went down, when we made love on the sand until the sun came up the next day.

During the night-time, we toured the Island and did the nightlife. Just for fun, we attended a Hawaiian Luau and watched the dancers in their grass skirts. I even got out there to learn dance with one of the girl dancers. I notice Garrett's erection through his khaki shorts. He got turned on by my dance moves. He stares at me, takes my hand and we disappear to the car. He couldn't wait, he parks on the side of the road and we take our clothes off, and he takes me on the hood of the car. WOW! This was a spontaneous way of having sex, and I enjoyed every minute of it.

Three weeks have passed, and Garrett and I have enjoyed every moment of our honeymoon. We have four days to return to Aspen. Garrett wanted to come with me to hunt animals in the mountains and jungles, since he didn't want me to go alone.

Garrett and I are on the beach drinking our whisky and looking at waves and hearing the ocean. We pick up our glass and toast to each other.

"Isabella, here is to our forever. I will always love you forever more." He kisses me deeply.

"This to our forever, Garrett, and I will always love you forever more." I kiss him passionately and then my damn phone rings. Fuck it. I look at the caller ID, and see it is my informant in Atlantic City, New Jersey.

"This is Isabella speaking." I say to my informant.

"What is going on, Johnny?" I ask him.

"Three unknown vampires walked into a casino and tried to expose themselves to humans. They ran in the casino too fast and it was caught on camera. They even knocked down some human bystanders. Then, they stole money from their wallets. They disappeared from the casino. I'm tailing them at the moment. I'll wait until you arrive to do anything." He says to me.

What a way to spoil a perfect honeymoon! But I am a king, so it is my responsibility.

Damn!

"I heard. We will go pack and we'll take care of the scum. Isabella, I will handle these goons this time. I will light their asses on fire." Garrett says to me and we walk hand in hand back to the house. He winks at me. Now we're on our way to New Jersey. Garrett told me our honeymoon doesn't have to go to waste, and we can do some nightlife and gaming in Atlantic City. I guess he's right, it doesn't have to be ruined.

I am so happy that I have my forever with Garrett. He is all I need. I am a lucky girl, indeed, even though Garrett tells me he is the lucky one. I think we are both lucky!

**The End! Just kidding!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ten years later. The epilogue will be in the future and you will read about what is going on with the Williams and Whitlock's.**


	42. Chapter 41 HOF

**I like to thank my beta Karen for her continue support that she has given me the guidance through my stories to make me do better with them. I like to thank the followers to this story and for those who find it your favorite. It has been a hell of a good ride for me writing Hearts of Fire and these are the last two chapters to complete it. I loved every minute creating it. But, like they say good things must come to end. This is the last chapter the Epilogue will take you ten years in the future and where everyone is and what they are doing. I love you fans you have been great. And my special thanks go to my beta Karen for being there for me. Love you Karen my sister!**

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Chapter 41 HOF**

**Epilogue**

**Bella POV**

As, I look back to ten years ago about what happened in my life. The very first time I meet Garrett. It all started in a law suit that Alice filed against Garrett. I remember meeting him in my office that first day he was so damn sexy and good looking. I felt the pull to him right then and there. The very first time, we touched each other the electric tingles went through my body. We discovered we were true mates.

Then, I finding Emma and Thomas after, I went to hunt that day and they were in an accident and I changed Emma. I became their mother figure and Garrett their father figure. Jasper walks back into my life he is been the best brother a girl could ever have. Jasper discovered Emma is his true mate. Leah finally, imprinted on her mate Thomas. They are both happy still to this day. Through the trial proceedings of Garrett and Alice then, afterwards finding out that, Emmett is my uncle was a shock to me and my father that we are related. He has been the best brother and uncle combined. For the first time in Rosalie's life she got close to me. She used to hate me back then, when I was living in Forks. Not any more we love each other.

I think back on that horrific day when, Edward wanted me back into his life and knowing he, had Esme as his mate too and him seeing Tanya and Irina on the side. He was plotting to get me back one way or another. He made a huge mistake to kidnap my parents when he did. That was three days, later after Garrett and I eloped to Vegas. My parents were injured badly by Edward and then, Peter and Carlisle stepped in and had to change Sue to save her life and then, Garrett changed my dad to save his. Edward paid the price for what he did and I killed him. But, everything turned out okay in the end. My parents lived. Jane my sister during that time that my parents were kidnapped found her true mate my brother Seth. Rachael Black found her true mate in Alec my brother. Rachael went through the change a year later and became a vampire.

Our family grew after my parents, were changed into a vampire. Riley and Bree entered our lives and they were in a clan that destroyed Thomas and Emma tribe. I gave out the orders to go after Sergio and his minions for killing my daughter and son tribe. We got them all. Carlisle and Mary got married that same year in Vegas and Garrett and I stood up for them. Then, around Christmas time, I had to change Angela and Peter changed, Dennis because his time was short lived to brain cancer and he couldn't see the last three days of his life. They turned out okay afterwards when they woke up from the change. Dennis we found out through Eleazar that he could read minds. Angela her gift is like Jasper's empathy. I figure that once, Angela was ever changed into a vampire she would be like him. When, Eleazar attended Garrett and I wedding ten years ago on January the first, he did their assessment and found out about their gifts. Finally, after my dream wedding me and Garrett went on a long honeymoon for a month. We needed it after everything that happened to us.

What happened after that?

My father was crown fifth king in February right after; we came back from our honeymoon. We went to Italy for that occasion. He goes in every six months to stand in for one of the brothers so that they could have alone time with their mates.

In September of that year, Jasper and Emma got married; Garrett gave her away like a proud father. That was ten years ago to this day. Jane and Seth tied the knot in August of that year and their wedding was at Volturi castle. Then six months later, Alec married Rachael Black at the castle with the whole tribe attending. Rachael Black went through the change on year later after her and Alec got married. Both couples still reside at the castle and loving it. They do come home to see the family quite often.

Laura and Jacob got married in May of that year and it didn't take long for Laura to become pregnant. She had twin girls identical one is named after me, Isabella Marie and Sarah Elizabeth after Jacob's dead mother. Laura her middle name is Marie too. Sam and Emily daughter is named after me Lillian Isabella at least she has my name as her middle name. My heart has a special place for both girls with my name.

One year later, Marcus married Esme in a lavish wedding. I did see Alice in all the three weddings; I attended too at the castle. She and Stephanie are still together. I don't speak to her still and no one in family does.

Two years later, Thomas and Emma graduated from college and became school teachers, at Aspen High School and loving it. Leah and Thomas got married a year later after; Thomas landed his job at the high school. Around that time, it is when Kate and Randall tied the knot. Irina and Patrick got married two months after her sister Kate got married. Tanya and Alistair didn't work out as a couple they split up after three years of being together. He was seeing other female vampires that he had on the side friends with benefits. Alistair still works for me as a tracker. Tanya found her true mate in one of the new Volturi guards it happens to be Stephanie's it is her brother Daniel.

I went on a mission three years later. I found out through an informant that a vampire was breaking in homes and exposing himself to human world. I had to go on the mission as a leader of the Volturi. And, this time I went alone on it usually, Jasper or Garrett or Peter sometimes, my dad goes with me. I smelled the vampire in the city of New Orleans and tracked him. His scent leads me to a home that was broken into by the wanted vampire and he drained a man and a woman with three kids. I killed the vampire for breaking our laws. The children didn't have a place to go or any family left to take care of the kids. I researched their backgrounds with my lawyer credentials and Victoria and Laurent and my father researched on their end too with their detective agency. We found out the kids were homeless. Garrett and I adopted one of the kids a girl named Samantha and she has brown hair like me and that of her dead mother and she was three years old. There were two twin boys at the age of two with blond hair like their dead father. Their names are Collin and Colby. Both identical and you could not know who is Collin or Colby. Except for their personalities, is what makes the difference to know who is who and Collin acts like, Emmett and he is mischievous and Colby is the quite type and he takes things in strides. I brought the kids home with me. Everyone in the family was shocked by what happen to their parents. Rose fell in love with the twin boys and Emmett and Rose adopted them. Rose dream finally came true to be a mother. Everyone in the family became protective over the kids.

One year later after, I found the kids. Charlotte graduated from college with her PhD in Physiology and became a marriage and relationship counselor and opened up her practice. After that, Victoria and Laurent decided to attend law school become lawyers like me and Angela and Dennis and Leah. Leah she graduate law school over a year ago. My father took over the detective agency along with Brandon Cullen. My father showed him the ropes and he does well. That kid finally got straighten out and didn't cause any more problems. Mary and Carlisle have done wonders for that boy. Emmett still works for my dad at his agency and doing the forgeries for me.

Riley and Bree graduated from college and became school teachers. Riley got an award for being the best teacher of the year and accepted his award in Denver, Colorado. Everyone in the family attended to see him get his reward.

Mary graduates to become a physician assistant and decided to further her career and become a doctor. My mother Sue decided to attend two more years of college to become a physician assistant. She wanted to go further than having her RN licenses. Carlisle and Mary opened a private practice and my mother Sue still works for them.

Peter and Rose's auto body restorative shop is famous and was announce in hot rode magazine as one of the top ten best shops to go to. They both love it and working on cars non-stop. That article in magazine boomed their business tenfold.

We called a family meeting we were going to move within three years later. We could no longer stay in Aspen people would get suspicious about us not aging. The Whitlock's and Williams gathered in in our living room and we talked it out where we would go from there. It was Pete's Yoda that gave us our next destination. Yoda told us Reno, Nevada to move our businesses there and live in South Lake Tahoe, CA. We would practice in Reno, Nevada and we would live in South Lake Tahoe in California. It would be less than forty five minute drive to our work. South Lake Tahoe is right off the border from Nevada state line.

Carlisle came up with an idea of buying some land to build log cabin homes on it. He brought out thirty thousand acres of land. We would need it to hunt on for those who drank from animal blood. The family dynamics would change instead of a bunch of us living together. We would separate in four homes. We would live relativity close to one another without being far away. Garrett and I and Samantha along with Rose and Emmett and Collin and Colby would live in one house. Rose and I didn't want to separate the kids from their siblings. They are still young and there are no plans to change them any time soon. We want them to have a normal childhood and their teen years too. Maybe later, on we will change them but, there is no rush. Aro and my brothers meet them and they love them as their uncles. Our children know about vampires and shape-shifters and the tribe is protective of them as well. Emma and Jasper and Leah and Thomas and Victoria and Laurent they would live together in one house. Carlisle and Mary and Brandon and Angela and Dennis would live together in one of the house. My father and momma Sue would live with Pete and Charlotte along with Bree and Riley in one of the houses. There will be a garage built separate from the houses for Pete and Rose's shop. We would have a private run way on our property and a private hanger for our three private jets one belongs to Carlisle and Pete owns his jet and Garrett and Jasper own their jet.

Garrett and Jasper and Peter and Carlisle they would pay for all four homes to be built for the family. We would design the houses with everyone's input on how they wanted it designed. Carlisle brought the land and we would space all the homes within a two thousand yards away from each other.

The family hired, Esme who helped us out with our plans and designs on our homes. She loved being a part of it. It gave her something to do. She has already redecorated the entire castle from top to bottom and it is light and airy not eerie castle. We put our plans in motion with all the contractors and the homes were built to our specifications. Our homes were built in record time. Today is moving day and we are busy packing and making our preparations to move within four days.

Carlisle and Mary and momma Sue would practice medicine in South Lake Tahoe. Jasper and Garrett's investment firm moved to Reno, Nevada. While, my law practice firm moved to Reno. I made Victoria and Dennis my associates. I named the law firm Williams & Whitlock Law Associates. Laurent and Leah and Angela worked for us as lawyers.

Gianna the secretary for the Volturi she works for us now, doing what she loves best. And, she was changed by Mary two years ago. Now, she lives with the Cullen's. How Gianna come about in our family? She told Aro my brother she has waited long enough to be changed and she was quitting her position. Aro told her she couldn't do that because she had too much knowledge of our world. They refused to change her for some reason. I believe it happens to be she is not gifted. She called me crying and explaining it to me and what the brothers told her. I told her that she can come and work for me as a secretary and brothers agree to it. She came and lived with Garrett and me for a while. She doesn't have any gifts even Eleazar did her assessment and found none. It doesn't matter to us if, she is not gifted. We like her. Pete's Yoda told Gianna that she would meet her mate soon and it would happen when she is at work. Three months later she did meet her true mate it was one of mine informants from Canada and he came by to my office stating that there was an incident with a vampire that needed to be dealt with. They both locked eyes on each other and felt the sparks. Mathew moved in with the Cullen's to be with Gianna.

My dad decided to move the detective agency in Reno as well and Brandon and Emmett will stay on working for him. Emmett fills in for my dad when, he is unavailable because, he spends six months out of the year at the Volturi. Rose and Pete's shop will be on our property. Charlotte open up her practice in the same building as Carlisle's medical practice is in South Lake Tahoe, CA.

Bree and Emma got them a teaching job at the high school in South Lake Tahoe the population of South Lake Tahoe is like the size of Forks. Thomas took on teaching position at the Reno University while, Riley became a principle at South Lake Tahoe High School. Riley and Bree and Emma and Thomas home school our kids and they are doing well. What can you expect with four teachers in the family? They come in handy.

We got a surprise that the Denali's wanted to move closer to us. They brought out land property next to ours and brought out twenty thousand acres of land and built them a huge mansion on their property. Randall went into practice with Charlotte as a Physiologist since; he is a practicing one at that. Kate and Irina and Tanya went in a brought an upscale clothing bouquet in Reno. Tanya and Daniel go live at Volturi every six months while Daniel serves as a guard there. Every six months out of the year he works for me as one of my guards. Carmen and Eleazar they will babysit our kids while we are at work. They love the kids. Patrick will go to work for my dad learning ropes to detective agency.

_**Six days later…**_

We all got moved and settle in it didn't take long with vampire speed. Everyone helped each other to get settled in quickly. Garrett and I our home is built four stories and we have the entire fourth floor to ourselves. Garrett and I our studies are on the fourth floor. Rose and Emmett they have the entire third floor to themselves with a study for Emmett. The second floor is the children's bedrooms and a separate play room with a class room. Our plans when the children reach high school age they will attend high school. We have two guest bedrooms downstairs. We have an entertainment and theater room with a huge opened living and dining area with a modern kitchen. We do prepare meals for the kids and shape-shifters too. We have an indoor and outdoor swimming pool with a hot tub. We all love our new house.

Emmett told me he could never leave me and he wanted to spend eternity with his baby sis and niece. God I love my brother bear. Garrett loves our huge family and he told me he went through years alone in world without a real family after he was change into a vampire. And, life can get lonely for a vampire. He tells me every day he loves me and he is blessed to have each and every one of us as his family even though some are nutty as hell. We would have them and any other way.

In, the next two hours everyone is coming to our house to open up the champagne and celebrate our new home coming. The kids are being occupied by Emmett and Rose in their playroom. Garrett is in study going over his client list. I am gathering the champagne flutes on the bar with the chilled champagne bottles and making finger sandwiches and snacks for the kids and for Leah and Thomas that need to eat. Everyone will arrive shortly. Samantha she comes downstairs holding Rose's hand and Colby and Collin are riding on the back of Emmett coming downstairs and the boys are laughing. Samantha is seven years old now and her hair is long and wavy like mine and she is short something tells me she won't grow too much taller in her adult life. Her twin brothers are six and getting taller. I know that Colby is about an inch and a half taller than his brother Collin now. Garrett comes downstairs and grabs a tray of food to set on the bar in the living room. He places a kiss on my lips. I cannot get enough of this man no matter how many times we kiss or make love. He feels the same way towards me.

"I smell and hear the others coming. I'll go and get the door." Garrett says to me and he opens the door. Carlisle, Mary, Angela, Dennis, Brandon, Gianna and Mathew come in. They live next to us on our right. Our home is in the front and center of the property. Brandon picks up Samantha and places a kiss on her cheek. The way he looks at Samantha, I believe it is the same way that the shape-shifters imprint on their mates. But, he will have to wait for her if, that is the case. She is too young for this.

Just as, I start opening the bottles of champagne the door opens up then comes in Jasper and Emma and Thomas and Leah and Victoria and Laurent. Their home is on the left side of us on the property. They gather among their selves to talk to each other.

I see my dad and mom coming in with Pete and Charlotte and Riley and Bree. Their home is behind us on our property. Carlisle put all of our names on the land property. So, everyone is here for the celebration. Damn! There is a knock at the door. I smell it is the Denali's. I wasn't expecting them. But, we made them apart of our family as well and love them. Jasper motions for them to come in. They are here with their mates. Their home is across the street from us and our property.

Sure enough it is them. I need to set out extra glass flutes for them to drink out of.

"Let me help you pour the drinks sis." Victoria says to me and she is helping me with the drinks.

"Thanks sis for helping me." I say to her as we finish up the last glass to pour the champagne in. We set the glasses on a tray and pass them around to everyone. I poured some apple juice for the kids to drink.

"Well, I like to thank everyone for being here to celebrate our new adventure living in South Lake Tahoe, California and our new success in our businesses in Reno. It is good being surrounding by family you love and adore and being around with. Each and every one is special to me and holds a special place in my heart for all of you. Garrett you have made me so happy through these years and my love for you is forever. I love every one of you for eternity. It is blessing to have new family and for our children in our lives. Here is to our family and new successes!" I say to them. We are gathered in a circle. We raise our glasses and clink them together. We take a drink of the champagne and the kids take a drink of their apple juice.

"Here! Here to all of us!" Everyone says in unison.

**The End!**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and to all my fans. I love you and thanks for going on the ride with this story!**


End file.
